The Unexpected
by Potter25
Summary: Lily has spent 6 years building walls around her to block out pain, who do you think will be the one to break through? a L/J fic. WARNING: LATER CHAPTERS MAY HAVE TO BE PG-14 follows them from 7th year until death,and a few chapters beyond! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Anything that is familiar is not mine! Only May is mine, everything else is pretty much J.K. Rowling. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Lily Evans sat staring into the dying fire in the hearth, late on the last night of her sixth year. The night before summer vacation. She brought her legs up underneath her, and rested her chin on top of them, flicking her shoulder-blade length, dark red hair over her shoulder. She sighed heavily, growing unhappy, just thinking about how she had to leave Hogwarts the very next day. She didn't want to go back home, Petunia would be there. She would consider it a gift if she were allowed to spend the summer at Hogwarts. Any life, even her dismal school life was better than spending the summer being harassed by her horse-faced sister.  
  
The reason her school life was not great, was because she didn't have many friends, good friends that you can trust that is. In fact her only real friend was May Delfin.  
  
Over the years she'd taught herself to believe that as long as she had May, and a good book by her side, she didn't need anything else. It also didn't hurt to have Petunia far, far away.  
  
When she went home for the holidays, her sister would be horrible to her. Of course she did this all behind her parent's backs.  
  
She used to be so close to Petunia, and when Lily had gotten her acceptance letter, all of the sudden, all that changed, Petunia turned on her. Nothing that ever came out of Petunia's mouth was ever pleasant. She had a feeling that this had something to do with Petunia feeling betrayed or left behind, but what could Lily do? She was a witch yes, but she was still the same person. She wished desperately that Petunia would see that, but that was a lost hope.  
  
Lily let a lone tear escape her eyes. She knew she was being foolish, but really, Petunia had been her very best friend for so many years, and then suddenly she turned her back on her. She remembered the letter that she had received; the last letter she had ever received from Petunia, thinking of this brought a pang to her heart. She had been distraught that she hadn't made any friends yet, because she was so shy at first. She had waited, and waited for a reply from her beloved sister, any kinds of reply, some kind of comfort, or even merely recognition. The reply she got was horrible, and set stage for the damage that had slowly become the basis of life.  
  
**FIRST YEAR**  
  
Freak,  
  
Look, I can really care less about your minor problems. I've got bigger, more important problems of my own. I can't believe that you would actually leave me, a normal person, to become one of those freaks! And as for you not making any friends, If you haven't made friends by now, you probably won't EVER! Not that I'm surprised, you've always been an ugly, socially impaired, brainless git, who would wanna be friends with that?  
  
I hope I never have to see you again, though I know that's impossible, just don't' write me.  
  
The much better offspring.  
  
Lily was so shocked to receive such a hateful letter from Petunia. The one  
person she thought would always be by her side, her own sister.  
  
She just stared at the parchment. Before crumpling it angrily in her fist,  
she couldn't believe that her only friend in the whole world had just  
backed out on her. All she had left were her parents. It was right then that Lily subconsciously started to build walls around her, protecting her  
from further hurt.  
  
She stood up calmly, tucking the ball of crumpled paper into her robe pocket. Tears began to splash down her cheeks.  
  
A girl that was sitting next to Lily looked up at her in concern. She had  
shoulder length black hair, and large gray eyes, a beautiful combination.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked kindly. Lily looked down at the girl who was watching her. The familiar look of sadness, the same type of sadness that Lily was feeling, was swimming in her stormy gray eyes. Lily smiled weakly, suddenly feeling a kinship with the girl, and nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
She nodded again, knowing somehow that the girl would understand. The girl stood up and began following Lily out of the Great Hall.  
  
When they reached the common room, Lily burst into tears. She sank down heavily on the large red couch, burying her head in her hands. She felt silly crying to a girl she had just met, but she needed to tell someone. The girl sat down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lily let everything spill out. She made sure that she left nothing behind, or to the imagination. The girl sat silently, nodding at all the right times, giving a shoulder to cry on, when Lily was at her worst, and just listening, and commenting with a note of sympathy.  
  
An hour past and Lily had finally worn herself out.  
  
"I'm sorry to bore you with my problems." Lily muttered weakly, slipping the girl a sheepish smile.  
  
"Oh it's quiet alright, it's good to talk again," she replied kindly.  
  
Lily gave a sniffly laugh.  
  
"Yea, hey what's your name anyway?"  
  
The pretty girl blushed.  
  
"Oh, of course! How stupid of me! I didn't even introduce myself, May Delfin," she held out her hand. Lily took it, finally smiling for the first real time that she'd been at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the years flew by, May and Lily still remained the best of friends. Nothing much had changed, Lily still never let anyone break down the walls she had built protectively around her. Only May was able to get to Lily, to talk to her, to understand her, and this attitude went both ways with May too. And because of this, Lily and May were misunderstood, and looked down on, because they isolated themselves from the student body. Personally, Lily could care less; this only gave Lily more reason to hold fast to her defenses.  
  
For six years, Lily and May would sit in the back of each class class, taking notes, and finishing assignments, or talk amongst themselves. No one really ever paid much attention to them. They were, for all intents and purposes, invisible.  
  
The only thing that Lily prided herself on was that she was the best in  
charms, thanks to all the extra credit she would do. She was also excellent in transfiguration, but not as good as James Potter, who was the  
best.  
  
James Potter was the unofficial leader of the legendary Marauders. The group consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were the school pranksters, the class clowns. Everyone wanted to get in on their jokes, or say that they were friends with the famous Marauders, the name alone gave them instant respect, even the teachers seemed like they didn't want to get in their way. Every guy envied them, and every girl wanted to be with them.  
  
Thinking about them frustrated Lily. She was jealous of them, no doubt about it. They had everything, everyone loved them, they were obviously great friends, having a bond that a mad herd of rampaging hippogriffs couldn't break, and they were respected school wide. It just didn't seem fair.  
  
She let a few more tears fall unchecked. The fire in the grate was dying slightly, casting the Common room in a warm glow.  
  
The knob to the portrait hole then began to jiggle, and voices could be heard on the other side. She heard a creak, and a laugh, as the door crept open.  
  
"This is going to be great! I can't wait until we can join you Moony! We're going to have a kick arse time!" Sirius Black's voice whispered excitedly.  
  
Instinctively snapping her head around, she regarded the boys, who didn't seem to notice that she was in the room.  
  
It was the obviously the Marauders, with James Potter in the lead. His pitch-black hair was everywhere as usual, and his bright blue eyes, were pleasantly sparkling secretively behind thin silver rimmed glasses. He was the tallest of the four; he reached about 6'3', and had broad shoulders from quidditch training. Lily had to admit to herself his was good looking. He was also the kindest, and gentlest of the bunch. He was always there to help someone in need; he was the heart and soul of the Marauders.  
  
The next one to walk in was Sirius Black, his smile was contagious, and everyone couldn't help but turn to mush when he talked to you. Even the teachers were sometimes snatched by his unavoidable charm. Lily however thought his most appealing feature was his eyes. They were a light brown, almost like a cat's eyes, and shined with mystery. If they weren't sparkling mischievously, then they were dancing with laughter. He always seemed to have a trick up his sleeve, and this; Lily thought was who Sirius Black was.  
  
After Sirius, came Remus Lupin. He was the third tallest, reaching 6'0 ft  
exactly, an inch shorter then Sirius's 6'1 height. His eyes were a light  
green, compared to Lily's bright emerald eyes. He always seemed to be  
tired, but he was also very sweet, and shy. H was the only shy Marauder,  
and for this, Lily respected him. He, like James, loved to help those in  
need. He was the one Marauder that Lily wouldn't mind hanging around,  
nope, not at all.  
  
Finally, the Marauder she could live without walked in. Peter Pettigrew. He scared her. He always had that creepy vibe to him. She didn't know how  
to characterize him other, then short, and scary.  
  
All of the boys stopped laughing immediately when they spotted Lily. In  
fact, they weren't even smiling anymore. She began to fidget  
uncomfortably.  
  
They stood there in the entrance to the common room, too surprised to speak. Remus pushed through James, and Sirius.  
  
"Er.Hello.Lily?" Remus stammered nervously, his face unnaturally pale.  
  
Lily began to wonder what they were doing out so late on the last day of  
school.  
  
"Hello." She nodded a welcome to him.  
  
Remus walked cautiously over to where she was sitting on the couch, and sat  
down next to her. She moved over toward the armrest slightly, her eyes  
widening. The Marauders had never sat next to her, or even really talked  
to her, besides asking for help in charms, and this was not like Remus at  
all, or at least the Remus she was used to in class.  
  
"What are you doing up now?" he looked at her closely, "and what's wrong?" He added, after seeing her tear stained face.  
  
She stood up, blushing, and tried to hide her face.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." She said waving her hand as if to push her problem away.  
  
The other Marauders all walked over, and stood around her. Remus stood up, and blocked her exit. She blushed harder, overwhelmed by being blockaded by three extremely tall boys, and one scary one. She began to back away, only to back up into Sirius's chest. She glanced up, stepping slowly away from Sirius, and into the center of the circle of boys. Her neck was beginning to cramp at having to look up so much.  
  
Sirius looked very uncomfortable, almost as uncomfortable as she was right now. James on the other hand, who was standing right in front of her, was looking at her in concern, a typical James thing.  
  
She felt the corners of her mouth lift into a smile.  
  
He was the Marauder with the biggest heart, and everyone knew it. He was  
the second Marauder that she wouldn't mind being friends with, even if he  
was beating her at being the best in transfiguration. Peter was the Marauder that she could live without, despite being scary, he always looked  
terrified, like now for instance, he looked like he was about to pee his  
pants.  
  
"Yes. well. I'll see you then." Lily said uneasily, and pushing her way through Remus and James, she turned to go up the stairs.  
  
James reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and looked at him. He opened his mouth, but shut it quickly, continuing to stare at Lily with concern.  
  
"You didn't hear anything did you? Like us talking?" Sirius asked from the other side of James.  
  
Lily stared at him for a moment. All she wanted to do was go up to her room, and crawl into bed.  
  
"No, I didn't hear anything," she squeaked out, shaking her head.  
  
The boys gave a collective sigh of relief. James nodded to her, giving her  
a dazzling smile, and let go of her wrist. She gave a small smile back,  
and turned around toward the direction of the stairs.  
  
Once she had disappeared Sirius gave a low whistle, and plopped down next to the almost dead fire. "That, mi amigos, was too close for comfort." He sighed. "We almost had to 'Obliviate' her. I would not have liked to do that."  
  
Remus nodded, sitting back down on the couch, next to Sirius. He crossed his arms across his chest, and looked up at James, who was staring at the stairs Evans had disappeared up. "What's up, Prongs?"  
  
James turned his head, and smiled weakly at them.  
  
"I don't know, I just, I wonder why she was crying?" he said, scratching his ear, a habit he had when he was worried or confused.  
  
"Ahh Prongsie, don't worry so much about it. Your heart is way to big man." Sirius said, releasing a large yawn.  
  
James shrugged, and began to walk up to his dormitories to go to sleep. Followed reluctantly by Remus, Sirius, and Peter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review 


	2. Going Home

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine! I hate writing these, but if I don't. so nothing is mine, except May, and a few other things that you may not recognize. ( Continue!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2: GOING HOME  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily woke up with a beam of bright sunlight shining on her pale face. She groaned, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, wishing for it all to be a dream. If she got up now, that would mean that she had to leave soon.  
  
She could hear somebody in the room running around, probably packing last minute things.  
  
Lily pulled her duvet closer to her slender body, sucking in last minute warmth.  
  
Suddenly the curtain around her bed swung open, and May Delfin's pretty face peaked in.  
  
Her Sleek black hair was now just past her shoulder blades, somewhat like Lily's red hair was, and she had put dark blue highlights in it, which brought out her unusual features. Her big gray eyes were sparkling happily. Lily couldn't help smiling at her happy friend. She was so sweet, well, unless you got on her nerves, or decided to pick on her or Lily, then she could be very, aggressive, and you really, REALLY, don't want to get in her way. She also had a sense of humor, and was more outgoing then Lily ever was. The only thing in common between them was that Lily was sweet to everyone too. Lily was sometimes funny, but only May got to see this. You had to get to know her first, before she was comfortable enough to let it loose. May tended to hold herself with more confidence, but shot most people down if they got to close to her. Lily was the opposite; she didn't hold herself with much confidence at all.  
  
May was basically the way she was, was when she was ten, the year before she had come to Hogwarts her parents had been killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort. Ever since, she's just always been withdrawn, and didn't let people get too close. It had always been like this, since Lily could remember. That's what made them such good friends, they had so much in common, just different personalities.  
  
May was excited because she was going to back home to her grandparents, and she loved them. Ever since her parents had died she was living with her grandparents. She always told Lily never to feel sorry for her because she was happy living with her grandparents, they made her feel needed, and that made her feel good.  
  
The sad thing was that people over looked the two girls. They were classified as outcasts, or people that didn't really matter, and were forgotten, as quickly as they were seen.  
  
"Hey, Lils, come on get up." May said sweetly, almost too sweetly. She sat down on the end of her bed, and began to bounce the mattress. Gently at first, but then when Lily showed no signs of ever leaving the comfort of her bed, she began to bounce a bit more roughly.  
  
Lily propped one eye open, and glared at May.  
  
"Leave me alone. I seriously don't want to get up!" Lily groaned hugging her pillow closer to her head.  
  
May stopped bouncing, and looked at her sympathetically. "I know, but you have to," May frowned. "I'll ask mum if you can come over for a few weeks." She said in singsong voice, in an attempt to lighten Lily's mood.  
  
Lily rolled over in her bed, her sheets swirling around her legs. She stretched, and smiled at her friend. "Thanks, May."  
  
"Now come on and get up!" May said loudly, slapping Lily's foot, and standing up.  
  
"All right.Geesh.give me a minute will you?"  
  
May smirked, and walked to her side of the room, sitting down on her packed trunk. She smiled, watching Lily fling the covers of her and pool onto the floor.  
  
"You know you're going to have to pick that up, right?" May asked her, staring at the comforter lying on the ground.  
  
"Hey, if it wastes time." Lily said unhappily, cringing as the cold stone floor came into contact with her bare feet. She reached for her robe, and then her wand, placing it in the pocket of her robe. "When did the others go down?" She asked referring to the two airheads they were forced to share their dorm with.  
  
May rolled her eyes. " Oh them, they are up and gone, must be prompt and efficient, must say good-bye to everyone we know. You know two months apart is the equivalent of death." She gave a fake shiver for effect.  
  
Lily giggled, and flung the robe over her shoulders before to walking out the door, and into the corridor.  
  
Her dorm mates, Cindy Roads, and Alicia Rodney were beyond a doubt the biggest blonde airheads (no offense to blondes, I had to use it for effect, sorry () in the whole school. They were annoyingly conceited, and had to have everything their way. They didn't know anything beyond guys and nail polish. And to top it all off, they treated May and herself like trash, they were just your everyday, typical bimbos.  
  
In every sense of the word she couldn't stand them. They worshipped the Marauders, though everyone did, didn't they? However, Lily was pleased to see that the Marauders rightly ignored their efforts, and Lily had to give them points for that.  
  
Lily sighed, and pulled open the heavy door to the girl's bathroom. She walked in and shut the door behind her. The blue bathroom was large, with five bathroom stalls, and about 10 shower cubicles lined up back to back.  
  
She noticed that there was no water running, so that meant that there was no one else in there. So she stepped into the first empty stall, and turned up the water to hot. She scrubbed the overnight grim off of her body, enjoying the sensation of the water running over her tired body. She loved her morning showers; it woke her up, and made her feel clean, a fresh start for the day, go figure. She squeezed some of the familiar shampoo into her small hand, and began to rub it through her beautiful red hair, humming quietly to herself. The familiar scent of watermelons reached her nose, and she smiled. She loved the smell of watermelons, which's why she chose that particular scented shampoo. She quickly rinsed it, and turned off the hot water.  
  
She reached out of her stall, until she felt the fluffy material of the robe, and wrapped it around her slim body, tying the belt tightly around her waist. She squeezed the access water out of her long hair, letting it flow to her feet in a steady stream. She stepped out of the stall, and took her wand out of her pocket, and walked to one of the mirrors above the sinks.  
  
It was really a wonder why so many people looked past her. She had bright emerald green eyes, underneath long thick eyelashes. Her face was perfectly framed by long fiery dark red hair that tumbled just to her shoulder blades, and her somewhat pale complexion was flawless.  
  
She didn't see all this though, after all no one really ever complimented her, unless it was her parents or May. She frowned as she brought her wand to her hair. And whispered an incantation her hair instantly dried. She stood and stared at her reflection for a moment. Her eyes looked sad, but more awake. 'Maybe a different look.' She pointed her wand at herself once again, and said whispered another incantation. Her hair began to curl loosely, reaching her desired effect she smiled weakly, and pocketed her wand. 'Well it is different.'  
  
She began to walk through the deserted corridor back to her dormitory, clutching her robe tightly to her body.  
  
She pushed the door open, and was surprised to see May sitting in the exact position on her bed, looking out the window, between Lily's and her bed.  
  
"What are you still doing up here, May?"  
  
"What do you think? I was waiting for y.." she said all this as she turned to face Lily. She stopped and smiled when she saw her redheaded friend. "Wow, Lils, your hair looks nice!" she smiled brightly.  
  
"Really?" Lily looked unsure.  
  
"Duh, did you look at yourself?"  
  
"I thought I'd go for a different look," she said shrugging.  
  
May nodded. "I like it." She smiled. "Well I suppose I'll leave you to get dressed, I'll wait for you in the common room."  
  
Lily nodded smiling.  
  
"Ok."  
  
May smiled and nodded, before disappearing out the door.  
  
When May reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around the familiar common room. She smiled to see that no body was there, probably all gone to breakfast, and to cry to each other about being apart for more than a day. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Sure she would miss Lily, and only Lily, but honestly! A day apart! She rolled her eyes at the thought. She sat down in a large armchair, and picked up a random magazine on the center table. She cringed when she saw the title. 'Teen Witch' but it was reading material, 'what the hell.' She opened to the first page, and was surprised to actually be interested in what she was reading. So interested in fact that she hadn't noticed the four teenagers all standing behind her. She flipped the page, silently, and bit her bottom lip.  
  
There was a cough behind her, and she nearly jumped clear out of her skin, dropping the magazine onto her lap. She spun around to see Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew standing in the entrance to the boy's dorms.  
  
She rolled her eyes at them, and diverted them to the magazine she was reading.  
  
"Hey, Your May right?" Sirius asked coming to sit in the chair closest to her.  
  
"Um.yea," she said shortly, trying to hint him into leaving.  
  
"Why aren't you at breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Is it any of you business?" she asked as she turned a page, her eyes glued to the page in front of her.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius raised his hands above his head, while James and Remus snickered. "I was just trying to be friendly."  
  
She rolled her eyes again. "Yea, friendly, right." She turned her head to look at him, and he was still looking at her, his eyebrows raised in question. "Euck! Fine, if you must know, I'm waiting for Lily." She said looking back to the page she was on. She was trying to concentrate on the article she was reading, but that was getting harder and harder to do.  
  
"Evans?" James asked.  
  
Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes at their friend. May glanced up from the magazine to look at him oddly. "The one and only," she said suspiciously.  
  
Shutting the magazine, she looked at James more closely, sizing him up. She was shocked to see that there was concern there. What could he possibly know? Nothing! So why was he showing concern? She felt the corners of her eyes narrow into slits.  
  
"You're friends with her?" James asked.  
  
"Yes," she said with a hint of edge.  
  
"I didn't know," James smiled. "Is she ok?" his smile fading into a concerned frown.  
  
After the previous night, James had made the decision that he wanted to make friends with Lily Evans. He had seen that she needed one desperately. He wanted her to talk to him about what was bothering her. He had always known her, throughout the years of their schooling, and prefects meetings, and he had always been intrigued. She was a mystery that he wanted to solve. She was always so quiet and withdrawn in prefects meetings, never letting anything of her personality across, or even her ideas. Last night she had given him a small clue, and he was determined to find out more. He wanted to unravel the years of mystery, and sadness that clung to pretty, redheaded Lily Evans.  
  
May's eyes widened. "What..how.."  
  
Just then a noise was heard on the staircase, saving May from answering.  
  
James turned all the way around and looked at the girl's entranceway, where the noise had come from. A small redheaded girl descended the stairs. She was beautiful, he had always known that Lily Evans was pretty, but he never cared to notice before. She had done something with her hair. It curled loosely, tumbling all over her shoulders, and she wasn't wearing robes, just muggle clothing, since today was the day that she was going back to live with the muggles. She had on a somewhat tight green shirt, and hip hugger jeans. Her shirt complimented her eyes and hair. But James was quick to notice that her startlingly green eyes were sad and looking at the ground as she walked. He was desperate, to know why. He felt himself take a step forward. "Hello Lily." Remus said from next to James. He was smiling at her. She looked up and smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello," she said quietly.  
  
"Hey, Lily." James said looking at her. "Is everything all right?"  
  
May shot him a look. But Lily just smiled at him.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Though her eyes said differently. His gaze shifted to May, who was looking at Lily in sympathy.  
  
"Come on Lils, let's go down." May said, standing up from her position on the couch.  
  
She walked over to Lily, and walked with her out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Wow, she'd pretty hott, those robes sure hide A LOT!" Sirius whistled as the portrait hole closed after the two girls.  
  
James glared at him, while Remus frowned.  
  
"Don't you dare try anything Si, she's got enough problems I dare say, without you in her life." Remus said sadly.  
  
"What do you take me for? Huh? A heartless git?" Sirius asked, his arms open wide in mock shock.  
  
"Do you really want us to answer that?" James laughed as Sirius pitched a couch cushion at James, which his dodged.  
  
IN GREAT HALL:  
  
"Lils you have to eat something. I don't want you to be this depressed at home, so I can't be there to look after you." May said worriedly.  
  
Lily laughed to lighten the mood, but May didn't laugh.  
  
"May, I'm fine! I'm just not hungry."  
  
"EAT!" May ordered harshly, pushing a strip of bacon toward Lily.  
  
Lily frowned but picked up the piece of bacon and brought it to her lips. She took a small bite.  
  
"Happy?" she asked as she swallowed the small piece of bacon.  
  
"Very." May smiled.  
  
Suddenly a disturbance went through the Great Hall.  
  
Lily looked up to see all of the Slytherins growing beaks, and sprouting feathers. Lily smiled, and couldn't help but let a small giggle escape, which soon evolved into a full-grown laugh, right from the pit of her stomach. This was the most fun she'd had all year. She had temporarily forgotten that she was going home today, and enjoyed the moment. She looked over at May, she was happy to see that May had joined in as well. She looked away from May, and looked toward the doors to the Great Hall. What she saw made her laugh even harder. Professor McGonagall was storming up to the Marauders who had just entered. They were trying to keep the innocent face on, but with much difficulty. Just looking at Peter's terrified face, set him up for guilt.  
  
Lily watched the situation with interest. Suddenly, James eyes lifted from the angry teacher, and made contact with her. She blushed, as he smiled at her and winked.  
  
She quickly diverted her eyes.  
  
James couldn't describe the happiness that was coarsing through him, at the thought that he had some how gotten Lily Evans to laugh, and be happy. He vowed to do it again.  
  
A few minutes passed, and Lily began to become more and more detached from reality. It was now the time that Lily dreaded most of all. She followed May silently to the awaiting carriages. Their trunks had been already placed on the train. So the girls sat back, and waited for the carriages to move.  
  
Lily was exctied to see her parents, but seeing her parents also meant seeing Petunia, something she could live without. She hated the thought of having to edure her abuse for a whole summer. And worst of all, she had to pretend to actually cared about seeing her, for her parents sake, it made her sick to her stomach.  
  
She vowed now that if she was to ever have children, they would never meet their Aunt Petunia. They rode in away toward the Hogwart's Express station in silence.  
  
When they finally reached the station Lily followed May to the scarlet steam engine. She sighed and climbed on after May.  
  
The corridors were narrow, full, and cramped. The air was stuffy and warm, and immediately Lily began to feel the effects. She felt like she was suffocating. Small crowded, warm areas tended to make her paranoid. She began to feel nauseaous, and her head began to swim.  
  
"May.we need to find a compartment now." It was quickly getting worse, everything around her was becaming a noisy blur.  
  
May looked back at her green friend. She watched as Lily swayed slightly.  
  
"Oh.ok, Hold on Lily, I'll find one," May said soothingly, "just follow me."  
  
Someone shoved into Lily, just as she was nodding her head to May. Her head began to swim dangeroulsy, and she began to fall to the side. Her stomach gave and unpleasant lurch. Her knees began to give out, and she began to feel herself fall. She waited to hit the hard floor, but it never came, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way Mudblood!" Lucius Malfoy spat at her. But she barely heard him. She looked up at the blur in front of her, frowning. She tried to stand, but tripped,and fell back into the arms.  
  
"Get the hell out of here, Malfoy! How is it that you cause devastation with just your presence! Hm.must be your face..now, leave before I'll be forced to dipose of you, in the worst of ways.would you rather have a 36D cup? Or maybe a C?" The person who had caught her spat. His grip tightening on her waist. She tried to stand up again, and made it. She swayed at first, but managed to stand, leaning against the person who had caught her, so she didn't fall again.  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened dangerously, and his lips paled to almost pure white. He took a step forward.  
  
"Nuh huh huh!" The person said in a sing-song voice. "I wounldn't if I were you." A wand came from the person behind her, and he was waving it at Malfoy with a brandish.  
  
Malfoy stepped back, glaring at them, before storming off, and disappearing into the crowd of people.  
  
"God, he is such and arse hole!"  
  
"Oh my God, Lily are you ok?" May cried, genuinly worried.  
  
"Yea. I.I just need to find a compartment," she said distractedly.  
  
"Come on, you can sit with us." Lily looked up, her blur coming into focus 'James.'  
  
"Thank you, James. Sorry for all this," she said.  
  
He put his arm around her waist, so that she could lean on him to get back into his compartment. "Lily! Don't worry about it, there's nothing to be sorry about." He smiled down at her.  
  
She looked down at her feet. " I feel a lot better. I think I can walk fine," she whispered.  
  
He removed his arms from her waist, and walked beside her, with May scurrying behind them.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!"  
  
When they slid the door open, Remus and Sirius stood up from the seat, while Peter looked just looked up.  
  
"We send you out ten minute ago to find the cart lady, and you come back with girls?" Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"Um..yea." James smiled.  
  
"That's my boy!" Sirius said clapping him on the back.  
  
Remus and May rolled their eyes in synch.  
  
James ignored him, and sat Lily down on the seat nearest the window, his favorite seat in actuallitly, but whatever. She was pale, and sweating. He placed two hands on each of her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
May stood behind him, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Yes, fine thanks." Lily said embarrassed that James had seen her in one of her weak moments. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Lily! Don't be!" he said shaking his head.  
  
"I know, I'm just..embarassed." She said looking down.  
  
James smiled. "There's nothing to be embarassed about."  
  
Lily looked up, looking for if he was lying, but all she found was sincerity. "Thanks, James."  
  
He nodded, and sat down on the seat to her left.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked, witnessing all this in stride.  
  
"Lily's chlostrophobic. And she had a run in with Malfoy during an attack." James said sitting down next to her.  
  
Remus winced. "Oh, that bloody stinks."  
  
"Yea it does." Sirius piped up.  
  
Lily nodded at the occupants of her room, and turned to the window, resting her forehead on the cool glass, and shutting her eyes, slowly relaxing. The cool glass assuaged the sharp pain of her head ache, and helped her body to unwind a bit.  
  
Sirius and Remus sat back down where they were sitting before.  
  
"Hey, May, come sit down," Sirius said patting the seat between himself and Remus. She rolled her eyes, but she walked over, and sat down.  
  
James reached over, and rubbed Lily's back comfortingly, and felt her tense body begin to relax under his palm. He rubbed small circles into her back, staring worriedly at her.  
  
Lily felt more relaxed, as she breathed deeply, her breath leaving condensation on the window.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Remus asked from across the compartment.  
  
She lifted her head from the window, and sat up straight in her seat to regard the boy. She flushed crimson, and stiffened, when she realized that James's hand was still on her back.  
  
She looked at Remus and smiled. "Much better thanks."  
  
He smiled back. "Good."  
  
"Lily, you want to play exploding snap?" May asked getting up from her position next to Sirius.  
  
Lily looked up and smiled in relief, she had to get away from James's comforting hand.  
  
"Yea." Lily got up, and followed May to the far corner of the compartment near the window.  
  
"So..What did Malfoy say to her?" Sirius asked, leaning forward toward James.  
  
James rubbed his eyes under his glasses,and looked at Sirius. He leaned forward, with his arms resting on his parted knees.  
  
"He called her a mudblood. I don't think she heard it though."  
  
He watched as Sirius's and Remus's faces filled with fury.  
  
"I know, I know, I wanted to kill him. But I was trying to hold lily up right at the time, so.."  
  
Sirius made a violent motion in the air, probably demonstrationg what he wanted to do to Malfoy.  
  
As an hour past, the girls fell asleep curled up next to each other, on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to go get some food." Peter said, as he stood up,and stretched.  
  
"Ok, can you also find out how much time we have left til we get there." Remus said tiredly.  
  
"Yea." And he was gone.  
  
There was small noise was heard from the corner of the compartment, and the attention of the three boys was turned toward the noise. Lily had woken up, and was stretching. She looked up at them ,and jumped.  
  
"Oh.er.Hello, I totally forgot that I was in your compartment." Lily said as she yawned. " Do you know when we get there?"  
  
"I'm gonna say soon." James replied. Lily's face fell heavily, and she looked out the window at the passing scenery.  
  
The door slid open, and a pale face boy, with white blonde hair, and cold eyes entered. Lily looked up at the noise, before flushing and looking down. James stood up blocking Lily. He couldn't do anything then, but he could do something now. Malfoy, however, had already spotted her.  
  
"So.What is the famous James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin doing with a couple of ugly losers? One's a mudblood, and the other is just plain mud."  
  
James pulled out his wand and pointed it at him, while Sirius and Remus stood up and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Oh, F- You Malfoy! Is that the best you can come up with? You must really want breasts to come back here and cause more trouble!" James yelled at him. He raised his wand higher, only to feel a small hand on his arm, he looked down to see Lily's pale hand push his wand down.  
  
"Let him do his worst you unloved, freakish mudblood." James raised his wand again glaring at him. Sirius joined him with his wand, pointing it right at his chest.  
  
"She'll be loved more than you ever will." James spat"  
  
"Oh really?" He leaned around Jame's arm to look at Lily. "why don't you go home during the holidays to your perfect Muggle family?"  
  
Lily's face became red with fury. "That's none of your business," she said angrily.  
  
He laughed cooly. "Is it because your not wanted at home? Unloved I dare say?"  
  
That was it he'd pinched a nerve, she flew at him, and punched him right in the nose, breaking it instantly. Blood splattered down his pale, pointed face. His nose was at an odd angle, and he backed up, and his hands flew to his face.  
  
"Damn it mudblood!"  
  
She raised her hands to smack him across his face, but James held her hand back, and stepped in front of her.  
  
"You'd better go, or I'll let her go at you." He said seriously.  
  
Malfoy gave one last glare before disappearing as quickly as he had come, clutching his bleeding nose.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus all stared at the fuming Lily. This was the first time that they'd seen this side of her, and it was, well, amazing. Quiet Lily Evans had just broken Malfoy's nose. Priceless!  
  
They watched as Lily's emerald green eyes filled with angry tears.  
  
"Lily." James said stunned.  
  
"Excuse me," Lily squeaked, and rushed past them out of the compartment.  
  
She didn't know where to go. 'Oh now I've done it,' how was she to explain herself. To top it off, she was ten minutes from the station to go home. She slid to the floor next to her compartment, and gave a huge sigh. Gulping air hungrily into her lungs.  
  
The compartment door opened, and she looked up just in time to watch Remus Lupin trip over her legs. He fell over her legs onto the floor with and embarrassing thump.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" he shrieked messaging his knee.  
  
"Oh my God! I am sooo sorry!" Lily scurried over on her knees to where he was sitting. "Seriously, I'm really sorry."  
  
"S'ok, You know Evan's your dangerous, first you clock Malfoy, break his nose non the less, and then trip me. Remind me never to mess with you ever again." He smiled at the distraught look on her face.  
  
"I am truly sorry."  
  
He chuckled. "It's ok, I promise!"  
  
The train pulled into the station,and stopped.  
  
"I guess I don't need to find Pete to see when we are going to get to the station," Remus said as he looked at Lily, who had considerably paled. "What's wrong?"  
  
The door to the compartment opened, and James came out, when he saw his friend Remus Lupin sitting on the floor, with a pale Lily kneeling next to him, he was curious.  
  
"What's going on here?" James asked, as he made his way over to help the pale Lily into standing position.  
  
"Oh, nothing James, Lily here just found it funny to trip me." Remus smiled at her, with an expression showing her that he was joking. He stood up, and dusted off his robes.  
  
James broke into laughter.  
  
"That's good," he laughted, "times we'll remember." He held up his hand for lily to give him a high five, which she did She Smiled weakly,and put his arm around her. She immediately stiffened, her emerald eyes growing wide. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he said, his eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
Lily looked at him frghtened. 'He didn't mean that did he? Why would he want to be friends with her?' She tried to move desperately out of his grasp, but he tightened his hold on her shoulders. She began to feel extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Remus followed them out of the train.  
  
"Lily.Wait up!" Lily turned around and waited for May to catch up with her. 'Good timing May!' Lily thought.  
  
James took his arm away from her. She sighed with relief, relaxing slightly. " Have a good vacation Lily!" he said with a wave as he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
When May finally reached Lily, she smirked.  
  
"So, I heard what happened on the train while I was sleeping. You broke his nose?" she asked breaking into contagious laughter.  
  
Lily giggled slightly.  
  
"He got me angry."  
  
"I guess so." May smiled at her.  
  
"Lily! Lily!" A voice sounded close by, she instantly recognized it as her mother.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
May smiled weakly. "You'll be fine. Write me ok?"  
  
"Of course, what else will keep me sane?" Lily asked.  
  
May laughed, and pulled Lily into a tight hug.  
  
"Bye Lils, see ya soon."  
  
"Bye" Lily said miserably.  
  
She turned to her mother, and was immediately engolfed in a hug. She could smell her mom's perfume, and instantly felt better. She hugged her back, and smiled, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Then she caught a glimpse of Petunia. She was glaring at her with hatred in her eyes. She cringed, and hugged her mother tighter. Maybe not. 


	3. The Horrible Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I own May and that's about it.  
  
Remember to READ AND REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE HORRIBLE SUMMER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sighed and looked down at the open book propped open in front of her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and glanced at her digital clock. The bright red numbers read 8:00, and they still hadn't eaten dinner yet. As she thought this, her stomach gave a loud growl, as saying that she'd better eat soon.  
  
She had been home for a grand total of three or four weeks, and her summer was the usual. Petunia was fowl, as always, but after the first couple weeks you got used to the constant insults. You learned to expect it. Although, this summer was somewhat better then the others, because Petunia had a new boyfriend.  
  
Lily, however, personally thought that her new boyfriend was an ass hole. Whenever he came around he made sure to kiss her parent's butt, to get them to like him, and when they were gone, he was just as horrible as Petunia was, calling her a freak, and making her feel as little as she'd come to believe she was. But, he kept Petunia away from the house. So she endured him. If it kept Petunia away from her, it was worth it. It's not like she had to see him often, she made sure that she was always with her parents when he was around. That way, abuse came less often.  
  
She thought Petunia, and Vernon were perfect for each other. Both decidedly unattractive, so they probably would have trouble finding anyone if they hadn't found each other. They were both angry, and mean, the perfect fit.  
  
Suddenly her bedroom door swung open, bouncing off the wall with a loud bang, echoing down the stairs.  
  
"I'm taking your red skirt." Petunia stood in her doorway. She took one look at the book propped on her bed, and growled. "Freak," she mumbled.  
  
Lily's face reddened with anger, but not because of being called a 'freak,' she was used to that. What she didn't like was that her sister was demanding that she give up her favorite skirt. Petunia knew that was her favorite skirt, Lily had begged her mother to get it for her for Christmas that year. "You are not taking my skirt!  
  
"It looks better on me anyway, and I have a date with Vernon tonight," she said coldly.  
  
"Why would you want anything that I had touched anyway?" Lily said bitingly back.  
  
Petunia looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know your right, I wouldn't want to touch anything that you touched. I guess I'll just have to wash my hands later." She walked over to her wardrobe, and picked up the red material.  
  
"Don't touch it, Petunia." Lily growled.  
  
"Why not?" She fingered the material, and grinned at Lily evilly.  
  
"Put it down." She got up from her position, and crossed the room quickly.  
  
"I don't think I will."  
  
Lily grabbed a handful of the material, and tried to tug it away from her.  
  
"Give it to me you...you..you horrible Muggle!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Petunia shouted, tugging at the skirt harder.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Lily shouted back, trying to dislodge the material from her sister's grasp.  
  
There was a loud, long, slow tare. Lily closed her eyes afraid to open them. She heard Petunia let out a loud cold laugh.  
  
Lily opened her eyes, and her favorite skirt was ripped in two. Her eyes filled with angry tears.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU BITCH!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"LILY MARIE EVANS!" her father's angry voice rang from the living room. Up the stairs into her small room.  
  
Lily stared at her ruined skirt, and clenched her fists tightly. She looked up. Petunia was smirking at her.  
  
Lily fumed, 'how dare she!' Then, something happened, that Lily had never expected to happen, Petunia spit in her face.  
  
"You deserved it, you dirty rotten scum, I hate to say that you're my sister, all you are is a huge embarrassment." She sneered, turning on her heel, and flying out of the room.  
  
Lily reached over to get a tissue from off her dresser, and whipped the offending slim off of her right cheek. She had never been so insulted. She was so angry; she flung the ruined material of her favorite skirt on the end of her bed, and sat down on the side of her bed. She pounded her pillow, until she burst into an angry torrent of tears, and curled into a ball around her pillow. She cried, 'How could Petunia?' She was used to insults, but to ruin her favorite property, and spit on her, it was a most unpleasant change.  
  
Lily was like that for a long time, she didn't know exactly how long, but it must have been at least a half an hour. She'd stopped crying, but she just sat on her bed, curled around her pillow, drowning in her own self- misery. It was no time before her mother called her down for dinner. Her tears had dried, only leaving the tear streaks running down her pale cheeks. She ran to the bathroom, and whipped her tear stained cheeks with a wash cloth until she looked as good as new.  
  
She walked unhappily down the long staircase into the dinning room. She could smell her favorite dinner pasta, and fresh bread. She smiled, she loved the smell of fresh bread, it always made her feel better.  
  
When she entered the dinning room her mother and father looked up at her, frowning.  
  
"Lily dear, did you and Petunia fight earlier?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Lily said sitting down at her place at the large round oak table.  
  
"What ever about?" she asked, looking at her redheaded daughter in concern.  
  
"Or better yet, why did you find the need to shout the B word so the whole neighborhood could hear your harsh words to your only sister." Her father said. "I thought we raised you better than that." Mr.Evans said disappointed in his daughter.  
  
'Oh so the whole fight was her fault? If only they knew that their oldest daughter was a heartless wench, oh well.'  
  
"No reason Dad, just she did something.look can we forget it?" Lily asked, with hope swimming in her eyes.  
  
Her father opened his mouth to say something, but Mrs. Evans waved her hand at her daughter. "It's over and done with, and besides, Petunia is out with Vernon tonight, so I believe she's over it. Let's eat."  
  
Lily scooped some pasta onto her dish, and began to eat her pasta quietly. She wanted to get back upstairs to finish her homework. She wanted to get it over with, and not have to worry about it later. It also gave her something to do for the time being.  
  
When she was finished, she excused herself, and took her plate into her kitchen for her mother to clean, leaving it on the counter.  
  
She trudged up the stairs to her room on the second floor. Her cat Floyd was lying spread out on her potions book, and she had to smile. He looked up and gave her a weak meow.  
  
"Hey, Flo." She said, as she walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, to stroke his soft black and white fur. She loved her cat very much, he was always there when things didn't go right, and an added bonus was that he didn't talk, so she would spill her problems to him, and he would just stare at her with his big yellow eyes. The reason why she didn't take him to school was her mother said that once you put a cat in an environment, you can't take them out, or they'll get depressed. She didn't really understand that, but she wasn't about to argue with her mother. Even though she missed Floyd dearly while she was away at school.  
  
Just then there was a pecking on her window. It rang loudly against the storm glass of the windows. She looked up to see a familiar brown owl pecking repeatedly at the window, to get her attention. She stood up, opening the window quickly, and letting the familiar owl fly into her small room.  
  
Floyd stood up abruptly and arched his back at the intruder. He gave a low hiss staring intently at the bird.  
  
"Oh stop it, Flo." She picked up her stubborn cat, and placed him on the other side of her door, shutting it tightly after her him.  
  
She went back to the owl.  
  
"Hey, magi!" Lily said stroking his feathers. Magi was May's owl, and Lily was overjoyed to hear from her friend.  
  
She untied the burden from his foot. She ripped the letter open eagerly and began to read.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I'm so sorry that I have to write you this. I know that you were looking forward to spending the next month at my house, but my grandparents decided to go to the states for Vacation. We're going to Florida. I'll be back a week before we go back to school. I'm sorry that you have to spend your summer with your dratted sister. I promise that when I come back, you are coming here, and we'll go to Diagon Alley together. Please don't be too depressed! And remember to eat! I know you too well.  
  
So sorry, remember: SMILE! ( It'll make you feel better,  
May  
  
Lily frowned, but folded the letter back up, and placed it in her desk. She walked back to the owl, giving him a treat before letting him back outside to fly back to May. She shut the window, and tured toward her bed.  
  
She was a little disappointed, but she was otherwise fine. She walked over to her bed, and pulled back the warm comforter, crawled in, and was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow, forgetting about her homework. She had enough time to finish it, since she wasn't going to May's.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up with a her head face down in her pillow, her hair tangled around her face, and a raging headache.  
  
She sleepily rubbed her red eyes, and sat up. She stretched and put her hand to her aching head, before pushing her covers off of her. She yawned, breathing in the smell of cooking bacon. She stood up, and slipped her cold feet into her warm fuzzy pink slippers, that her father had given her for her fifteenth birthday, two years ago.  
  
She opened her door wider, and the delicious aroma was stronger. She began to pad down the hallway to the stairs. Upon hearing a shriek of excitement, and a delighted laugh, she immediately halted on the stairs. She thought about going back upstairs, and crawling back into bed. She didn't want to deal with Petunia right now, not ever. However, she bit her lip, and began her way down the stairs.  
  
"He asked me mother! I'm so excited, I get to go to his college homecoming, oh my God, what am I going to wear?" She heard Petunia ask.  
  
Her mother just chuckled. Lily then heard running foot steps turn the corner. Lily was making her decent of the staircase, when Petunia came boaling up the stairs at top speed a wide grin on her face. She spotted Lily, and shoved her hard with her shoulder as she passed her. Lily fell hard against the railing. The railing dug into her side, and Lily cried out in pain.  
  
"Oh did I do that? So sorry sister dear. Let me make it better." Petunia said sarcastically. She then shoved her hard, making her fall against it again, but this time Lily caught herself before letting her side sink into the railing.  
  
"Get lost, Pet." Lily said coldly, and began walking calmly down the stairs, leaving a smirking Petunia on the stairs.  
  
When Lily made it into the kitchen her mother looked up and smiled at her youngest daughter.  
  
"Oh Lily, this letter came for you today, but owl." Her mother said sweetly. Lily gave a huge yawn as she took the parchment from her mothers, finely manicured fingers.  
  
It had the Hogwarts crest on it. She ripped it open, and read it quickly.  
  
Miss Lilian Evans,  
  
It is a pleasure to announce to you that you have been chosen to be this years head girl. You will take this postion along side James potter also of Gryffindor, you have my utmost faith in you that you will do an excellent job.  
  
There is also enclosed the nessessary materials that you will need this year, The year begins September the first, at Platform 9 and three quarters.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Lily stared at the parchment in awe. She didn't want to be head girl. She didn't even like to be a prefect, but she was roped into that as well. But that wasn't as bad as this, when she was a prefect she still managed to be conspicuous! Now she was in charge of the prefects, what did she do to deserve this? All she wanted was to be unnoticed. This was one of those rare moments that Lily wished that her grades weren't as good as they were, or that she was such a nice person.  
  
But then another thing just occurred to her, she'd be working along side James Potter! She couldn't do it!  
  
Her mother looked at the panic etched on her daughters face.  
  
"Lily dear, what is it?" her mother asked in concern.  
  
Lily looked down at her feet for a moment, before looking at her mother in the eyes.  
  
"I was made Head girl," she said quietly.  
  
"WHAT! WELL, THAT'S GREAT!" She looked at her daughters face. "Isn't it?" she asked, puzzled by her daughters lack of enthusiasim.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I guess," she turned,and trudged up the stairs to her room. When she got there she was surprised to see an owl taping on her window. The owl wasn't familiar, it was snowy white, and very beautiful. She walked over, and opened the window. A burst of warm summer air caressed her face, making her hair dance around her shoulders. The beautiful owl flew in, and perched on her desk chair. It held a piece of parchment on it's leg, and Lily took it, and tearing it open.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Hey how's your summer. I know your wondering who's sent this to you, so look down to the signature.  
  
She did, and visibly stiffened, upon seeing who had signed the common wizarding parchment. It was signed 'James Potter.' Why was he writing her? She shiffed her eyes to the top again.  
  
Congradulations on making Head Girl! I can't wait to work with you, and get to know you better. I think we'd make a good team. Ok, well, I'm running out of things to say, so if your ever bored, and wanna talk, feel free to owl me, I'll always be here! I would enjoy writing too you. In case you want to get a hold of me, I'll be at Sirius's house for the last two weeks of vacation, feel free to owl, or, we'll be in Diagon Alley, probably sometime the last week of summer vaca, maybe I'll see ya there? Well I'll let you go.  
  
Sincerely,  
James Potter  
  
She felt awkward, she never expected James Potter to actually want to befriend her, and to be honest she was terrified. What if this is all some kind of cruel joke? He wouldn't do that would he? No, it didn't sound like him. She knew that she should write something back, but what would she say? She's never been in a situation like the one she was currently in.  
  
Lily sat down at her desk, and took a quill from the pencil holder. She unscrewed her container of ink, and dipped the tip into the container. She placed the tip on a clean piece of parchment, thinking of what she was going to say to him. She started out with:  
  
Dear James,  
  
Hello  
  
She needed more.  
  
Dear James,  
  
Hello, My summer is the usual, how's yours? Also, Congradulations on making Head Boy! I'm also looking forward to working with you. I am very sorry about the whole train thing, I'm just really embarrassed. I hope Malfoy's nose is better, I didn't mean to break it, it just sorta happened.  
  
Sincerely,  
Lily Evans  
  
That was good enough she thought, she tied it back onto the owl's leg, and sent it out the window, watching it disappear, before closing her window again to keep moths out.  
  
A week past, and there was still no reply from James, she guessed that he was either to busy, or he didn't want to talk to her anymore. She didn't let it get to her, she knew he wasn't serious about being her friend anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Towards the end of the week, Lily's parents were rarely seen, being at work, or shopping. This was unfortunately when Petunia decided to spend a lot of time at home, from having Vernon over at night, and harrassing Lily during the day. Lily couldn't count the times she was run into her bedroom out of shame or embarassment.  
  
However a savior finally showed up, one sunny afternoon when she was being pushed up against the refrigerator by Petunia. An owl flew through the kitchen window, and saved her from anymore insults, or painful pinches.  
  
Petunia shrieked like the coward she was, and tore out of the kitchen like the devil was hot on her heels.  
  
Lily noticed that it was Jame's owl. She walked over to pet the bird's feathery head. "You saved me there. I'll have to thank James."  
  
The owl nodded it's head, as if it understood what she was saying.  
  
Lily took the letter from the owl's talon, opened it, and began to read.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
It was great to hear from you! Sorry I took so long to answer your letter, I was at Remus's house w/ the group, you know how it is. Sorry I didn't tell you I was going there, because I didn't know myself until the day I left. Oh, and you have NOTHING! To be sorry about! And as for Malfoy's nose, let it be broken, the git. See ya soon!  
  
James.  
  
Lily sighed. His letter seemed more friendly, and less formal. She was a little uncomfortable about that, but let the thought go as quickly as it came. She knew he was going to be her friend during the summer, but would he be her friend in school? She wasn't so sure. She knew that he was the nicest guy she'd ever met, but he also had a reputation to uphold. So she didn't let thoughts of friendship invade her common sense. She didn't want to be hurt when they were back at school, and he was back to ignoring her. She folded the letter, and put it in her pocket.  
  
She stroked the owl's head, before giving it a bit of toast from the kitchen counter, and watching it as it took flight out of the still open window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MY GOD PETUNIA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Lily shrieked.  
  
It was toward the end of summer, and Lily had had enough. The two angry siblings stood in the middle of the living room, staring challengingly at each other.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WENT OFF TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL!" Petunia retorted.  
  
"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!"  
  
"I'M IMATURE? AT LEAST I'M NOT A FREAK! AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS!  
  
"OH, RIGHT! VERNON? HE'S A FRIEND? HE'S A JOKE!" Lily laughed harshly in her face.  
  
"WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE SOMEONE THAT CARES ABOUT ME, BESIDES OUR PARENTS!"  
  
"OH YEA? WELL SO DO I! REMEMBER MY NOTE TO YOU DURING MY FIRST YEAR? REMEMBER THAT? WHEN I WAS ALONE, AND SCARED AT A NEW SCHOOL? REMEMBER HOW I WROTE TO YOU, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D BE THERE FOR ME? I THOUGHT, WELL AT LEAST I HAVE A SISTER WHO CARES! AT LEAST SOMEONE CARES ABOUT ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I VALUED YOU AS A SISTER! YOU WERE ALL I HAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT CRUSHED ME TO LEARN THAT YOU WERE A BITCH? WELL, I'M PROUD TO SAY, I HAVE A BEST FRIEND, WHO RIVALED ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD HAVE CALLED FRIENDSHIP. SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! I HOPE YOUR REALLY HAPPY! YOU LOST THE BEST FRIEND THAT YOU COULD HAVE EVER HAD!" Lily could feel the tingling sensation of tears behind her eyes, but she held them there, and stared at Petunia defiantly.  
  
"HA!" Petunia shrieked in her face. "You're a freak."  
  
"I wouldn't make fun of me if I were you," Lily said warningly in a lower tone.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
Lily reached into her pocket, and pulled out her wand, waving it in Petunia's face.  
  
Petunia hid her fear by laughing uncertainly. "You wouldn't touch a hair on my head," she said vemomously.  
  
"Are you so sure?" Lily asked taking a step closer. Petunia backed up, looking around, probably to see if her parents were back from the mall yet to see Lily in the act.  
  
Lily laughed loudly, before backing away from Petunia. "Don't come near me, ever again Pet. This is my last year at Hogwarts, and after I leave again, I don't ever want to see you again." She said, and walked calmly up the stairs, pocketing her wand as she went.  
  
Lily was overjoyed when she saw Magi perched on her pillow, his chest puffed out proudly. May must have sent her a letter inviting her to her house for the last week of vacation. She petted Magi tenderly.  
  
"Hey, boy, what do you have for me?" she asked, taking the parchment from his talons. She ripped open the note, and broke into a wide grin.  
  
She ran crumpled the note, throwing it into the trash bin in the corner of her room, and began to flit around her room, packing all the essential items that she would need for the coming year. Her trunk filled with robes, potions, quills, parchment, and books. She made sure that her bag of galleons was firmly in place in her truck, before closing it tightly.  
  
She heard the door down stairs slam shut, and her father's voice announcing that they were home, drifted into her room.  
  
Lily shrieked happily, and ran downstairs to her parents, dragging her trunk behind her.  
  
"I'm going to May's house for the remainder of the summer. Is that ok Mum?" she asked, when her parents came into view in the hall. Her mother smiled.  
  
"That's fine," she said giving her daughter a one armed hug, while the other was clutching a JC Penny's bag.  
  
When she released her daughter, Lily ran to her father and hugged him.  
  
"Bye, Daddy," she said hugging her father.  
  
"Bye sweetie, have a good year." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
She kissed both her parents before dragging her trunk into the living room. She went to her hidden bag of floo powder behind a proclien pig, so she could floo to May's grandparent's house.  
  
Change in setting:  
  
For the next two days Lily was exceptionally happy, something very rare. She was free of Petunia, FOR GOOD! Could it get any better? She hadn't written to James since the last one James had written, and she was somewhat relieved that he hadn't written again. Maybe he had forgotten about being her friend. She could only hope. She hadn't told May either, what would she say?  
  
So for the week, Lily didn't think about the letters at all, totally forgetting about him, or at least trying to, until the one day that they went to Diagon Alley, it was of course the day that the Marauders decided to go as well.  
  
May and Lily walked into Quality Quidditch supplies, to look at the new brooms, she liked to fly, and brooms facinated her, they were unique, and the newest broom the Comet 360 was the fastest one yet, it intriged her.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone with dirty blonde hair that was walking in there direction. When his face came into view, Lily gasped, it was Remus Lupin. She pulled May behind a display of quaffles.  
  
"What are you doing?" May asked puzzled.  
  
Lily pointed her finger in the direction of the blonde.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He didn't seem to notice them, and kept walking toward the broom.  
  
"Hey Si! Come ere! Look at this is the new one."  
  
Sirius Black was at his side then, smiling happily at the sight of the polished handle, and the finely cut twigs. "Wow.That.I'm speechless."  
  
Remus chuckled.  
  
"How much is it?"  
  
"Probably a mini fortune." Remus answered.  
  
"Robbie! Stop! Get back here now!" a frantic voice shouted close to May.  
  
The brown haired woman holding onto a little boy's hand knocked into May, who fell into Lily, who fell into the display. Lily tripped over her feet, and fell into the mass of falling boxed quaffles. The bright blue boxes carrying the quaffle fell on top of Lily, burying her in the boxes.  
  
Lily heard giggles, one a feminine laugh, and the other a little voice.  
  
"Robbie!" The woman shrieked. "I am so sorry, Miss!" The woman pleaded, bending down to pick up some of the fallen boxes. She tried to help Lily up, but it was no use, she was completely buried. "No! Robbie! Stay here!" The woman shrieked. She said one final 'I'm sooo sorry!' to Lily before scampering off after her hyperactive child.  
  
Lily could hear May's howling laughter, she couldn't remember May ever laughing that hard. She pushed the boxes that were covering her face off, and tried to sit up.  
  
"What the." Remus and Sirius came into view.  
  
"May?" Sirius asked. "What happened?"  
  
May was laughing so hard all she could do was point. When the two boys looked down at her, they burst into laughter. Lily flushed crimson in embarrassment, and tried to push the boxes off of her. Just then, someone else came into view, and she wanted to take all the boxes, and bury herself farther into the pile.  
  
"Padfoot! Moony! There you are, I was looking everywhe." He spotted May laughing, and looked confused.  
  
"Hey, May," he said with a confused expression.  
  
May managed a weak wave, before doubling over in laughter. Lily's face was a tomato, but she was turning angry really fast. They were ignoring her! And she needed help. They were laughing at her!  
  
"EXCUSE ME HERE! YES, ME THE ONE IN THE PILE THAT YOU ALL ARE IGNORING, NOT THAT I'M IN THE LEAST BIT SURPRISED! YOU R PRABABLY TAKING PLEASURE IN MY PAIN! CAN I HAVE A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!" Lily shouted angrily.  
  
James whipped his head in her direction, and his lips curved upwards to form a grin. She wanted to scream.  
  
"Lily! Funny seeing you here, how are you? What are you doing in a pile of quaffles?" He asked politely.  
  
"NOW! PLEASE!" She burst.  
  
"Jeez, no need to get angry." James teased.  
  
"FINE!" she huffed, and began to push the boxes off her, but there were a lot.  
  
The four others managed to stop laughing to help get the boxes off Lily.  
  
When Lily finally extracted herself, she turned to the four, and smirked. "Thanks, it took you a minute or two to react!"  
  
They all smiled.  
  
"Where's the woman that knocked into you May?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know, she ran after her kid." She giggled then, but stopped herself, and turned it into a cough when Lily shot her a glare that could have cut through glass.  
  
The manager then ran up, and shrieked, clutching his face.  
  
"What happened here!"  
  
"I.We.She." May stammered pointing everywhere, looking terrified at the short angry balding man in front of her.  
  
"Some woman knocked into her, who knocked into me, who fell into the display," Lily said.  
  
"Well, you're cleaning it up! I will not have teenagers mess up what took my emplyees hours to do!"  
  
Lily nodded. The short balding man huffed angrily away, muttering something about irrisponsible teenagers.  
  
Lily sighed and got no her hands and knees beginning to pick up the fallen boxes. May followed her example. The boys stood behing them smiling. 'Who would have thought that Lily Evans, and May Delfin would cause so much trouble, It made them seem more human.' Lily and May felt them staring, and turned to look at them.  
  
"You can go, you don't have to stay." May said.  
  
"We know, hey, do you wanna meet us in an hour for icecream?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily and May looked at each other. Lily shrugged, and turned back to lifting the boxes, and arranging them in the pretty display it had once been. May turned back to the boys.  
  
"Sure." Then she turned back to help stack the quaffles.  
  
The boys stood there for a moment. Just looking at them, they were truly amazing, they didn't worship the ground they walked on. If they had asked any other girls to join them for icecream, they would have jumped at the chance. They liked this much better, it made them feel more human.  
  
"Great, see ya then." James smiled, and turned with Remus and Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later. Lily and May were done stacking the quaffles, and were making there way to meet the Marauders. Lily was a little worried. Why were they, the most popular boys suddenly interested in her and May? It didn't feel right.  
  
When they got there, they found the boys easily, they were laughing at one of the tall tables, there were two empty seats, that they assumed were saved for them. Lily was immediately on her guard. They walked up to them causiously. When they spotted them, Remus waved them over.  
  
Lily sat down between Sirius and Remus, she was a little afraid of James. May sat down on Sirius's other side, and next to James.  
  
"So, how was it?" Remus asked smiling at Lily.  
  
Lily smiled back.  
  
"It was horrible," she admitted.  
  
They chuckled.  
  
When they finished their icecreams, Lily had gotten mint chocolate chip, May got strawberry, James got chocolate moose, Sirius had gotten coffee,and Remus had ordered vanilla, they talked, well more like Sirius, Remus, and James talked, and May and Lily listened. But they were ok with that, it was interesting to listen to the Marauders talk, they always had a funny story to tell. Right now they were tell how they had gotten Malfoy to admit to having his period one day in potions, and complaining to all the girls about how horrible menstrale cramps were.  
  
May had laughed hard at that, trying to hide her quickly reddening face behind her hand, while Lily smiled, with a guilty underlining looking in her green eyes. James noticed this, and caught her eye. He smiled, and winked at her. She smiled back, and began to laugh with May.  
  
Later that night, when Lily was getting ready for bed, May and her had talked about the odd behavior of the boys. She was as unsure as Lily was, but she wasn't that worried. Lily still didn't mention the letters that her and James had sent to each other, but she did confess to May that she had had fun that day. When Lily said this, May blushed.  
  
"I agree," She whispered with a small smile on her lips, "they aren't that bad."  
  
That night Lily went to sleep wondering what that blush and smile were about. 


	4. The Ride Back

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!! NOTHING!!!! Only May. Continue! And remember to review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE RIDE BACK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily stepped through platform 9 ¾ following May, and sighed heavily as she stopped. She stared at the large red steam engine, lost in thought. This was her last year. Her last time coming to school on the Hogwarts Express. The thought somewhat saddened her. Hogwarts had been her home for seven years. It had saved her from facing her sister, but then again, would Petunia have acted different if Lily had never been a witch. Truthfully, she didn't care, she was happier living as a witch. It was what she was, and would always be. Even if she hadn't gone to Hogwarts, she would have still had magical blood in her veins, things like that can't be prevented.  
  
May tugged Lily's sleeves toward the train. Lily picked up her pace to keep up with her impatient friend.  
  
"So Lils, do I get to sit with you in the head compartment?" May asked grinning hopefully.  
  
Lily smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course, you don't think I'd go by myself would you?" Lily asked. "Besides I'm not even sure I'm going to sit there." May tilted her head and looked at Lily with a frown.  
  
"Why not?" May asked, pouting her bottom lip. "I bet it's amazing!" May said happily.  
  
Lily regarded her friend as she climbed onto the train. "Well.I suppose we could." Lily said looking at May with curiosity. "But let's change into our robes first."  
  
"Good, ok." She watched May break into a huge smile.  
  
They quickly found the small bathrooms, and took turns changing into their Hogwarts robes. Lily pinned her Head Girl badge on her robes before they began to make their way toward the head compartments.  
  
Lily sighed, and clicked her tongue nervously on the top of her mouth.  
  
The only reason for Lily's first hesitation was because she was somewhat frightened of James Potter, and his friends, well, except Remus. They were a very intimidating bunch. She just couldn't figure out why someone as popular as James Potter would want to be friends with her, she wasn't sure she trusted him yet. And she was certain that James, and his pals would certainly be there.  
  
The only thing this thought did for Lily was make her nervous. When she thought about talking to James, it was a whole lot worse than it actually was. She looked at her feet, and followed May down the narrow corridors of the train, toward the head compartment.  
  
When they reached the narrow door, that looked more like a cubbyhole then the door to the head compartment, it was used to deceive wandering people. Lily said the password, and the door clicked open. May swung the door open, and took a step into the large room.  
  
There was silence for a moment. Lily fidgeted for a moment, and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"May?"  
  
P.O.V. switch.  
  
James sat playing chess with Remus on the compartment floor. The head compartment, that James had so graciously let Sirius, Remus, and Peter stay in, was huge. To say the least. It had a wide spacious center room, with a center table, where James and Remus had propped up their game. It had a mini fridge, and a bathroom. There were large, red, squashy couches on either side of the large room. The colors where decidedly Gryffindors colors, since both of the head students were of Gryffindor. Nobody could just walk in either, so it was assured privacy. Only the head people could get in, with the password.  
  
On one of the large squashy couches on the right, lay Sirius. He was facing James and Remus. He was watching Remus beat James, as usual, and making side comments, some appreciated some not so appreciated.  
  
Peter occupied the other couch. He sat there quietly, not saying anything, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
"Prongs! That was crappy move!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"Well, excuse me Padfoot, but who's playing here?" James asked beginning to feel annoyed with his friend.  
  
Sirius shook his head, and leant back into his pillows again, obviously too bothered by James's poor choice of moves.  
  
"Hey guys, are you going to you coming to the shrieking shack next week? I can't take it alone anymore." Remus asked quietly.  
  
"Course, we did this for you didn't we? Why would we have become animagi if we had no intention of transforming?"  
  
Just then, the door to the compartment slid open. The boys immediately shut their mouths, and stared at the opening with wide eyes. They sighed in relief when they all saw a tall girl with long black hair, with dark blue highlights, and stormy gray eyes. They stared for a moment, gaining their train of thought again. Finally, Sirius managed a weak,  
  
"May?"  
  
May regarded them, before making a quiet reply.  
  
"Oh, hello, I completely forgot that James was head boy, and that you'd probably be here," she said quietly. " I'm sorry for interrupting, but I just wanted to see the compartment, and since Lily's head girl." She drifted off as her gaze shifted to the mini fridge in the corner.  
  
"OHHH Look at this! LILY!" May said delighted. Sirius raised his eyebrows in amusement. He'd never seen someone get that enthused over a mini fridge. He smiled, thinking it was cute.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at her friend. May could be so silly sometimes. She was surprised she wasn't more embarrassed.  
  
James stared at the girl in the entrance to the compartment. The petite redhead stood awkwardly in the entrance. She wore her school robes, and pinned to them was her head girl badge, just like James had on, only his badge read head boy. Her hair had lengthened a bit, just tumbling past her shoulder blades. Her green eyes were sparkling. She seemed happier than she ever was, and it somehow lightened his heart. He smiled warmly at her, trying to ease her tension.  
  
She gave him a smile back, closing the mini door behind her, and took a step into the room.  
  
"Hello," she said quietly.  
  
"Hello, Lily." Remus and James said together.  
  
"How was your summer? Come talk to me." James said patting the empty floor next to him.  
  
She hesitated slightly before deciding that she didn't want to be rude. She sat down cross-legged next to him. Their knees brushed, causing Lily to move away slowly, so they were no longer in contact.  
  
"It was fine, I guess, normal." She said, forcing a happy smile.  
  
"Did you go anywhere, besides May's?" He asked trying to break the ice.  
  
She smiled sadly, pushing a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear. She was so pretty; James smiled, as her emerald eyes met his blue ones.  
  
"Nope, my summer was pretty boring, up until I went to stay at May's last week." She seemed uneasy with this topic, and James grew confused, and worried. "What did you do?" she asked him, trying to lighten the talk.  
  
He broke into a huge smile. "Well as I told you in that letter, I went to Remus's for a week, and then Sirius's for two, like always. Do you like quidditch?" he asked looking her in the eyes.  
  
She felt uncomfortable with him inspecting her so closely, but she lifted her hands, to make a 'kinda' motion. "Somewhat, I love to fly, and brooms fascinate me. I'm not big on trying to catch a quaffle, or snitch, while in mid air, or having huge metal balls pelt at you trying to knock you off your broom." She scrunched up her nose for effect.  
  
James laughed. "If you love to fly, do you own a broom?" he asked.  
  
Lily looked down. "No, I can't really afford one by myself, my parents don't understand what a broom is, and they find it dangerous. Gosh I would love one though!" Lily said with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
James smiled. She had been unknowingly giving him clues to who she was, from her love of flying, and her desire for a broom, to how fiery her temper can be when she's being ignored or laughed at, like in Quality Quidditch Supplies. He liked it more and more, and was craving to learn more, so he could somehow be there for her, and understand her. He was so close; he could hardly wait to find out more about the beautiful mystery.  
  
"Hey May! What in the hell are you doing?" Sirius asked. Cutting through their conversation.  
  
May's head whipped around, and she stared at Sirius with a glare that could cut glass.  
  
"What's it to you? Go back to not paying attention." May said, turning her pretty face back into the interior of the fridge.  
  
She was sitting on the floor, in front of the mini fridge. Her legs spread out, stretched straight out in front of her. Her wand poised at the interior of the fridge.  
  
Lily bit back a giggle.  
  
James was watching her. Her eyes widened with amusement when she looked over at May, and he saw her raise a small pale hand to cup her mouth, like she was about to laugh.  
  
May then turned toward Lily.  
  
"Hey Lils, come here, I wanna show you something."  
  
Lily stood up, and walked toward May, James' eyes following her as she walked.  
  
Lily crouched down next her on the floor, looked into the fridge.  
  
In the fridge was a small clear ball, filled with whitish fog, the inside fog was swirling.  
  
"What is that?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know what it's called, but look at this." She tapped her wand on the ball, and whispered, 'Malfoy.'  
  
The swirling changed direction, and began to swirl faster and faster, until through the misty swirl, the face of Luciuis Malfoy appeared. He was sitting in a compartment with his best friend Severus Snape, a tall very greasy boy, with shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Ugh.He's so gross." Lily whispered, with a slight giggle.  
  
"What do you think this is?" May asked, looking at Lily questioningly.  
  
"Well since we are in the head peoples compartment, it's probably to show when people are miss behaving." Lily said smartly.  
  
"Good thinking, I didn't even think of something like that." May whispered back.  
  
"Hey you two, what are you whispering about?" Remus asked. The two girls jumped at the unexpected voice.  
  
Lily and May slammed the fridge shut with a bit too much force, making a loud sound that made Lily cringe. They didn't know why they shut it so quickly; it's not like they were hiding something.  
  
Lily and May looked at each other, before cracking up. They were laughing so hard, that they were holding their sides, trying to stop laughing. Things 'like this is so silly!' and 'This is so embarrassing!' raced through Lily's head, but she couldn't stop, it felt to good.  
  
She grabbed May's shirt, and pulled her toward the door to the compartment.  
  
"Going. to find.food." A red faced Lily managed.  
  
James stared after them in awe, and confusion as the door shut behind them.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No idea." James replied, not looking at Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to see what's in the fridge." Remus got up and practically ran to the mini fridge followed by James and Sirius. What they saw only confused them. There was a small ball, with a white misty fog, swirling fastly within it.  
  
Remus crouched down, and picked it up. He looked at it closely.  
  
"It's a sight ball, kinda like a remembrall." Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Right," Sirius said, as he walked away.  
  
"What does it do?" James asked confused.  
  
"It allows you to see anyone you want. If you touch your wand to it, and say the name of the person you want to see, it will show you what they are doing right at that moment." Remus explained. " I assume, since that it's in the head compartment, it's for your and Lily's use, to catch people miss behaving." Remus said, as he placed the small ball in James hand.  
  
"I wonder who they were looking at to make them laugh." James muttered smiling. Remus shrugged, and walked back to the couch were Sirius was sitting, and promptly pushed him off.  
  
"Hey Moony, What the hell!" Sirius shrieked, pushing Remus off the couch in an effort to retaliate, they fought for a good five minutes, James didn't pay any attention to it.  
  
He took his wand from his pocket, and placed the tip of it on the top of the ball.  
  
"Lily," he whispered so only he could hear. The white mist swirled to form the figure of Lily, she was standing next to May, holding some cauldron cakes, and a glass of pumpkin juice, and there was someone else was there.  
  
His anger shot up.  
  
It was Malfoy!  
  
He dropped the ball into the pocket of his robes, along with his wand, and stormed out of the compartment. 'He better not say anything to her! Or he'll pay!'  
  
"Hey James!" Sirius shouted after his friend, but James ignored him.  
  
He ran down the hallway, 'why was Malfoy constantly picking on Lily? Was it because she was too innocent? James was going to make sure that stopped.  
  
When he arrived though he was too late, and instantly felt guilty. Malfoy was already finished. Lily stood, back straight, next to May, Malfoy in front of her.  
  
"Have a nice day mudblood." James heard Malfoy say. He walked away toward James, his black robes billowing out around his legs.  
  
"Potter." He nodded, giving him a cold smirk, while walking past.  
  
James wanted to whip the smirk from his smug, ugly face. James glared at his back. He ripped himself out of his murderous rage reluctantly, and made his way toward Lily and May.  
  
When he reached them, May was hugging Lily, while Lily tried to pull away.  
  
"Honestly I'm fine!" Lily choked.  
  
"Lily, are you ok?" James asked soothingly.  
  
May released her, and looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Good Lord! I'm fine, I swear. Let's go back to the compartment." May frowned, but followed her stubborn friend, leaving James behind to think.  
  
That was the second time Malfoy's called her mudblood, so she could hear, and she wasn't saying anything about it, the only thing that pissed her off, was if someone told her, her family didn't want her. Maybe that's what's always bothering her, she feels unloved. If that was the case, James felt horrible. He was determined to find out, and help her, now more then ever.  
  
When he reentered the compartment, he looked right where Lily and May were sitting on the couches by the window. Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked up from their positions across the room. They regarded James with curiosity.  
  
He walked over to where Lily was sitting on the couch Sirius had earlier occupied, and sat down on the couch next to her. The two girls stopped talking, and regarded the boy.  
  
He looked at Lily. "Lily, what just happened in the corridor?"  
  
"Oh that, let's just forget it." Lily said with a blush.  
  
"I can't just forget it, didn't it bother you that he called you a mudblood?" James asked, looking at her.  
  
"Potter." May gave him a warning glare, while staring at her friend.  
  
"Of course it bothered me." Lily said looking at her hands, wringing in her lap. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Well, why didn't you fight back, or get upset?" James asked.  
  
"Potter!" May practically yelled, causing the others to look their way. "It's none of your damn business!"  
  
"What's going on over there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing, go back to whatever you were doing." James said. He turned back to a flaming Lily, her face could have matched her hair. A word that came to mind was 'cute'.  
  
"May it's ok, I'll tell him." She kept her eyes trained on her hands.  
  
James watched her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Ok, I take it fine because, I've had a lot of practice. That isn't the only time he's called me a mudblood, James," she looked at him briefly before hanging her head, and twisting her hands in her lap. "It's a common occurrence, If I let him get to me everytime he calls me a mudblood, I'd be a disaster. Plus, I know I'm not a mudblood, and that's all that matters, as long as I'm happy with myself, who else matters? He's just jealous, or trying to find a way to make himself feel better, so I don't take it seriously, he's just letting off steam on the first available person. I was there at the time, so I was his victim." Lily reasoned, with her head still bent over her lap.  
  
James felt his stomach flop. He stared at her with admiration; no one had ever said something like that. She was the strongest girl he'd ever met. All the other girls would have been tortured by being called a mudblood. And her reasoning made Malfoy's attempt seem pathetic, and made him look pathetic, something that most people found hard to do.  
  
The train stopped, and Lily jumped up, leaving a preoccupied James sitting in the seat next to her. May stood up, and followed Lily out of the compartment, to gather their things, before exiting the train, saying good bye to Sirius, Remus, and Peter on the way out. Sirius waved, while Remus nodded, and said 'see ya later'. While Peter, just watched them leave.  
  
Sirius then walked over to his best friend that seemed to be in some type of trance, and waved a hand in front of his face. James snapped quickly out of it, and looked up at the smirking face of Sirius Black.  
  
"Where's Lily and May?" James asked confused.  
  
"Jamsie, honey the train has stopped, the girls have left." Sirius said laughingly.  
  
James looked around disappointed, but then stood up, and followed Sirius and Remus out of the train, to find the carriages that would take them back up to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Remember to review! I love to get reviews! 


	5. I'm not going anywhere

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5: I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The long train ride left Lily and May exhausted. Lily followed May into the quickly filling Great Hall.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok, Lils?" May asked, glancing back at Lily over her shoulder.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, May, I'm fine." She came into step with her best friend.  
  
May nodded, her head still turned in Lily's direction, watching her for any burst of unexpected emotions.  
  
Lily found her way down the long Gryffindor table, and sat down where she normally sat awaiting Dumbledore's speech. May took the seat opposite her, facing her.  
  
"God, I'm beat," May admitted, resting her elbows on the table, and rubbing her tired eyes. Lily didn't doubt her friend, the too girls had been up since 9:30 that morning, and ridden a train for almost five hours, no wonder they were tired. Lily wanted to find a bed and crawl into it, and sleep for two weeks.  
  
All the students coming back from summer break, ignored the two girls, like always, just like they did every year.  
  
"And so it begins." May muttered under her breath, hatred in her eyes, as she watched Alicia and Cindy strut by.  
  
Lily smiled in amusement. May couldn't stand them, and come to think of it she couldn't stand them either.  
  
And so started the year, as always, the girls figured that everything would be the same as it was every year. All friendships will be forgotten as the school year started. Or so they thought.  
  
P.O.V. Change:  
  
The Marauders entered the Great Hall. The students turned around to watch them, but they took no notice. They turned toward Gryffindor table, grinning happily.  
  
"Hey, James!"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Shouts, from mostly females, followed them as they made their way down the table.  
  
They ignored them, and spotted a head of red hair sitting at the far end of the table, not hearing, or choosing to ignore the shouts. Her back was to them, and they could see May's exhausted face in front of her, she was facing them.  
  
"Wanna sit with them?" James asked, turning to Sirius who was walking closely behind him.  
  
"Yea, sure," Sirius nodded, Remus imitated Sirius's nod as well.  
  
"With Evans and Delfin?" Peter asked nervously.  
  
"Yea..is that a problem?" James asked.  
  
"Well.No I guess not, but what will people think." Peter asked nervously.  
  
The three boys stared at him. "You're an asshole petey." Sirius said shaking his head, and slapping Peter roughly on the back.  
  
James glared, "who cares? If you care about that, then you are small minded, and the Marauders have no use for you."  
  
Remus just looked at him shocked, he didn't know Peter could be such a moron.  
  
Peter nodded nervously. "Ok then," he squeaked.  
  
They looked at him for a few minutes, before turning, and heading toward the girls.  
  
They came up behind Lily.  
  
May looked up, while talking to Lily, and instantly stilled, her talk forgotten. Her eyes narrowed. She wasn't stupid, this was when they would tell them that they couldn't be seen in public together, or that they even know who they are. She immediately put her guards up.  
  
Lily who had noticed her friend's gaze, and her abrupt discourse of conversation, stiffened. She knew that look; it was the look May used when she anticipated pain.  
  
Lily felt someone sit down next to her, and stiffened, afraid to look next to her. 'Who would sit next to her? In public?' she wondered.  
  
She risked a glance at the person, and nearly fell out of her seat. One of the most popular guys in school had situated himself in the seat next to her, it was James. He smiled at her, before picking up his napkin, and placing it over his lap. She didn't expect this at all. She looked behind her, and saw the other three guys from the most popular group in school, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. What were they doing sitting next to them? She didn't like it, it didn't feel right, this must be some kind of cruel joke.  
  
Remus smiled, and sat on the other side of Lily, while Sirius took a seat across from her, next to May, and Peter sat on the other side of James.  
  
"Hello," James said smiling to Lily, "mind if we sit with you?"  
  
She looked at him in awe, her eyes bulging in genuine surprise. Was he actually going to sit, and eat with them? She shared a bewildered look with May, who raised her eyebrows.  
  
As people filled the halls, they glanced in the direction of the six sitting at the table. Whispers broke out across the hall. Lily was the first to notice this, and blushed. She, and bent her head over her plate, trying to forget what was happening. Why were they doing this?  
  
May heard people talking as they walked past her to get to their respective tables.  
  
"Why are they sitting with them?" One voice said to another.  
  
"Probably some kind of joke." The other replied with a laugh.  
  
May glared at the two girls as they walked by smirking at her and Lily, like they were fools.  
  
Sirius swung his arm around May's shoulders. She immediately stiffened, and looked at him with wide eyes. The whispers became loud, and rushed at this.  
  
"Oh, this will be good." The same girls said, giving each other a high five. May glared at them, until they got the hint, and went to their own table.  
  
"Why are you guys sitting here?" May hissed quietly, so no one heard, besides Lily and the Marauders. She lifted her hand, to remove Sirius's from her shoulders.  
  
They all looked at her, their faces confused.  
  
"We wanted too," Sirius said, as if it was obvious.  
  
The headmaster raising his hand for silence silenced them. The Great Hall fell silent, a few people sending them questioning glances, causing May to be uncomfortable, and Lily to become highly embarrassed.  
  
"First off, welcome back to Hogwarts for a new, and exciting year. To all first years, and some select few seventh years," his eyes lingered on the Marauders before continuing. "The Forbidden Forest, is exactly that, Forbidden. Also, no one, I repeat no one, is to go near the Whomping Willow, unless you want to be severely injured, or brutally killed. Also, the prefect meeting will be held right after dinner in the prefect's lounge. Now, on a final note, I'm going to announce the Head Boy and Girl." Lily turned beat red, and looked at the table.  
  
"What's wrong?" James whispered.  
  
"Nothing." Her breathing was growing heavy, and her face had grown paler.  
  
May smiled at her, and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Our new Head Boy is James Potter."  
  
James stood up. The hall erupted in cheers. From every table, save the Slytherins, people cheered, and eagerly waited to find out who the head girl was.  
  
"And finally, our Head girl is Lily Evans." The people in the great hall were silent.  
  
'Who was Lily Evans?'  
  
Lily almost forgot to breathe, her palms were cold and clammy, as she stared fixedly at a red stain on the tablecloth. She didn't want to stand up, too embarrassed, but James smiled down at her, and grasped her upper arm, reassuringly, and pulled her up to standing position.  
  
When everyone saw who Lily Evans was, there was also applause, not much at first, until Sirius hollered, and beat his fist on the table. "WHOA! GO LILY!"  
  
"YEA, LILY!" Remus helped out.  
  
The Great Hall erupted into laughter, cheers, and catcalls. Lily blushed, and looked down at Sirius, who winked at her.  
  
"She's in our Herbology class." One Ravenclaw said to another.  
  
"Yea, she's good at charms, best in the class."  
  
"I didn't know she was a prefect."  
  
"She's pretty hot, I've never seen her before." One Hufflepuff said to another.  
  
"Yea, she is, jeez." Was the reply.  
  
"Is she sitting with The Marauders? What a lucky girl!" A Ravenclaw said to her friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lily was able too finally sit down, her face almost blending in with her hair. Sirius laughed at her face, but May gave him a glare, before turning to Lily.  
  
"You ok?" May asked looking at her friend.  
  
"Yea, I think so."  
  
Just then, Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff, known for his good looks and charms came up behind Lily, and tapped her on the shoulder. She stiffened.  
  
James who was sitting next to her looked over his shoulder, frowning, Diggory was tapping Lily on the shoulder, she visibly went stiff.  
  
"Lily? Congratulations on making head girl." He said with a smile. Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
He walked away, looking over his shoulder once to glance her way one last time.  
  
She quickly turned away, wanting to scream. She'd never had this much attention, and she hated it! And it was all because of the Marauders, and becoming Head Girl, she wanted to go back to normal.  
  
She stood up, and looked at May across the table. May got the hint, and stood up with her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Remus asked, looking up from his plate.  
  
"Um.I'm going to the prefects meeting, she's going to the Common Room." Lily replied.  
  
"Lily, dinners not over yet." James said frowning.  
  
"I know.but.I'll see ya there ok?"  
  
James looked at her funny, but nodded anyway.  
  
When they had gotten out of the Great Hall, Lily turned to May.  
  
"Why is this happening?" Lily asked. "What are they trying to do? Do they really want to be our friend? Or What?"  
  
"I don't know Lily. But I'll find out. We won't get hurt. I won't let them hurt us." She swung her arm around Lily's shoulders, and hugged her closest friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily walked into the Prefects lounge by herself, and sat down in the large armchair by the fire. The fire had been set by the house elfs, and she soaked in the warmth it provided.  
  
The chair was so comfortable, she felt like she sank into its comfort. She raised her legs underneath her, and rested her head on the headrest staring tiredly into the flames. Her eyes grew heavy, to the point she couldn't hold them open. She temporarily forgot that she was waiting for a meeting to start, or for Professor Dumbledore to come by with the plans for the year. The heat of the fire, and the comfort of the chair, mixed with fatigue from the long ride caused the exhausted girl to fall asleep. The fire dancing merrily behind her filled the room with a dim warm light.  
  
CHANGE IN POV:  
  
When dinner was finally over, James was eager see Lily. He followed Sirius, Remus, and Peter out of the Hall, and left them at the prefect's lounge.  
  
He said the password, and slipped into the door. No body was there yet. A fire was dancing merrily in the fireplace. There was a large green velvet chair next to the fireplace, the back facing him. On the armrest, he noticed glowing red hair fanned out on the fabric. It was beautiful, the light illuminated the red locks, making it look as though her hair was lined with gold. He smiled to himself, and moved farther into her room, making sure the door was closed tightly behind him.  
  
He moved on the other side of the chair she was occupying, and smiled. She was beautiful, and she probably didn't even know it. She was curled up on the large green armchair. Her lips partly open, and her breathing was light. The discomfort that he'd seen at dinner was replaced with utmost relaxation. This is what he wanted her to look at him with, her face was beautiful. Her beautiful red hair was falling over the armrest. His hand itched to reach over and touch it. He wanted to run his fingers over it's silky softness.  
  
His stomach did a somersault, surprising him. He'd never had these kinds of thoughts about a girl, like touching her hair, or having her look at him. It made him uncomfortable, yet satisfied at the same time. He couldn't explain it.  
  
He began to hear footsteps coming closer to the prefect's lounge, and immediately knelt in front of Lily, and shook her gently awake.  
  
"Lils? Lils? Come on wake up." James said, pushing a silky strand of hair away from her face. His hand lingered there for a moment, until her bright emerald eyes fluttered open. He dropped his hand to his side quickly. She stared at him momentarily, before confusion, and fright lined her pretty face.  
  
She sat straight up.  
  
"You fell asleep." James said smirking, as he was still kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god, thanks for waking me up, how embarrassing!" she moaned, and began to turn red. James smiled at the flush in her cheeks, he thought it cute.  
  
The door was flung open, and all the prefects walked in. James stood up straight, and glanced at Lily who was still sitting on the couch rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Ok what are we doing this year?" Kayla Rebbons of Ravenclaw asked as she sat down on the couch opposite Lily. "Let's make this quick, before I fall asleep right here."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"Well we don't know yet, we're waiting for Dumbledore." James said back.  
  
As all the prefects filled into the large room, Professor Dumbledore poked his head in and glanced around for James and Lily.  
  
"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, please follow me." Lily stood up tiredly and followed James slowly out of the portrait hole.  
  
They closed the door behind them, and stood in silence side by side, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to say something.  
  
"This year, the staff and I agreed on two fun days in the year. They will be Hogsmead for the day, and a party, not to wild in the evening."  
  
James grinned; this was his kind of thing. Lily just nodded. She would help set it up, and make it look nice, but she wouldn't go, that's what she did when she was a prefect, that would probably work of the head girl.  
  
"There will also be a formal Ball at Christmas time. Now this means that you have to find a band, and assign people to decorations." Lily and James nodded.  
  
"And both of you will have to attend, the head boy and girl open the dance."  
  
Lily groaned loudly at this. "But Professor, is there a way I can help out, without having to attend?" Lily asked.  
  
James turned to her in shock. "You don't want to go?"  
  
"No," Lily replied curtly, looking pleadingly at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but you have to attend," he smiled at her.  
  
She frowned. "Well can I at least go by myself, or do I need a partner?" she asked afraid of his answer.  
  
"No, I suppose you can go by yourself."  
  
She gave a small sigh of relief, and turned to go back into the prefect's lounge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she was gone, Dumbledore turned to a stunned James.  
  
"She's such a good girl, people don't give her a chance to open up, so she just closed herself out, such a pity." He smiled, and walked away down the corridor.  
  
James stood there and pondered what Lily had just said and what Dumbledore had said. He was given more clues as to who the real Lily Evans was. He was close. He smiled, and opened the portrait.  
  
He walked in too Lily explaining the plans to the Prefects.  
  
"I believe, one of the Hogsmead days will be some time before Christmas, to help you gather gifts, or dress robes for the winter formal." Lily said. The prefects all gasped, mainly the girls, while the boys moaned. Lily waited patiently for the whispers of who's going with who died down. "And the second Hogsmead day will be sometime in the spring so it's spaced out. Is that all right with you James? I'm sorry I didn't asked you before," She smiled at sympathetically.  
  
"That's great, exactly what I was thinking anyway," James answered smiling back.  
  
The prefects all looked at James, and noticed that he was still staring at Lily Evans, even though she had already looked away. It looked like he was trying to figure something out.  
  
"Now about the winter dance, James and I still have to discuss it, so we'll let you know of another prefect's meeting soon. Well, I think this meeting's over? Do you have anything to add James." James thought a moment, before shaking his head no.  
  
"Ok, we'll let you know."  
  
The prefects stood, and quickly left the lounge, to share with friend the news of a dance.  
  
Lily had her back turned toward the door, and James. She didn't know that he had stayed. When she turned around she was face to face with James, and nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"My god! You scared me!" She said clutching her chest.  
  
"So, are we going to talk about the dance?" he asked, with a grin.  
  
"Um.Not now, I'm too tired, as you saw before the others came." She raised a hand to her face to brush an errant strand of hair away from her eyes.  
  
He felt his eyes follow her hand up to the strand of hair, and linger on her hair, even after she'd dropped her hand. He was transfixed by the many colors were intertwined in her hair, weaving in and out of each other, in the fire light. There was orange, like the hue of pumpkin juice, gold, scarlet, and red.  
  
He tore his eyes away from her hair, and brought them down to her face. Which was equally entrancing, and listened to what she was saying.  
  
"How about tomorrow, after the last class of the day, in the library, or wherever," she added the last part thinking that it was too public for them to be seen together.  
  
"That's fine," he said, turned to leave, when he stalled, and turned back around.  
  
"Lily?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, from by the fire, the gold in her hair standing out amongst the many hues of red.  
  
"Why don't you want to go to the dance?" He asked very fast.  
  
She turned to look at him. "Well..you're going to laugh."  
  
"No I won't," he said, clutching the doorframe.  
  
"In my opinion, dances cause more pain. Can you imagine, going with someone that you like, but doesn't like you back, or someone playing a huge prank on you? I don't know, everytime I think about attending a dance, I feel like I'm subjecting myself to people that perpetually dislike me, I just feel uncomfortable, out of place, and unwanted." She admitted with difficulty.  
  
"But you're not! You're wanted!" James argued, looking at her shocked.  
  
"James, I'm not from the same circle of friends that you are, things are a bit different for May and myself." She said sadly, looking deeply at the carpeting. "Of course your wanted, you're the most popular guy in the whole school, you have everything, that I don't, you have it all, friends, people that love you, I'm the opposite, I have May and my parents, that's all I have." She finished looking up to gage his expression.  
  
"You have friends that love you! May, Myself, Sirius, Remus! Aren't we your friends?"  
  
"James." Lily started. "Why would you want to be friends with me?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to?" he asked, confusion lining his features. "You're a great person, a caring, intellectual person, who deserves all the friends, and happiness she can get."  
  
Lily sighed, and began to walk past James to leave the overly stuffy room; the fire had grown unbearably hot.  
  
James grabbed her wrist. "Are you going to Hogsmead with us?"  
  
Lily looked up at him. "No," she said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She sighed becoming agitated with the conversation. "Because I don't want too."  
  
"So you won't come with Sirius, Remus, and me?" he asked.  
  
"No, James."  
  
"I don't understand why you won't go."  
  
"You wouldn't." She said sarcastically.  
  
James decided to ignore her comment. "What are you going to do then?"  
  
"Probably something with May." Lily replied.  
  
"Well, you're going to the party afterwards right?" he prodded.  
  
"James! I'm not going anywhere! Okay! I'm only going to the dance because I have too! Bye, I'll talk to you tomorrow." And she fled the room before he could try to persuade her more.  
  
He stood in that spot for moment, frowning. She had given yet another clue, with out even realizing it.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	6. Planning of Spirit Fests

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Continue:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6: PLANNING OF SPIRIT FESTS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily woke up the next morning to May throwing a pillow at her head. Lily propped one eye opened, and picked it up groggily, chucking it back at her.  
  
"Wake up! Class today!" May said loudly, sitting up in her bed.  
  
Lily groaned, and shoved the covers off her body.  
  
"So, what Spirit Fest are you guys planning for this year?" May asked, faking happiness.  
  
Lily scowled at her friend, while standing and stretching her body.  
  
"Dance, Hogsmead days, and parties."  
  
With each activity that Lily mentioned, the corner of May's lips began slowly descend into a frown, until she was staring open mouthed at Lily. "Oh no, wait until Alicia and Cindy hear of this! I hate to think!"  
  
"Yea, and the worst part is that I have to go to the dance. It's mandatory! May, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Go home for the holidays." May suggested, shrugging.  
  
"Yea, right. I'd rather be subjected to a dance." A loud yawn escaped Lily, and she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I think I'd rather have to endure Petunia's wrath."  
  
Lily cringed. "Don't say that."  
  
"Do you." May gulped. "Have to find a date?"  
  
"NO, thank god! Oh, MAY! I don't want to go." Lily whined. "Maybe I can go, dance the beginning dance, and leave, I mean who would notice?" Lily said, watching May's reaction hopefully.  
  
"You have to dance the beginning dance?" May asked.  
  
"Yea." Lily answered.  
  
"With who?" May already knew the answer, but wanted to make sure.  
  
"James, who else?"  
  
May sucked in a breath. "Oh, well, that's ok then, dance with him, then slip out undetected."  
  
"Will you come? Please!" Lily asked suddenly.  
  
"WHAT! NO, DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!"  
  
"May PLEASSSSSSSSE." Lily begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!" Lily got on her knees, and put her hands together, looking up at May with puppy dog eyes. "Please." Lily repeated.  
  
"No."  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around May's legs.  
  
"PLEASSSSSSSE!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE." May giggled, and yanked a handful of hair from Lily's head, bringing her head to eye level.  
  
"Fine.BUT.we leave right after your dance! Got that?" May asked strongly.  
  
"Yes," Lily whimpered, as May released her head.  
  
"The things I do for friends." She shook her head and made her way down the stairs to let her friend change into her school robes.  
  
When she reached the bottom, she gave an annoyed sigh. "Why are you everywhere we are? Are you stalking us?"  
  
The three boys turned in the direction of the voice and smiled.  
  
"Yes, we live to stalk you," Sirius said, with a joking smile.  
  
She found herself smiling back before catching herself. 'It's all a joke.' She reminded herself strongly.  
  
"Why aren't you at breakfast getting your schedules?" She asked suspiciously, coming closer to them.  
  
"We were waiting for you." Sirius said.  
  
"And Lily," interrupted James, "Where is Lily?"  
  
May did a double take, waiting for us? Where's Lily? Her eyes narrowed, as she advanced on James and Sirius.  
  
"Ok, that's enough, what are you two planning?"  
  
"What?" James and Sirius gave her a confused look.  
  
"It's not like your doing all this out of your own free will." May exclaimed, waving her hands in the air, trying to drive her point home.  
  
"But we are." James said seriously, looking scandalized at her thinking they had ulterior motives. Sirius nodded frantically, looking at May pleadingly.  
  
"If you hurt Lily, I swear I will personally take one of your most precious organs, and feed it to Hagrid's dog."  
  
James's eyes widened. "I don't want to hurt Lily," he said defensively, " I swear." He crossed his heart, at the glare he was receiving from the girl.  
  
"You better not."  
  
Remus chuckled, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, Lily is getting showered and dressed, you can go down, she'll be a while." May sighed in defeat.  
  
They nodded, and walked out the door. James glanced back over his shoulder.  
  
"Remind her that we have to talk about the dance tonight, after class in the library." James said to May on his way out of the portrait hole.  
  
May just nodded.  
  
A few minutes later Lily walked down the stairs in the process of trying to tie her hair into a pony holder.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long, you could have just gone."  
  
"I didn't want to, if I did I would probably have to sit with the Marauders." May said standing up, and stretching her bones. "Ready?"  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Why would you have to eat with the Marauders?" She asked.  
  
"Coz, they were waiting down here for us." May said with a frown. "I think they actually want to be our friends, or their just really good actors." She looked down thinking, before quickly raising her head to meet Lily's eyes.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, James said to remember about talking about the plans for the dance tonight."  
  
"Oh.Good thing he reminded me, I totally forgot." Lily said, running her hand over her hair, in an attempt to smooth any bumps.  
  
"Yea, so let's go."  
  
The girls walked out of the common room, and down the corridor, blending in with the normal flow to breakfast.  
  
Lily felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up to meet Amos Diggory's large brown eyes smiling happily down at her.  
  
Her eyes widened, as the flow of students around broke out into a turret of whispers. May glared threateningly at them all as they passed.  
  
"Hello Lily, May, mind if I walk you to breakfast?"  
  
May narrowed her eyes, while Lily looked at him frightened.  
  
"I suppose, if you want to," Lily replied cautiously. The handsome Ravenclaw grinned, and wrapped one long arm around Lily's shoulders, and the other around May's.  
  
Both girls stiffened, and looked straight ahead, not daring to look at him. What was going on? Lily wanted more then ever to go back to not being noticed.  
  
POV CHANGE:  
  
James kept glancing at the doors, looking for a specific redhead. He didn't know why, but he couldn't her out of his head ever since last night, while she was asleep in front of the fire in the prefect's lounge. He also kept thinking about what she said about the dances, and social events, he couldn't understand, but of course he was never in a position like her, just like she'd explained.  
  
The door to the Great Hall opened, and James looked at who had entered. His stomach dropped, as well as his jaw. He turned to nudge Sirius, and nodded his head in the direction of the doors.  
  
Lily and May had just entered the dinning room, with Amos Diggory, the biggest player at Hogwarts. He had his arms wrapped around Lily and May's shoulders, and they were smiling nervously at something he was saying, though both of their faces were bright red. That alone was evidence enough for James to see that Lily and May desperately wanted to get away.  
  
He snapped out of his shock, and raised his hand to his mouth, along with Sirius, who was on the same train of thought.  
  
"Lily!" James yelled. He began waving the girls over, frowning.  
  
"May!" Sirius yelled.  
  
The two girls looked in their direction, looking hesitant.  
  
On one had they could leave this baffoon, but on the other, Sirius and James weren't smiling, and they didn't know if that was good or bad. But they decided they'd rather deal with James and Sirius then Amos Diggory, who for the record was scaring them.  
  
"Sorry Amos, but we've got to go." May said. Waving good-bye as she began walking toward the Marauders. But Amos grabbed onto Lily's robes to keep her from moving.  
  
"Are you going to sit with the Marauders?" he asked.  
  
"Um.I think so."  
  
She glanced at the table where the Marauders and May were sitting. May had sat down next to Sirius, Though, it was easy to see that she was trying to maintain a safe distance. James was turned all the way around in his chair across from Sirius. He was staring at Lily and Amos, well, he was actually more glaring at Amos.  
  
'This was so uncomfortable.' Lily thought.  
  
"Why don't you sit with me?" he asked smiling. She regarded him for a moment before shaking her head.  
  
"No, I have to talk to James about head duties." She wasn't lying somewhat.  
  
"You have to talk to James?" he asked quietly, it almost sounded like he was disappointed.  
  
"Yea.Well, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And the two made their way to their different house table.  
  
When Lily reached the table, James was still staring at her, even as she sat down next to him. She glanced at him and smiled lightly. He didn't smile back.  
  
"What did Diggory want?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, to sit with him I guess." she said quietly, glancing at him. James looked murderous.  
  
"Don't trust him Lily, you don't know him, he's the biggest player in Hogwarts, he's got a new girl every week. We've heard him talk about how he takes advantage of them." James said sounding serious.  
  
Professor McGonagall came around, and handed their course schedules to them, glaring warningly as she handed them to the Marauders.  
  
Lily turned back to James and gave him a funny look, before replying quietly.  
  
"James, I hardly know you either, am I to trust you?"  
  
He stopped, and looked at her. "You can trust me," he whispered.  
  
"Can I? How am I too know that? You've only noticed I exist the end of last year. This can all be some huge cruel joke that I'm not understanding?" said Lily, looking at him.  
  
His face contorted with shock. "It's not! And I did notice you! I did! But I don't know what I can say to prove it."  
  
Sirius, Remus, Peter, and May all watched the exchange.  
  
Lily just nodded, standing up. " I'll see you guys later," she muttered before walking swiftly out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Lily!" James called after her, "Lily wait!"  
  
"James, just leave her alone." May said shaking her head, as she stood up to follow Lily out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Well that went well," Sirius said sarcastically, picking up a piece of bacon.  
  
James just frowned, and stared down unseeingly at his plate.  
  
When May caught up with Lily, Lily was pretending like everything was normal.  
  
"Lily, are you ok?" May asked her quietly as the two made their way to the dungeons.  
  
"Course, why?" Lily asked cheerfully.  
  
"Well, why did you say that to James?" asked May, "it's not like you like Diggory or anything."  
  
Lily sighed. "I know, it's just, I hardly know the guy, I've known him like what a couple weeks? Should he really be telling me whom to trust? I don't even know him enough to know if I trust him. It felt like he was trying to take away my freedom or something. Does that make sense?" she asked, looking at May for her opinion.  
  
"Of course it makes sense, Lily. It must have come as a shock, or whatever, but I think you went a little hard on him. I mean he was being serious, Diggory is a player, I've seen him and his new girlfriends, ever week. I think it sounded like he was just trying to protect you," said May, looking at Lily's face to see her reaction.  
  
"I know, I was a bit rough." Lily sighed heavily, a guilty expression settling on her features. "I'll apologize in class, or later in the library," she said as she pulled the dungeon door open, and stepped in.  
  
"Oh that's right, your busy tonight, what am I going to do?"  
  
"What you used to do when I went to prefect meetings," answered Lily.  
  
"I don't feel like reading tonight," May frowned.  
  
"Hang out with Remus and Sirius," Lily said seriously.  
  
"Are you kidding? Are you softening to them?"  
  
"They seem nice enough, I mean they don't seem like they intentionally want to hurt us. Just as long as we're careful."  
  
"Yea, I guess." May rolled her eyes, but inside she was considering it as an option. She knew Lily was speaking the truth.  
  
The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of breakfast. Lily and May walked to the back of the room, where they normally sat. It was away from everyone, so they wouldn't be noticed easily. A few moments passed, before people began to file into the room, either not seeing the two, or pretending not to. May and Lily rolled their eyes. Cindy and Alicia ran into the dungeon, and picked a table right in the front.  
  
"I can't wait for them to come! Save those four seats! Do you think Sirius likes me?" Cindy asked, twirling a long piece of blonde hair around her index finger, chewing loudly on a piece of gum.  
  
May smirked at Lily, who cracked up at the face May was making at the bimbos.  
  
"Oh totally!" Alicia responded, fidgeting in her seat. "What about James? Do you think?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
May put her index finger in her mouth, and made a gagging sound. Lily smiled. The class had all filed into the room, the only ones missing were of course the Marauders.  
  
Cindy and Alicia were doing everything in their power to save the seats for them.  
  
"Sorry, these are saved." Cindy said to people, not sounding the least bit apologetic. She would end the sentence with a smack of her gum, and a giggle, as the poor student walked away to find a seat of their own.  
  
Lily and May sat in the back, laughing at their pathetic personalities, why would they get so jumpy about being in the Marauder's presence, it wasn't like they were Godlike or anything, it was laughable, they were just people.  
  
The door to the dungeons slammed open, just as the bell rang, four huffing boys ran into the room.  
  
"So-sorry-professor." Sirius huffed, clutching his sides. James was bend over, resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, and Remus and Peter were breathing heavy. "Forgot-our-books-had-to-go-get-them," Sirius managed.  
  
The Professor, Professor McKay regarded the boy.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor. Go sit down."  
  
"But professor, we weren't late." Remus said.  
  
"You were a few seconds late after the bell rang.  
  
"B." Jame's started.  
  
"Finish that sentence, Potter, and it'll be 20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Sirrriiiiuuuuussss! Come sit here!" cooed Cindy. Sirius looked at her in disgust.  
  
"I'd rather not, thanks."  
  
"Sirrriiiiiuuuuussss!" May mocked under her breath, causing Lily to burst into laughter, louder than she had intended.  
  
James's head snapped to the back of the room, where laughter was coming from. His eyes instantly connected with Lily's bright green eyes, sparkling with amusement at something May had said.  
  
"Lils." James said quietly, as he walked toward their table in the back.  
  
"Lils? Who's Lils?" Alicia asked stupidly. "Jammmeeyyyyyyy! Where are you going?" She pouted.  
  
Sirius growled at the girls, before following James to their table. Remus and Peter followed them.  
  
"Heyyyyy!!!!! Guuuyyyyyyysssss! Come back! Why are you sitting with them?" Cindy shouted in anger. "They're just losers!"  
  
James stopped, and turned around slowly. He gave them a glare that could cut ice. "Maybe because they're our friends, and we actually like them." James huffed back, as he sat down next to Lily. "My goodness! You'd think that they had claim over me or something!" he growled.  
  
Lily studied him curiously from the corner of her eye. "James, why are you sitting here?" she whispered.  
  
"I want to." He turned fully in his seat so his entire torso was facing her. His left elbow rested on the table, and his right elbow on the back of the chair. "Look, Lily, I know that we really only knew each other for a couple months, but if you'll give me a chance, I would really like to get to know you better."  
  
Lily stared at him in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Because little Lily, you puzzle him, Plus you and May aren't blonde airheads, like some people I can mention." Sirius said as he squeezed himself in between May and Lily. May protested loudly, but lost that particular battle. He nodded his head in the direction of the two angry blondes who were staring at them in disgust.  
  
"Why are they looking at me like that?" asked Lily.  
  
"Because they're jealous," said James, settling back in his seat, chuckling, and giving the girls a mini wave.  
  
The blondes huffed angrily, and turned in their seats.  
  
"Of course they are, look at you Lils, you're gorgeous, what girl wouldn't be jealous?" Sirius said, with a smile. Lily blushed, as James nodded his approval and smiled at her.  
  
"Are you jealous of Lily, Sirius?" May had leaned into the conversation.  
  
The six laughed.  
  
"Damn, I wasn't going to tell anyone, how long have you known?" asked Sirius in a false high voice. "I just can't get down to her dress size, and my boobs are too small, oh well, you can't always get what you want."  
  
May rolled her eyes, and playfully punched his arm.  
  
He quickly brought his hand up to where she had hit him. He pretended like she had actually hurt.  
  
"Gosh, woman!"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Hey, I thought you were shy!" Sirius shouted in a accusing voice.  
  
"WHA." May never got to finish her sentence.  
  
"CLASS!" Professor McKay raised her voice to get the attention of the class. The six teenagers looked up along with the rest of the class.  
  
"Today, I will partner you with someone, you will create a truth potion. It is not a strong one, a weak, and legal one. It is fairly simple, the directions are on the board, and I will walk around the class about 45 minutes into class to check on everyone's progress. So the last 15 minutes will be used to test it on your partners. You will ask appropriate questions, ones that will not embarrass the person, the potion will last for about 10-15 minutes, ask them what their name is, where they live, that kind of thing, if they are lying, they're eyes will glow. Now for partners." She flipped open her notebook, and began to read the partners down. "Snape, Mullet; Smith, Verde; Lupin, Pettigrew; Thomas, Venado; Black, Delfin; Medlin, Durcheck; Potter, Evans." Lily stopped listening. She looked over at James, who was grinning at her, and smiled weakly back.  
  
She turned to May to see how she liked the arrangement, only to let out a giggle. May was trying to fend Sirius away from her hair. He had grabbed onto her hair, and seemed to not want to let it go. She smacked his hands away, turning red in the process. He still wouldn't let go, so May reached up, and took his hair in her hand, and tugged until he shrieked and released her hair.  
  
"Ok, ok mercy! Mercy!" shouted Sirius. May laughed evilly.  
  
"Come on Sirius." She led Sirius to her cauldron by his hair.  
  
"Ahh.Gentle woman! That hair is precious you know!" said Sirius as she led him away.  
  
Lily heard laughter behind her, and turned around, James chuckling. He tried to gain his composure, but then he would glance at May and Sirius again, and start laughing again.  
  
"I've never seen Sirius actually have someone fight back to him, and win, besides me of course." James said jokingly. Remus over heard this, and laughed.  
  
"Right Prongs." Remus shook his head, and patted James's back. "Sirius always wins. Usually people are afraid of him, I think that's a first." Remus laughed.  
  
"Right, well lets get started." James grabbed the sleeve of Lily's robes, and led her to his cauldron.  
  
Lily began to get out the ingredients, and organized it in front of her, so she knew how much to put in of each. She poured two ounces of dragon's saliva, and one ounce of frog's waste into the bubbling cauldron, as James cut up slugs into tiny slimy pieces, wincing, and grimacing with each slice. Lily had to smile at this.  
  
"What?" he asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled into the cauldron as she stirred it as the directions called for.  
  
"What?" he asked again, cringing as he decapitated a rather large one.  
  
"It's just, I'm not used to seeing, big bad James Potter grossed out by cutting up slugs." She laughed.  
  
"Hey!" he laughed, "You try cutting these thing up. It's disgusting, they're slimy, and gross, and look at them." He picked up the container of the large ugly, slimy creatures.  
  
"I don't want too." She laughed, raising her hand to push the offending container down.  
  
"See you don't like them either! I'm the bravest here, to brave the big bad slugs." Lily laughed. James smiled at this laugh; he liked it more and more.  
  
"Oh yea, move over." She gently pushed him away from the slugs, and picked up the slimy knife. She slowly began to cut it into more pieces, while smiling at James.  
  
"Ok, but will you touch one?" James asked, leaning against the table.  
  
Her smile quickly fell from her face.  
  
Lily glanced down at the table, next to the slug container was a bottle of hand soap, to clean your hands off after you were done with your potion. She put her hand into the cylindrical container, and pulled out her fist, that was now covered in slimy looking hand soap. Her fist was closed tightly. She grinned at him evilly. His eyes widened, and he backed away from her.  
  
With a swift hand movement, and a great deal of guts on her part, she grabbed his hand with her gooey, warm one, and smeared the slim all over his fingers, and palm. James felt an electric shock shoot up his arm, and through his entire body, as his hand made contact with hers.  
  
He gasped, slid his hand away from hers.  
  
She doubled over in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" he shrieked, "my hand is covered in slug goo!"  
  
Sirius and May looked over from their cauldron to see what had happened.  
  
"What's funny is that the slug goo, as you so elegantly put it was actually hand soap." Lily giggled.  
  
James face broke into an amused grin. "Well, in that case." He raised his hand, and smeared the slimy soap all over her face, and down her neck, she tried to push him away, but she was laughing to hard.  
  
"Stop!" she shrieked laughing, pushing his hand far away from her.  
  
"Ok." His hand fell to his sides. His facial expression grew serious, for a moment, before his face split into a wide grin as he turned back to the potion.  
  
Lily giggled, as he dumped the cut up slugs into the cauldron. They were silent a moment before Lily broke in.  
  
"James, I'm really sorry about, well, at breakfast," she said, looking at him with apologetic eyes. "I was just.weary of you, but now that I see your intentions fully, I want to apologize for saying that I didn't trust you."  
  
James waved it off, with a grin. "Don't worry about it. Now that I think about it, it must have been pretty weird, having us suddenly want to hang out with you." He ran a hand threw his hair.  
  
Lily nodded, smiling. "You know, James, you're not so bad."  
  
She turned then, to wash off her hands, and missed James pause over the cauldron, stirring spoon in hand, and blushing crimson at her unexpected acceptance. He grinned, as she turned back around after wiping her hands dry.  
  
"You're not bad yourself Ms. Evans."  
  
Lily giggled, and gently pushed him. He swayed slightly; a mock hurt expression blossoming on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius watched his friend, flirting with Lily Evans. He knew James, and that wasn't like him, he rarely ever flirted, in fact Sirius couldn't even remember a time when he had flirted. There was only one thing that could mean. He was beginning to really, really like Lily Evans, and was terrified to admit it. He had backed down when she said 'stop', because he was probably afraid of her running away, which was probably likely for Lily Evans. Sirius smiled at his friend.  
  
He turned back to May who was also watching them and smiling. She had a dreamy thoughtful expression on her face, and when she made eye contact with Sirius it was gone as quickly as it had come. She turned her head swiftly, causing her long hair to fan out in front of her face, making her look even more beautiful, or so Sirius thought.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE LIBRARY:  
  
Lily sat waiting patiently at one of the large tables. She had opened a large book to keep her occupied, while she waited for James to arrive.  
  
A moment later, James came into the library, his hair sticking up at odd angles, he was wearing a dark blue muggle long sleeved shirt, making his blue eyes stick out behind his glasses, the shirt showed off his finely toned muscles, and also, a pair of slightly baggy jeans. He was grinning happily, and Lily had to admit it to herself, he looked irresistible, no wonder every girl wanted him.  
  
"Hey Lils!" He said, as he pulled out a chair next to her, straddling it.  
  
She snapped out of her trance and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, James."  
  
"Sorry, am I late?" he frowned.  
  
Lily glanced at her watch, and noticed that he was actually five minutes early.  
  
"No," She said, her voice showing surprise. She'd figured he would have been late. "You five minutes early."  
  
"Great! Let's get started," he grinned, and leaned forward on the table looking at her. "Got any ideas?"  
  
She chuckled a bit, before taking out her notepad, and quill. "Yea, I was thinking the first Hogsmead visit can be December 19(My Birthday!) Because it's a week before the Christmas ball, and it will give everyone a chance to shop for their robes, and gifts, and whatnot."  
  
James nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Um.For the dance, will it be fourth years and up?"  
  
Lily nodded. "It always is, I think anyone younger, may be a bit immature for a ball."  
  
James nodded, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Now all we have to do is assign prefects to music duty, decorations, and food," muttered Lily, trying to rub sleep from her eyes. She reached down into her book bag, and pulled out the list of prefects.  
  
She scanned the sheet; there were two from each house. They consisted of, Kayla Rebbons, and Jeff Honeyburg, of Ravenclaw; Hannah Dwarts, and Mimi Prenger of Hufflepuff; Severus Snape, Natalie Venger from Slytherin; and finally Dean Year, and Nancy Trinity from Gryffindor.  
  
She showed the parchment to James, and began to mark it up.  
  
"How about Mimi and Kayla on music, they won't pick crap." James put in.  
  
"Ok, and if they do, they have to have it okayed by us anyway, that goes for anything, music, food, decorations." Lily reminded him.  
  
"Oh your right, this is good for us then."  
  
Lily giggled, and bent over the parchment.  
  
"Ok-how about Snape, and Natalie on food, less contact with them." Lily suggested.  
  
"Sounds good. As long as I don't have to see them." James muttered.  
  
"That leaves Jeff, Dean, Nancy, and Hannah on decorations." Lily said. "They should do just fine. So are we all set?"  
  
"I think so. So meeting after dinner?" asked James.  
  
"Yes I think so."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Lily folded up the parchment containing the list of prefects, and stuffed it into her bag, hanging from the back of the chair. She swung it over her shoulder as they both stood up. They walked out of the library in silence. Lily was a little uncomfortable when James didn't say anything, so she said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"So, when are you holding Quidditch tryouts?" asked Lily.  
  
James looked down at her amused.  
  
"Probably next week. Why, you want to try out?" he teased.  
  
Lily blushed. "No."  
  
"You should! You like to fly don't you?" James asked glancing at the redhead.  
  
She had a dreamy expression on her face. " Yea, I love to fly."  
  
"But you're afraid of being knocked off your broom." He said it like a statement.  
  
"Yea." Lily looked down.  
  
"Let me ask you something, what do you love about flying?" James looked at her, and waited for her reply.  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Well, there's so much really-I guess what I love most about it is it takes you away from reality. It's the only place where you leave your worries on the ground, and focus on the wind in your hair. In a way it's like an escape." Lily sighed, and looked at him. His mouth was gaping at her.  
  
She had just summed up how James felt when he played quidditch; only she made it make more sense.  
  
"I just wish I had a broom. Just to fly around by myself." She frowned.  
  
"Tell ya what, you come to the tryouts next week, to watch," he added when he saw her face, "and I'll let you have a ride on my broom after the game."  
  
Lily's emerald eyes lit up with excitement. "Don't you have a Comet 360?" asked Lily.  
  
James smiled in amusement. "Yea."  
  
"Oh my God, thank you!" She turned toward him, and pulled him into a tight, short hug. He was caught so much off guard, he thought his heart had stopped beating, and he couldn't get a breath past his lips. Before he even managed to snake his arms around her waist, she had pulled back.  
  
He smiled, his face glazed, as he followed the excited Lily into the Great Hall.  
  
Dinner went quickly, James didn't say much, he only nodded, and smiled everytime Sirius, or someone would say something to him. They concluded that he was deep in thought, and left him alone for most of the meal.  
  
When Lily and him announced that there was prefect's meeting, all the prefects got up from their table, and followed the head students out.  
  
The Prefect's lounge was warm and welcoming, the fire having been started hours before. The prefects all filed into the room, as Lily sat down on the large green velvet armchair. They were silent until everyone was situated, and ready to listen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily started out by telling all the prefects the plans for the dance. James watched her, how she sometimes talked with her hands, to get her points across, or how she would twirl her dark red hair around her thumb, and bite her bottom lip when she was nervous. She was beautiful. He admired her, until Lily called him to attention, looking at him oddly.  
  
He coughed, and looked at the parchment in front of him. He began to read off who was working with who, and when he looked up to see everyone's reaction, all the girl prefects were glaring at Lily, who was fidgeting uncomfortably, unaware of what they were glaring at. And Jeff was smiling knowingly at him, that confused James more than anything, while Snape smirked.  
  
When he had finished, Lily started up again, but she was much quieter.  
  
"On a final note, the first Hogsmead trip/party, will be on December 19. So tell your houses, third years, and up can go, second and first years are too young." Lily looked at James.  
  
"That all?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, you can all go." James said, watching them leave.  
  
After everyone had all disappeared, and gone to their house Common rooms Lily turned to James, and almost apologetic expression on her face.  
  
"So, James, about the party after Hogsmead, I hate to ask you this, but can you and the Marauders pick up some food? I promise I'll get the butterbeer."  
  
He grinned at her. "Of course Lady Lily, no problem. So you're going then?"  
  
Lily regarded him a moment before replying. "Yea, only to Hogsmead. I have to don't I? I have to find a dress for the ball, and I have to go somewhere to find the butterbeer."  
  
"But your not going to the party?" he asked quietly, concentrating on a spot on the wall. He couldn't figure out why her blatant refusal to go to the party was hurting him, it was practically all he could think about.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"I still don't understand," he said, shrugging.  
  
Lily shook her head, and looked at the ground.  
  
"Are you going with May?" he tried again, watching her face.  
  
"Yea, she said she'd go to the ball with me, since I'm being forced to go. So we have to look for some dress robes." She paused for a moment, and the silence began to grow. James stared at her eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes that he'd ever seen. If she truly wanted a date, she could find one in a heartbeat. He just hoped that it wouldn't be Amos Diggory. He wouldn't let Lily, innocent Lily be hurt by that asshole.  
  
"Well I'll see you later, good night James." Her voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
He smiled at her. "Night Lily."  
  
She smiled back, and walked past him out of the lounge to make her way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
After she had disappeared, James put his head in his hand, and shook it. What was happening to him? He couldn't seem to get Lily Evan's out of his head. He hoped that he was just happy she was finally opening up to him, but something told him that wasn't it. He sighed loudly.  
  
He lifted his head, and began to make his way back to Gryffindor tower to go to bed.  
  
He instantly fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. He had sweet dreams of a red haired someone.  
  
NOTE: REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. The Quidditch Tryouts

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Remember to review, I want to see how I'm doing!  
  
The day of the Quidditch tryouts was finally here! Lily could hardly contain her excitement, she couldn't wait to fly on James's broom. For the last week, she had made extra sure that he had held fast to his promise, asking him excitedly at meal times, and in between classes. He would just smile, and shake his head, and she would demand an answer, which only received a laugh, and a quick 'of course, Lily Flower' From James. She could almost fell the cool wind in her hair. The pleasurable thoughts, as she flew around the Quidditch pitch, completely free.  
  
She grinned despite herself. God, what she wouldn't do for a broomstick of her own.  
  
May sneezed loudly from next to her, causing Lily to nearly jump out of her skin. It appeared that she'd fell into a daydream.  
  
It was really no wonder; she was stranded in A history of magic class. Professor Binns was rambling about god knows what, most of the class was either not paying attention, or sleeping peacefully on their books.  
  
Lily twirled her pencil in her hand, and stared off into space.  
  
Professor Binns seemed unfazed by the lack of attention his students were giving. His class was excruciatingly boring, the worst.  
  
Lily flicked her red hair over her shoulder, and tapped her foot anxiously. She wet her lips, and glanced at her muggle wristwatch. There was about thirty seconds left.  
  
She quickly snapped her book shut, and began to stuff everything in her sac.  
  
Finally the bell rang, cutting off Professor Binns off at one of his long explanations, but her and May flung their book bags over their shoulders, and bolted for the door as quickly as possible.  
  
" Ugh! That class is pure and utter hell, I feel like I have just escaped hell." May whimpered.  
  
Lily laughed, and slowed her pace. They only had one class left until Lily got to fly!  
  
" What's up? Why are you so happy?" May asked, looking at her face.  
  
Lily had subconsciously been smiling at the thought.  
  
" Oh, I get to fly on James's broom tonight." Lily said happily.  
  
" Do you now." May looked at her worriedly. " Why's he letting you?"  
  
" Well Quidditch try outs are tonight, and I told him how much I loved to fly, but couldn't have my own broom, and he offered to let me fly on his, if I came and watched the tryouts."  
  
May smiled, then turned to Lily. " Can I come, I have nothing else to do tonight."  
  
" Sure, I don't see why not." Lily smiled, and continued walking.  
  
" Hey Lily Flower! May!" A deep voice sounded from behind her. Lily and May stopped and turned in their direction.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were making their way to them through the crowds of students.  
  
Lily looked at May, and noticed a huge smile on her lips. Lily smiled, and turned toward the boys.  
  
" Hey guys." They replied as the boys caught up with them.  
  
" Why'd you guys run out of Binns's class like the devil was hot on your heels?" Sirius asked.  
  
" Well that class, could be considered hell, now couldn't it?" May said.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
" We're gonna walk with you down to transfiguration, do ya mind?" James asked.  
  
" No." Lily said quietly, with a slight flush. James smiled, and began walking with her down the corridor.  
  
" So Lily, You are coming to the Quidditch tryouts tonight, aren't you?" James asked, with a huge smile playing on his lips.  
  
Lily looked at him in shock. " Do you even have to ask?"  
  
James chuckled. The rest of the group was behind them, as they continued walking.  
  
" Do you know what time to be there at?" James asked, as he looked down at the gorgeous redhead.  
  
" 7:30, They start!" Lily chanted.  
  
James chuckled, and shook his head. She was such a unique person, so different, and he loved it. It wasn't the same thing as all the other girls, clothes, and boys, this beauty had depth. He could relate to her more.  
  
" Yep."  
  
There was loud laugh from behind them, and Lily and James turned around to see, Sirius walking with May, his arm around her shoulders, and she was making no effort to remove them, she in fact was actually smiling, bright red, but smiling. Sirius was laughing. Remus and Peter looked over at James and Lily and shared a bewildered look.  
  
" Ok then. Not going to ask." James said as he turned around.  
  
" Good I wasn't going to tell you anyway Prongs." Sirius said smiling happily.  
  
Lily turned with James, and couldn't help the smile on her face. May seemed to be warming up to the Marauders, especially Sirius. She couldn't be happier, she'd finally opened up a little to someone that wasn't Lily or her grandparents. But then, Lily wasn't sure if that was good or bad, May had a reputation for if she got to close to someone, she would get scared, and back off. She hoped this was different. She hoped Sirius wouldn't do something stupid to shut her down again. She walked side by side with James to the transfiguration class room, not realizing just how close they really were, and how James had his hand on the small of her back.  
  
  
  
Finally 7:30 rolled around. Lily and May sat bundled up in the stands of the Quidditch pitch. On the ground, near the locker rooms, they could see many Gryffindor students out in their cloaks waiting for the tryouts to start.  
  
" Where are they?" May asked annoyed. " It's getting cold."  
  
" Well it is October." Lily said.  
  
" Yes I know that." May said sarcastically.  
  
" You can go back to the castle if you want too. But I want to stay, I will get my chance to fly." Lily said seriously.  
  
" No, I'm staying with you." May said, as she hugged her jacket tighter to her body.  
  
Lily smiled, she knew that part of her reasoning for staying here in the cold was to keep her company, but the other part of her reasoning was to watch a certain beater on the team.  
  
Just then the door to the locker rooms opened, and the seven players walked out on their brooms. Lily watched as the miniature figure of James addressed the people that wanted to tryout for the team. His messy hair was even messier, do to the winds that had picked up. Lily watched as the students were separated into groups, and the chasers, beaters all took the students that would be trying out for the position that they played. The only position that was open was for one beater, and one chaser. So Sirius would give the tryouts for the beaters, and Andrea McCormick, and Dana Whiten would give the tryouts for the chasers.  
  
DOWN ON THE PITCH:  
  
James looked up into the stands for red hair. He couldn't find her. 'She said that she would come.' He thought looking disappointed.  
  
" What's wrong?" Sirius nudged James in his side.  
  
" Nothing." James lied. " Go do your drills."  
  
Then he hopped on his broom, and took off into the air. The wind rushed through his hair, and he instantly was at ease. He loved to fly.  
  
Something caught his eye, and he looked up into the stands. It was her and May. He smiled, and soared down to them.  
  
" Hey, You came! I was worried for a minute." James said as he reached them. He landed next to Lily, and hopped off the broom, and sat down next to her.  
  
" Um..James, don't you have to go conduct the tryouts or something?" Lily asked.  
  
" No, the beaters, and chasers do that, I watch, and see who's the best. Sirius then tells me who he thought the best was, then the chasers tell me, and I then make the decision based on what I'm told, and what I saw." James said as he watched a second year dodge a bludger, that Sirius had pelted at him.  
  
" Oh, that.um.sux."  
  
James chuckled. " Yea, I guess, I feel bad telling people they didn't make the team, they always look so sad."  
  
" I can imagine." Lily said. " Can I see your broom?" Lily burst out of nowhere.  
  
James chuckled lightly, and handed his broom to her.  
  
She took it from his out stretched hands, and rested it on her lap. She admired it.  
  
" May, look at the handle on this!" Lily nudged her friend. There was no response. Her eyes were glued on a certain quidditch player. "MAY!" Lily shouted.  
  
May snapped out of it, and looked at Lily. Lily smirked, and repeated what she'd first said. " Look at this handle."  
  
" Is that James's broom?" May asked stupidly.  
  
" Yes May, where have you been for the past five minutes?" Lily teased quietly as she watched May grow red.  
  
She decided to give her friend a break and turned back to James. She handed him the broom gently.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it." James said with a smile. He had completely missed the conversation between Lily and May, thankfully.  
  
Lily smiled and watched the tryouts. It felt like hours. She liked watching people play Quidditch it seemed like it was always a fight for your life, hurtling through the air at top speed, throwing balls to one another, almost being knocked off your broom by a bludger. It was fun to watch, not to experience.  
  
When tryouts finally came to an end about an hour later, Sirius, and the Chaser all flew up to where James was sitting.  
  
Which was unlucky for Lily and May whom were sitting next to him.  
  
They were sweaty, and smelled like sweat, and outdoors, not a good combination.  
  
" So who do you think?" James asked. Sirius glanced at May and Lily. There were beads of sweat clinging to his dark hair, and forehead. He grinned at May.  
  
" Hey May, Lily." He winked at May, before turning back to James.  
  
" Did you see Ralph Bigter? He was probably the best." Sirius said.  
  
" Yea, I did, I would have to agree." He took out a small spiral notepad, and a pencil, and jotted down the name.  
  
" How about you?" James asked the other chasers.  
  
" We would have to say Doug Rick. He flew very well, and didn't drop the quaffle once." They replied.  
  
" And the others did?" James asked.  
  
" Most of them dropped it at least once."  
  
" Ok, I only saw five people drop it."  
  
" There were eight trying out, so you didn't miss much." Andrea and Dana smiled at him. He quickly jotted down the name they gave him.  
  
" Ok that's all, everyone can leave, and get cleaned up." James said.  
  
The girls glanced at him and Sirius one more time before taking off toward the locker rooms.  
  
" Ok we're done. You can have your ride." James said as he turned to Lily, and handed her his broom. Her face broke into the biggest smile that he'd ever seen.  
  
" Thank you so much, James!" She hugged him once, and flung her legs over the broom, and pushed into the air and flew into the pitch, James's eyes followed her as she soared. He sat down were he had been sitting and watched. She was so beautiful. The look on her face was priceless; it was utmost relaxation, and pleasure. She would put on a burst of speed, and fly high in to the darkening sky. She zoomed around the stadium like she was born to do it. Her beautiful red hair flying out behind her, like a curtain in the night air.  
  
James heard Sirius give a low whistle beside him.  
  
" Damn that girl can fly." Sirius said as he watched her in awe.  
  
James smiled. " Yes, she can." He felt a knot in his stomach, begin to form, and tighten as he watched her fly.  
  
Sirius looked at his friend, and shook his head. He was falling in love, and he didn't even know it. He was staring, transfixed at Lily Evans, with a dreamy expression lining his face. Sirius smiled, and settled for harassing May.  
  
He turned to her, and sat down next to her, where Lily had been. May crinkled her nose, and looked at him as he flung his arm around her shoulders.  
  
" You know May, You're very quiet right now."  
  
"Yes, and you're in dyer need of a shower." May said seriously, as she pinched her nose shut, and began breathing through her mouth.  
  
Sirius laughed maniacally and pulled May's face into his sweaty quidditch robe covered chest. " Better?"  
  
May tried to struggle, but ended up laughing instead. " Let me go, I can't breath."  
  
Sirius chuckled, and released her.  
  
" Now, go take a shower." May said with a smile. Sirius stood up.  
  
" Yes mama." He said as he soluted her. " One more hug I think, for the road." He walked closer with his arms wide open, but May ran under his outstretched arm.  
  
" No I don't think so." She laughed.  
  
Sirius jumped for her, and pulled her into a hug. " Ugh. You really stink." She said trying to hold her breath.  
  
Sirius laughed and stepped back to grab his broom. He hopped on. " Need a ride down?" He asked as he hovered outside of the stands.  
  
May looked nervous. " No." She said flatly.  
  
" You sure."  
  
" Quite." She answered.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. " You're afraid to fly aren't you?"  
  
May blushed furiously. " So? What if I am."  
  
" You can't be afraid to fly if I'm with you."  
  
" There's even more reason for me not to fly." May said.  
  
Sirius laughed. " Awww come on, I won't let you fall, how else are you going to get down?"  
  
" Like every other sane person, I'll climb the stairs down."  
  
" But where's the adventure in that?" He smirked. May rolled her eyes.  
  
" Fine, but I want to be right on the ground in less than a minute." She said seriously. Sirius noticed that she was shaking.  
  
" Come on, get on in front of me, I'll hold on to you, so you won't fall." Sirius said as he reached for her hand.  
  
May looked over at James for help, but he was preoccupied with watching Lily zoom across the pitch.  
  
" Come on, you won't die." Sirius said, as she grabbed his hand. She climbed on his broom in front of him.  
  
" Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god." May chanted, as she settled herself against Sirius's chest. She shut her eyes tightly, and felt Sirius's arms wrap protectively around her waist.  
  
" Ok hold on." Sirius's voice said close to her ear. His breath tickling her ear, causing weird thing to her senses.  
  
She clutched the broom's handle until her knuckles were white.  
  
" Bye James." Sirius said loudly to get his attention.  
  
James looked up, and his eyes sparkled at what he saw. May had her eyes tightly shut, and Sirius had his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
" I'm taking her to the ground, and I'm going to take a shower."  
  
" Ok." James said. " I'll wait for Lily."  
  
" I know." Sirius smirked, and kicked off the stands and into the air. May's shriek of fright reached his ears, and he instantly felt sorry for Sirius, whose poor ears were right by her.  
  
James looked back up to Lily, and decided that it was probably time to head back in anyway. It was getting really cold, and it was almost completely dark.  
  
" Hey Lils!" James shouted. Lily flew right next to him in the stands and looked at him. Her green eyes were sparkling with excitement, and her red hair was wild with being wind blown. Her cheeks were pink with cold, and the activity, and she looked generally happy.  
  
" We have to go in soon, or the professors will get pissed." James said.  
  
" Ok, that's fine. We can go back now, I'm getting kind of cold anyway." Lily said. She landed, and handed James his broom back.  
  
" Thank you so much for the ride."  
  
James smiled.  
  
" No problem."  
  
He hopped on and realized that there was no way for Lily to get down unless she walked down, so he looked down at her, and asked.  
  
" Hey Lils you want a ride down to the ground?" James asked quietly.  
  
" Yes, thank you." Lily said quietly. There was a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach as she climbed on, and held him around his waist.  
  
A whole colony of butterflies seemed to have found a way into his stomach as he felt her small arms grip him. He felt her lean into him, and almost forgot to breathe. He tried not to think about how great she felt, and how they seemed to fit together perfectly.  
  
" Thanks." She whispered from behind him. She tried not to realize how good he felt, and smelt, but was losing the battle. 'He doesn't like you like that Lily, stop thinking about him like that!' She scowled herself, and tried to concentrate on the wind in her hair.  
  
" No problem." James managed quietly, before taking off into the night sky, toward Hogwarts castle.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


	8. The Quidditch Game & The Truth

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ONLY MAY, AND CINDY, AND ALICIA, AND EVERTHING THAT IS NOT FAMILIAR.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 8: The Quidditch Match ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the day of the Quidditch match Lily was woken up early enough to hear the early birds twittering away happily outside of her closed window. She lay in the bed for a few minutes, staring unblinkingly at the scarlet canopy above her bed, willing sleepiness to take over again. This wish turned to be in vain, when she began to hear the Quidditch team stampede down the stairs, shouting loudly to one another. She sighed and pushed her covers off of her and sat up.  
  
'How had she ever slept through their noise?' She rubbed her eyes hurriedly, and threw her pale legs over the side of the bed, testing the ground. Of course, it was freezing this early in the morning, so she slipped on her fuzzy slippers, and padded over to her dresser to look at her appearance in the mirror that hung above it.  
  
Her long dark red hair was wild from sleep, and her eyes were red from her rubbing them. Her purple pajamas fit her very loosely, making her look very small in them.  
  
She decided that she wanted to go downstairs, and finish reading her book that she'd been reading. It was frigid in the castle this time of November with December in only a couple of days, so she wrapped her large red heavy comforter around her shoulders, and hugged it to her body. It covered her whole frame, and dragged on the stone ground as she picked up her book from her nightstand by her bed. She headed for the door, not really caring who was out there.  
  
She opened the door, and climbed slowly down the stairs toward the common room, careful not to trip on the abundance of comforter that trailed behind her on the stairs.  
  
Lily suddenly heard hurried footsteps run from behind her, and a voice that was familiar.  
  
"Come on James, lets move it! We have four hours, before the Slytherins come to practice!" the voice said, as it rounded the corner, and hurtled down the stairs, Quidditch robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Whoa, who are."  
  
Lily slammed herself against the rough wall, making herself as small as possible so Sirius could pass, and not run her over in the process.  
  
Sirius stopped a few steps above her.  
  
"Lils? What are you doing up? It's like five in the morning."  
  
"Yes thank you I know. I was woken up, and can't get back to sleep. I plan to read for a little bit," she said, as she turned, and headed down the stairs into the warm common room. Sirius followed a bit behind her.  
  
She plopped herself into a big red chair, and lifted her legs up cross- legged, wrapping her comforter around her tightly to block out the chilly morning cold.  
  
Sirius walked over, and sat down on the couch, his feet spread apart, and his arms resting on his knees.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Lily held up the cover of the book.  
  
"A Classic Romance?" Sirius crinkled his nose in distaste. "You like that stuff?"  
  
"Maybe, I like to dream," Lily said opening her book to the page she'd left off on.  
  
"Ah huh," Sirius said, gazing into the flames in the fireplace.  
  
"Don't you have to go with the rest of the team?" Lily asked, glancing up at him.  
  
"I'm waiting for James. Um.Lils.are you and May coming to the game later?"  
  
"Probably, May really wanted to go, and I said I would," Lily replied, not looking up from her page.  
  
"Oh good," Sirius said nodding.  
  
Lily looked over her book at Sirius. He was gazing into the fire, with a small smile on his face.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, before returning to her book.  
  
Just then a loud stamping of feet flew down the staircase. It sounded like a heard of elephants rampaging down the stairs. Lily looked up in amusement, as James's red face flew into view.  
  
"Come on Sirius, we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Who'd fault is that?" Sirius asked with a smirk.  
  
"You know, one day.Lily Flower? What are you doing up?" James asked coming closer. He looked tired in the firelight. His hair was a mess on top of his head, and his red and gold Quidditch robes lay askew on his shoulders, like he hadn't had time to put them on properly that morning.  
  
"Was woken up, couldn't get back to sleep, decided to finish book," she said, putting her book page down on her lap.  
  
"Oh. Are you coming today?" he asked, his face splitting into a smile that Lily could only characterize as hopeful.  
  
"Yep, well, as long as I can have a short ride on your broom afterwards," she added with a sly smile.  
  
He smiled in amusement. "Of course, anything to get you to the game."  
  
She smiled, and turned her head back to begin to read her book again. She sensed him staring at her for a few seconds later.  
  
"What? Don't you have a practice to go to?" Lily asked, glancing up at him for a moment.  
  
"Yep, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Lils, remember to bring May," Sirius put in.  
  
James looked at his friend funny, before sharing an amused look with Lily curled up in the armchair.  
  
Lily smiled brightly at Sirius, "of course Sir."  
  
The two boys disappeared out of the portrait hole.  
  
Lily sank into the warmth of her comforter, and began to read her book, her muscles slowly relaxing into the cushions. The fire warmed her considerably, and she curled up into the chair. She soon found herself falling helplessly into a deep sleep, her book lying open on the armrest.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Lils, Hey Lils." Someone was shaking her gently. "Come on Lils, wake up."  
  
Lily's eyes slowly opened, and she immediately shut them, keeping the blinding light at bay.  
  
"Come on, Lils."  
  
Lily groaned, and opened her eyes tiredly, blinking back the light as she sat up straighter, the comforter surrounding her falling from off her shoulders to her waist. She sighed, and looked around the room; she was in the common room. It was now light outside and the fire had died down somewhat. She looked up to see May hovering above her. Her hair was falling straight spilling beautifully around her shoulders. She had her hands on her hips and a look on her face that clearly said. 'What the hell are you doing down here?'  
  
"All right I'm up," Lily mumbled.  
  
"Good, cause I'm starving. Remus and Peter just went down while I was trying to wake you up, sleeping beauty."  
  
"What time is it? We have to go to the game," said Lily.  
  
"It's only 10:30. We have an hour until we should move down to the pitch," said May smiling.  
  
Lily nodded, and stood up, her blanket falling to a puddle on the floor. She streched tall, and bent to pick up her comforter.  
  
"I have to go shower and change," Lily said, eyeing her over large pjs.  
  
"Yes, you should. I'll wait down here." Lily nodded, and bounded up the stairs to her dorm, dragging her comforter behind her.  
  
She took a quick shower, drying her hair quickly with her wand. Then she changed quickly into a large red warm sweater, (Gryffindor spirit of course) and a pair of blue jeans. She didn't bother putting on her robes, since it was Saturday. She put a little make up on, not too much, and combed her hair out, one last time. She grabbed her cloak from her desk chair, and ran down the stairs to meet up with May. She was sitting on the couch, reading the book Lily had been reading. She looked up when she heard Lily enter.  
  
"Took you long enough. I've been reading here for a half an hour," said May.  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry, so now we have a half an hour to eat?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yep, but that's no big deal," May said. "Hey Lils, do you think I can borrow this book when you're done? It was really good so far," asked May.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They quickly made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and ate it hurriedly. Remus and Peter who had already finished, decided to wait for them at the table.  
  
"You can go out, and save us some seats," suggested May.  
  
"Yea, you really don't have to stay here," Lily added, looking at the two boys uncomfortably.  
  
"No, it's fine," Remus said, while Peter just looked around the Great Hall.  
  
The girls took a few more minutes before they were finished, then they made their way out to the pitch.  
  
They quickly wound their way through the crowds of Hogwarts students, making their way out to the game. They climbed the bleachers to the top of the stands, and sat down, watching the crowds enter the pitch.  
  
"Good thing we came when we did," said Remus.  
  
"Yea," May said sitting down between him and Lily. Pete sat on the other side of Remus.  
  
They waited a few minutes before the game began.  
  
"And they're out! McCormick, Whiten, Rick, Bigter, Black, Scott, and Captain James Potter!"  
  
Lily watched them circle the pitch once, before forming a circle, with the Slytherins around the box that contained the four balls. Madam Hooch, stepped up, and released the balls.  
  
"The balls are released, and the game begins!" the announcer called.  
  
Lily watched James soar high into the air to survey the scene below him, he was scanning the area for a flash of gold.  
  
She watched as a bludger pelted toward Sirius's back, and heard May next to her suck in a breath. Sirius turned around just in time, and raised his club, to hit the bludger back to the Slytherin that had hit it at him.  
  
Lily watched in amusement as he made a rude gesture with his hands, when McGonagall and Hooch weren't looking.  
  
She heard May left out a breath of relief, and kept her eyes glued on the game.  
  
"McCormick passes to Rick, and back to McCormick, who flings it through the hoop! Twenty to zero Gryffindor!" Lily heard the announcer shout. She watched McCormick give a high five to Rick from on their brooms. She marveled at their balancing skills.  
  
Suddenly she saw James drop into a mad dive. She instantly held her breath, 'had he spotted the snitch?' The Slytherin seeker dived hot on his heels, reeling ever closer to the hard cold ground. She raised her hands to her mouth. He wasn't going to stop! She wanted to scream to him, to stop, but she couldn't open her mouth. Suddenly James pulled out of his dive, and pelted upwards. The Slytherin seeker plowed into the ground. Mediwitches came out and scooped him off the ground. He seemed to be ok, and this bought the Gryffindor Team time. Lily lowered her hands. 'What had just happened? That was so dangerous! She'd kill him! To risk his life for some stupid game! He would never do that move again.'  
  
"What was that?" Lily shrieked leaning over May to address an amused Remus.  
  
"The Wronski Feint, James is famous for them," Remus said smiling.  
  
"Well it's dangerous! How can he do that, one day soon, he'll miss his time to pull up, and plow into the ground, and then where will he be? Dead that's what!" Lily ranted leaning back into her position next to May.  
  
Remus just chuckled, and shook his head. "He'll be fine, he's been doing it since before I can remember."  
  
May glanced at her friend, amusement evident in her stormy eyes, "why do you care anyway?" she asked.  
  
Lily's cheeks redden. "I don't," she replied.  
  
"Sure," May giggled quietly so Remus wouldn't hear.  
  
Just then, it seemed that James had seen the snitch for real, and pelted toward it, across the pitch, near the Slytherin goal posts. The Slytherin seeker, who seemed to be fine, except for an injured foot tried to catch up, but his injury, held him back.  
  
She watched as James clasped the tiny gold ball, struggling beneath his fingers. Lily smiled, and clapped with the rest of them.  
  
"James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" the announcer shouted happily. The Slytherins scowled at the Gryffindor team, with hatred in their evil eyes.  
  
The four sat, and waited, for the crowds to part before heading down to congratulate the team. When it was finally clear. Lily, May, Remus, and Peter all made their way to the pitch where the team was giving each other high fives.  
  
When they reached the pitch, Lily looked around for James; she wanted to congratulate him, for catching the snitch. She found him easily due to his height, talking to Sirius. His side was too her, his Quidditch robes were a mess, dirt and mud lined the bottom of it, and his hair was as messy as ever, being windblown. There was a streak of dirt running down his cheek, and all this only seemed to make him more handsome.  
  
"James!" Lily shouted unable to help herself.  
  
He spun around, and Lily noticed that he had beads of perspiration on his forehead. She smiled.  
  
He grinned at seeing her. "Hey Lily Flower!"  
  
"James, Congratulations!" She ran over, but stopped a few inches short of hugging him. "You know James, you're a mess."  
  
James chuckled. "Yes, I know. Well, come on give me a victory hug!"  
  
He pulled her roughly into a hug. Warmth blossomed in the pit of her stomach, and she felt her cheeks flame up, as she shyly wrapped her arms around his waist, and squeezed him tightly. She felt him rest his head on top of hers, and begin to rock from side to side happily. She bit her lip, and squeezed her eyes shut, to keep from crying at how perfect being held by him felt. She couldn't think such things! She was Lily Evans, he was James Potter, there was no way that he would ever, EVER, feel anything for her beyond friendship! She opened her eyes, and pulled back from him, smiling.  
  
His deep blue eyes shined brightly in the midday sun.  
  
Lily glanced over her shoulder at May, and saw her in an embrace with none other than a sweaty, dirty Sirius Black, and the weird thing was, she was smiling. Lily turned back to James smiling brightly.  
  
"Hey James, look over at May and Sirius."  
  
James broke eye contact with her reluctantly, and looked passed her shoulder.  
  
"I think he might like her," said James.  
  
"Yea," Lily said dreamily. James regarded her. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Your beautiful, you know that? I think you deserve to know," James said.  
  
Lily felt her face flame up, and she looked down at her shoes. "Thank you, James," she whispered quietly. That was the first time anyone's ever told her that, besides her parents.  
  
James just smiled, and reached up under her chin to pull her face up to look at his. "Ok, you ready to fly?" he asked.  
  
~~~~  
  
He watched as Lily's embarrassment turned to excitement. "Yes!" she shrieked reaching for the broom he handed her.  
  
He watched as she took the broom in her hands, and slid on. A look of anticipation on her gorgeous face. She pushed gracefully off the ground, holding tight to the polished wood underneath her. Her face a mask of excitement.  
  
Minutes slipped by, with him just standing there, as the Gryffindor Quidditch team celebrated their win.  
  
"Can't get enough of flying," a feminine voice said from next to him.  
  
He tore his eyes away from the sky, and looked at the girl next to him. It was May.  
  
"She loves it. I guess it takes her away from her reality. What with her sister and all, and her position in life."  
  
"Her sister?"  
  
"She never told you?" May asked nervously, glancing at him, "I assumed she did.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can tell you," said May.  
  
"Please," James pleaded.  
  
"All right, but this stays between us! Got that?" May said venomously, turning to prod a finger into his chest.  
  
"Right," James nodded.  
  
May sighed, seeming to contemplate how she was going to proceed. She turned away from him, and bit her lip, looking up at the sky to watch her friend soar through the crisp night air. "Lily comes from an all Muggle family," she began.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Her sister Petunia, is as Muggle as they come."  
  
James looked down listening intently. He kicked small pebbles with the toe of his Quidditch boots, and glanced periodically into the darkening sky.  
  
"When Lily got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, her own sister turned on her. Petunia hates her, and does everything in her power to harass her. That's why she hates going home for the summer. That's why she's always unhappy on the last day of school. Her school life may suck, but not as bad as her home life. She is emotionally scarred, that's why she placed these huge walls around her. She's so afraid to open up to people that she shuts herself down from everyone, I'm surprised she let you get so close," said May sadly.  
  
James looked up at the girl on his broom, frowning. He'd finally learned the truth of who she was, and he felt like he needed to help her. It was worse than he thought, he never imagined that her home life was that bad.  
  
"I'll help her," James muttered. "If it' the last thing I do," he said, staring at her as she flew though one of the goal posts.  
  
"Just be careful James," May said seriously, "don't hurt her."  
  
"I would never," James said strongly, as he watched her fly. He felt his stomach flop. He wanted to hug her, to tell her everything was all right, and that he would protect her, from whatever's bothering her, including her sister. He would break down the walls she so protectively built around her, make her trust him, more then anyone. He needed her to trust him.  
  
Lily flew down, and landed in front of him and May. She jumped off his broom, and handed him it back smiling happily.  
  
"Thanks James!" she said. He couldn't help but smile, she did that to him, made him smile, no matter how he was feeling.  
  
"Don't mention it," he said.  
  
She turned with May, and began to walk up to the castle, talking excitedly. Sirius held back, and walked with James.  
  
"So, who are you taking to the dance," Sirius asked.  
  
James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I know whom I want to take, but she'll say no. She doesn't even want to go to the dance, let alone have a date," James said sadly, staring at his shoes as he walked.  
  
"Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
James sighed heavily, "yea, what about you?"  
  
"May, but she probably will say no too."  
  
James just nodded.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sirius, James! Hey wait up!"  
  
Sirius and James groaned. "What do you want, Cindy?" James asked.  
  
"Sirius, will you go to the dance with me?" she asked, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
James stared at her. He looked at his friend, who was looking thoughtful.  
  
"Fine."  
  
James's mouth dropped open. 'What had he just agreed to?'  
  
Sirius just seemed to come to his senses, and looked frightened out of his mind.  
  
"Great! James will you go with Alicia."  
  
James's eyes widened, as his head turned to face her.  
  
"Hell no," James said with disgust, and he spun around, and began to walk toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Sirius ran after him.  
  
When he finally caught up with James, James turned to him abruptly.  
  
"Why the hell did you say yes?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Shit! I don't know! James, what am I going to do, it just came out!"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Siri," James said shaking his head. "I thought you liked May?"  
  
"I do," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Than why did you say yes to Cindy ROADS?" James asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe because I know that May would say no?" Sirius said.  
  
James shook his head, and walked into the warm common room.  
  
"Siri, you do realize that Cindy will be hanging on you, and May's far from stupid, she'll figure it out," James said.  
  
Sirius plopped down on the couch, and put his head in his hands. "I know," he whispered.  
  
Just then voices could be heard near the portrait hole. It was Lily and May coming back from the library.  
  
"Shit!" Sirius said looking up at James pleadingly.  
  
"I'll handle this," James said patting his friend on the back. Sirius just nodded.  
  
The two girls entered. They stopped, and looked at the grim looks on the boy's faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked, an expression of worry flitting across her features.  
  
"Lily Flower, come here for a minute." James led her to the dark corner of the room, to tell her the predicament.  
  
"Ok, problem, does May like Sirius?" James asked quietly.  
  
Lily looked at him oddly, "um. I think so, but she doesn't talk about things like that. It seems like she does though."  
  
"Well, Sirius likes her a lot, and he wanted to ask her to the dance." Lily opened her mouth, but James continued before she could reply. "But, he knew that she would say no." Lily shut her mouth. "So, when Cindy Roads asked him." She sucked in her breath. "He said yes, but he really doesn't want to go with her."  
  
Lily just looked at him. "Well, that's ok. I mean I know that May would have probably said no anyway, we don't intend to stay very long in any case," she said shrugging.  
  
"You're not?" he asked shocked.  
  
"I don't think so, I'm going for our dance, and then her and I will probably leave," Lily said glancing at the other occupants of the room.  
  
James felt sting of shock wear off, and was instantly replaced by a dull pang of disappointment at her words. He looked down at his shoes; 'she wasn't even staying long?'  
  
"Oh," he heard himself mutter, before he looked back up into her vivid green eyes. His heart began to pound as he noticed that she was looking right back at him. "So, you'll tell her, before Cindy does?" he stammered.  
  
"Yea, sure," she shrugged.  
  
"Ok."  
  
James turned to walk back to where May and Sirius were sitting.  
  
"Siri, What's wrong?" May insisted frustratedly.  
  
Sirius looked at her in the face, before turning his head to watch James sit down on the armchair next to him.  
  
"Hey May, lets go upstairs," Lily said from the staircase. Sirius put his head in his hands, as he felt May leave the seat next to him.  
  
"Coming," said May shooting Sirius a look.  
  
Once they were in their dorm, Lily shut the door tightly behind her.  
  
"Lils, what's wrong with Sirius?" asked May.  
  
'Ok maybe this would be harder than she thought.'  
  
"Ok, May, do you like Sirius?"  
  
May blushed. "No," she said quietly.  
  
"Well, he likes you." She blushed even harder. "He wanted to ask you to the dance, but knew you would say no, so when Cindy Roads asked him." May sat down slowly on her bed. "He said yes," May looked up at Lily, "but he didn't want to, it just came out. Are you ok?" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
"Yea, fine, just.. Cindy? Anyone but Cindy," she moaned, rolling her head back and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I know, but we won't be there for long anyway."  
  
"Yea, I guess your right." May looked down at her hands. "It's really not that big of a deal, I don't like him anyway. I just don't like my friends associating with the bimbos," said May strongly.  
  
Lily just smiled sympathetically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE: Sorry for Sirius getting a date for the ball that wasn't May, but I had to, it was for the plot, you'll see.  
  
Remember to REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE! 


	9. Hogsmead, a fight, and opening up

DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING!  
  
The day of December 19 came quickly, a little too quickly for Lily and May if you asked either of them. Lily woke up at 8:30, and went over to May's bed to shake her awake.  
  
"Come on sleepy head, we have to go to Hogsmead," Lily said sweetly.  
  
"Why don't you just go," said May groggily, turning over in her bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you promised! Besides we have to get our dress robes for the ball," Lily said, faking happiness.  
  
May groaned, "do I have too?"  
  
"Yes, now get up and take a shower." Lily moved away from her bed, and picked up her robe and wand from her desk, and walked to the door.  
  
"MAY, YOU BETTER BE UP WHEN I GET BACK FROM THE SHOWER!" Lily shrieked, swirling around in the doorway to glare at her friend.  
  
"Ok already!" May sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She pushed the covers off her, glaring at Lily standing just outside the doorway. "Happy?"  
  
"Very," Lily said as she disappeared out the door.  
  
"Sleep Nazi!" May said to the door.  
  
"I heard that!" Lily shouted back.  
  
May just grunted, and got out of bed. She picked up her own robe and wand and walked to the bathroom herself.  
  
~~~~  
  
After the girls had taken a quick shower, and changed into some warm clothes, nothing flashy, just large sweaters, and a pair of jeans for both, they walked down to the common room. The Marauders seemed to have already left, and they were somewhat grateful, at least now they could have a girls day out. Lily pulled her long red hair back into a high ponytail, as did May. Her dark blue streaks standing out prettily on her shiny black hair. They looked casual; it wasn't like they wanted to impress anyone.  
  
They quickly left before Cindy and Alicia even woke up, and made their way down to the entrance hall, to wait for the carriages.  
  
The line of students when down quickly, and the two girls climbed onto one of the eight large carriages.  
  
They sat in silence the whole way there. The students that shared the carriage with them kept sending them questioning glances. Their eyes clearly saying 'why are you going to Hogsmead.' It made the two girls highly uncomfortable.  
  
"Where do you want to go first, once we get there?" May asked, breaking the awkward silence, the whole carriage hanging on their every word.  
  
"Um.we can get our robes, order the butterbeer, and head back, as quickly as we can," Lily said nodding.  
  
"Sound's good to me," May muttered glaring at the people in the carriage.  
  
Finally the carriage stopped, and everyone got off.  
  
"Gosh, I hate people staring, like we're some kind of circus folk," said May angrily..  
  
"I know.it makes me.uncomfortable."  
  
"Me too. Robes for all occasions is that way," said May, pointing in the direction of the small white building in the distance.  
  
Lily let out a sigh, and began to walk. "Alright, let's go, and besides," she said, "we can get this over with."  
  
May opened the door to the little shop, and the little bell chimed above their heads. Lily and May looked around overwhelmed by the amount of dress robes on display. They saw a few other Hogwarts students shuffling through the sales racks looking for a robe for themselves.  
  
"Where do we start? What do we do?" May asked Lily in awe.  
  
"I have no idea," Lily said slowly, looking around.  
  
Suddenly, as if an answer to May's question, a petite woman appeared in front of them. She looked to be around 18-19 and had short brown hair that just touched her shoulders, and brown eyes, under long eyelashes. There was a small amount of freckles dotting the area around her nose, making her look younger than she was.  
  
"Hello, my aren't you two lovely! I've seen pretty girls enter here before, but you two are simply stunning." She smiled warmly at them.  
  
Lily and May blushed, they liked this woman. "Thank you," they said.  
  
"My name is Amy, can I help you with anything? I assume you need dresses for the Christmas dance up at Hogwarts this year?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, actually we are. Can you help us, we've actually never been shopping for dress robes before," said May sheepishly.  
  
"Never? Well of course I'll help you." She looked May up and down.  
  
"Yes, I have the perfect thing for you, it would go well with your hair, and eyes." She smiled at May, and led her and Lily toward the side of the shop, where dozens of beautiful dress robes hung along the walls. She pulled down a beautiful midnight blue dress. It was spaghetti strap and it flowed to the ground with silver gems across the top, and down the side. The silver gems were randomly placed on the right side of the dress. The hem of the dress was covered in silver gems, and was absolutely gorgeous. Lily sighed happily.  
  
"I like it May, try it on. But does it have a coat or something, It'll be cold," Lily put in, looking up at Amy.  
  
"Of course." Amy got up on a ladder, and reached up above the hangers to pull down a beautiful silver cloak, with fleece lining. It looked light, and beautiful on the outside, and was warm and comfy on the inside. She handed the cloak to May, and stepped down off the ladder. "Now for shoes and jewelry."  
  
May looked at Amy worriedly. "Um.Amy, I'm not sure that I have enough money for jewelry." May looked sheepish.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. You guys need jewelry to go with your dresses. I'll let you borrow some, and you can give it back after the dance." Amy smiled at them.  
  
"Oh, Amy, you really don't have to do that," said May.  
  
"Of course I do. I love to be of help."  
  
Lily didn't know what to say. She followed Amy and May to the corner where all colors and styles of shoes were displayed. She picked out midnight blue high heels, just simple midnight blue heels.  
  
"I think these will be perfect," Amy said looking pleased. "Now let's go try this on, and we want to see it when you're done girl!" Amy said warmly. "Then we'll start with your friend."  
  
Lily instantly felt bad, she hadn't introduced herself.  
  
"Oh, Amy I'm so sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Lily Evans, and she is May Delfin."  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Lily and May, glad to make your acquaintance."  
  
Lily smiled, she liked Amy.  
  
Amy walked over, and unlocked the door to the changing room, and let May in. "Now, May you come out and show us when you done," Amy scolded. "I'm going to go find Lily a dress now," she said shutting the door to the changing room. They heard the bolt on the other side of the door slip into place, and Amy turned back to Lily. She looked her up and down. "Green I think. You have very beautiful eyes, and your hair is lovely, I shall have fun picking out your dress," Amy said happily, pocketing the ring of keys, and beginning to walk to the other side of store, opposite from where May's dress was from.  
  
They stopped at the circular rack, full of green dresses, every shade of green imaginable. She ran her finger over the rack, tutting softly. "What to do, what to do." Her eyes stopped on a forest green dress. She pulled it off the rack, and lifted it up to Lily.  
  
"Perfect, works lovely with your hair, and eyes."  
  
Lily examined the dress, it was lovely, had a tube top, top, so it had no sleeves. It had a high waist cut, right underneath her chest. The skirt of it was a dark forest green silk, like the rest of the dress and there was a shimmery sheer, lining over the dark silk skirt that formed a small train behind it. It was cut from the waist downward vertically, showing the dark silk skirt underneath. And there was a belt of gems all the way around the high waist. She loved it.  
  
"Oh it's lovely," Lily gushed.  
  
"Yes, that's what I thought, Let's try it on!" Amy said excitedly. "Wait, we need to find you a dark green cloak. Hmm," She again stepped on the nearest ladder, and searched the top shelves for a green cloak. She searched for a few minutes before shouting,  
  
"AHA! FOUND IT!"  
  
Lily grew excited, as she handed down the cloak. It was the same thing as May's cloak. It had a nice silk outside, with fleece on the inside to keep her warm.  
  
"Ok, now for shoes." She walked over to the shoe section, and picked out some simple forest green heels. "Perfect, ok lets try it on."  
  
She walked to the dressing rooms, and opened the door for Lily to enter.  
  
"Thank you," Lily muttered, as she shut the door closed.  
  
"Oh don't mention it, dear. I want to see it when you're done. May, are you done yet?"  
  
"Almost, I'll wait until Lily's out so I can see hers too."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat," Amy said cheerfully.  
  
A few minutes flew by, and Lily announced that she was done.  
  
"Me too," May replied.  
  
"Well, come one out then!" Amy shouted happily.  
  
The two doors opened, the two girls stepped out. Amy held her breath.  
  
"You two are absolutely beautiful! You need to get those dresses! Your dates will be beside themselves with joy!"  
  
"Actually, we don't have dates," Lily supplied, fixing the top of her dress robe.  
  
Amy's mouth fell open. "You don't? How did two girls as pretty as you two not manage to find a date?" Amy asked nicely.  
  
"We didn't want one," answered May, examining herself in the full body mirror.  
  
Amy smiled, sitting in silence for a few minutes, examining their ensembles with her trained eye. Her eyes narrowed, and her head tilted to the side, as she watched them. Lily grew paranoid, and smoothed the creases out on the dress in the mirror. Finally, Amy's eyes grew wide, and she burst into a smile.  
  
"Wait, there's something missing, with your dresses," Amy said, "Oh!" She stood up and ran to the back room.  
  
May and Lily shared a bewildered look.  
  
"Lils you look great!" May said smiling.  
  
"As do you!" Lily said, returning the smile.  
  
Just then Amy came pelting back into the room, carrying long silver gloves, and a rectangular silver box.  
  
"Here, put these on." Amy handed May the gloves, and she took them her eyes shining happily. She slipped them up her arm. They reached just above her elbow. She smiled, as she turned to look at herself.  
  
"Oh and Lily," Amy walked over to where Lily was standing, "turn around."  
  
Lily turned, and waited. Amy opened the rectangular silver box, and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was on a silver chain, and there was an emerald teardrop jewel on it. It was simple yet affective. She placed it around her neck, and clasped it on.  
  
"Beautiful," Amy said simply, admiring the necklace.  
  
Lily fingered the necklace around her neck. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Amy," Lily said.  
  
"It was nothing." Amy waved it off.  
  
"We'll take them!" May said happily, twirling in the mirror. She took the cloak, and wrapped it around herself and sighed happily admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
Amy smiled, "I'll throw in the gloves, and the necklace for free."  
  
Lily smiled gratefully, "thanks Amy."  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"Now, get changed and come back out."  
  
May and Lily changed back into their casual wear quickly, and handed their purchases over to Amy.  
  
"Ok, Do you want me to wrap these up for the ride home?"  
  
"Yes please," May said.  
  
"Ok." They watched as Amy wrapped, the Cloaks, Dresses, shoes, and accessories in brown paper, and placed them in large separate brown bags.  
  
They paid for their purchases.  
  
"You have to come back and visit me now! I want to know how the ball went." Amy smiled at them.  
  
May and Lily nodded happily. "Of Course Amy, we'll see you around."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The bell chimed shut behind them. It wasn't snowing out, but it was bitterly cold.  
  
"I liked her," Lily said.  
  
"Yea, she was cool. I love my new dress."  
  
"See it wasn't so bad," Lily laughed.  
  
"I guess not," replied May smiling.  
  
"What do you say we go get a butterbeer for ourselves, while we order some for the party tonight. We were in there for two hours, I could use a little relaxation."  
  
"Ok," May readily agreed. They made their way to the door of the Three broomsticks and opened the door.  
  
A blast of warm air assaulted them as they stepped into the warm pub. Christmas decorations adorned the walls and ceiling. The singing nutcrackers stopped singing long enough to whistle at them as they walked past them to the bar. May glared at the small figures, and situated herself as far away from them as she could go.  
  
"What are those things?" she asked, clearly disturbed, and glancing over her shoulder periodically at the catcalling nutcrackers. Lily giggled as she looked at them.  
  
"Christmas cheer, May!"  
  
"If that's what you call it," said May with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Madam Rouge looked over, and smiled at them, before coming over.  
  
"Hello there, I don't believe I've seen you in here ever," she said smiling at the two girls.  
  
"We don't normally come down to Hogsmead," said May.  
  
"Well, then you should have some of this." She walked away and quickly returned with two tankards of foaming butterbeer.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said shyly. "Actually, I was wondering, we're having a party tonight, back at the school, and I have to pick up the butterbeer, do you think I can get some to take back with me?"  
  
"Of course, I'll get you two containers before you leave." She smiled, and walked away, her heels clicking on the stone ground over the chattering of Hogwarts students in the pub.  
  
"Well, that was easy," muttered May, sipping her butterbeer. "Ahh, this stuff is heavenly," she said, a blissful expression flitting across her face.  
  
Lily smiled, as she took a sip, and felt the warm sweet liquid flow down her throat.  
  
"Lils!" a deep voice shouted from behind her, "what are you doing in here?"  
  
Lily turned around, and was face to face with James Potter. She sighed, and looked up at him.  
  
"I came to get the butterbeer, remember?" She smiled.  
  
James grinned back. "Of course, come and sit with us," he said hopefully.  
  
She looked at May, who lifted her shoulders in an 'I don't care' shrug.  
  
Lily stood up, keeping a firm grasp on her tankard with one hand, and bending down to grab her brown back with the other, before following James to the table of three more rowdy boys. May walked slowly behind her, sipping her butterbeer.  
  
"May! Lily! What are you doing here?" Remus asked happily.  
  
"Had to get dress robes, and we had to pick up the butterbeer," Lily said as she situated herself in the seat between Sirius and James. She dropped her bag under the table, and then turned to James. "You did get food didn't you?"  
  
"Yep," he answered, smiling at her.  
  
"Good."  
  
May sat down next to Sirius, and continued to sip her butterbeer.  
  
"So, you bought dress robes? Can I see them?" James asked.  
  
"No, they're all wrapped up all nicely, and I don't fell like having to wrap them up again," Lily said.  
  
James chuckled, "OK."  
  
"Oh, but you can see this!" Lily said excitedly. She bent over and dove into the big brown bag at her feet. Sirius leaned over curiously. James stretched his arm out, and rested it around her chair. When Lily finally retrieved what she'd been looking for, she came up red faced, and glowing. She held a rectangular silver box in her hands. She opened it, and held it in front of her, so both Sirius and James both could have a look.  
  
"Isn't it pretty? Amy gave it to me for free because it went well with my robes," Lily said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, it is," James said glancing at the necklace, then back at her face. "Who's Amy?" he asked.  
  
"The nice girl who sold us the dresses," Lily said happily.  
  
James noticed that she was exceptionally happy today, and he loved it.  
  
She snapped the necklace box shut, and stuffed it back into her bag, and took a long sip from her butterbeer. His arm never left the back of her seat.  
  
"What color are your dresses?" James asked.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Lily teased, her face shining.  
  
James chuckled.  
  
"I'm done," said May quickly.  
  
Lily looked over at May, and noticed that she was motioning that she wanted to leave. Lily frowned; she was doing it, pushing people away.  
  
"In a minute May, I'm almost done with mine."  
  
"Where are you guys going?" James asked.  
  
"Um.to pick up the butterbeer, then back to Hogwarts."  
  
"But it's only 12:00," James said glancing at his watch on his free hand.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but someone has to get ready for the party tonight."  
  
"We have six hours," James pleaded.  
  
"Yes, I know, but I plan on finishing up some homework, I have to clean the common room, and set up decorations, like the Christmas tree and what not," Lily said.  
  
Lily took her last sip of butterbeer, and stood up. "I'm going to get the butterbeer now, so, I'll see you later." She turned, and began to walk in the direction May was going, but then she turned back. "Oh and James," he looked up hopeful, "try to be back around 4:30-5 o'clock." Lily smiled at him, and turned toward the back rooms.  
  
~~~~  
  
He nodded vaguely, watching her disappear in the back room, her long red ponytail bouncing on her back as she walked. He felt his stomach flip flop, and he couldn't tare his eyes away from where she had just been.  
  
He remembered what he'd felt when he had noticed her by the bar. He stomach had dropped, and all the voices around him had faded to nothing. He had fought for breath, he wanted to get up and walk to her, but he didn't know what he was going to say. He had felt his legs stand, and begin to walk toward her.  
  
He put his head into his hands, and shook it. 'I'm not falling for Lily, I'm not falling for Lily, I don't need to hear her beautiful voice, or see her gorgeous face. She doesn't make my heart race or my stomach develop butterflies whenever she walks into a room.'  
  
You're fighting a losing battle.  
  
"James, James, Prongs!" Sirius waved a hand in front of his friend. "Jaaaaaaaaaaames, Lily's coming back."  
  
James instantly came out of his trance and looked around for the redheaded beauty, it had become instinct. Even when he entered a room, that he knew she wasn't in, he would scan the area, just in case.  
  
Sirius burst into laughter. "Oh Prongsie," he laughed, "come on, let's go to Zonkos," Sirius said laughing.  
  
The boys got up, and walked out the door after paying for their butterbeers. James looked over his shoulder once, before following his friends out into Hogsmead.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Why did you want to leave so quickly while we were back there?" Lily asked May, as they waited for the butterbeer.  
  
"No reason," said May nonchalantly.  
  
"Sure," Lily said with a smirk.  
  
Just then Madam Rouge came in, dragging two huge containers of butterbeer.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Thank you, is there a way to shrink them so we don't have to drag them all the way back to Hogwarts?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yea, hold on." She disappeared for a moment, and returned with her wand. She muttered something, and flicked her wrist at the two bottles. They shrank to pocket sized.  
  
Lily and May smiled in relief.  
  
"Thank you so much, um.what's the spell to enlarge it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Finite incantium," Madam Rouge said smiling, and left the two girls standing there.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Lily picked up one, and May the other, and stuffed them in their pockets.  
  
They went out the back door of the Three Broomsticks, and walked back to the carriages, they were to take students back when they wanted to leave, so Lily and May climbed on one, thankfully, no one else was on it.  
  
They chatted happily about their purchases, and Lily asked May to help her set up. May agreed.  
  
When they finally reached the school, the girls climbed down from the carriage, and ran into the warmth of the castle.  
  
"Back so early?" The two girls were face to face with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, we just had some errands to run," Lily said smiling.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled back.  
  
"Yes, of course, for the party I dare say?"  
  
"Yes," Lily replied.  
  
"Well, I'll let you to it then," Professor Dumbledore said as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
The first thing they did when they got back to the common room was evacuate the first and second years.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this to all of you, you all have to leave. I've got a lot of work to do." The students, either left scowling, or ran up to their dorms.  
  
Finally when the common room was empty, they enlarged the butterbeer, and dragged it out of the way.  
  
Then they got to decorate.  
  
Finally after red and green streamers, thousands of ornaments, four ponytail holder breaks, five times tripping over the side of the couch. Not to mention five hours of cleaning, and moving tables around, to make room for food, a dance area, and a place to just sit and chat, it was finally 4:45.  
  
Lily and May sank down on the couch near the window now, and sighed. Lily hoped James would show up soon with the food, so she could arrange it, get the music from his room, and be done with the whole thing, and retreat to her dorm.  
  
When they heard the portrait hole open, Lily looked up tiredly from her position on the couch, she noticed that May had fallen asleep next to her, her hair coming out of the ponytail holder, and smudges of dirt lining her face. Lily guessed she must look somewhat like she did right now. She looked up at the Marauders, who had just entered.  
  
"Thank God you're here," Lily sighed, pushing May's head off her shoulder and onto the back of the couch, before standing up.  
  
James stared at her with a smirk on his handsome face. "Someone's been busy," he said amused.  
  
She glared at him. He walked over to her, and reached his hand up to whip the dirt from her cheek with his thumb. She stared into his blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," James smiled, dropping his hand.  
  
"Do you have the food?"  
  
"Yep." He pulled out five bags of miniature chips, with dip, and six miniature bottles of pop, from his pockets. Then Sirius pulled out seven miniature bags of sweets. They placed all of it on the table, and muttered "finite incantium", and the chips, pop, and sweets, became normal sized.  
  
"Good, now go get your music player," Lily said.  
  
"Ok." James took off up the stairs at top speed.  
  
Lily turned to pour the chips, and sweets into the bowls that she had put out hold them, and put a stack of Styrofoam cups next to the bottles of pop. She sighed tiredly.  
  
Sirius walked over, and sat down next to the sleeping May. Remus helped Lily with the food, and Peter stood around uncomfortable.  
  
James came bounding down the stairs again with a magical music player. It didn't need electricity, all you had to do was say what you wanted to listen to, and it would instantly play it. If you wanted to change the volume, you'd say louder or softer, but it only responded to James's voice, since it was his. So only he could change the music.  
  
James placed it on the table next to Sirius and May's couch.  
  
"Ok done."  
  
"Thank God," Lily said, and turned to get May. "Hey Sir, can you wake her up, I'm going to go up and take a shower."  
  
"I thought you weren't coming to the party?" James asked, leaning on the table that held the music player with his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyebrows raised in question.  
  
"I'm not, I just don't want to sit in my own filth, unlike some people I know," Lily teased.  
  
"What was that?" James asked, coming out of his position, and taking a step toward her.  
  
"Nothing," Lily said sweetly.  
  
He reached out, and began to tickle her highly sensitive sides.  
  
"Stop!" she laughed, turning away from him, so that her back faced him.  
  
"Never!" James laughed, continuing his attack.  
  
"Remus! Sirius! Help!" she shouted wriggling under his hands.  
  
They just laughed, and watched. James managed to turn her around to face him, and wrestled her to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head, and perching on her stomach, an expression of victory lighting up his eyes.  
  
"Uh huh, see you can't get up," he said, holding her down.  
  
Suddenly, with a quick motion, that everyone missed, James was lying on his back, with Lily perched on his stomach.  
  
"Now see who can't get up?" Lily said laughing.  
  
"Ok, Ok, you win," James said laughing.  
  
"As always." She stood up, and handed out her hand to help him up.  
  
When she touched his hand, and electric current shot through her arm to his. They stared at each other, before Lily broke the awkwardness, and took her hand back.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm going to scrape the grim off my body, especially now," she grinned teasingly, and reached out to squeeze James's arm.  
  
James smiled, and watched her disappear up the stairs.  
  
When he turned around, he was met with three curious faces, and one scared one.  
  
May had woken up, and was watching him peculiarly. Sirius had an expression of amusement, and Remus smirked knowingly, while Peter stared at James wide-eyed.  
  
"I'm with her, I need to take a shower, I feel gross," May said, breaking the silence.  
  
Sirius laughed, as she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Lily and May took long hot showers, letting the warm water soothe them. Lily finished first, and dried off. She ran to her dorm, and pulled out a large sweatshirt with a hood, that was five times too big for her. The sweatshirt reached down to her knees, but she loved it, it was so comfortable. She also put on pair of huge string sweat pants, and dried her wet hair. It flowed down her back, fanning out around the hood. She sat down on her bed, cross-legged, and waited for May to return. She picked up her book from beside her bed, and opened it to the page she was reading.  
  
May came in a few minutes later, her hair already dried.  
  
"Hey, don't you look comfy?" May said with a smile. She wore blue plaid pj bottoms, and a dark blue sleep shirt.  
  
"Where's my sweatshirt?" May asked, looking behind her desk. Lily just smiled, and put her book down.  
  
"Try in your bed."  
  
May's head lifted from behind the desk with an embarrassed smile. She walked over to her bed, and lifted up the covers. Her hand disappeared beneath the sheets.  
  
"Ahh there it is. I just had the elves clean it, must have forgot to put it away," May said.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
They heard voices, and feet come in through the portrait hole.  
  
"And it begins," May whimpered, throwing herself dramatically down on the bed, her sweatshirt clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
"Yes," Lily said nodding mournfully, "and I have to keep it in line, because I know James won't."  
  
May just smiled, and shook her head. "Come on I want to spy," said May, sitting up, and tugging the sweatshirt over her head.  
  
Lily got up, and walked over to where May now standing, and trying to pull her hair out of her neck of her sweatshirt. "I have to see what's going on anyway."  
  
They left the room, but stayed in the darkened corridor.  
  
The party seemed to be in full swing. May made an annoyed sigh, and looked around the room. First years and up were in clumps around the room, giggling, and staring at members of the opposite sex. Many were fidgeting uncomfortably, and some select few were eating, or dancing. The Marauders occupied the couch. James was staring off into space, while Alicia tried to get him to let her sit on his lap. He kept scowling at her, and pushing her away. While Cindy, situated herself in the space next to Sirius, sitting as close to him as possible, but he was busy talking to Remus and Peter, and was completely ignoring her. Until he finally cracked, he stood up towering above her, and glared down at her.  
  
"LOOK CINDY, I DON'T LIKE YOU OK, I'M ONLY GOING WITH YOU BECAUSE I HAVE TO! NOW, IF YOU WOULD KINDLY LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
She frowned and looked up at him, and pouted her red lips.  
  
"I'll change your mind Sirius Black." She stood up so her face was inches from his. She ran a finger down the length of his face. "I can be very persuasive."  
  
"I can't watch this," said May quietly from behind her. Lily and May were halfway up the stairs, when they stopped, and heard the next statement.  
  
"So, where is the head girl?" Alicia asked with disgust. "She planned the whole thing, and now she's too afraid to come?" Cindy and her laughed. "What a loser."  
  
Lily felt tears rush to her eyes. She didn't want to hear more, she flew up the stairs past May, and slammed the door before May could get a word in.  
  
May turned angrily on the staircase. She made her way into the common room.  
  
When she entered, she found Alicia on the floor, where she should be. She stood in the doorway for a moment, just seething.  
  
"You bitches! If you so much as lay a finger on her head, I'll make you wish you'd never came to Hogwarts!" James screamed at them, his face bright red with rage.  
  
May walked over to Alicia, and held a hand out for her. The entire room went silent. They all noticed May, and the Marauders stood up, ready to help May if she needed it. Alicia looked at her hand, before standing up on her own. May swung her fist back and punched Alicia in the face as hard as her fist would let her. She fell to the ground, again, clutching her eye. May stepped back and watched her eye swell.  
  
May felt a sting behind her eye, and her eyes began to well. "You hurt my friend, now I have to hurt you."  
  
Alicia stood up and charged at May. "You BITCH!" She tackled May to the ground, and started to punch anything she could find, but May kicked her, and bit her arm causing her to shriek in pain.  
  
Suddenly a sad tear filled voice sounded from the stairs.  
  
"May! Stop! I don't want to have to turn you in." May felt Alicia be lifted away from her from somebody. She reached up, and touched her swollen lip; there was blood on her hand when she pulled it away.  
  
"Damn it!" shrieked May. She was being lifted up from under her arms, and she noticed that the arms that hauled her up snaked around her waist and across her shoulders tightly, to hold her back from Alicia. She looked behind her and saw it was Sirius.  
  
He looked down at her worriedly, A sixth year held Alicia back from killing May. May just glared at her.  
  
"May." May looked up, to see Lily standing on the stairs tears running down her cheeks. "I appreciate that you stood up for me, but I'm not worth getting hurt for."  
  
~~~~  
  
James stood rooted for a moment, his head spinning, he stared up at the crying Lily, and his heart wrenched unpleasantly. He didn't want anything to hurt her, while he was in power to stop it. He walked slowly to her side, and looked up into her big, hurt green eyes. Everything around him dimmed into insignificance, as he put his arm around her, and slowly turned her in the direction of her dorm. "I'm sorry you heard her," he muttered, as he reached up and stroked a silky lock of her hair that was falling into her watery eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I'm going up," May spat, and jerked herself out of Sirius's grasp. She ran up the stairs after Lily. When she opened the door, she poked her head in, and walked cautiously over to where Lily and James were sitting. He was rubbing her back, whispering something to her.  
  
"Lils."  
  
Lily looked up, with red eyes. She gave a weak smile, and held out her arms.  
  
May walked over, and hugged her friend. "I can't stand when people hurt my best friend."  
  
"I know, thank you, but don't do it again."  
  
May gave a weak chuckle, and stepped back.  
  
Lily brought her wand out, and placed the tip on her fat, bloody lip. She muttered a spell, and the blood was gone, and the cut was cleaned. Her bruises were still visible, and would have to remain so; there was no spell known to cure bruises.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and it opened slowly. Sirius stepped in, and walked over to May.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to the ball with Cindy. I told her so just now," Sirius said looking at her. He turned, and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey Sirius?"  
  
He turned. She ran to him, and hugged him tightly burying her head in his chest. "Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
He was in semi shock for a moment, but wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled, and pulled her tighter to him. He sighed happily, until he felt May pull away.  
  
He smiled, "no problem."  
  
He chanced a look over at James, who was watching Lily worriedly. She seemed to have stopped crying, but James continued to rub her back, and whisper in her ear soothingly.  
  
James loved Lily, you could just tell by the way he was treating her.  
  
Maybe he loved May? What he felt when he saw Alicia hit May, was indescribable, he never wanted to hit girl in all his life, but when he saw May getting hurt, Remus almost had to hold him back. Is that love?  
  
He turned reluctantly, and left the room. He wasn't going back to the party; he didn't feel much like partying right now.  
  
~~~~  
  
May watched him leave with a smile on her face. She didn't want to fall for Sirius Black, but that was getting harder with everyday. She sighed, and turned back to James and Lily. She'd deal with Sirius later.  
  
"Don't listen to them, they don't know you. You're sweet, and pretty, and worth ten thousand of them combined. They have no right to get you down. Don't let them get to you. I won't let them destroy you," James said seriously, as he grabbed her hand, and gave it a squeeze.  
  
May sat down on the other side of Lily, and looked at her.  
  
"James's right, you're so much better than them. They have no right to get Lily down!"  
  
May shared a look with James, who wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, May did the same, and they both hugged Lily tightly.  
  
"Don't worry about them, James and me combined took care of them."  
  
Lily gave a laugh, "that's true. They're probably worse off than me right now, what with one of them liking James."  
  
James gave a hard laugh, and her waist a light squeeze.  
  
"Which she won't ever have," James said with strong disgust.  
  
"And having a fat lip."  
  
"Don't forget black eye," supplied May.  
  
Lily laughed, "of course."  
  
May smiled, and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go finish my homework in the library, since I see that your feeling better, I still need to finish it. I'll be back later."  
  
Lily smiled, and nodded to her.  
  
James smiled, as he watched May disappear out into the corridor. He could still hear the party downstairs, but he was perfectly happy with staying up here with Lily. Lily crawled onto the bed, resting her back against the headboard. James also backed up, and joined her on the headboard. He put his arm around her shoulders, and relaxed against it smiling lazily.  
  
James's head was mixed up with thoughts; something was nagging his brain. He wanted to know if she would tell him about her sister if he asked.  
  
"Lily, do you have any siblings? Tell me about your family," James started. He watched the top of her head.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you," Lily said quietly.  
  
"Lils, whatever's bothering you, you need to get it off your chest. I promise you can trust me, aren't I your friend."  
  
"My best, besides May," Lily said quietly.  
  
James felt his heart flutter at being called her other best friend.  
  
"See, you can tell me." He rubbed her upper arm soothingly.  
  
She began to talk quietly, her voice dripping with sadness.  
  
"Well, to start with, yes, I have a sibling, who hates me." She paused, and looked up at him cautiously. He hugged her warm body to his side tighter, as she brought up the painful memories. "I love my parents, with all my heart and they love me back, but I can't live in the same house as my sister."  
  
For the next hour, Lily talked, quietly retelling the painful memories, sometimes she would cry, and James would hold her tighter. Others she would get angry. James just listened with sympathy. She went from when her best friend in the entire world had turned her back on her when she'd first received her acceptance letter, to the terms her and Petunia parted on when she left for May's house that summer. She also told about the torture the entire school had put on her, and how hard it made life for her.  
  
Finally, Lily wore herself out, and fell asleep on James's shoulder, dry tear tracks standing out from the pale on her cheeks.  
  
He looked down at her with worried eyes. He gently stroked her hair, and back. He had no idea that she'd suffered as much as she did, and he was determined to make sure that she'd suffer no more.  
  
"She must trust you," said May quietly, as she walked into the room. James picked up a strand of Lily's vibrant hair, and played with it between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"How long have you been there?" James asked looking up at May.  
  
"I came by about an hour after I left to get my new ink bottle, and I heard her talking. I'm surprised that she opened up to you, she must really trust you to let you know her horrible private life."  
  
"She's been through a lot," James said quietly. "I want to protect her as much as I can," he said as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
"But you can't be there always," May said sympathetically.  
  
"I can try to be."  
  
May looked at him, and instantly knew he cared for Lily, if he didn't he would have stuck around to hear her personal life, and then be comforting her afterwards.  
  
He looked at the clock, and gasped, it was 12:00 A.M.  
  
"I should go to bed." He gently lifted her up, and had lifted the covers of her bed. He slipped her in gently, and tucked her in. She quietly whimpered, and snuggled into the blankets. He looked down at her face briefly, before pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes, and bending over to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Good night, Lady Lily," he said quietly, so May wouldn't hear him. "Sweet dreams."  
  
May smiled as he stood up straight, and waved goodbye to her, and left their dorm, closing the door behind him.  
  
After he was gone, May crawled into bed, and pulled her covers up to her nose. 'Today was the longest day of my life.' She thought before falling off to sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
When James returned back to his dorm his head was reeling with thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about how much Lily's sister hurt her. How could anyone hurt someone that innocent, intentionally? He rubbed his tired eyes as he stepped into his dorm.  
  
"Were you with Lily and May all night?" Sirius asked from his bed.  
  
"Lily, yes, May, no, I just saw May about two minutes ago, she went down to do her homework in the library," James said as he changed into his pjs.  
  
"Oh?" Sirius asked, looking down at his comforter deep in thought. He quickly snapped out of it, and looked at James. "How's Lily?"  
  
"She's asleep, she'll be fine," James said sadly.  
  
"How was May?"  
  
James gave him an odd look. "Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
James crawled into his warm bed, and found sleep didn't come easy. He stayed up most of the night, and into the early morning thinking about Lily. He just needed to be with Lily, physically, and emotionally, it was getting worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	10. The ball, and disaster

I OWN NOTHING!  
  
This is the big ball chapter..hehe..enjoy!  
  
~~~~  
  
Christmas Eve had finally arrived, and the girls were indecisive on whether to be excited or terminally depressed. They settled for the latter.  
  
Lily sat cross-legged on her bed, watching May wipe the top of her dresser with an old rag to ease her nerves.  
  
"May, it's going to be fine. We have." she glanced at her wrist watch before looking back up at May, "six hours until the dance starts."  
  
"Yes, I know that, but we have to start getting ready in three hours," said May.  
  
"Yes." Lily glanced out the window, at the falling snow. It was the fat kind, her favorite kind. She loved how it stuck to things, covering the grounds quickly with fluffy soft snow. "Hey, May, do you wanna go down and have a snowball fight? It'll take our mind off of it. Plus, why are you so worried? I'm the one that has to open the dance."  
  
"Yea, with James," snorted May.  
  
"Yea." Lily gazed out the window, over the small pile of snow building up on her windowsill.  
  
May smiled at her friend, and grabbed her cloak from her desk chair. "Let's go, then."  
  
Lily stood up, grabbing her cloak from her desk chair; she pulled it on over her shoulders, and wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck.  
  
"Let's go, then," Lily said happily. May giggled at her friend. "Expecting a sudden blizzard when we step outside, Lils?" She threw on her cloak, and clasped it around her shoulders.  
  
Lily shrugged, and reached into her cloak pocket to pull out her scarlet gloves. She made toward the door, May following right behind her.  
  
"Aren't you going to bring a sweater?"  
  
"I'm wearing one, under my cloak." May grinned, and lifted the material of her long black cloak to reveal an icy blue turtleneck sweater.  
  
Lily grinned, and tried to open the door with her gloved hands. She laughed, and tugged harder on the door, with May huffing with fake testiness behind her.  
  
"Here let me do it. Are you incompetent?"  
  
"NO!" Lily giggled, stepping back, her cheeks flushing with amusement.  
  
May tried the knob, but her gloved hands slipped right over the knob, only accomplishing to rid it of dust. She finally shrieked, and kicked it open forcefully, making it bounce off the wall. May and Lily burst into laughter.  
  
"What are you freaks laughing at?" Cindy asked, glaring at them, as she stood in front of them, ready to go into the dorm.  
  
"We saw your face through the key hole," May said simply, while Lily laughed, and the two flew down the stairs.  
  
~~~~  
  
James and Remus, who were in the common room, heard May's remark to Cindy in the corridor. They heard Lily's light laughter that came echoing down the corridor, and they had to smile.  
  
The two girls came running into view moments later, bundled up from head to toe, and looked like they were going outside. May stopped head long, at the portrait hole, causing Lily to run straight into her, and fall to the ground with a thump.  
  
"What the heck, May! Fair warning next time!" Lily cried, messaging her bum with difficulty because she was sitting on the ground. May burst into laughter, and held out her shaking hand. Lily also burst into laughter, and grabbed at her hand, unable to pull herself up.  
  
James and Remus just watched with smiles on their faces. They remained silent, and occasionally would share a glance with each other  
  
Finally May reached down, and pulled Lily up from under her arms, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Ok.We're.Ready." she gasped, their faces bright red.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Sirius asked, coming into the common room, and seeing the two girls all bundled up.  
  
They turned slowly, and their faces turned even redder, before they burst into embarrassed laughter.  
  
"Umm..outside?" Lily laughed, "bye."  
  
May pushed the portrait open and the two of them scrambled out.  
  
When the portrait closed behind them, the Marauders heard their voices just behind the portrait.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe they saw that," Lily laughed.  
  
"Yea," laughed May.  
  
Their excited voices slowly began to fade as they walked down the corridor.  
  
James and Remus looked at Sirius, and all three of them shared a smile.  
  
"So, on that note," Sirius clapped his hands, and plopped down in the armchair next to James's spot on the couch, "Remus, who are you going to the dance with, you never told us."  
  
James and Sirius watched Remus turn a bright red. "Kayla Rebbons," he whispered, picking at a loose thread in the couch.  
  
"Oh, she's nice," James said nodding.  
  
"Whom are you going with?" he shot back at him.  
  
"No one," James said simply. "I was asked, but I didn't feel like going with any of them."  
  
Sirius and Remus smirked at him.  
  
"Well, we all know what happened with Padfoot," Remus said turning to Sirius with a smirk.  
  
Sirius groaned, "let's not get into that."  
  
James and Remus laughed.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. The tower was quiet for this time of day. The girls were most likely getting ready for the big dance, and the boys were preparing for torture.  
  
James stood up from the couch, and stretched his aching bones. He walked over to the fogged up window, and rubbed a circle of condensation away to watch the falling snow. His eyes drifted down to the ground. He could see two black cloaked figures, running after one another, throwing snow at the other. He smiled, and sat down on the windowsill, just watching them.  
  
"What are you so entranced in Prongs?" Sirius asked, getting up and walking over to where James was sitting. He looked out of James's small porthole, and smiled. He patted his friend on the back.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey May!" Lily shouted.  
  
"What?" She turned around, and was instantly sorry she had. Lily flung a huge fat snowball right at her head. Lily doubled over laughing hysterically. The snow stood out bright against May's black hair.  
  
"Why you." she knelt down on the cold ground, and gathered snow into the glove covered hands, and pounded it into a ball. She grinned evilly at Lily, as she shrieked, and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
May flung the snowball hard, and it hit Lily square in the back, the snow standing out harshly against the black of her robes.  
  
"Ok, Ok, truce, how about we make a snow man now?" Lily asked innocently, brushing the snow off her robes.  
  
"Oh, I get it, you're afraid of my mean snowballs are you?" asked May with a grin.  
  
"You wish Delfin," Lily laughed.  
  
"I bet Evans."  
  
Lily laughed and sank to her knees, to gather snow. She didn't seem to care that the cold wet snow was soaking into her trousers.  
  
"Come on May!" Lily said happily.  
  
May sighed, and came over, there was no stopping Lily when she wanted to do something. She sank to her knees beside Lily, and helped her gather up snow.  
  
They rolled a huge ball that would be the butt of the snowman, and a smaller one that was the body, this took them at least a half an hour. May was sniffling with the cold, and her cheeks were a bright pink. Her hair was hidden up in her bright red winter hat that she had found buried in her cloak pocket.  
  
Lily's hair was falling around her shoulders, but was covered with falling snow, making it look even prettier than it was. She patted the snowball with her gloved hands, before standing up, and backing away.  
  
"Done," she said happily.  
  
"Thank God!" May said standing up, and brushing the caked on snow off of her trousers.  
  
"Now for the head."  
  
May groaned, "Lily, I'm freezing!"  
  
Lily glanced at her watch, "Ahh, come on, we have to finish what we started, and besides we have an hour before we have to go get dressed."  
  
May groaned even louder, "NOOOO."  
  
Lily smiled, and began to make a smaller snowball for the head.  
  
A few minutes past, before Lily stood up, and picked up the snowball. May stood behind her and watched her place the head on the body. She glanced at her watch impatiently, before looking back up at Lily, waiting for the 'let's go inside' signal.  
  
Lily placed two rocks from the ground for eyes, and one for his nose. She then walked over to a lonely tree, and snapped one of its twigs off. She walked back over to the snowman, and placed the twig on it for a mouth.  
  
"Not a great one, but we can come and fix it when we have more time," Lily said as she stood back to examine the work.  
  
"Yea," muttered May, fidgeting from foot to foot.  
  
"Ok, let's go in, and get ready." They turned, and began to walk toward the school.  
  
When they arrived in the entrance hall, they were hit by a blast of warmth. May reached up and tugged off her hat. Her long hair spilled out, and down her back. Lily and May's cheeks were bright pink, but their eyes were sparkling.  
  
Suddenly Kayla Rebbons ran up to Lily, from out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Lily I've been looking for you everywhere! What were you doing outside? Anyway, I asked James, and he told me to find you."  
  
"What is it Kayla?" Lily asked, running a hand through her damp hair.  
  
"Are these singers OK?" She handed Lily a stack of singers. They were all varieties. Some slow, others fast, there was a lot of hard rock.  
  
"Very good Kayla," she said nodding her head. "Why aren't you getting ready?"  
  
"I was waiting for you, so I could ask."  
  
"Oh, well go and get ready." Lily smiled warmly at her.  
  
Kayla smiled back, and scurried back into the Great Hall to give the music to the Professors to hold.  
  
Lily and May made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. Their cloaks were soaked through, and heavy. When they entered the common room, it was empty except for James.  
  
"Decided to come in now?" James asked, turning in his position on the couch to see them better.  
  
"Yep," Lily smiled. She peeled off her soaking cloak, and shivered at the loss of contact. She placed hers beside May's by the fire. "Why aren't you getting ready?"  
  
"I will, in about an hour."  
  
Lily gave him an odd look.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! Guys don't need as much time as the ladies," he laughed.  
  
"I guess not," she shrugged and smiled at him.  
  
She bounded up the stairs after May, and ran into her dorm. She quickly retrieved her bathrobe, before making a beeline to the showers before anyone could beat her too it. She peeled off her wet, and dirty clothes, and stepped into the hot water. She sighed with pleasure, as she felt the water warm her previously numb flesh. She scrubbed her body clean, and washed her hair, smiling at the scent of watermelons that reached her nose. She rinsed clean, and reached for her shaving cream. She quickly shaved, making sure not to cut herself open. She rinsed the extra shaving cream off her legs, and turned off the water. She reached out for her terry cloth robe, and wrapped it around her body.  
  
She picked up her dirty, wet clothes, and headed back to her dorm. She changed into a large sweatshirt, and sweat pants. She threw her clothes in the dirty clothes hamper, and sat down on her bed, to wait for May to come back from her shower.  
  
'What would she do with her hair, or makeup, or what would people say?'  
  
May came in a second later, already dressed in a T-shirt, and her long hair already dried. She launched her dirty clothes in after Lily's, and glanced at her. She stopped and turned to her, her eyes narrowing in concern. "What's up?"  
  
"What am I going to do about makeup and hair?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'll do your hair, and make up, and you can do mine," said May shrugging.  
  
She sat down on her bed, and picked up her book laying closed on her nightstand, "after I'm done reading of course."  
  
Lily laughed. They did have a little time.  
  
Lily quickly dried her hair with a drying charm, and leaned back against her headboard, she stared around the room, picturing herself with many different hairstyles, and make up designs. She glanced at the engrossed May, and sighed heavily, falling back into her thoughts. 'What about her nails? Should she paint them?' She shook her head, and brought her hand up to her face. She caught herself chewing nervously on her thumbnail, and dropped it frustratedly. She glanced back at May after almost a whole hour had passed. Lily gave a strangled cry from her position on her bed upon seeing that May was in fact making no effort in getting ready, and stood up. She walked over to May, and ripped the book from her fingers.  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
"Am not," she said wide-eyed, eyeing her book in Lily's hands.  
  
"Are too, let's get ready, NOW."  
  
May stood up. "Fine," she growled. "See what I do for friends?" she muttered under her breath, even though Lily heard every word.  
  
Lily sighed. "Ok, should I go straight or curly?"  
  
"Loose curls, to frame your face." May pointed her wand at Lily's head, and whispered the curling spell. Lily's hair instantly curled loosely, falling around her shoulder blades. "There, perfect, now my hair."  
  
Lily thought for a moment. "I think I like it down, all straight and shiny, but with layers."  
  
"Whatever," she said sounding relieved that it was just a simple hairstyle. Lily raised her wand to May's head, and said the spell that would give her layers.  
  
"There, lets go look."  
  
The two girls went over to the full-length mirror, and looked at themselves. They had to smile. They looked perfect.  
  
"Ok, makeup," said Lily turning to May with a smile.  
  
"For you, dark blue, and silver eye shadow, dark blue liner, and a pretty red lipstick, dark red, not fire engine red. A little foundation, not to much though, Oh, and dark blue mascara." Lily raised her wand to May's face, and muttered the spell. In an instant, May's face, and hair was done. She looked perfect. The make up was just right. "Go look in the mirror," Lily said happily.  
  
May made her way to the mirror, and smiled. Her hair was perfectly straight, with a slight angle, and shiny, with dark blue highlights. Her makeup was perfect. She grinned, and turned back to Lily.  
  
"Perfect, now you." Lily sat down on her desk chair, and looked up at May. "I think, light green shimmer eye shadow, accented with dark green. Forest green eyeliner, black mascara, pale pink shimmer lip gloss, and silver sparkles in hair, and shimmer lotion on your shoulders." She pointed her wand at Lily, and muttered the spell.  
  
She stood back, and gasped with her results. "Gosh, I'm good!"  
  
Lily stood up, and went over to the mirror. Her eyes looked brighter and happier, and the eyeliner made her eyes appear bigger. Her eyelashes were long, dark, and thick. And her lips looked full, and shimmery. She smiled a huge smile.  
  
"You're a genius May."  
  
"Thank you, I do have my moments. I think it's time for the dresses."  
  
Lily looked at her wristwatch, and cringed. They had an hour. "Yes, it's time."  
  
Lily walked to her wardrobe, and pulled out the hanger with the green dress, and cloak on it. She admired it for a moment, before taking it off the hanger, and returning the hanger itself back to the rod that held all of her clothes. She walked back to her bed, and laid it out. She then reached under her bed, and pulled out the large brown bag. She dug inside, and came up with the box that contained the shoes, and the small box that held the necklace.  
  
She glanced over at May, who had her dress all laid out on her bed.  
  
Lily turned back to her dress, and picked it up, and walked with it to the bathroom, so she could change.  
  
She shut the bathroom door behind her, as she slipped out of her shirt, and pants, and into the silky fabric. It felt alien against her skin. She shivered, and reached behind her back to zip the back up. There was a clasp on the top of her bodice that she hadn't noticed, and couldn't reach it by herself. She picked up her other clothes, and walked cautiously down the corridor toward her dorm. She didn't want anyone to spot her. She peeked around the corner, and when she didn't see anyone coming or going, she made a beeline for her dorm room.  
  
When she opened the door, she caught May pulling her silver gloves up her arms. When the door opened she smiled.  
  
"We look great. Wait till everyone sees us," smirked May, accenting what she said with hand movements.  
  
"Having a conceited moment?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Maybe, I'm entitled to one, once in a while."  
  
"Yea, hey, can you clasp this clasp?" Lily turned around, and pointed to it.  
  
"Sure." She heard the fabric of May's dress rustle closer to her, and in an instant, she felt her tug on the clasp. It took a few minutes of tugging, and sucking in on Lily's part, before it finally clasped together. The clasp made the top a bit tighter, but less likely for her to fall out unexpectedly.  
  
Lily sighed in relief.  
  
Lily walked to her bed, and opened the shoebox, and placed the high heels on her feet, and opened the box that contained the necklace. She took it out, and turned to May.  
  
"Would you?" She handed the necklace to May, and turned so she could put it on.  
  
She felt May lift her curly hair, and wrap the chain around her neck, and clasp it on. Lily fingered the jewel. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Like royalty, a princess. She smiled, and looked at her watch. They had ten minutes left. Lily unclasped her watch, and placed it on her dresser.  
  
She turned to May. "I think it's time."  
  
May gulped, and nodded. They grabbed their cloaks, and flung it over one arm.  
  
Lily walked to the door, and opened it. She stepped into the hallway. The click of their heels on the hard stone ground was alien to their ears. Lily fixed her top, and walked cautiously down the winding stairs, careful not to trip.  
  
"Is anyone down there yet?" May asked nervously from behind her. As if answer to her question, they heard the voice of three boys. (I'm sick of writing about Peter, he annoys me. Just assume he went to find his date.)  
  
"Who's up there? It can't be any girls done so early." Remus's voice came to them from the common room.  
  
"Oh great, them," said May, slowing down considerably on the stairs.  
  
"Let's go see who it is," Sirius said.  
  
Lily fidgeted on the stair, unsure if she should move. She shared a nervous glance with May, before biting her lower lip, and taking another step forward. She heard May sigh heavily, and heard her heels click on the step below the one she was currently standing on.  
  
A dark head and a light head came into view a moment. One was Sirius, and the other was Remus. Sirius took in a huge breath, and stared up the stairs at them, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"You two look really beautiful," Remus said smiling, his light green eyes sparkling.  
  
Lily smiled, "Thank you, Remus."  
  
Sirius was rendered speechless, as May passed Lily on the stairs, and entered the common room. She seemed to have gained her confidence back because she turned to Sirius, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh don't you look nice!" May said, examining Sirius's robes. She moved a hand down the front of his robes, to smooth out any wrinkles. "So, are we early?" she asked, looking at the others.  
  
"Huh?" Sirius asked, as he looked at her.  
  
"Are we early?" she said slowly.  
  
"You're beautiful," Sirius croaked out.  
  
Remus chuckled, and shook his head, watching Sirius turn beet red, and turn away from her stunned expression.  
  
"Yea, for girls anyway," James answered May's question. He had his back still to them; he was staring into the fire.  
  
Lily fidgeted on the spot, and walked toward the portrait hole. Remus and May followed her.  
  
"Well, this is awkward, are we going?" she asked May quietly.  
  
"I don't know, what's with James?" she asked, watching the head of pitch black hair tilt to the side, staring intently into the flames.  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged.  
  
"Does he have a date?" May asked.  
  
"No," Remus supplied with a small smile, he's just brooding."  
  
"Brooding?" Lily asked, looking at Remus, her eyebrows quirking in confusion.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Lily shrugged, and leaned against the portrait hole.  
  
"So, who are you going with, Remus?" she asked quietly, giving him a side- ways sly smile.  
  
"Kayla Rebbons." He turned bright red, and swiped at his dark blue dress robes.  
  
"She's nice!" Lily said, smiling warmly at him.  
  
He nodded, his blush only growing brighter.  
  
"She always seemed like a snob to me," said May with a shrug. She leaned up beside Lily.  
  
Lily grinned at her best friend. "Everyone's a snob to you."  
  
May shrugged. "OK, I'm usually pretty lenient, and it's not like I want to go to this stupid preppy function, but what the hell are we doing?"  
  
"Talking," said Lily, gazing at the back of James's head.  
  
~~~~  
  
James could feel the pull at the back of his neck, begging for him to look, but he couldn't. If he looked, he'd be lost. He'd want to take her to the dance, to tell her she's beautiful, and he wouldn't be able to get her out of his mind. He couldn't have that. The flames glowed orange, red, gold, and yellow in the grate, swirling together, and reminding him of the many hues of red that weave through Lily's hair. He sighed, and finally gave in. He turned around, and his mouth dropped open.  
  
Lily had on the most beautiful dress; it was forest green, accenting her eyes, and hair lovely; her best features in his opinion. It flowed to the ground with a shimmery fabric, and her bare pale shoulders shimmered in the light of the fire. He simply couldn't take his eyes off of her. He instinctively smoothed his pitch black dress robes, and his hand reached up to fix his hair. He slowly stood, and stared at her, his mouth opening and closing, but he couldn't manage to let the words out.  
  
She looked up from the portrait hole, and smiled at him nervously, and he smiled nervously back. The silence was growing, and James was still tongue- tied.  
  
"Ok, well I think that we're going to go down now. I want to make sure everything is going as planned. We'll see you down there," Lily said shakily, "come on, May."  
  
May turned, and walked out behind her friend. It took a few minutes until the boys found their voice.  
  
"Wow." Was all Sirius said.  
  
James stared at the door, his eyes wide as he ran a hand through his hair making pieces stick straight up on his head. "I hate me," he muttered dejectedly.  
  
Remus just chuckled, "are you two ready?"  
  
"Yea," James and Sirius headed out of the door.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, they could hardly see anything through the crowd of students milling around the doors. James stood on his tiptoes, looking for the familiar red locks.  
  
"James, she's probably already inside. You do know that you should have probably gone with her right?" Remus said with a smirk. James lowered himself, and slapped a hand over his forehead.  
  
"I am a horrible Head Boy!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "sure."  
  
Finally the doors opened, and the crowd of students flowed into the Great Hall. James instinctively searched the Great Hall for her or May, but they were no where in sight. He followed Sirius and Remus over to where Peter was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his date Penny McClog.  
  
"Pete, have you seen Lily?" James asked, scanning the room.  
  
Peter whistled. "Oh I've seen her, as have all the males in the Great Hall, her and May."  
  
Sirius and James shared a look, before turning back to Peter. "What do you mean?" James asked, trying not to sound too obvious.  
  
"I mean they're hott tonight." Penny kicked Peter under the table, and he winced and messaged his kneecap. "Sorry Pen."  
  
She just scowled at him, and turned her head.  
  
"Where are they?" James said through grit teeth.  
  
Pete pointed to the Ravenclaw table. Lily and May were sitting with Amos Diggory. Sixth and seventh years guys were surrounding them, begging for their attention. They were looking nervous and highly miserable. James slammed his fist down on the table, hard. A few people turned to look at him questioningly, but he gave them an uncharacteristically cold glare, until they turned and minded their own business.  
  
"I'll kill him, I will," James said through grit teeth, "if he lays one hand on her."  
  
Sirius just glared at them, before sitting down, and looking at his plate, like it was about to shatter into a million pieces.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, and raised his hand for silence. The entire hall went silent.  
  
"Welcome to the Christmas ball! I trust that you will enjoy yourselves, without the help of pranks, or insults." He glanced at the Gryffindor table before continuing. "Now without any further a do, dinner is served, tell your plate what ever you wish to eat, and it will appear. Bon a petite!"  
  
The hall filled with voices placing their orders, and the entire hall was eating. James kept sending glances toward the Ravenclaw table, but noticed that there was always either someone in the way, or someone distracting her. He finally caught her eye. And her eyes lit up happily for a moment, when they made contact with his. She waved slightly, and motioned toward Diggory with wide eyes. He smiled despite himself, when she yawned for affect, and pointed at Diggory again. At least she thought he was boring.  
  
"Hey Jaaaamesssss!" a loud voice shouted.  
  
He turned abruptly. "What?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Will you at least dance with me?" asked Alicia.  
  
"No."  
  
"One dance."  
  
"Let me think.No."  
  
She pouted.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
After a few more minutes, that seemed like ages to James, the food was cleared, and the lights suddenly dimmed. He instinctively looked up for Lily. Her and May were not at the table with Diggory anymore. He turned in his seat and scanned the other tables, they were no where to be found.  
  
He nudged Sirius in the ribs, suddenly alert.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Did you see Lily and May leave?" James asked out of her corner of his mouth.  
  
"No, why? Have they?" His eyes wandered to the Ravenclaw table and noticed they weren't there.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped for everyone's attention. "I hope that all of you enjoyed your meal!" His eyes danced happily. "Now it's time to begin the dance, with the Head Boy and Girl sharing the first dance."  
  
The Great Hall all broke into applause, while James looked around panicked.  
  
"Oh no," Sirius muttered, looking around, turned all the way in his seat.  
  
James stood up, and searched for her dark red hair above the dark and light heads of Hogwarts students in the Great Hall. He spotted her running in from the entrance hall with May behind her. Her face was flushed, and she looked highly embarrassed. Everyone turned in their seats as she made her way down between the tables. May sat back down at her Ravenclaw seat and James heard Sirius groan.  
  
Lily spotted him immediately, and gave him a small nervous smile. He smiled over at her, to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. She walked around the Ravenclaw table, and he walked around the Gryffindor table. When they were finally close enough, he held out his hand for her to take. He immediately knew where she had been. Her hand was cold from the outdoors, and her cheeks weren't only flushed from embarrassment, but also from the cold.  
  
He was also quick to notice that her small cold hand fit perfectly into his larger warm one, and she seemed to notice the same thing because she blushed harder.  
  
"That was so embarrassing," she muttered. He smiled, and gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
"You'll be fine, pretend that's it's just me and you."  
  
~~~~  
  
When they finally reached the dance floor, James placed his right hand on the small of her back, and held the other one out for her to hold on to. She placed her right hand on his left shoulder, and reached out her other hand to clasp onto his. She shivered pleasantly at the contact. Her nervousness ebbed away, as she stared into his intense blue gaze. He smiled down at her warmly. She smiled, and let her feet guide her instead of her brain. The music faded into oblivion, as she twirled on the dance floor, with James's strong arms encompassing her. She could only see him, and feel his arms around her; no one else existed just then.  
  
Her insides began to quiver when she noticed his head bending close to her face. She could feel his soft warm breath on her ear a moment later, and she shivered. Her skin began to tingle when she realized that one wrong move and his mouth would be on hers. She blushed at the thought.  
  
"You are the most beautiful girl in this entire school. I hope you know that."  
  
She blushed a brighter red, and laid her head down on his shoulder in embarrassment, trying to hide her cherry red face from the student body. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, misinterpreting her motives. After a few uncomfortable moments for Lily, she began to relax into his embrace, and found that her eyes were becoming drowsy. She took her head off of his shoulder and looked up at him. He was smiling lazily. When he noticed her looking up at him, he glanced down, and gave her a large grin.  
  
It was then that she noticed with a jolt that they weren't the only ones on the dance floor anymore, and a different song was playing.  
  
She didn't care. She laid her head back down, nuzzling a bit to try and find a comfortable position on his shoulder. She felt James rest his head on top of hers a moment later, and she was slightly aware of them gently swaying to the music, unsure if it was slow or not, she really didn't care. They stayed that way as the students milled around them on the dance floor.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sirrriuuuussssss!!!"  
  
Sirius turned slowly around from spooning punch into his plastic cup, and glared at the blonde that was making her way toward him. He cursed under his breath before regarding her.  
  
"What do you want, Cindy?"  
  
"To dance," she giggled, twirling a blonde strand of hair around her index finger.  
  
"Well forget it," he said, taking a sip of his punch.  
  
She grabbed his upper arm, and pulled him to the wall close to the punch bowl, her look of innocence replaced with a look screaming danger. "Look, Sirius, I have every intention of changing your mind."  
  
"Well, won't you have a hell of time, since I have no intention of changing my mind," he said nonchalantly, and taking another sip from his cup.  
  
Cindy sighed frustratedly, "Sirius, What do you want me to do?"  
  
It was Sirius's time to be annoyed. "How about for one, leaving me alone?" he huffed, reaching back throw his empty punch cup in the garbage under the table.  
  
"You know I can't do that," she said seductively, and running a highly manicured finger down the length of his chest.  
  
"Why not?" he asked savagely, swiping her hand away from him.  
  
Cindy glanced over his shoulder, and got an evil grin on her face. She looked back at him with the most innocent puppy dog eyes. She then suddenly grabbed Sirius behind the head, and pulled his lips to hers. Sirius was stunned for a moment, and just stood there like an idiot, his eyes wide open in horror, his back to the rest of the hall. He finally snapped out of it, after a moment of racing thoughts, and pushed her off of him.  
  
"Get away! I don't ever want to see you ever again! When will you get it through your head? Just leave me the hell alone, psycho-bitch!" Sirius shrieked, jumping away from her in disgust.  
  
Cindy just smirked at him. "Your loss."  
  
He turned and stormed away, seething in anger, how dare she kiss him!  
  
He didn't know the impact of her words, but he would later.  
  
~~~~  
  
May leaned against the table with the punch and cookies. Her eyes scanned the dance floor in boredom. She yawned, and looked down at her dress robes. They were perfect, just like they were ten minutes ago. She fingered patterns on the white cloth covering the table behind her. She couldn't for the life of her fathom why Professor Dumbledore had found the need to have white table clothes, accented with gold to cover the table holding the red punch. She sighed, and leaned her weight on her right foot as opposed to her left. When was Lily going to stop dancing with James? She felt her eyes being magnetized toward where she'd last seen her friend, and sure enough, Lily was wrapped up in James's arms.  
  
She sighed, a slow grin spreading across her face, and watched him gently twirl her. Her head was on his shoulder, and if his head wasn't right on hers, then it was staring at the top of her head adoringly. Lily was happier than she had been in a long time, she could tell by the look on her face. She enjoyed watching them, the funny thing was, was that they were so oblivious, that they didn't seem to notice that they'd been dancing three dances straight, one of them a fast song.  
  
Would her and Sirius ever have something like that? Probably not, he doesn't even like me. She thought bitterly to herself.  
  
She took one last glance at her happy friend, and turned toward the punch bowl. She didn't even notice the looks most of the boys in the hall were giving her. She just chose not to. She noticed Cindy and Sirius in heated discussion. Her eyes narrowed in puzzlement, and she couldn't help but walk a bit closer. She heard Sirius say 'Well you're going to have a hell of a time, since I have no intention of changing my mind.' She stepped closer, 'what was he not going to change his mind?' She picked up a plastic cup and filled it with the sweet dark pink liquid. She took a sip, and turned to watch them, leaning her hip against the table.  
  
Cindy looked over Sirius's shoulder, and saw May watching, she grinned evilly. May watched in confusion as she looked back to Sirius, and gave him a sad puppy dog smile, like she was sorry for something. She pulled his face toward hers, and winked at May behind Sirius's shoulder, before curling her long pink painted fingers around his shoulder. The bastard didn't even move, didn't even flinch. This bitch had hurt her! She had hurt her friend, and here he was kissing her. She felt her stomach drop harshly, feeling more betrayed then she ever had before. She had just started to like Sirius, in more than a friend way, she had trusted him, had opened up to him, and this was how he repaid her! By going out with her enemy!  
  
She felt tears form behind her eyes. She flung her cup of punch down on the table, seeing red. The pink liquid splashed the tablecloth and everyone standing near her.  
  
"Hey!" someone shouted at her.  
  
"Bite me," she growled, turning swiftly away from the horrific scene. If she had stayed just a few more moments, she would have seen Sirius push her away, or hear him yell at her and storm away. Instead she hiked up her skirt, so she could run with out tripping. She had to find Lily. Tears blinded her.  
  
'Why would he do this to me?' her brain was screaming.  
  
She saw a flash of green and red in her line of vision, and ran to her, almost tripping over her high heels.  
  
"Lily!" she gasped, tears, and mascara cascading down her pretty face. "I want to leave now! Please, I can't stay anymore."  
  
~~~~Before May~~~~  
  
"Lily?" James's soft voice broke through her thoughts. She lifted her head off of his shoulder, and looked at him. He smiled down at her. She tilted her head to the side to regard him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lily, I.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He sighed, and reached up to cup her cheek with his hand.  
  
Her eyes widened, as he bent his head, and placed his lips gently on hers. An electric shock shot from his mouth to hers, and traveled down the their toes. His lips were soft and smooth as he gently moved them over hers. She shivered, as she felt James's hand slide into her hair. She tentatively began to kiss him back. They stayed like that for minute, before Lily pulled back, looking at him nervously.  
  
"James.I.I.I'm.so.sor-" however James rushed on, interrupting her thoughts:  
  
"Lily.I.think.I.Know that .I'm falling."  
  
"Lily!" May stumbled in front of them, tears were running unchecked down her cheeks, and it was making her mascara run. Lily stepped awkwardly out of James's embrace, and looked at her seemingly distraught friend, in shock. Whatever James was going to say, was going to have to wait.  
  
"I want to leave now! Please, I can't stay here anymore!" May shrieked desperately.  
  
Lily turned to James with a sympathetic look, and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I'll see you later James. I'm sorry I have to leave so quickly," she whispered sincerely.  
  
She turned to her friend, and wrapped a comforting arm around her shaking shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the dorm. Then you can tell me what happened."  
  
May gave a dry sob, and nodded.  
  
Lily lifted her skirt with her free hand, and maneuvered May toward the entrance doors.  
  
When May and Lily reached the doors, Cindy noticed them, and ran over, her bright pink robes, standing out brightly in the sea of darker colored robes.  
  
"Oh look, the little loser's distraught because Sirius picked me," Cindy said coldly. "Just admit it to yourselves, nothing between you and the Marauders would ever work out. They're far to good for you," Cindy sneered coldly, before wandering off.  
  
Lily watched her in disgust. But she couldn't help but wonder if she maybe had a point, nothing would ever work out, they were from different worlds. Was this what May was upset about? She hugged her friend tighter, and made her way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
They quickly changed, and Lily helped May wash her face, and get ready for bed. The girl could hardly stand up.  
  
When they were finally all settled down, Lily sat down next to May, who was sitting under her covers, still crying. She put her arm around her friend, and let her put her head on her shoulder to cry on.  
  
"She kissed him Lils," she muttered quietly. Lily rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Who kissed who?" Lily asked.  
  
"Cindy kissed Sirius, and he didn't move!" She broke into loud sobs.  
  
"You like him don't you." She felt May nod against her shoulders.  
  
"Yes! I liked him a lot! I was even letting him get closer to me, and then he goes, and hurts me! Never again! Never!" Lily patted her friend's arm.  
  
'Why did Sirius have to ruin it?' She thought and frowned.  
  
"And with CINDY! I hate her! I hate him!" She cried some more, until there were no more tears left to cry. " He didn't even move," she whispered, swiping at her red puffy eyes. "He kissed the one girl that is my enemy, she hurt me, she hurt you! I can't believe him! I knew something like this was going to happen! I should have kept my guards up!" she said ferociously. "I hate him."  
  
~~~~  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	11. Jame's infatuation, and Sirius shunned

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~  
  
For the next hour after the girl's departure, James, Remus, and Peter scoured the Great Hall for any sign of Sirius. Needless to say, they were having little success, and were becoming slightly worried about their missing friend.  
  
"He probably left," James said, staring around the room slowly emptying room.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked looking skeptical.  
  
James shrugged. "It's possible."  
  
"Want to look up in the dorm?" asked Peter.  
  
James grinned and nodded. "I think we should."  
  
They quickly made their exit, and headed toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Remus cast James a side-ways smirk.  
  
"What?" James asked turning his head toward Remus.  
  
"So, I saw you dancing with Lily." Remus smiled, as he watched a dreamy expression pass over James's face. "You like her, A LOT, don't you?"  
  
"She is sooo pretty, and her lips are so soft," James said slyly.  
  
"Wait! Rewind! Hold up! You kissed her?" Remus asked in obvious shock. "You got her to kiss you?"  
  
"Oh, yea," he said dreamily. "I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
Remus just patted his friend on the back, still stunned that he had managed to get Lily Evans to kiss him. He said the password for the portrait hole to open.  
  
It swung open, and James looked toward the girl's staircase.  
  
"Sirius remember, not Lily," Remus said, watching James's eyes.  
  
"I know, I was just thinking.."  
  
"OK!" Remus cut him off, and waved his hand toward the boy's staircase.  
  
The boys made their way up the staircase to their dorm. They pushed open the door, and walked in. They looked over at Sirius's bed, and noticed that he was sitting up in it. He was biting his fingernails. He was already dressed in his pjs. His hair was already a mess on top of his head.  
  
"Where on earth have you been all night young man?" James asked, trying to look stern, but failing miserably, when he launched himself on the end of Sirius's bed.  
  
Sirius looked up at him. "I've been up here."  
  
"Why have you been rotting up here when you could have been having a hell of a time down at the dance?" James asked a goofy grin breaking out on his face.  
  
"Um.James, I think you're the only one who had a hell of a time at the ball," Remus said with a chuckle. He unbuttoned his dress robe, and flung it over his desk chair, throwing on a sweatshirt over his undershirt. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
"What do you mean? Didn't you and Kayla have great time?"  
  
Remus laughed. "We only went as friends, or so she said."  
  
"What did I miss?" Sirius asked curiously at James's unusually chipper mood.  
  
James stood up from his bed, and walked over to his bed. He pulled off his own robes, and pulled on a red T-shirt over his night shirt, and pulled on black string pants, before sitting down cross-legged on his bed, grinning at Sirius.  
  
"Ok Remus, what the hell is wrong with James?" he asked, looking worriedly between his two best friends.  
  
Remus, Peter, and James all burst into laughter at Sirius's confused face.  
  
"He's likes someone."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Got it in one," Remus nodded.  
  
"You sure it's only like?" Sirius asked watching James's eyes widen, and his face turn bright red, but he didn't deny it.  
  
"So, why did you leave so early Siri?" James asked breaking the silence. He looked at Sirius happily again; nothing could diminish his good mood.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"We've got time," James said.  
  
"Well, don't freak out on me, ok?"  
  
James frowned. "What?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Roads kissed me," he said simply.  
  
"WHAT!" James screamed.  
  
"She just attacked me!"  
  
"You didn't kiss back did you?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Please, don't tell me you kissed her back."  
  
"NO!" Sirius said quickly. "I just stood there, I was in shock! What do you want?" he asked at their expressions.  
  
James rubbed his eyes. "How long did you just 'stand there?'"  
  
"I'm not sure, less then a minute, I think," he said shrugging.  
  
"Did you push her away?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Does she get the hint?" James asked.  
  
"I think so, I don't remember exactly what I said, but it was along the lines of 'I never want to see you again.'"  
  
James nodded. "Good."  
  
"So, what happened with you lover boy?" he asked with a smile.  
  
James broke into a sly grin. "I got kissed, well, more like I kissed her, and she kissed me back."  
  
"No shit! Are you kidding me? Someone actually kissed you back?" Sirius asked in mock shock."  
  
"Oh, shut up! I didn't see you kissing anyone.oh wait..you did! You kissed Roads!"  
  
Sirius blushed, and looked down at his lap. "I take it you kissed Lily?"  
  
James nodded grinning stupidly. "Yep, I was.well.I was about to tell her.something." he blushed crimson, when Sirius, Remus, and Peter all smirked at him knowingly, "when May showed up. She was really upset." He scratched his head in thought.  
  
This perked up Sirius hearing considerably. "What's wrong with May?"  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that she was crying pretty hard, and Lily left with her to calm her down."  
  
"Oh, I hope she's ok," Sirius said worriedly.  
  
"Here, we can see."  
  
James stood up and walked to his trunk at the foot of his bed. He bent over it, and rummaged in the contents. He grinned, when he pulled out a round small sphere, he held it up for the others to see.  
  
"You took the sight ball?" Remus said smiling.  
  
"So?"  
  
He pulled out his wand, and pointed the tip at the ball. He whispered 'May' and the fog began to swirl. The fog swirled fast until an image of Lily and May was replaced by it. May was sitting under the covers of her bed, and Lily was sitting next to her with her arm around her shoulders, May looked to be crying.  
  
"Siri, look at this."  
  
Sirius stood and walked over. He felt an unpleasant lurch in his chest, at seeing her tears. Whoever made her cry was going to pay.  
  
"Do you want to go see how she is, for ourselves?" James asked hopefully.  
  
Remus laughed on his bed. "Yes, we all know James's ulterior motives."  
  
James blushed, and chucked a pillow at him.  
  
"What is this? A girl's slumber party," Remus laughed.  
  
"Dick," James replied.  
  
"Asshole," Remus said with a smirk.  
  
Sirius forced a laugh. James burst into laughter when he finally realized what Sirius was wearing, leopard print pj bottoms.  
  
"Leopard? Sirius?" James laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up. Come on I want to see if May's alright."  
  
"Oh, I'm coming!" James said.  
  
"I'm not sure if I like you happy, you're kind of scaring me," Sirius said with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Oh shut up and open the door. Remus, you coming?"  
  
"No, I think not."  
  
Sirius opened the door, and made his way toward the girl's dorm. It was pitch black, and there was no noise. They padded along. No body seemed to be back from the ball yet; it was after all only 10:30 and the ball ended at 12:00.  
  
When they finally reached the door that read seventh year girls, they stopped, and listened inside. There was the sound of someone sniffling.  
  
"I hate him." They heard May say quietly.  
  
Sirius reached his hand out, and knocked. They heard shuffling from inside the room, and a voice, which they recognized as Lily's say,  
  
"I'll just see who it is, hold on."  
  
Suddenly the huge oak door swung slightly open. Lily's bright green eyes, now makeup free looked out. When she spotted Sirius, her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Sirius, you better leave," she whispered.  
  
James and Sirius shared confused looks, then turned back to Lily.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What? WHAT? You don't even know what she's upset about do you?"  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Who's at the door?" May's tired voice asked from inside the room.  
  
Lily glanced nervously in the room. "It's James," she said hurriedly.  
  
"If Sirius is with him, you can tell him to." The last was unheard, as Lily flew out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"Now, why are you here?" she asked glaring specifically at Sirius.  
  
"I wanted to see how May was."  
  
"Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you?" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm confused. Why are you and May mad at me?"  
  
"Hum.I'm mad because you upset May," Lily bit back icily.  
  
"What did I do to May?"  
  
"I can't believe you Sirius," she said annoyed. "You hurt her, you put her back into her shell, I'll be lucky to ever get her to associate with any of you ever again. If you didn't like her, couldn't you find a less painful way to tell her? She was beginning to trust you, and you go and ruin it! You betrayed her!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"What did I do?" Sirius asked in a shaky voice. He didn't like where this was going.  
  
"What did you do?" Lily looked at him; she just simply couldn't believe him. "Cindy Roads ring a bell? Hum? Our arch enemy?"  
  
Sirius suddenly couldn't breath; he looked at her pleadingly. James looked from Lily to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, she saw you kissing her," she said savagely.  
  
"Lily.I."  
  
"No Sirius, you don't have to explain to me, you have to explain to May, if she lets you, which I doubt she will."  
  
"Ok, let me in."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dead sure."  
  
"Fine, don't blame me if you don't come out alive." She pushed the door open, and shut it after him.  
  
"She's not going to listen to anything he has to say, but it's worth a try," she sighed, and rubbed her eyes. "I'm never going to get to sleep tonight."  
  
James smiled at her, and rubbed her back. "Let's sit down, and wait." He slid down to the ground, and smiled up at her. She smiled weakly back; she was in no mood to argue. Just being in his presence made her feel better somehow. She slid to the ground next to him.  
  
He spread his legs, and pulled her in between them, so her back was resting against his chest. She sighed sleepily. He rested his chin on top of her head, and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. He grinned lazily.  
  
Lily just sat there in comfortable silence. This might be the last time she ever got that chance. May would take her away from the Marauders. She was determined to stick by her first, and most loyal friend. But what about James? He was loyal, and kind. He was her other best friend. Her first love, dare she say it? That's what it sure felt like, but she was scared. Did he even feel the same way? Was it better if she didn't hang out with him anymore? She didn't know if she could ever give him up, but she also couldn't leave May.  
  
She wouldn't think about it now, she would just relax in his arms, enjoying right here right now.  
  
The door then slammed open, and Sirius walked out, just as he had entered. The only thing that was different was the battered and broken look on his handsome face. Lily felt sorry for him. She knew that he probably hadn't kissed her back, but he had hurt May enough to be thrown out of her life, that was after all what she was known for. But somehow, Lily thought this was different. If this were anybody else, she wouldn't have gotten as distraught as she was right now. She was killing herself using her own rule.  
  
James looked up at his friend sympathetically.  
  
"James, can we go?" Sirius asked miserably.  
  
Lily stood up to let James go. Lily held out her hand to help him stand up. James took her hand, and pulled himself up.  
  
"Yea, let's go."  
  
He turned back to Lily. "Good night, Lily." He bent and kissed her hand that he still held. He smiled, and turned to walk away with Sirius, whom had his head bent.  
  
Lily almost wanted to cry. James had been so sweet. She walked back into her dorm room.  
  
"What did you say to Sirius?" Lily asked May.  
  
"Don't ever call him that again, he is now 'Black,'" she said with sadness in her voice. Lily could tell that it was killing her to not have Sirius as a friend.  
  
"May, seriously, you can't keep doing this. If someone hurts you, you need to learn to forgive them, and move on, if you keep pushing people away, who's going to be left besides me?"  
  
May gave her a murderous look.  
  
"If you just think about, it doesn't make sense. Sirius hates Cindy. Cindy kissed Sirius. Maybe you just didn't stick around for his reaction," Lily said, trying to cause May to think about it.  
  
"That's not how it happened," May said simply.  
  
"Did you let Sirius explain?"  
  
"I didn't want to hear it."  
  
"May, you should have at least listened!"  
  
"I thought you were on my side here! The only reason why you're saying all this is because you fell in love with his best friend!"  
  
Lily stepped back. "That's not true," she said the first thing that came into her foggy mind. She was stunned at what May had just said, not of the harshness, but because it hit so close to home. She shook her thoughts away. "Don't turn this all around on me," she blushed, and continued "The point is, is that I am just looking out for my best friend. I've watched you turn people away all six years here at Hogwarts, and now I'm watching it again with Sirius."  
  
May looked thoughtful for a moment, before her face clouded over again. "I know Lily, but I just can't be hurt anymore, I can't." A lone tear fell down her face.  
  
Lily walked over, and sat down to rub her friend's back. "I don't think Sirius is trying to hurt you." She then stood up, and walked back to her bed, and climbed in. She would let May think about what she was saying, let it sink in as best she could. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold, dreaming of James, and the perfect night.  
  
May wasn't as lucky, she was up all night, running over Lily's words in her head. She didn't know what to do. So finally by the end of the night, long after Cindy and Alicia had come up from the ball, she decided that she would so what she always did, become invisible, she already knew what to do, and it was the safest way out.  
  
OHHH NOOOO!!!! To find out what happens read more! And please Review! 


	12. What's bothing James, and Getting May an...

DISCLAIMER: Remember I own nothing, besides May and Cindy etc. Please continue.  
  
Chapter 12: What's bothering James? And Getting May and Sirius together.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning May woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up sleepily in her bed, and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the end of her bed. She noticed many packages, all wrapped with sparkly Christmas wrapping. She groaned, having totally forgotten that it was Christmas.  
  
She pushed her covers off her, and walked to her dresser, and pulled her long black hair into a pony holder. She looked at her face. Her gray, stormy eyes were sad, and tired, and she was paler than usual. But she wasn't about to admit to herself that the whole issue with Sirius probably was the cause of this. No, she didn't care about him; he had turned against herself and Lily. If Lily wanted to forgive him, than that was her business, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't go near him, he didn't exist anymore.  
  
But this thought tortured May. In her mind he very much did exist.  
  
She placed both of her hands on the side of her dresser, and leaned on it for support. She felt two solitary tears fall unchecked down her face. He did exist, and there was nothing she could say to herself to make him leave her mind.  
  
She looked over at Lily's bed, and saw that she was still dead asleep. The other two girls, who had come back from the dance at about 3-4 o'clock were gone, they had left at 6 in the morning to leave, and have Christmas with their families.  
  
'Good Riddance.' May thought bitterly. She didn't wasn't to deal with them anyway.  
  
May went back and sat down on the end of her bed. She picked up a large package, and read the card. It was from her grandparents. They'd sent her, her favorite type of pie, French silk, and a new sweatshirt and pants. She smiled, she loved her sweats.  
  
Then she heard sheets ruffling, and turned to look at Lily who was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. She looked over at May on the bed.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Lily said groggily, as she pulled back her covers.  
  
"Happy Christmas," replied May weakly.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lily smiled sympathetically, before getting up, and walking to her dresser, and pulling up her own hair.  
  
She walked back to her own bed that was piled with similar packages.  
  
She picked up a small package that said 'Lily' in emerald pen. She looked at the tag, it read To: Lily; From: May, enjoy!  
  
She ripped the paper off, and looked at the gift in front of her. She grinned; it was a small black box. She lifted the lid, and looked down at the gift. It was a necklace. A locket to be exact. On the front, it said 'Best Friends,' in cursive writing. She opened the locket, and grinned. There was a picture of her and May last year at school. They were waving happily at the person taking the picture.  
  
"May, thank you so much!" Lily said happily, as she reached up and clasped the necklace around her neck.  
  
May turned and smiled at her. "Hold on, let me open my gift from you."  
  
She rummaged in her pile, until she found the medium sized bag. She dug into the bag, and found a wrapped, rectangular package, she unwrapped it, and smiled. It was a picture frame, saying 'Best Friends' around it, and in the center was a picture of the two of them, at May's house over the summer, when Lily had stayed there the week before school started.  
  
"Oh Lils! Thank you!"  
  
"There's more," Lily said smiling.  
  
May reached her hand deeper into the bag, and came up with a package of lip- glosses. She smiled brightly.  
  
"You remembered!"  
  
"A girl can never have enough lip gloss. Direct quote," Lily said, and turned back to her pile.  
  
Her other gifts were also satisfactory, she got a nice warm sweater from her parents, and cookies, and Muggle money from her grandma, her grandma didn't understand the concept of being a witch, so she would still give her Muggle things for Christmas, things that she couldn't us at Hogwarts. Like last year, she had received a CD player, a great gift for a Muggle, but what is a witch going to do with it? Oh well.  
  
She dug deeper into her pile, and came up with a long package. It was thin, and cylindrical. She unwrapped it gently, and stared at what was before her in awe. She was completely speechless. Someone had gotten her a Comet 360. A real broom stick. Who? She looked around for a note, but there was none. Was it her's? She ran a shaking finger over the polished wood of the handle.  
  
May turned her head, and looked at the speechless Lily. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Lils, who gave you that?" May asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know, there was no note." Lily smiled, and ran a hand over the finely cut twigs. She shivered with pleasure.  
  
"Whoever sent you that must really like you," May said, just as a thought struck in her head. 'It was James. James gave her the broom.' She looked down, but didn't say anything. She was so lucky, that he liked her so much. May could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes.  
  
Lily stared at it excitedly before putting it delicately in her trunk, shutting it, and locking it, so no one would steal it.  
  
"Come on, let's go down to breakfast," Lily said happily.  
  
"You're too happy for your own good," said May shaking her head sadly. "Lead the way."  
  
She followed Lily down the stairs, unhappily. How was she going to face any of the Marauders? She didn't want to break off Lily from the rest of them, I mean James seems to really like her, and May didn't want to ruin that, but she couldn't bring herself to converse with any of them. 'Would she ever trust them again?'  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, everyone was already there. The Marauders were sitting where they normally sat, and were laughing, Remus looked tired, and drawn from the conversation, playing with the food on his plate. In fact he always got like this at least once a month, they never really thought about it before, but it was more obvious now, since they were friends with him. May wanted to know why.  
  
"Do you think Remus is ok?" May asked Lily quietly.  
  
Lily looked at the Marauders thoughtfully. "I don't know, he looks pretty sick. I wonder what's up with him?" she thought aloud.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
May sat down at the end of the table far away from anyone else. Lily sighed, and sat down next to her. It was starting again.  
  
"Lily, you don't have to sit with me, go sit with James. Aren't you two, like together?" asked May.  
  
"What? No, I don't think so, I don't know," Lily said looking down at her plate. "I'm not about to just forget about my best friend."  
  
"You don't have to. Go, don't worry about me," May said sadly.  
  
"I know, but I want to."  
  
Just then Malfoy and Snape walked by, and stopped by the girls. May looked up behind her and sighed annoyed.  
  
"What do you two want?" May asked.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with the Marauders?" Malfoy sneered. "Let me guess, you slept with them, and they dropped you?" he said cruelly.  
  
"Get away from us Malfoy," Lily said coldly, glaring at him.  
  
"I don't think I will." He sat down next to May, and leaned in close for them to hear what he was going to say. "I'm glad you finally learned your place in this school, you're just a bunch of no named losers."  
  
"And a mudblood," Snape sneered, as he nodded toward Lily.  
  
"And a mudblood. I'm surprised you and your family aren't dead yet, what with Lord Voldemort around," Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
Lily felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Oh, is the little mudblood going to cry?"  
  
Lily bit her trembling lip, and glared defiantly at them, there was no way she'd cry in front of them.ever.  
  
~~~~  
  
When James had looked up from eating his bacon to see Malfoy and Snape bothering Lily, he had seen red. He stood up, turning bright red with anger. All he could think about was getting Malfoy away from Lily, and when he caught a glimpse of Lily's watery eyes, and heard Malfoy say 'And a mudblood, I'm surprised you and your family aren't dead yet, what with Lord Voldemort around', he snapped.  
  
"HEY, MALFOY!" Malfoy stood up to standing position, and was struck at full force by an angry James Potter's fist. "Don't you ever come near Lily again! Do you hear me you filth?" James was so mad he was turning five shades of red. He raised his wand, and pointed it at Malfoy's chest. "I have a mind to finish what we started on the Hogwarts Express months ago," James spat angrily.  
  
"James please," Lily said, trying to hold in her tears, "I'm fine." She reached out to grasp his arm, but he was too angry. He gently pushed her behind his towering figure. She looked over at May for help, but she was looking down at her plate.  
  
"James Potter and Luciuis Malfoy!" Professor McGonagoll's stern voice shouted above the noise in the Great Hall. "What fowl behavior! For a head boy, and on Christmas Day no less!" she shrieked, her voice gaining the attention of the student body. "Detention! Tomorrow for such a fowl display! James, I am especially ashamed of you! You're a head student, you're to be a role model to those younger then you!"  
  
"He was harassing Lily!" James shouted back, pointing at Malfoy with a shaking finger.  
  
"Maybe the right thing to do in that situation is to come to a professor!"  
  
James shrieked in rage, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Malfoy smirked at his retreating back. He then turned to Lily.  
  
"It's not over mudblood," he smirked, and walked out.  
  
Lily was shaking from head to toe. She glanced around the entire Great Hall, and everyone was watching her. She looked over at Sirius, and Remus. Sirius was bright red with anger as well. He was staring at Malfoy's back, and Remus was restraining him around his chest from killing him. She looked away quickly, and ran out of the Hall after James.  
  
When she found him, he was pacing in front of the charms classroom. When he heard her footsteps coming closer, he twirled around, and they stared at each other for a brief moment, his face had lost some of its redness, and his hair was as usual very messy, but his bright blue eyes sparkled with determination as he looked at her. James broke the silence.  
  
"He will never hurt you Lily. No one will." His voice was deep with determination.  
  
He saw a lone tear fall down her pale cheek, and he walked to her side slowly, taking long strides. He stopped right in front of her, and she looked up into his eyes. He whipped it away with the pad of his thumb, and pulled her into a hug. He buried his nose into her hair, and inhaled the familiar scent of watermelons. He rested his chin against her hair.  
  
"No one will hurt you, ever," he said strongly.  
  
~~~~  
  
For the past couple weeks, May had completely avoided Sirius, and it was physically killing both of them. May was so withdrawn from everyone, that she was even having a hard time talking to Lily. Lily was becoming more and more worried.  
  
Sirius seemed fine in person, always hiding something that was bothering him, but he had lost his fun, his joking carefree self. James and Lily often caught him either staring at May, or in a deep thought. It was very unlike Sirius's character.  
  
Lily walked down the corridor with May going to potions with the Slytherins. May wasn't paying attention as Lily talked absentmindedly about something May didn't hear. She was completely oblivious to where she was walking, and ran into someone. A tall hard someone. Her backpack split open, and books, quills, and ink, spilled everywhere.  
  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" May grew bright red, as she bent down to pick up her belongings. She didn't dare look up to see whom she had run into.  
  
She felt Lily and the guy bend down to help her pick her things up.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
"You're very welcome, May." That voice was so familiar, so soothing. She looked up at the guy in front, and her breath caught in her throat. The very air around her was thickening. His face was mere inches from her own. His warm eyes searching hers nervously. He seemed more handsome than ever, but she shook her head, and glared at him.  
  
"Oh it's you. Never mind then, I take back the thank you." She zipped up her backpack, and swung it over her shoulder. She stormed past them, and disappeared in the dungeons.  
  
Lily sighed and turned to Sirius. His eyes were sad, as he stood up straight, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
"She's still mad at me."  
  
"I told you, she's a hard one, she shuts people out."  
  
Sirius nodded, and rubbed his eyes. He began to walk, and Lily walked next to him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Lily, can you talk to her for me? She won't listen to me."  
  
"Sirius, why do you care so much?" Lily asked, as she examined his profile.  
  
She saw him gulp, and look at his hands.  
  
"God, I can't believe I'm saying this.I.I." he paused. Lily waited patiently. "I haven't even told James this, oh shit James!" He rubbed the side of his face, and looked straight ahead. "I think that I love her. I mean this is really killing me, I've had the hardest month trying to get over her, and I just can't, everyday is like a battle to get up in the morning."  
  
Lily sucked in a breath. This was not good. She knew May, and she knew that she was stubborn, maybe it was time to hear the whole story of what happened that night at the dance.  
  
"Sirius, why did you kiss Cindy? If you love May?"  
  
Sirius looked at Lily, "I didn't! She attacked me!"  
  
"And you kissed her back?"  
  
"NO! I pushed her away! I hate Cindy! Trust me if I could turn back time, I would."  
  
"You pushed her away?" Lily said as she processed this.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May didn't see that," Lily said distractedly.  
  
"Obviously," he said bitterly.  
  
"What did you say to her after you pushed her away?"  
  
"Some thing along the lines of, 'I never want to see you again.'"  
  
"And Cindy is still in hot pursuit for you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Lily shook her head, "that's not good."  
  
Sirius groaned. "But you will talk to her won't you?" He looked at her hopefully, as he pushed open the heavy door to the Potions classroom.  
  
"I'll try, now that I know what really happened, I can have a long talk with her tonight."  
  
Sirius looked relieved, as he stepped behind his desk next to James.  
  
James looked at his friend curiously, before watching Lily walk back to her seat next to May. His curiosity, and dare he say pang of jealousy, got the better of him.  
  
"What were you and Lily talking about?" he asked his friend with a frown.  
  
"Oh, hold your shorts on, I'm not going to steal your girl, I was just asking her if she'll talk to May for me. We had a little meeting in the hall." He frowned, and looked into his cauldron. "It didn't go too well."  
  
"Oh," James sighed in relief, "what happened in the hall with May?"  
  
"She slammed into me, and her bag split open, I helped her pick it up, and she said thank you, but when she looked up and saw who had helped her, she withdrew her thanks. Lily was there." He conveniently left out the part about him being in love with her that will have to wait.  
  
"Oh," James said sympathetically.  
  
"That sux," Put in Remus, who had been listening in to their conversation.  
  
"Yea."  
  
~~~~  
  
James sat down next to Sirius, and piled his plate with food, he was starving. He glanced down the table to where Lily and May were sitting. Lily was talking to May with a serious expression on her face. He guessed she was talking about Sirius. He felt his stomach flop pleasantly, as he watched her face lift into a smile. He smiled himself, until his attention was diverted to an owl sitting lazily in front of him; it looked like a Ministry owl. He sighed, and picked up the folded parchment, anticipating what it was about to tell him. He unfolded it, and read the headline.  
  
World Class Auror Harry Potter gone off to find and fight Lord Voldemort!  
  
He didn't need to read more. His father, was that world Class Auror Harry Potter. He crumpled the paper in his fist, and put it in his robes. He hated to hear of his father's projects. His mother and him never knew if he was going to come back alive or not. He was constantly angry with his father, for not being home enough for his mother. He picked up his pumpkin juice, and drank it down with one huge gulp.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at him curiously.  
  
"What was that, that you just put into your pocket James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing of importance, just my father, going out getting himself killed looking for Voldemort."  
  
"Oh my God," Sirius said. "They put him on that assignment."  
  
"Oh yes, he is World Class after all, he has a family, but hey who cares?" James said bitterly, as he bit into his bread and butter.  
  
~~~~  
  
"May I think that you should forgive Sirius. He's truly sorry, and you don't even know the whole story," Lily said seriously, as she watched for her friend's reaction.  
  
She didn't get one, May just picked up her fork, and piled mashed potatoes on it, and brought it too her lips.  
  
"May, are you listening to me?" Lily asked annoyed.  
  
"YES!" May shot her a glare.  
  
"Well, then hear me out!" Lily shot back.  
  
"What?" May asked, as she placed her fork down, licked her lips, and looked up at Lily. "What's the whole 'story'?" she emphasized 'story' for effect.  
  
"Well for one: Sirius didn't kiss her."  
  
"Of course he did, I saw him."  
  
"No May, you didn't see anything."  
  
"Excuse me Lily, I was there, I know what I saw."  
  
"And what did you see?"  
  
May shook her head. "I saw her lips on his."  
  
"Exactly, her lips, not his, he pushed her away, but you didn't stick around to see what happened."  
  
"I." she looked crestfallen, as she picked up her fork, and swirled her mashed potatoes around on her plate.  
  
"He told her that he never wanted to see her again. He is very much loyal to us, you really need to stop this, and forgive him. What would you have done if someone you hated kissed you out of no where?"  
  
She looked up, with anger clouding over her eyes like a mask. "I would have immediately pushed them away!"  
  
"Oh bull! You would have been freaked out. You would have been in shock, just like Sirius was! He didn't do anything wrong! It was that wench, he actually did react, but you didn't stay to watch. This whole thing could have been avoided if you just would have stayed a few minutes longer." She pointed down the table at Cindy.  
  
May's eyes wandered down to the laughing blonde down the table. May realized then that she was more than able to be so evil. She watched as she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and smile flirtatiously at the boy sitting in front of her.  
  
"Look, this whole thing is killing both of you," Lily said quietly as May turned back to Lily, with a saddened expression on her pretty face. "Sirius truly does care about you. You can't push him away for good. I hate to tell you, but I don't think he's just going to go away like all the others."  
  
May's eyes wandered down the table to the Marauders, specifically to where Sirius was sitting. He was questioning James about something, she couldn't see what, but he had on a look of sympathy. She suddenly felt a pang of regret in her heart.  
  
All of the sudden, he turned in his seat, and their eyes locked. He smiled sadly at her, causing a weird sensation to flower in her chest. Lily's words rang in her head. 'I don't think he's just going to go away like the rest.' Her face grew flushed. His eyes never left hers. For a brief moment, she forgot where she was.  
  
She shook her head, and suddenly found she couldn't breathe. She needed air. She swung her backpack over her shoulder, and stood up.  
  
"I'll meet you later in the common room," she muttered to Lily, as she left the Great Hall with great speed.  
  
Lily smiled. She had gotten her to thinking. She had to tell Sirius. She looked down at the Marauders, and stood up. She walked down the length of the table. She stood behind James. She looked across at Sirius.  
  
"Siri?" He looked up hopefully, while James whipped around at the sound of her voice. A grin spread across his face.  
  
She sat down next to him, and was well aware that their thighs were touching. She blushed, and moved away, memories from the train ride back filled her head. But James wound his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. She relaxed as she felt the warmth of his body against hers. He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. She blushed, she looked at him, and his eyes seemed troubled, like he was trying to forget about something. It looked like he was using her for an anchor, of some kind. She desperately wanted to know what was bothering him. She found his free hand under the table, and grabbed it, and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"Yea?" Sirius said leaning forward, breaking into the comfortable silence.  
  
"I talked to May."  
  
"And?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"And I think I got through to her. She left just moments ago. She's mulling it over."  
  
Sirius broke into a huge smile.  
  
~~~~  
  
May woke up suddenly. Her throat was dry, so she looked over at Lily's bed, and saw that she was dead to the world. She sighed, and pushed her covers off of her, and climbed out of bed. She needed some water. She slipped on her slippers, and walked over to the pitcher by the window, but it was empty. She cursed, and padded over to her door. She took a quick glance at the clock on her bedside table. It was only 10:30 she sighed, and pushed the door open. She didn't put on her robe over her sweatshirt, bearing the Gryffindor crest, and red fleece plaid pj pants, she didn't think anyone was up anyway to see her. She began to pad down the stairway. Suddenly voices began to reach her. She took a step closer to the entrance, and glanced inside the dimly lit room. She smashed herself against the stone wall to keep herself hidden. She peered behind the wall, and was surprised the see the only occupants of the room were Cindy Roads, and Sirius Black. She frowned bitterly; at least she was soon to learn the truth. She watched silently.  
  
"Sirrriiuss!" Cindy stared. Just her voice irritated her.  
  
"Can't you take a hint? Can you leave? I'm kind of busy," Sirius said nervously.  
  
"Sirius why do you always run from me?"  
  
Sirius gave and annoyed shriek, he rose to his feet, and he glared at her. May was almost afraid, she'd never seen him this angry before.  
  
"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?" His face was turning a nice shade of red. May backed further into the wall as she watched in awe. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU RAN MAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Cindy seemed to shrink into the couch cushions as Sirius cracked.  
  
"Why do you care about a loser like Delfin?" she asked quietly. She knew that her choice of words was wrong immediately.  
  
"I care because May was the one thing that ever really mattered to me, the one person that I truly cared about, beside the rest of the Marauders. I don't take too kindly with having someone I love ran away from me!" he said all this with calm anger.  
  
"You love her?" Cindy asked in disbelief."  
  
"LIKE IT MATTERS NOW! SHE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!" he shrieked, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Cindy just smirked at her work. "See you're better of with me anyway, I wouldn't run away from you." She stood up and moved toward him.  
  
He pushed her roughly. "I'm serious Cindy. Don't come near me ever again. I hate you and I probably always will." He turned and stormed out of the common room.  
  
'Where was he going now?' May thought to herself. 'Did he actually say that he loved her?' She smiled, a dazed, happy smile, and watched Cindy, turn, an angry look plastered on her evil face.  
  
She turned toward the staircase. When she spotted May in the shadows, and gave her an evil glare. She advanced on May. When they were inches apart, Cindy reached in to her ear.  
  
"I suppose you loved that loser. You better watch yourself." She then shoved May roughly, causing her to fall into the common room. She smirked evilly at May, and May glared back.  
  
Cindy turned on her heel, and disappeared into the dorm.  
  
May stood there in a daze. Running over the things she'd heard come out of Sirius's mouth. She had to find him! He loved her!  
  
Water totally forgotten, she flew out of the portrait hole, in search of that dark haired someone.  
  
She found him about to storm out of the Front doors. He was going outside? She ran after him.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
He stopped, and whirled around, a nervous terrified look on his face.  
  
"May?" he choked when he spotted her sporting her Gryffindor sweatshirt, and red plaid pj pants.  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment, before May walked closer to him.  
  
"May.What are you doin." But what ever he was going to say, was cut off by May's lips planted firmly on his. His eyes widened in shock, as her arms latched around his neck. He relaxed instantly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled happily, forgetting his mission temporarily. She tasted like mint, and smelled like strawberries. He sighed happily. When May finally pulled away from him, she kept her arms latched around his neck, and snuggled her face into his chest. He ran his hand through her hair. 'What had happened.'  
  
"Thank you." He heard her muffled whisper from his shirt.  
  
He stepped back, and lifted her chin. "For what? I haven't done anything."  
  
"I heard you in the common room earlier," she admitted.  
  
He looked down. "Oh, you did?"  
  
"Yes." She felt him sigh heavily. "Sirius look at me." He looked up, and she smiled. "I feel the same way."  
  
She watched as his face split into many different emotions, confusion, sadness, and the one that stuck out the most happiness.  
  
"You do?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
She smiled, and nodded. She pulled him back into a hug. They stood like that for a few minutes before a voice broke through the comfortable silence.  
  
"ACM!" someone cleared their throat and the two of them broke apart.  
  
What May saw made her shriek, but Sirius just smiled, and shook his head  
  
~~~~  
  
REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!. 


	13. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sirius we have to go now!" James Potter and Peter Pettigrew both appeared out of thin air. "I told you to wait in the common room."  
  
"Yea, well I had a little confrontation with Cindy."  
  
"And May I see," James smirked. May chose to ignore him, and instead address the thing that he was clutching.  
  
"What.? What.?" asked May pointing at material.  
  
"This?" James asked, holding up a silvery, light material. May nodded. "This is an invisibility cloak." He smirked at the astounded look on her face.  
  
"Oh," May said stupidly from next to Sirius.  
  
"I promise that we'll explain everything to you and Lily tomorrow, but right now we're in a bit of a rush, night May." James ran past her, and flung the invisibility cloak over Sirius, Peter, and himself. May was instantly left by herself in the entrance hall feeling stupid.  
  
"Ok, I want explanations tomorrow!" she said to the air. She felt something grab her hand, through a silky material, and squeeze it before it let go, and heard the shuffling of feet, and watched as the front door opened of it's own accord, then closed quietly behind them. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. 'Is this a dream?'  
  
She slowly made her way back up to Gryffindor Tower. Once she reached it, she fell into her covers, and was instantly asleep. What a weird night she was having.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lily woke up, and glanced out the window. There was a light flurry of snow, but she wanted to use her new broomstick. She glanced at May's bed, and sighed in relief, the girl was dead to the world.  
  
Lily sat up, pushing her covers off her she yawned and stood up. She winced as her bare feet came in contact with the cold stone ground. She decided that she would shower after her flying, she was probably going to get sweaty anyway.  
  
She padded to her closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a plain white sweater. She grabbed her warm cloak, and wrapped it comfortably around her shoulders. She sat down on her bed, and pulled on two pairs of socks, and a pair of thick warm shoes. She tied her hair up into a messy ponytail, and stood up from her bed, making her way to her trunk to retrieve her brand new broom. She grinned in anticipation as she pushed the dorm door open, her broom at her side.  
  
She walked down the stairs into the common room. It was completely dark, the fire having died long ago. She looked out the window; it was semi dark, being six in the morning. School started at 8:00. She would go fly for a half an hour, shower, and be back in time for breakfast.  
  
She walked toward the portrait hole, and disappeared into the hallway. The torches were already burning. She smiled, and walked quietly, listening to her feet pitter pattering as she walked on the stone ground. She smiled inwardly; there was no one out now. This was the first time in weeks that she'd been alone, she relished in it, breathing it in. It's not that she didn't love May and the Marauder's company, it was just that she also valued time to herself to think, or read, or just relax. She sighed, and pushed the door open to the front lawn of the castle. The sun was just peeking out; it's first rays slowly reaching earth.  
  
She swung her leg over the broom handle, and pushed off of the ground. She grinned at the feel of the wind in her auburn hair. Her cheeks flushed with cold, but she didn't care. She increased her speed, and pelted toward the Quidditch pitch, her long ponytail trailing behind her. The Quidditch season was over, so she didn't have to worry about people practicing now.  
  
~~~~  
  
May woke up early, and sat in her bed staring dreamily at the ceiling above her. She simply couldn't believe the night's events. Sirius admitted he had feelings for her, and she did it right back.  
  
She smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown as she thought about what they were hiding from herself and Lily. What could it possibly be? After all they hadn't told them that James owned an invisibility cloak. She thought about Lily and groaned, how would she tell her that she and Sirius were a couple? She supposed she would tell her later, or maybe she'll just find out.  
  
May didn't know why she cared so much, she just was embarrassed, she'd plainly said that Sirius was guilty, and that she'd never speak to him again, but she'd been wrong. Maybe that was it; maybe she didn't want to admit she was wrong.  
  
May sat up and yawned. She stretched her body, and looked over at Lily's bed. She sat and stared for a minute before standing up, and slipping on her slippers. 'Where was Lily?'  
  
May figured she was probably down in the common room reading and walked down the stairs slowly, yawning the whole way down. She'd never gotten up this early in her seven years at Hogwarts. Hell, it was still somewhat dark out, only the faintest morning light was touching the earth.  
  
"Lils, you down here?" May walked into the empty common room, and looked around, looking for her red headed friend. She felt the metal claw of panic clench her stomach.  
  
"Lils?" she said loudly. There was no reply. She walked farther into the room slowly, her eyes widening. She looked over the back of the couch. Lily wasn't there.  
  
'Would the boys know where she was?'  
  
Her feet seemed to be moving of their own accord as she quietly made her way up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
  
It was dark when she reached the right corridor. She looked at the doors, passing the fifth years and sixth years, finally stopping at the door labeled seventh years.  
  
She pushed the door open, not bothering to knock, what was the purpose, they were probably all asleep anyway. She poked her head into the penetrating darkness.  
  
"Lils? You in here?" May whispered, looking around. There was groan, and she heard someone mutter 'lumos.' Wand light flickered on, illuminating James's face. He propped himself up on his elbow, and his eyes silted groggily staring at May confusedly. His hair was a travesty on his head, even worse than it was during waking hours.  
  
"Light sleeper, James?" asked May with a nervous laugh.  
  
"What's going on, May?" he asked.  
  
"Is Lily in here?" she asked biting her bottom lip.  
  
James's eyes opened wider at this as he stared at her. She could tell that thoughts were rampaging through his head.  
  
"Why? Where is she?" James asked strongly, sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll find her," May unsure of herself. She backed out of the room.  
  
James flung the covers off of his legs, and stood up. He looked at his clock on his bedside table. "May it's 6:30! Where could she possibly be?"  
  
"Um.Library?"  
  
"At 6:30?"  
  
"It's possible. Maybe she wanted to start a new book? Listen go back to sleep, sorry for waking you, I was just looking for her in here."  
  
May backed out of the room, and silently shut the door.  
  
May turned, and made her way down the stairs, suddenly the boy's door crept open, and James came out, his cloak over his pajamas, and his glasses placed hastily on his face.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
May sighed heavily, "James that's really not necessary, I'll find her."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"Have it your way then," she shrugged, and walked toward the portrait hole, James tagging along behind her.  
  
They checked the library, the kitchen, and even some of the classrooms May even checked the bathroom, while James went and checked the hospital wing. She was no where. James ran his hand nervously through his disheveled black hair.  
  
"Where..could she possibly be?"  
  
"I don't know," said May nervously, biting her lip.  
  
"You don't think she's outside do you?"  
  
"Why would she be? It's freezing, and now it's snowing," she said pointing to the fogged up window behind James.  
  
James turned around to look out the window, suddenly frowning. The glass was fogged up with cold. "Yea, I guess you're right."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, signaling breakfast. They were right outside the Great Hall, and decided to go eat, maybe Lily would show up.  
  
James sat down next to Peter, and gazed fixedly at his plate.  
  
"Um.James, I think you forgot to change?" Remus said cautiously.  
  
James looked down at his clothes, and slammed his head down on the table, his arms encircling the bowl of porridge in front of him.  
  
"Where were you two anyway?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
  
"I woke up early this morning, and Lily was gone from her bed. We were looking for her," said May, sitting down next to him.  
  
"And I'm guessing no luck in finding her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No," she said quietly and looked down at her plate.  
  
Sirius and Remus shared a concerned look. Their gazes fixed on James who was sitting next to Peter across from them. James still hadn't moved his head from the table.  
  
"She can't be far," Peter said, crunching into his piece of burnt toast. "She'll probably turn up soon, or in classes, you know she wouldn't miss classes."  
  
James turned his head slightly to look up at Peter. He managed a slight nod. He lifted his head a moment later to look up at Remus.  
  
"Look, I don't have time to go change, will someone please transfigure my pajamas into clothes?"  
  
Remus chuckled, and took out his wand.  
  
James took off his cloak, and waited while Remus transfigured his clothes into a pair of jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered, pulling his cloak back over it.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lily flew into the castle, and ran upstairs hurriedly to Gryffindor Tower. When she reached her dorm, she placed her new broom down carefully in her trunk, and quickly ran to shower. She couldn't believe that she had flown for almost an hour! Breakfast had already started!  
  
She quickly showered and dried her hair, pulling on some clean robes, and pulling her long thick hair into a ponytail. She slung her empty book bag over her shoulder, and grabbed her books hurriedly, and flew down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. She couldn't believe how late she was running! She glanced at her Muggle watch as she ran through a crowd of second years standing out side of the Great Hall. Class started in seven minutes, Breakfast was just ending, she ran into the Great Hall, and scanned the Hall for May. She found her sitting with the Marauders, and ran full speed between the tables, ignoring the pain in her side. She skidded to a halt beside Remus. She huffed loudly, and held her sides.  
  
James, Remus, Peter, Sirius and May all looked up at her.  
  
"Sorry.Late," Lily finally managed.  
  
"Where in the HELL have you been?" May shrieked, "I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!"  
  
"I was flying," Lily said shocked at the outburst.  
  
"What, in the snow?" asked May sarcastically.  
  
"Yea. So?"  
  
May just looked at her, and shook her head. "Are you trying to get sick?"  
  
"No mother." Lily smiled, as she heard the bell ring to signal the end of breakfast.  
  
The students began to file out of the Great Hall. Lily turned, and led the way to their next class. She stuffed her books awkwardly into her book bag, and tried to zip it up, with it still slung around her shoulder, and with her moving, to say the least it was hard to do.  
  
Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to find James walking very close behind her.  
  
"Oh, hey James."  
  
"You scared us today." James frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just."  
  
"How do you like the broom?" James grinned.  
  
"It was you?" Lily stopped in the flow of students, all of the surrounding people surged past them as she turned and looked up at him with wonder.  
  
He stopped in front of her and blushed. Lily was vaguely aware of people whispering around her, but for once she didn't care, she stared at James.  
  
He shuffled his feet nervously, and looked at the ground. He finally raised his eyes to meet hers. "Yes."  
  
"James." she whispered, "you didn't."  
  
"I wanted too."  
  
"It's to much."  
  
"I don't think so." He shrugged.  
  
She stared at him. The hall was thinning out around them, but there was still a steady stream of late stragglers. They noticed a few people stopping to glance over the shoulder, and whisper to their companions.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you," she said quietly, her emerald eyes wide with gratitude.  
  
"You just did."  
  
"That's not enough! Oh James!" She flung herself at him, hugging him tightly around his neck. "You have no idea how happy you've made me!"  
  
He grinned happily, and his arms closed around her small waist. The people left in the hall broke out in to a rush of whispers, some even not so quiet.  
  
Lily vaguely heard a: "Is that Lily Evans, hugging James the heart throb Potter?" With disbelieving voices, or an: " Are you witnessing what I am? James Potter and Lily Evans hugging? Oh my god, wait until I tell Kelly, she'll flip, she's liked James for a year now!" Lily blushed, and tried to step out of his embrace.  
  
When Lily finally managed to pull away. Her face was flushed, but her eyes were bright and happy. "Really thank you James. I'll pay you back, somehow."  
  
James looked hurt for a moment, "No you won't. It was a gift."  
  
Lily smiled, "I can't believe what a great person you are James Potter. I'm glad you're my friend."  
  
He felt his heart flutter, but he had a small pang of disappointment at being refereed to as only a friend, but it was better than nothing was. She interlaced her arm with his, and grinned up at him. They walked down the hall toward the classroom.  
  
~~~~  
  
"The Marauders are hiding something from us," May said nonchalantly as she walked beside Lily down the hall toward their next class.  
  
Lily looked sideways at her friend. "Really? How do you know?" Lily smirked.  
  
"I was.talking.with Sirius last night, and James and Peter appeared out of no where. Did you know James has an invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Does he?" Lily was somewhat hurt that James hadn't shared this information with her. Then a thought came into Lily's mind. "Wait, what were you doing talking to Sirius last night?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
May blushed a deep crimson, and was silent. Lily smiled. She had forgiven him.  
  
"So, anyway, James took Sirius away, and didn't tell me why, it was rather odd."  
  
"May, you didn't answer my question." Lily smiled at her blushing friend.  
  
"James said that he was going to explain everything to us today."  
  
May was avoiding the subject. 'I wonder what happened.' She thought to herself.  
  
Lily suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and jumped slightly, squeaking in surprise.  
  
She felt the person bend down, and rest his chin on her shoulder. She heard the collective gasps from the students passing in the hall.  
  
"There it is again, is something going on between James Potter, and Lily Evans?"  
  
She blushed, and tried to hide in his arms, as she heard the comments. She heard him chuckle softly, obviously not hearing the comments, or not caring.  
  
"Hello," he whispered in her ear, his familiar voice sending shivers up her spine. He reached down, and grabbed her hand, with a hand that held a note in it. He gave it to her. He tilted his head to kiss her cheek. She blushed, at how soft, and affectionately he kissed her.  
  
"You're so pretty when you blush."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as he backed up.  
  
"Read the note, I have a lot to tell you." He slapped Sirius in the back of the head, who was busy talking to May. May to Lily's dismay didn't seem angry with him anymore. In fact her and Sirius both looked pretty happy.  
  
"Right," she muttered. She watched as James and Sirius disappeared down the hall toward their next class, Divination. Lily and May didn't take Divination, they thought that it was pointless fluff. They were on their way to Arithmancy.  
  
When they reached the classroom, Lily opened the note that James had given her, and read it quickly before the rest of the class walked in.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
There are some things that you and May don't know about us Marauders. No body does not even the headmaster. Since you and May have become part of the group, and we trust you with our lives, we don't want to leave you or May in the dark any longer. Please meet Sirius, Remus, Peter, and me in the Astronomy Tower at Midnight tonight, and bring May. I'll send my owl, Snitch to you with a little something that will help you get there undetected.  
  
Love, James.  
  
She grinned, and quickly folded up the letter, and put it into her robe pocket. They trusted them; they were letting them in on their secrets. Lily felt so special; anyone would pay to be in her position right now. He had given her the broom. And he signed the letter with 'love!' What could it possibly mean? Could he have feelings, real feeling for her? Dare she dream, maybe she was just imagining all of this.  
  
"What was that?" May asked looking at her curiously.  
  
Lily reached back into her pocket, and pulled out the letter, and handed it to her.  
  
She read it quickly before nodding, and tucking the parchment in her robes, and began to take out her books from her backpack.  
  
~~~~  
  
May and Lily sat in the common room, next to the dying fire. They watched as the Gryffindor students talked merrily, and finished their homework, ignoring the two girls. They were used to sitting and watching, and they were comfortable with it.  
  
Just then there was a loud pecking sound on the window. A large snowy white owl was flutter just outside the window, carrying a large parcel.  
  
Lily glanced over at the window, and rocketed up. She ran to the window, with many pairs of curious eyes following her as she pushed open the window. A blast of cold air hit her face. She quickly let the owl in. The entire common room's eyes watched at the beautiful owl perched on her shoulder. She quickly relieved the owl of its burden, and stroked its snowy feathers, before giving it an owl treat. Snitch hooted in gratitude, before disappearing out the window back into the cold weather. She quickly slammed the window shut, and began to open the package, as she walked back to where May was sitting.  
  
"What is it?" May asked as she watched Lily come closer.  
  
Lily turned around to glare at the other students. They quickly went back to what they were doing, and Lily sat down next to May, and looked at what she'd taken out.  
  
It was an invisibility cloak. Lily stared at it in awe. She'd never seen anything like it before. She grinned, and looked up at the clock. It was 10:30, she couldn't wait to use it at 12, but she had a growing ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach as to the purpose of this late night meeting, even though the thought seemed preposterous, it was still possible. Why would they want them to know their secrets? Losers like them, it didn't make sense anymore. She hoped that she was just worrying, she didn't think she could take it if she was right. The thought gave her chills, and a weird aching in her chest. She didn't share her concern with May; it would only prove to make her more uncomfortable.  
  
The cloak felt like silk underneath her fingers.  
  
"How about we go up to bed," said May giving Lily a hard look. She leaned closer to Lily. "We can come back down undetected in the cloak, and leave that way, I don't think that these people are going to go to bed anytime soon. And even if you are head girl, if you force them to go to bed, when you never have before, it'll get a bit suspicious," May said seriously, as she stood up. Lily followed her lead, and followed May up to their dormitory.  
  
The girls waited there, talking lightly until the clock read 12.  
  
Lily stood up, and unfolded the cloak, draping it over her shoulders.  
  
"Come here, May."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Lily held out her hand from the cloak, and grabbed her shirt. She flung the cloak over May, and put her finger to her lips.  
  
The halls were deserted as they padded silently though the wide corridors. The torches along the hall were slowly dying, giving a haunted glow around the hall. A knot formed in Lily's throat, as they walked closer to their destination. The girls moved on silently, very aware of the slightest sound or movement.  
  
When they were right outside the Astronomy Tower, they could hear the soft chatter of four serious talking voices. Lily looked at May with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Guess it's serious," May said as she glanced a Lily, who nodded nervously.  
  
Lily pushed open the door to the Astronomy Tower door. The door creaked, slowly, and the four boys turned in that direction, and stared at the opening door.  
  
"Lily? May?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yea, it's us." Lily threw off the cloak, the four boys watched it tumble to the ground, and Lily and May appeared from underneath it.  
  
~~~~  
  
James grinned at Lily. A warm feeling blossomed in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her.  
  
"What's this about?" Lily asked, in a quiet trembling voice.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lily didn't want to admit it, but she was getting kind of scared of what they were going to tell them. They were making a huge secretive deal out of it. She betted that James could sense her hesitation, because he got a stricken look on his face, as he walked to stand beside her. She slowly moved away from him. 'This wasn't good, what were they doing?'  
  
She glance terrified at May, who also looked somewhat, put out.  
  
"We have to tell you something. We haven't been completely honest with you."  
  
Lily and May backed up again toward the door. What were they saying? Were they about to admit that this was a huge joke?  
  
"Please sit down, this may come as a bit of a shock."  
  
Lily and May looked at each other. Ok, now this was making no sense at all, it didn't fit in the joke category anymore, because why would a joke shock them?  
  
Lily and May sat down on the floor, and stared up at the boys. Who chuckled.  
  
"You could sit in those chairs," Sirius said pointing to the chairs by the window.  
  
"We're fine," said May, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Ok," he said shrugging.  
  
~~~~  
  
James ran a shaking hand through his messy black hair. He sincerely hoped Lily would forgive him for not being totally honest. He ran his hand through his hair so much, that is was standing completely up.  
  
"First off, We had to ok this with Remus, because it concerns him, more than any of us."  
  
The girls glanced over at a blushing Remus.  
  
"What?" they asked confused.  
  
"Remus you should tell them this part," James said, as he sat down cross- legged next to Lily.  
  
Lily looked at him oddly, before looking up at Remus who had sat down in front of them. He rubbed his eyes before meeting theirs.  
  
"There is a reason why I'm always sick at least once a month," he started slowly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you sick? Is it serious?" May asked worriedly.  
  
Remus raised a hand, and smiled. "No! I'm not sick."  
  
"You're not?" May looked confused, "than what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm.a.a.werewolf," he said quietly.  
  
The girls stared at him for a moment. The silence was getting thicker.  
  
"Please, say something," Remus said uncomfortably.  
  
Lily moved over, and came closer to him. He backed away instinctively, but Lily pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," she muttered into his shoulder.  
  
May looked at him sympathetically.  
  
When Lily finally let him go, she sat back down and looked at him sympathetically. "How'd it happen?"  
  
Remus sighed in relief. "When I was a young boy, I came to close to one, that was in the forest behind my house. I was camping outside with my family, they were asleep, and I was young, and stupidly decided to go on an adventure." He sighed heavily, and looked at the girls. "I don't remember how he found me but I do remember it bit me, and well.here I am. There was nothing anyone could do for me. Dumbledore let me come to Hogwarts, because he felt I deserved a chance." He sighed. "You know how the Whomping Willow was planted the year that we came?"  
  
The girls looked at him. "Yes," May whispered.  
  
"Well they planted it for me, there's a tunnel beneath it, that leads to the Shrieking Shack, the place isn't haunted, that's just where I go when I transform."  
  
"Oh," the girls replied.  
  
"Why are all of you here, if Remus had to tell us that?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"I was getting to that," Remus said.  
  
Lily looked over at James, and noticed that his head was bent, and he was twirling his hands in his lap.  
  
"When I was alone, in the shrieking shack, if there was no humans, I would hurt myself. My transformations were hell, I was lonely. Now when I'm in my werewolf form, I only hurt humans, I don't hurt animals. So, to keep me company, and ease my depression, they." he motioned toward Sirius, Peter, and James, "became animagi."  
  
Lily and May sat speechless for a moment.  
  
"That's why we have those nicknames: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."  
  
The girls just sat there, mulling over this information in their heads.  
  
"You became animagi?" May asked the boys.  
  
"Yes," James replied.  
  
"Unregistered?" asked May again.  
  
"Yes," he conformed.  
  
Lily sat there stunned. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked quietly.  
  
James glanced at her nervously. 'I don't want to lose her because of this. I can't lose her,' he thought desperately.  
  
He looked down at his friend as he spoke. "We weren't sure how you would react toward Remus," he said quietly, his voice shaking somewhat.  
  
"He's our friend, why would we treat him any less, who cares what he is? We both know that he's a good person, and a good friend, that's all that really matters," Lily said quietly.  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
James looked up suddenly beaming at her. He met her gaze in the semi- darkness, everything around him began to fade around him, and only she and him were left. His heart and stomach began fluttering mercilessly. It was then that it hit him like a ton of hippogriffs, he was in love with her, so in love that he could barely think straight. The room around him grew hot, as he became suddenly aware of every movement, sound that she made. He felt his cheeks flame up, and looked down at his lap, afraid to look back up at her. "I know. We just have to be careful," he whispered.  
  
Lily nodded. "I understand, some people wouldn't have taken it as kindly as we have."  
  
James nodded, his head still bent. He stared at her knee resting so close to his. All he needed to do was move over some, and they would be rubbing up against each other. His heart rate quickened. He had to close his eyes momentarily in an effort to block out his racing thoughts.  
  
"I want to see their animagi form!" said May from next to Lily.  
  
Lily smiled, "Yes, I'm interested as well."  
  
'She didn't seem angry with him, maybe it's ok.' James thought with an inward smile.  
  
Sirius grinned, and came over, "I think we can do that."  
  
In an instant, where Sirius had once stood, was a large black dog, bearing a remarkably strong resemblance to a grim. He bounded over to May, and licked her face. She giggled, and stroked his fur. He lay down on his back, demanding that she rub his belly.  
  
"Padfoot," May laughed happily, "I get it." Sirius flipped over, and May scratched behind his ears.  
  
James and Remus chuckled at their friend.  
  
Lily reached over, and patted the dog's head and fur. The dog waged his tail happily. Lily and May giggled.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" May laughed.  
  
Lily laughed, and scratched him behind his ears.  
  
"Ok Sirius!" James shouted. The dog turned, and glared at James, before turning back into his human form.  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"Ok Peter," Remus said.  
  
The girl's attention was put on the short boy. Suddenly, he wasn't standing there, but a large brown rat was.  
  
"Ahhh! Why a rat!" shrieked May.  
  
James and Sirius burst into laughter. "Because he's small enough to reach the knot in the Whomping Willow to stop it from attacking," Remus explained.  
  
"Oh, wait, Let me guess, Wormtail?"  
  
"Yep," Remus confirmed.  
  
Peter changed back, and sat down on the windowsill.  
  
"Ok, James."  
  
Lily and May turned to him. His stomach flopped, as he made eye contact with Lily's sparkling emerald eyes. They were watching him intently, and he didn't know if he could change with the distraction.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lily watched in fascination as James stood up, and brushed off his robes, and took off his glasses, and handed them to Sirius. He glanced down at her, and smiled nervously.  
  
She saw him gulp, his Adams apple bobbing, and suddenly, a large beautiful stag replaced him. Her breath caught in her throat. His coat was pure white, so white it glowed. She stood, up and stood in front of the beautiful creature. It had James's beautiful blue eyes, and her heart melted.  
  
"James?" she said in quiet astonishment. She felt someone approach her, but wasn't paying attention. May had come up behind her in awe.  
  
Lily held out her hand. The white stag regarded her, before nuzzling his nose on the palm of her hand. She ran a hand over his flawless coat. She stroked the stag's face.  
  
"Show off," Sirius muttered.  
  
Remus laughed, as James reappeared. Lily's hand was still on his cheek, where she had been stroking the stag. Their eyes locked, and just stood there, gazing at each other. Lily's hand was still on the side of his face. She moved her thumb back and forth on his cheek, and across his full lips.  
  
James's stomach flip-flopped as he searched her emerald green eyes, suddenly feeling lightheaded. He smiled somewhat shyly.  
  
"Prongs," she whispered.  
  
"Yea," he rasped.  
  
Someone cleared his or her throat; Lily flinched and took her hand away like she was burned. She looked away from him nervously, and blushed red. Completely embarrassed. She stared fixedly down at the ground.  
  
Peter, Sirius and Remus were trying to hold back laughter, while May smiled happily at her friends.  
  
~~~~  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	14. Death and Depression

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Sorry for my not so author's notes.but there really isn't much I have to say! Lol. Besides I assume that you just want to read the story anyway, am I right? So here you go!  
  
~~~~  
  
A few weeks passed, and it was now January 24. Lily sat in the common room with May finishing up her Potions homework. A chill crept into the room, cooling the usually warm air. Lily glanced up, quill positioned over the parchment.  
  
"Did it just suddenly get really cold in here?"  
  
May looked up from her homework, to look in Lily's direction, then toward the open window.  
  
"Someone opened the window," said May, as Lily sighed, she didn't feel like getting up.  
  
Suddenly the portrait hole opened, and the four Marauders walked in.  
  
"Oh, hey guys, can you close the window?" Lily asked not looking up.  
  
"Certainly, Lily flower." Lily flushed at the familiar voice behind her.  
  
She heard the window slam shut, and then out of the corner of her eye, she saw James sit down next to her in the armchair.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Potions," she said, as she bent over her parchment.  
  
"Need any help?" James asked with a warm smile.  
  
Lily glanced up, and smiled at the handsome face in front of her. He was leaning in front of her, with his arms resting on his separated legs. His bright blue eyes sparkled warmly at her behind his thin silver rimmed glasses. She loved his eyes, she felt like she could drown in their blue depths. His hair was of course standing on his head in uncombed spikes. His forest green long sleeved shirt, clung nicely to his finely toned chest. She smiled at him.  
  
"Um.How many ounces of rat tongue do I need for a shyness potion?"  
  
"Three," James said without having to think much.  
  
"Thanks." She bent over her parchment, and scribbled the answer down.  
  
"Hey, Lily, how long does that have to be?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Two feet, I think."  
  
"Crap! I haven't even started it yet."  
  
Lily smiled, and shook her head. "Done!" she announced, folding the parchment up, and put it hastily in her bag.  
  
Suddenly an owl pecked loudly on the window. James looked up, and walked toward the window, and pulled the window open. The owl flew in, and perched on the windowsill, and waited for James to take the note off of her talon. He took it off, and the owl quickly flew out the window, and disappeared into the clouds. He shut the window behind the bird.  
  
James turned over the letter, and saw that it was written to Lily. That's odd, the owl let him take it.  
  
He walked back to Lily, and handed her the letter.  
  
"For me?" she asked with an odd look.  
  
"Yep," he shrugged.  
  
She ripped open the muggle envelope, and began to read the letter.  
  
Lily,  
  
I'm not sure when this will reach you, or how this will reach you. I don't know how to get this to you other than by the normal standards, So you may get this a lot later than intended. Mom and Dad are dead. They were killed in a car crash, killed by a drunk driver. They died instantly, so they didn't suffer. The funeral will be January 26, if this reaches you in time, I think you should come, if this doesn't I still think you should come, to claim your cat, and their house. Mum and Dad had given you the house in their will because you were of underage.  
  
Petunia.  
  
Lily's stomach dropped unpleasantly, and a knot of dread began to form in the pit of her stomach. She was having trouble breathing. The room was closing in around her, and she felt herself break into a sweat. The room, which was at first to cold, was now increasingly to hot. Everything around her turned into a loud blur. She crumpled the typical Muggle paper tightly in the palm of her hand, until it was no more than a sweaty blob.  
  
'Her parents were all she had left! And they were gone! They were the only people who loved her! She had no one left! She was alone!' she thought irrationally.  
  
Tears prickled behind her eyes, and sprung to the surface.  
  
James looked over, and his concerned expression blurred and contorted, obscured by her tears. She flung herself off the couch, determined to get out of the constricting room. She tripped hastily over the side of the couch, and wobbly made her way out of the area.  
  
"Oh my goodness, what happened?" asked May standing up.  
  
James said nothing and stood up to run after Lily.  
  
Lily was halfway toward the staircase, when she felt like she couldn't walk anymore. She felt feeling lose in her legs, and she fell helplessly to the floor in the middle of the common room, letting out a wrenching sob. She sat crumpled on the floor, resting her head between her legs. Her school robes pooled out around her. Tears streaming continuously down her face. She hardly realized people watching her.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!! Not them!" she wailed.  
  
When James finally reached her, he crouched in front of her. He lifted her head with his index finger, and stared into her sad, angry green eyes.  
  
"Oh Lily." He pulled her into his lap, in the middle of the common room, and held her, as she sobbed into his chest. He lifted his hand, and held the back of her head to his chest, gently rocking her back and forth, not caring that she was crying on his shirt.  
  
May came up behind them, distraught.  
  
James reached down, and wrapped one arm around her slim waist, and the other under her legs. He heaved her up into his arms. She clung around his neck. He balanced her on his chest. She weighed practically nothing.  
  
"I've got her," he told his friends. He turned with a sobbing Lily toward the staircase.  
  
After he disappeared up the stairs, May turned toward the other people that sat watching the scene.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" May glared at the students that found Lily's pain enjoyable.  
  
"May?" Sirius looked at her.  
  
"What!" she said bitingly.  
  
"Come sit here," he said trying in a vain attempt to soothe her.  
  
"I have to go see how Lily is."  
  
"No you don't. She's fine with James."  
  
"She's my best friend!"  
  
"May, trust me, trust James, he knows what he's doing."  
  
~~~~  
  
Lily was semiconscious that someone was carrying her, holding her, but she didn't know whom, and she didn't care. She was alone. And she would be from now on.  
  
She was incapable of intelligent thought in those moments. She couldn't find comfort in anything she did. All she could think about was her parents. Her Parents! They were gone! She had no one left.  
  
Someone laid her down on her bed. She had stopped crying she just stared at the ceiling emotionlessly. Tear tracks running down her face and neck.  
  
James stared down at her, feeling his heartbreak. She had stopped crying, and was now staring at the ceiling, with no expression, which was the worse kind of grief. He wished that she would show some kind of emotion. Cry, scream, hit something, anything, do something to ease her pain.  
  
He pulled back the covers of her bed, and kicked off his shoes. He then climbed in next to her. He positioned her so that he was spooning her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. Trying desperately to give her some comfort and warmth from his body, or to take some of her pain on himself.  
  
He didn't say anything, just laid there with the distraught Lily wrapped protectively in his arms. He gently stroked her hair comfortably, and whispered sweet words to soothe her aching heart. He lay there, until he himself drifted off to sleep. Lily however, just stared at the wall in front of her, expressionless.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sirius, May, and Remus crept up the girls staircase an hour later to see how Lily and James were. May opened the door and they all stepped into the room.  
  
"See, I told you he knew what he was doing. He loves her."  
  
May turned to stare at Sirius, "he does?"  
  
"Yea." Sirius smiled.  
  
May glanced back at James's back. She couldn't see Lily next to him, but she knew that she was there.  
  
"Let's wake James up," Remus said with a frown.  
  
They walked over to the side of the bed, and prodded James awake. He moaned, and tightened his grip on Lily's body.  
  
"Come on, James," Remus said, shaking James's shoulders slightly.  
  
James lifted his head slightly, and looked at everyone surrounding the bed. James sighed, and gently untangled himself from around Lily. He sat up on the bed next to the sleeping Lily, and stared at his friends with groggy sadness.  
  
"How is she?" Sirius asked, putting his arm around May, who was staring at Lily worriedly and biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Not good," James said, clearly distressed. He stared down at her. His eyes hiding nothing. He gently reached out and stroked her silky hair, playing with it between his fingers.  
  
"Have you told her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No. Now's not the best time anyway," James said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Come on mate, lets get dinner." He patted his friend's back.  
  
"No," James said shaking his head.  
  
"Come on, James."  
  
"No, I'm staying with Lily," he said seriously.  
  
May smiled warmly when he said this. "James, go get dinner, I'm going to stay with Lily."  
  
James looked at her uncertainly.  
  
"Go James, she'll be fine."  
  
James nodded, and stood up. He followed Remus and Sirius out the door, glancing over his shoulder once at the sleeping Lily.  
  
May moved to the chair by the side of Lily's bed. She felt a lone tear slip down her cheek.  
  
She sat there for an hour, just thinking. Suddenly there was a soft whisper from the bed.  
  
"May?" a soft voice asked. May lifted her tired head, and stared at her friend.  
  
"Lily? Are you ok?" May asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine," Lily said, sitting up in her bed. Everything seemed to come rushing back to her, as a tear fell from her eye. She stared down at her red comforter, looking lost and hopeless.  
  
"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry!" May flew at Lily, and engulfed her in a huge bone crushing hug.  
  
"May It's ok." Lily pushed her friend away to swipe at her eye. Everything was sinking in for her. She was never going to see her parents again. Her life was never going to be the same again. She couldn't let anyone get close to her, because all that tends to happen is they get hurt, which in turn hurts her. She sat back in her pillows, and stared at her hands. "I guess I have to go to the funeral. I have to go home today, they left the house to me, and Floyd, I have to get Floyd," Lily rambled.  
  
May sat there in that seat, worried out of her mind. Lily seemed extremely distant, even with her.  
  
"Lily."  
  
"May, go down to dinner."  
  
"Lily."  
  
"Please," she began, fresh tears beginning to fall.  
  
"Do you want anything?" May asked, trying not to cry.  
  
"No." Lily just laid there and tilted her head to look at the ceiling.  
  
May left their dorm, and made her way down to dinner, with her head hung. What was she going to tell James?  
  
When she entered the Great Hall, James looked up, and waved her over. When she reached them, she sat down next to Sirius, and diverted her eyes to her dish.  
  
"How is she?" James asked, concern lacing his voice. She noticed that he hadn't touched his food.  
  
"Not good." May told the truth.  
  
James looked down at his plate.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lily spent the rest of that evening in bed, without talking to anyone.  
  
She left first thing the next morning to go to her parent's funeral. Not having talked to anyone.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lily walked through her parent's house, and felt wave after wave of emotion crash over her. This was worse then the actual funeral was, there were more heart wrenching memories for her to remember here. She walked though her parent's old bedroom, and felt tears well in her eyes. She couldn't stay there. Never, she could never stay there, ever. She walked out, quickly and wandered to her old room, to retrieve her cat. She knew that he would be in there somehow. He was lying on her comforter. His great big yellow eyes regarded her with excitement.  
  
"Hey boy, I'm here to take you with me." She walked over, and stroked his fluffy head. He purred, and rubbed his small head against her hand. She smiled.  
  
She went to her closet, and took out the cat carrier, she only used it to take him to the vet, but now it was used to take him to his new home. She only hoped that he would like it.  
  
She opened the cat carrier, and left it on the floor out of her cat's sight. She picked up her cat. She whispered soothing words into his ear, as she moved him closer to the carrier.  
  
When Floyd got a look at the carrier, he began to struggle, and hiss.  
  
"Its ok, come on."  
  
He struggled, but a few minutes and a few scratches later, Floyd was safely in his carrier. Unhappy, but securely.  
  
"You'll like your new home. You might be angry with me now, but you'll like it, I promise," Lily cooed to her cat.  
  
She carried her cat and her bag that carried her clothes in it down the stairs toward the fireplace. No one knew that she was coming back a day early. She'd planned on staying a day after the original funeral, but she just couldn't, not staying in her parent's house, and not being welcome in her sister's apartment, that she shared with her fiancée Vernon.  
  
She lit a fire, and threw some floo powder in. The flames grew to a brilliant green. She stepped in, with all her bags, and her cat.  
  
"Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Sugar Plum!" She was instantly spinning through the floo network. She watched as fireplaces streaked past her. Floyd was howling, in fright, and she could hardly blame him.  
  
Finally she tumbled out of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room. There were only first years in there, everyone else was in class. When the first years saw her stumble out of the fireplace, they all backed up into the room, staring at her wide-eyed.  
  
"It's all right, I'm sorry if I startled you, you can get back to what you were doing," she assured them. When they all realized it was the head girl they retreated to whatever they were doing.  
  
Lily sighed, and walked tiredly up the stairs to her dorm. 'What now?' she thought to herself.' She knew that she was never going back home to live, but now she had nothing to fall back on. She had to find a job, and a place to live after Hogwarts. 'Maybe the ministry with give me a job.'  
  
She opened the door to her dorm, and looked around the familiar surroundings. She closed the door behind her, with her foot, and moved to sit on her neatly made bed. She propped Floyd's carrier on her bed, and opened the little metal gate door on it. Floyd bounded out, and instantly began to sniff his unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
He looked at her with his big yellow eyes.  
  
"You'll get used to it." She stoked his head, and laid back on her pillows. "I did," she added.  
  
She sat and watched Floyd sniff around the room. He seemed content. She smiled, as he leapt on her bed, and curled up on her lap, purring softly.  
  
Lily heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class. She sighed, and stroked Floyd's black and white fur.  
  
She heard the portrait hole open, and waited to hear footsteps on the staircase.  
  
She heard Sirius and James's loud voices echoing up the stairs to her ears.  
  
"When does Lily come back?" Sirius asked. Lily grinned despite herself. 'How about now.'  
  
"Tomorrow." She heard James say. "Do you think she's OK?"  
  
He sounded worried, but she thought she was just hearing things. She continued to stroke Floyd's fur.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and two giggling blondes barged in. When they spotted her they broke into identical evil grins.  
  
"What are you doing back, loser?"  
  
"None of your business," Lily said quietly, having no desire to fight with them  
  
"Why are you back? Aren't you supposed to be at your parent's funeral?" Alicia smirked.  
  
Lily ignored them, she could feel the tears prickle behind her eyes.  
  
"Muggles weren't they?" Cindy asked.  
  
One traitorous tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Aww is the loser crying? Well lets leave her too it then," they laughed, while Lily pulled her curtains around her. She heard the two giggling girls leave the dorm, closing the door behind them. They had no heart, none what so ever. She felt a steady stream of tears fall helplessly down her pale face. She heard the door open again, and cringed, ready for her curtain to be flung open, and another round of harassment from the blonde bimbos to start. But that never came.  
  
She heard someone shuffling around the room, around May's side of the bed.  
  
Lily peeked her head out of the curtain, and saw May standing with her back to Lily's bed, going through her dresser.  
  
Lily went back into he hangings, and held her breath. She didn't want to talk to May yet. Especially when she'd been crying, she know what May would do if she found out it was because of the sluts.  
  
She looked at Floyd. He looked up at her, and tilted his small black and white head, before letting out a loud meow in question. Lily closed her eyes, as she heard the shuffling stop. She heard footsteps coming near her bed. Suddenly her hangings were pulled out of the way. May's stormy gray eyes looked down happily at Lily and Floyd.  
  
"Lils! I didn't know you were back yet!" She hugged Lily. "Are you all right?" She looked at her with concern.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Bull shit, you've been crying."  
  
"I just had a run in with Cindy and Alicia," Lily said quietly.  
  
"What did they say?" May growled.  
  
"Nothing of importance." She didn't want May to go and cause trouble.  
  
"NOTHING OF IMORTANCE! I DOUBT THAT!" May shrieked loudly.  
  
Lily looked up at her. "I don't remember exactly what they said, but it was mean." Lily looked down at her hands.  
  
May looked murderous. She turned toward the door.  
  
"May don't," she said weakly, kneeling on her knees, and staring at May in the doorway.  
  
"No one gets away with hurting my best friend." And she was gone.  
  
~~~~  
  
May walked down the stairs. She felt white-hot rage coursing through her veins, stronger than ever. She envisioned herself punching Cindy, and Alicia so hard that they received two black eyes, and never bothered them again. Who the hell did they think they were? Lily had just lost her parents, her flesh and blood. May didn't think anyone, even them had that little heart.  
  
The Marauders sat around the fire. They all looked up at May as she stormed in, her face a mask of rage.  
  
"Hey May? Where's the fire?" Sirius asked.  
  
She ignored them, and scanned the room until her eyes found what they were looking for. She found the two bimbos flirting with two sixth years. She stormed over, and grabbed the back of both their heads, and pulled them away from the guys.  
  
"Ouch! What the hell Delfin!" Cindy shrieked. Her hand flew up to slap May's hand away from her hair.  
  
The Marauders stood up, and walked behind May. Sirius put a hand on her arm. She shrugged it off, and glared at the two airheads in front of her.  
  
"You heartless bitches! The girl just lost her parents!" she spat quietly, so only them and the Marauders could hear them. James eyes widened, and shifted from May to Cindy and Alicia.  
  
They stared defiantly at her, standing back straight. Sirius put a hand on May's shoulder.  
  
"May? What's going on?"  
  
She shrugged his hand off of her. "Oh nothing, just that they decided to harass Lily about her parents being killed, the day she returned back to school," she said, flinging her arms above her head.  
  
James turned bright red, his face a mask of rage. He stepped in front of May, while Sirius put an arm around May's waist to keep her from pouncing. He wrapped the other one around her shoulders. May struggled tooth and nail to be set free, but Sirius's grip tightened. She jumped, and kicked the air in front of her, desperate to hit one of them.  
  
"Lily doesn't get back until tomorrow," Sirius said, clutching May tighter, as she continued to struggle against him.  
  
"Well she came back early, only to be harassed by those blonde SLUTTY WHORES!" She screeched the last part for the entire common room to hear. The two girl's eye's widened, looking scandalized. The people who stood by laughed loudly.  
  
James took a step forward, now shaking with fury. He looked to the side, trying to gain his control, if he didn't he didn't know if he could control his actions.  
  
The two girls took a step back from James's fury.  
  
"I told you that if you ever hurt Lily, you would regret the day you came to Hogwarts." He said no more; instead he bounded up the stairs to his dorm, to regain is composure. The Marauders knew that he was madder than he ever was in his whole life.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and May all watched him. May shook herself out of Sirius's grasp.  
  
"I'm going up." She shot a death glare, full of utter loathing at the two girls, before she disappeared up the staircase toward her own room.  
  
Sirius and Remus both glared at the two girls. Standing angrily in front of them.  
  
"You better watch yourselves, I haven't seen James that mad since." Remus stopped and thought.  
  
"Ever." Sirius finished, and he and Remus took off after their friend to their dorm. Leaving the two stunned girls in their wake.  
  
~~~~  
  
When May reached Lily, she walked over to Lily's bed, and pulled back the curtains.  
  
"They won't bother you anymore."  
  
Lily sighed. "What did you do?" she asked, sitting cross-legged in the center of her bed, Floyd curled up in her lap. Her tears wiped away.  
  
"Not what I did, what James did." May grinned at the memory.  
  
"James?" Lily asked, as she sat up straighter, causing Floyd to turn his big yellow eyes on her.  
  
"Yea, he was sooo mad, I've never seen him so mad. He was bright red, and shaking, he said something about he said that if they hurt you they would regret the day they came to Hogwarts." May grinned. "I'll tell ya though, I wanted nothing more than to kick Cindy and Alicia's smug ass's, but Sirius wouldn't let me."  
  
"Oh dear," Lily said, she looked slightly worried.  
  
"It was brilliant!" May said happily. "He totally put her in her place." She smiled.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
May glanced at her clock. "Oh Lils you coming to dinner?"  
  
"No." Lily didn't even like the thought. She couldn't even think about food. Ever since her parents were killed nothing seemed appetizing.  
  
May narrowed her eyes. "You have been eating haven't you?"  
  
"Yes," Lily lied.  
  
May continued to watch her, her eyes narrowing. "Lily you have to eat."  
  
"I will, when I'm hungry."  
  
May just stood there.  
  
"I promise, go on."  
  
May nodded.  
  
"You better." She turned, and walked out the door, shutting it tightly behind her.  
  
~~~~  
  
"James, calm down." Sirius said, as he caught up with his friend in their dorm.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN! How would you like it if someone harassed May about her parents being killed? Or yours for that matter?"  
  
"Ok, I get it, but you need to calm down, your going to see Lily at dinner," Sirius tried.  
  
"I've never wanted to hit a girl before, more than I wanted to hit them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can't take seeing Lily in pain, because all it does is hurt me! Do you know how hard it was for me the day she got that letter, all I wanted to do was put her pain on me! Just so she would smile again. I haven't seen her smile since; I'm going crazy! I need her to smile. She means more to me than anything in the world," James burst, getting all of his feelings off his chest.  
  
The boys just stood there in stunned silence.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you," Sirius said in defeat. He stared at his friend.  
  
"She just needs time James, but you can help her through it," Remus said, as he walked over to his friend. "Now come on I'm starving."  
  
The boys guided their friend down the dinner.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, the first person they saw was May. She was sitting by herself in her normal place, quietly eating.  
  
"Where's Lily?" James asked Sirius quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Sirius said as he walked closer to the their table.  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around May's waist, and slipped into the seat next to her.  
  
James sat down in front of them, next to Remus. Peter was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with his new girlfriend. Sirius leaned over and kissed May on the cheek.  
  
"May?" James asked from across from them.  
  
"Hmm?" she answered.  
  
"Where's Lily?"  
  
She looked at him with sympathy. "She's upstairs, she didn't want to eat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, she tends to do this when she'd depressed."  
  
The rest of dinner James ate in silence, deep in thought.  
  
~~~~  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! I LOVE TO GET FEEDBACK! 


	15. You don't even realize do you?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
To all my reviewers: Thank you, thank you, thank you, times 1000! I love getting feedback, and keep them coming! They make me happy! Thank you! Thank you! Love ya all! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
  
Please continue!  
  
  
  
Ch. 15: You don't even realize do you?  
  
Two days later, James sat miserably between Sirius and Remus during Transfiguration.  
  
Lily hadn't come to any meals, or come to class for the past two and a half days. Of course the teachers understood her absence. So they handed all of her missed work over to May to give to her.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He missed her immensely.  
  
When he would ask May about her frequently, she would always reply, saying that she was just in depression, and was trying to get used to life, to face it. She said that she just needed time.  
  
But James couldn't stand not seeing her. He hoped that she was all right. He hoped that she would come back soon.  
  
He glanced at her seat next to May's; it was of course empty. He frowned; she needed to stop this. It was slowly killing her, which only meant that it was killing him as well. He just wasn't his self for the past couple of days. He didn't joke around as much, or laugh as much as he normally did, and he knew why, he needed Lily.  
  
" Mr. Potter, you try." He looked up at the stern face of Professor McGonagall. He looked around the room hurriedly, for any hint of what they were doing.  
  
Sirius nudged him. He slipped him a paper, which James read hurriedly.  
  
" change bird into worm."  
  
James nodded, and lifted up his wand. He changed his bird into a perfect worm.  
  
" Excellent." She then moved to another unsuspecting victim.  
  
Sirius glanced at his friend sideways, and smirked.  
  
" Preoccupied?"  
  
" Stuff it Padfoot." James growled. Sirius just chuckled.  
  
When the bell finally rang, (I know that Hogwarts probably doesn't have a bell, but it just works with what I'm writing so decided to add one. Sorry.) The four Marauders, and May made their way to their next class.  
  
James walked in silence beside Sirius, thinking, until James got an idea. He stepped out in front of May and Sirius, to confront them.  
  
" Hey May?"  
  
" Hmm?" She looked up at him, and stopped, as he stopped in front of them.  
  
" Can I take Lily's homework to her tonight?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, and smirked at him.  
  
May frowned. " I guess." She shrugged.  
  
They walked around him, leaving him in the center of the hall with a small smile on his face.  
  
Remus grabbed his arm, sighing, and dragged him to their next class.  
  
After that class, May got Lily's homework out of her backpack and handed it to James.  
  
" Here, that's all of it." May smiled. " Good luck James." She said, and took off down the corridor arm in arm with Sirius.  
  
James smiled, and walked behind them, toward Gryffindor Tower with Remus and Peter.  
  
" What are you planning?" Remus asked with a quiet smirk.  
  
" Nothing, I just want to see how she is, I haven't seen her since that night last week." He frowned; his gaze falling down to look at her homework that he was carrying.  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
When they reached the portrait hole, James said the password and flew up the stairs toward the girl's dorm room, without a backward glance.  
  
He pushed passed Cindy and Alicia, who were coming down the stairs in the opposite direction, and shot them a hateful glare.  
  
" Jaaaameesssss! Why are you going up there?" Alicia shot at his back as he hurried passed.  
  
" I believe that's none of your business." James said, not turning around.  
  
He skipped the rest of the steps, ignoring the two girls on the stairwell as best he could. He walked to the door labeled girls 7th year.  
  
He knocked twice, and entered when he heard a soft muffled voice say that he could. He quietly walked in.  
  
Lily sitting up in her bed, with a large black and white cat curled up snuggly in her lap. Her dark red hair tumbled down her back, contrasting nicely with her dark blue pjs. She was sitting straight up against her headboard, her nose buried in a large book. She looked beautiful. James sighed, and leaned against the doorframe, just watching her for a few seconds.  
  
" I didn't know you had a cat." He said.  
  
Her head snapped up, as she lowered her book.  
  
" Where's May?" She asked looking past him.  
  
" She said I could bring you your homework."  
  
" Oh."  
  
He walked farther into her dimly lit dorm room, and dropped the books on the chair placed by her bed. He sighed, and sat down on the side of her bed.  
  
" Are you ok?" He asked, his blue eyes showing concern, with a hint of relief that she looked all right, besides the fact that she looked like she'd lost a little bit of weight.  
  
" I'll manage."  
  
" Are you coming to dinner tonight?"  
  
" No." She placed her bookmark on the page she left off on. She flipped her dark red hair over her shoulder, and placed her book on the nightstand. She looked at James.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" I'm not hungry."  
  
" Lily, you need to eat." James frowned, worriedly.  
  
" I will, but when I'm hungry." She looked down at her cat, curled up pleasantly in her lap.  
  
"Ok then just come to hang out with us, nobody's seen you for a week, well besides May, and your dorm mates." He looked at her bent head.  
  
She kept her gaze fixed on her cat, as she stroked his fur. " I can't."  
  
" Lily, you can't do this anymore." He said quietly.  
  
" Do what?" She asked as she looked up at him.  
  
" Shoving people away from you." She looked at him with large emerald eyes. " Just so you know, it's not going to work with me." He said seriously.  
  
"That's not what I'm doing." She said quietly, dropping her gaze back to her cat.  
  
" Oh it's not? Then why won't you come to classes or dinner? Lily you're slowly killing yourself, look at you you're all skin and bones." Lily glanced at his face, and felt her stomach flip flop, the worry on his face was obvious. Lily was touched by his concern.  
  
She felt a prickling behind her eyes, but she blinked them back, praying they wouldn't betray her, she struggled to keep her gaze firmly on her cat.  
  
He reached up, and lifted her chin to look at him with his index finger. His crystal blue eyes boar into hers.  
  
" Remember, many people love you, you're not alone in this."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" What?" James asked, as he searched her sad green eyes.  
  
Her eyes grew watery.  
  
" Who do I have? Why am I not alone? James, I have no one, my parents are dead, and my sister hates me! I'm a social out cast, and I'm constantly being harassed for no reason!" A tear slid down her face, falling lightly onto his finger.  
  
James stared at her in shock. Was this why she was locking herself away. He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.  
  
" Lily, you don't even realize do you?" He smiled weakly at her. " What about May? She loves you, why do you think she always fights on your behalf?" She watched him as he continued. " What about Sirius and Remus? They love you like a sister."  
  
There was a long silence where James tried to gather up his courage to say what he was about to say. He looked down at his twisting hands, sighing heavily.  
  
" James?" She touched his upper arm to get him to look back to her.  
  
He kept his head down. When he did begin, his voice came out in a low voice, almost a whisper.  
  
"I love you Lily Evans, but not just like a sister, I love you with my whole heart and soul, doesn't that count for anything?" He looked up at her, staring into her addictive emerald eyes.  
  
Lily caught her breath in her throat not daring to breathe, her eyes widened in shock.  
  
The silence surrounding the small room stretched.  
  
He searched her eyes for a few minutes, before breaking into a warm smile.  
  
" I love you Lils, and I won't just go away, I can wait, I'll wait forever for you, forever and ever, you're worth it. My whole being depends on you. Without Lily Evans, there is no James Potter. When you're up here killing yourself, you're also slowly killing me."  
  
He reached over to caress her cheek, and she leaned into it, closing her eyes tightly, breathing deeply. 'Was this a dream?' She savored the feel of his hand on her cheek.  
  
" I'll give you all the time you need, I'll wait forever, but not now, not until your ready." James finished. Lily opened her eyes, and looked into his deep blue eyes. She could see from the intensity of his gaze that he was telling the truth.  
  
Lily broke into a huge watery smile. " Thank you James."  
  
She flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. He loved her. She had a lot of people that loved her. She just needed time to heal.  
  
James had helped speed up the process, making her realize that she had people that loved her. He helped her realize that she made a difference in their lives, especially his. If she were going to live for anyone, if would be for him.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, James looked at Lily, and smiled.  
  
" So are you coming to dinner?" He asked hopefully.  
  
" No. Not tonight."  
  
James frowned.  
  
" But I am coming to class tomorrow."  
  
James smiled a lopsided grin. " Good."  
  
He stood up, smiling down at her. God he loved her, it hurt sometimes. He turned, and walked out her door, shutting it softly behind him.  
  
That night, Lily stayed up all night thinking about what he'd said. She thought about the dance. She thought about the kiss, and the feel of his arms around her. The feel of her arms around him. The way her skin tingled when it was in contact with his. The comfort he'd given the night she found out her parents had been killed. She thought about the way he tried to protect her, the way he defended her. It all slowly came into place, the pieces of the puzzle, and she realized that without a doubt, she loved him back. She smiled, but she was somewhat afraid to love, because everytime she loved someone, she ended up getting hurt, should she keep her distance? First, with Petunia, then with her Parents. She sighed, and laid back into her pillows. James said that he'd wait forever, surely he could wait a few days until she cleared her jumble of thoughts. She just wasn't sure yet, but she was more than sure that she had already fallen in love with James Potter.  
  
WITH JAMES:  
  
James smiled all the way down to dinner. Nothing could cloud his good mood.  
  
" What's the grin about?" Sirius asked when he walked into the Great Hall.  
  
" I just told Lily that I loved her." Everyone gaped at him.  
  
" What happened?" Peter asked.  
  
" Well she told me that she thought she was alone, and that she had no one that cared for her anymore."  
  
There was an outburst of noises at that. He held up his hand as he sat down in his seat, piling food on it, and picking up his fork.  
  
" I told her that she has no idea how many people love her. I named you guys, and then I named myself, I told her that I loved her, and that I would wait forever, which I would, and I told her that I'll wait until her heart healed some."  
  
May sighed dreamily. " James that was really sweet."  
  
" I only told her the truth." He said confused.  
  
" Well you're really sweet." May said dreamily.  
  
" Hey what about me, aren't I sweet?!" Sirius pouted.  
  
" Oh you too." May added.  
  
James chuckled.  
  
A MONTH LATER: PREPARING FOR NEWTS:  
  
Lily had improved almost back to completely normal. She came to classes, and started to eat again, with James and May's adamant help.  
  
Her and James had grown closer than anyone thought possible. They were hardly seen without the other. They could be seen walking down the hall hand in hand, much to the disappointment of the female population of Hogwarts. They could almost read each other's thoughts, and knew almost everything about the other person.  
  
It was a cold night for March, and James and Lily walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. James sat down next to Sirius, while Lily sat down next to May, and piled some pasta on her plate. As she reached over to grab a large slice of bread, she heard James chuckle. She looked up to see him shake his head amused.  
  
" What?" Lily asked as she grinned at him.  
  
" Nothing, I just think it's funny how much you love pasta, it's like all you ever eat." He chuckled. Lily glared at him.  
  
" I eat other things."  
  
James chuckled, while Lily cracked a smile.  
  
" I do." Lily said flatly.  
  
Suddenly a ministry owl landed in front of James. He groaned.  
  
" Trying to ruin my good mood?" He muttered.  
  
He unraveled the Daily Profit, as the owl took off.  
  
Lily looked up from her plate as she heard James underlining comment, her smile quickly fading. She watched him closely as he read. She watched as his expression clouded over, and anger and despair filled his face. She also caught a slight hint of helplessness. She watched his movements closely.  
  
James read the article quickly, growing with anger and confusion.  
  
DARK LORD GAINS POWER! AND FOLLOWERS!  
  
The dark wizard Voldemort has rounded up more followers called deatheaters. His and his followers like to kill muggles, or muggle born, we have informed the muggle media that there is s mad serial killer on the loose, and to use caution. The ministry has gathered many new aurors to help in the fight to eliminate this mad man. These new Aurors have been put under the command of World Class Auror Harold Potter; together we are hoping that they will dispose of the Dark Lord for good. The job will be highly dangerous, and puts the lives of those involved at risk, but they are willing to do it for the good of the wizarding world. They are true heroes.  
  
James stopped reading. He couldn't read anymore.  
  
Lily watched his facial expression as he stood up. He crumpled the paper. She had never seen him like this, it unnerved her. He looked confused, helpless, angry, and sad all at once, he seemed to have more anger though. He began to walk toward the doors.  
  
"James?" Sirius called after his friend, but he didn't answer. As James passed a torch, he flung the parchment into the fire, and flung the doors open. Lily and Sirius watched as their friend disappeared behind the door that had swung shut behind him.  
  
James stormed out of the castle, and into the darkening night. His father was playing with fire, and James was getting sick of worrying about him. James didn't know what to do about his father. He really wanted to write to his mom, to see how she was doing. To see what she thinks about what his father was doing.  
  
He sat down on a cold stone bench. The cold seeped into his pants, but he didn't even flinch at the coldness. He just stared ahead in thought. What was going to happen to his father? If Voldemort found out about him than he would be after him. James's stomach clenched at the thought. He was putting his mother in danger as well. He was even putting James in danger in a way, if Voldemort feared that he would follow in his father's footsteps. He put his head down in his hands.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a small hand on his back, rubbing small soothing circles. He looked up, and smiled. Lily sat there next to him, on the cold bench, wearing only her school robes, braving the cold just for him.  
  
He smiled at the thought.  
  
She smiled, as he leaned in, to rest his head on her shoulder. She brought her arm around him, and gently began to stoke his hair.  
  
" What's wrong love?"  
  
" My father."  
  
She looked down at his head. " Your father?"  
  
" Yes, my father."  
  
" What about your father?" Lily asked softly.  
  
" For one, he's the World Class Auror Harold Potter." James said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
  
Lily continued to stroke his unruly black hair.  
  
" He was put on the assignment of tracking down Voldemort, and killing him."  
  
Lily sucked in her breath. She leaned down, and planted a soft kiss on his head.  
  
" Voldemort." He choked on his words for a moment. " Voldemort, is gaining followers, and is getting stronger. He's getting stronger. He's in severe danger, and now my whole family is."  
  
Lily pulled his head closer to hers. She rested her head on his, and sighed. She continued to stroke his untidy hair. She looked at him. She couldn't help but think he was adorable. She kissed his head again.  
  
" Oh James." She hugged him closer to her side, whispering softly. "Just think how many people your father is protecting, the whole wizarding world, your father's a hero. I'm sure he's doing everything he can to protect you and your mother, he loves you both. Don't worry about it right now, why don't you write your mother, to talk about all this, or your father to discuss this."  
  
James nodded, and lifted is head. " I know I should. I just don't want anything to happen to him."  
  
Lily smiled, grabbing his hand that was resting in his lap.  
  
" He's a World Class Auror, if he's gotten this far already, he'll be fine."  
  
James nodded. " I'm not going to worry about it now, I won't let it."  
  
Lily smiled weakly, and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
After a minute of comfortable silence, Lily stood up, and tugged on James's robes. " Come on Jay, it's too cold out here, we're going to freeze."  
  
" Jay?" He asked smiling.  
  
" Yea, you like it? I thought it was cute." Lily shrugged.  
  
James chuckled. " Whatever makes you happy."  
  
Seeing James happy made her happy. She smiled, and tugged harder, she leaned back with all of her weight.  
  
" My god man! Will you get up? How much do you weigh?" She laughed.  
  
James grinned, and stood up. Lily immediately lost her balance from the loss of anchorage. She shrieked, but, with James's seeker reflexes, he caught her before she fell.  
  
" Why you!" She hit him playfully on the arm. He grinned. " Come on Jay! I've got to finish my homework!" She laughed loudly, as a shiver racked through her body from the penetrating cold.  
  
" You always tend to have homework."  
  
" Yea, so, I like to get things done." She said, her teeth faintly chattering.  
  
James laughed, and followed Lily into the school. They walked toward the common room when an unpleasant sight met them.  
  
" Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood orphan, and James Potter, son of the famous Harold Potter, isn't he on his way to be killed?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
James pushed Lily behind him, shielding her from Malfoy. He pushed the tip of his wand to Malfoy's throat.  
  
" Got something to say Malfoy? Say it, go-ahead say it! Give me another excuse to harm every bone in you miserable dirty body."  
  
Malfoy took a step back. " And you call yourself a pureblood! You know Potter; you only reduce yourself by hanging out with that mudblood." James pushed the wand farther into his throat. " Why bother?" Malfoy sneered, and glanced over James's shoulder, and sneered evilly.  
  
He strutted away, with his head held high.  
  
" What a jerk." James spat. He looked back at Lily. " Are you alright?"  
  
Lily was a bit shaken up, but other than that she was fine. She nodded shakily.  
  
James wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and brought her closer to his side as they walked. " If you're sure, if you're not, I'll go find the ass hole, and wipe the Great Hall with his ass."  
  
Lily laughed. " No, James, but thanks."  
  
James bent down, and kissed her head.  
  
They opened the portrait hole, and stepped into the dimly lit room. Sirius was sitting on the couch, watching Remus and Peter play a game of chess. May was lying with her head on his lap, and he was playing with her hair. Her legs were dangling over the side of the couch.  
  
" That's a bad move Pete!" Sirius warned, shaking his head.  
  
" Sirius, let them play!" May said annoyed.  
  
" But May, he's gonna lose."  
  
" Then let him."  
  
"Fine." Sirius huffed.  
  
May reached up behind his head, and pulled it toward hers, for a long kiss, it was something of a tactic to get him in a better mood.  
  
James chuckled, as he sat down in the armchair next to Sirius and May.  
  
Lily came into the common room area, and frowned.  
  
" Where am I supposed to sit?"  
  
" The floor." Sirius suggested. May laughed.  
  
" Ha Ha." Lily said.  
  
" You can sit with me Lily flower." James said from the armchair.  
  
Lily looked at him oddly.  
  
He reached up, pulling her down on his lap.  
  
" There, not so bad." He grinned. She couldn't help but grin back. She lifted her legs up underneath her, and on top of James's, and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped is arms around her, and rested his chin on her head.  
  
The two stayed like that, blissfully unaware that anyone else was in the room, not sleeping or talking, just enjoying the other one's company.  
  
About an hour or two later, May glanced at her watch, her eyes grew wide.  
  
" My god it's 11:30! Lils, I'm going to bed, you coming up?" May asked, as she got up from her position with Sirius, she stretched. The common room had been slowly emptying, there were only a few fifth, and sixth years left playing chess in the corner.  
  
Lily looked up tiredly from her position on James. She smiled awkwardly, when she noticed that James had fallen asleep clutching her around her waist.  
  
" Yea, hold on." Lily gently lifted James's arm from around her, and rested it on the armrest. May giggled.  
  
" Maybe we should just wake him up?" Sirius suggested, seeing his friend's predicament.  
  
Lily finally released herself, and was making her way up stairs, when his hand shot out, and grabbed hers. She looked into his intense blue eyes, and melted.  
  
" I'm sorry, I...." James said as he released her wrist.  
  
"I'm just going to bed." Lily smiled.  
  
" Good night my Lily Flower." Her heart contract. He'd never called her 'my Lily Flower.'  
  
She smiled brightly, and planted a chased kiss on his lips, before breezing up the stairs, after May. Yelling 'night,' over her shoulder.  
  
James sat there in a stunned silence. Until Remus, Sirius and Peter broke into his thoughts, laughing.  
  
  
  
REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! The 5th book's coming out! And guess what, the CoS is coming on video and DVD April 11!!!  
  
Note: Next chapter will be up soon! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! DON'T STOP!!!!! 


	16. Finally finding a place to call home

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MAY, CINDY, ALICIA, AND ANYTHING THAT ISN'T FAMILIAR.  
  
  
  
The next day Lily woke up to the sun shining on her face. Floyd was lying on the end of her bed, purring happily, apparently asleep. The light made patterns on the stone floor, she sighed sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She scooted over on her bed, and propped her window open.  
  
A light breeze tickled her face, and made her lips curve upward in a large grin. The cold from the previous night had evaporated leaving a comfortable March chill.  
  
She stood up and stretched.  
  
" May, get up." She said groggily.  
  
May groaned, and turned over. "Close the window."  
  
" No. Get up." Lily said as she walked over to May's bed, and gently shook her awake. " Must we go through this everyday?"  
  
" Yes." She rolled over again, away from the persistent Lily.  
  
" GET UP NOW! COME ON! ON YOUR FEET!" Lily shrieked.  
  
May sat bolt up right. " Ok, God woman, you'd make a great drill sergeant, you know?" May stood up, and stretched.  
  
Lily grinned, and grabbed her robe, scampering off to the bathroom.  
  
May followed her lead and they each took quick showers, before making their way down to breakfast.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, someone grabbed Lily's upper arm somewhat roughly. She spun around, and was instantly looking into the smiling smug face of Amos Diggory. Her heart pounded nervously against her rib cage.  
  
" Lily, have you been avoiding me?" He asked sweetly, walking in step with her toward the Great Hall.  
  
Lily looked at May frantically. May's eyes just went wide, and she shook her head.  
  
" No." Lily muttered.  
  
" Why don't you sit with me for breakfast. You really can't refuse, since I never got to dance with you at the dance." He gave her a smile, which would have melted any other girl, but not Lily.  
  
Lily forced a smile. What was she going to do? He seemed interested in her, and this with his reputation terrified her, why couldn't he just leave her alone?  
  
" I'm sorry Amos, but James and I were going to plan the next prefect's meeting." Lily quickly covered. After all, they really should get on with that anyway.  
  
"James again?" He pouted.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap possessively around her waist. She felt a lump form in her throat. 'Oh no. This won't be good.'  
  
" Yes, me Diggory." James spat, glaring at the boy in front of them.  
  
" Potter." Amos said coolly." Surly Lily can sit one day with me." Amos said with an edge to his voice.  
  
" We need to plan the prefect's meeting." He said with a hint more edge, as if daring a challenge, as he released Lily.  
  
May and Lily looked nervously between the two boys.  
  
Sirius and Remus who were behind James, just glared at Amos, while May led Lily into the Great Hall, unaware, that the Marauders weren't following them.  
  
When Lily was gone, out of earshot, James turned to Amos.  
  
" Don't go anywhere near her anymore." James said in a deadly growl.  
  
"Why not?" Amos raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Just don't, she's mine. If I catch you anywhere near her, I'll rip your bodily appendages off one by one, starting with your smallest." James growled. He turned and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Amos just glared at his back, as he walked into the Great Hall, in front of Sirius and Remus.  
  
'Who did he think he was? Telling Amos who he could, and could not have? Taking claim over her.'  
  
He scowled, and walked into the Great Hall in a fowl mood.  
  
When James entered the Great Hall he walked over to where Lily and May had sat down.  
  
" Where were you? I thought you were right behind us." Lily said  
  
James sat down next to her.  
  
" I took care of Diggory, he shouldn't bother you anymore."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
" What did you do?" May asked, with a worried expression on her face.  
  
" I just told him to stay away from Lily." He left out the part about her being his.  
  
He put some bacon on his plate, and scooped some scrambled eggs onto it.  
  
" I have a feeling, you just pissed him off Prongs old buddy." Sirius said as he sat down next to May smiling.  
  
" I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Lily said quietly.  
  
Lily glanced nervously over her shoulder across the Great Hall to where Amos was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, with a scowl on his usually handsome face. He was staring directly at her.  
  
She gave a start, jumping a bit, as he stared at her. He smiled. She turned her gaze nervously back to James who was sitting next to her.  
  
" Trust me, we didn't." James said, answering Lily's previous fear, as he crunched into his bacon. He glanced over at Lily, and saw her panic stricken expression.  
  
" What is it?" He asked with concern.  
  
Lily was silent.  
  
James glanced over his shoulder, at the Ravenclaw table. Amos was staring openly at Lily!  
  
James felt anger boil in him, how dare him! Hadn't James warned him? He wrapped his arm possessively around Lily's lower back, along the line of her jeans, drawing her closer to his side.  
  
" Ignore him." James ground out.  
  
Lily nodded stiffly.  
  
"James?" Lily asked.  
  
" Hmm?" He asked, taking another bite out of his bacon.  
  
"How about a Prefects meeting tonight? So we can plan the other Hogsmead visit." Lily said, as she glanced at him, trying to ignore the fact the Amos was staring at them.  
  
" Sounds good, when do you want it?"  
  
" How about April 27 the Newts end a week before, so it could let off some tension."  
  
" Sounds good to me." He glanced at his watch on his free hand. " Crap, we've got to high tail it to potions." He unwrapped his arm reluctantly from around her waist. He brushed crumbs off of his robes, and stood up.  
  
Sirius looked at his watch, and his eyes went wide.  
  
" I didn't think we were running late." He said confused.  
  
" Neither did I." The girls chorused. They stood up, and noticed the Great Hall emptying out. They shrugged, and followed James out of the Great Hall.  
  
The class went beyond slow. Today, Professor McKay decided that it was a lecture day, and for the following hour, she was talking about the effects of phoenix feathers in certain potions.  
  
Lily found herself drifting off, more than once during that class period.  
  
Professor McKay would sometimes call upon Severus Snape to explain something, but the rest of the class paid no attention.  
  
When the bell finally rang The Marauders and the girls walked slowly toTransfiguation, which they shared with the Ravenclaws.  
  
They filed in the room, quietly and took their seats. Lily and May took their seats in the usual, back of the class room, while the Marauders sat one row ahead of them, since there were only two seats at the table in the back. The Marauders couldn't persuade them to come sit closer either, they just preferred the back.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, and took a seat behind her desk. She regarded the students until they all quieted down. When a definite hush fell over the students. She stood up, and placed herself in front of her desk.  
  
" Ok today, we learn to transfigure ourselves into other, inanimate objects. We will do this in partners." The class broke into hushed whispers. Lily looked at May, silently saying that they were working together. " However I will chose your partner. It will be Ravenclaw, with a Gryffindor."  
  
James's eyes traveled to Amos, and saw that he was smiling, he made eye contact with James, and raised one eyebrow, with a smug smirk. James glared back with determination.  
  
" Ok." Professor McGonagall unrolled her parchment, and began to read off the names. " Mullen, Roads; Lupin, Caplet; Pettigrew, Chung; Potter; Dicey; Delfin, Peters; Smith, Rodney (Remember that's Alicia.); and Evans, Diggory."  
  
As the class stood up, James sent a death glare at Amos.  
  
As he walked past, James shoved him. He leaned over close to his ear, so no one else could hear.  
  
" Try anything, and you're dead." He whispered in Amos's ear, and went to find his partner.  
  
" I wouldn't dare." Amos smirked back.  
  
Lily sat at her table in the back next to May, and sighed.  
  
" Is there no escape?" She whispered to May.  
  
" Obviously not." May said worriedly.  
  
But May with her partner, and Remus with his, set up working at the same table as Lily and Amos, probably to keep an eye on Amos. She sighed with relief.  
  
" Hello Lily."  
  
" Hello Amos." He sat down next to Lily. He propped his book open, as did Lily.  
  
" Ok." Professor McGonagall clapped her hands above the noise to get everyone's attention. " I'm going to demonstrate how to do this." She looked around the room, until her eyes landed on James. " Potter, will you help me?"  
  
James stood up from his seat, and quickly glanced at Lily and Amos, before walking to the front of the room.  
  
" Ok, think about.A wooden chair."  
  
James closed his eyes, and concentrated on the wooden chair in his mind's eye.  
  
"Imagine that you're becoming the chair, now concentrate hard. When you lose your concentration, you'll lose it, and turn back."  
  
James stood still, straight as a board.  
  
" Do you have it?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good, now since we are working in partners, your partner will raise his or her wand, and mutter the spell." She raised her wand, and touched it to James's head.  
  
" Camvia!" She muttered. A wispy white smoke came from her wand, and James began to transform into a perfect cherry wood chair.  
  
" Perfect." The Professor said, as she stepped back, and crossed her hands over her chest. "Now all of you get to it, you can look on page 158 for further instructions. I'll be around to test you all at the end of class. You can change back James."  
  
Suddenly, where the chair was, James appeared, frowning, and went to sit back down in his seat.  
  
When the rest of the class had settled down, they all began to try their hand at it. It was a lot harder than they made it seem. The only person that seemed to be able to transform perfectly was James and Lily, but they were also the best in the class.  
  
When Lily did it to Amos, his chair had arms, and the back of the chair was growing hair. Lily stifled a giggle.  
  
" Did I do it?" He asked happily, as he transformed back.  
  
" Not hardly." Lily giggled. Amos frowned.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud high laugh. Lily turned around to see May bent over laughing hysterically, leaning against the table for support. In the corner of the room, was a twin-sized bed. Lily looked at it confused, before it changed into a person. She bit back a laugh.  
  
" That was perfect Sir!" Lily laughed. " But a bed?"  
  
" I'm tired." He muttered with a shrug.  
  
May and Lily laughed.  
  
" So Lily?" Amos brought her back to reality. He was leaning against the table, grinning widely at her.  
  
" Yea?" She flipped to page 158 in her book, and glanced up at him, before looking back down to the page, to read the passage.  
  
" Will you come with me to Hogsmead?"  
  
Lily's head snapped up with wide eyes, and she heard May gasp, and turn next to her to watch. She also noticed Remus stare at Amos icily, his eyes darting to James across the room.  
  
" Um.I'm really sorry Amos but."  
  
" James?"  
  
" Actually, no, I go to Hogsmead with May, it's kind of our girls day out."  
  
May nodded at her words.  
  
" Oh." Amos looked defeated.  
  
Lily turned back to her book. The silence was awkward. She didn't really like Amos, she just wished that he'd just leave her alone.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked over. " Ok, I'd like to see how you all are doing." McGonagall said nicely.  
  
" Ok." Lily said, happy to break the silence. Amos stood up, and raised his wand to her head. She concentrated hard on being a chair. She let her mind's eye imagine herself transform into a perfect chair. She didn't even hear Amos mutter "Camvia."  
  
She was suddenly a chair. She smiled inwardly. She was completely stiff, and couldn't move her face or body. She could just sit there. She felt Professor McGonagall examine her.  
  
" Very good! Top marks for you two!" And she walked away.  
  
Lily let her mind wander, and she was instantly herself again. She glanced at her watch; she had about ten seconds left.  
  
" Crap, hey Rem, can you pass me my book bag?" She felt eyes watching her. She turned her head. Her eyes made contact with James's, a shiver of pleasure raced through her body. She smiled at him, before turning back to grab her backpack from Remus's hands.  
  
James's stomach flip-flopped when Lily's warm gaze traveled over him. He watched as she stuffed her books hastily into her bag. When the bell finally rang, she and May bolted out the door, away from the room like the devil was hot on her heels.  
  
He looked at Remus puzzled. Remus mouthed that he would explain later. James nodded, and stood up. He followed Remus and Sirius out of the room.  
  
" So what was the running out of class about?" James asked Remus.  
  
" Diggory asked her to go to Hogsmead with him." Remus said fast, and quietly, knowing that he was about to get an outburst.  
  
" What?" James and Sirius said loudly.  
  
" What did she say?" James asked.  
  
" She said no, said those days she hangs out with May, girls day out."  
  
James sighed in relief.  
  
LATER AT DINNER:  
  
Lily sent messages to all the prefects that there was to be a prefect's meeting after dinner, when she went into the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Lily ate quickly, and made her way to the Prefect's lounge, to gather her thoughts. She lit the fire in the grate, and sat down in the big green velvet armchair. She stared into the flames. She loved this chair, it was the most comfortable chair in the whole school, she sometimes wished that she could just pick it up and take it with her. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on the armrest.  
  
" Hey Lily?" Lily popped her eyes open. It seemed that she'd fallen asleep for a few minutes, because she hadn't heard anyone enter the room. " You like that chair?"  
  
Lily looked up at Kayla Rebbon's smirking face. Lily sat up, and looked at the girl that was sitting on the couch across from her.  
  
" You called this meeting, and here you are asleep by the fire." She chuckled.  
  
" I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Lily rubbed sleep from her eyes.  
  
" That's ok, we all do it." She waved her hand in the air to dismiss the thought. " So let me guess this whole meeting is to talk about the next Hogsmead trip?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Well where's James?"  
  
" Probably still at dinner."  
  
" Ahh."  
  
Just then the portrait opened, and James walked in. His hair was as messy as ever, and he was wearing his black school robes, like Lily was, with the head boy badge on. His eyes focused on Lily, and he smiled. He then turned his attention on Kayla.  
  
" Hey Kayla." He said nicely.  
  
" Yo."  
  
James went, and sat down on the other wooden chair, next to Lily's.  
  
Lily stretched a bit, and took a pony holder off her wrist. She pulled her gorgeous red hair back into a semi neat ponytail.  
  
James watched as Lily tried to get a few loose strands of fiery hair to cooperate, but gave up, by pulling the rebel ones behind her ears. She pushed her palms across her head, looking for bumps. He stared mesmerized by her brilliant green eyes.  
  
She sensed his gaze, and glanced over at him. She grinned, and punched his arm playfully.  
  
He looked at her in mock outrage, and massaged his arm.  
  
He reached over, and tugged her ponytail that she'd been so diligently working on. Auburn hair tumbled from the holder, down her shoulders and back.  
  
She angrily smacked his hand away, her hand flying up to salvage the hair ruin. She was obviously getting no where.  
  
" I like it down." James said smiling. Holding up the ponytail holder teasingly, that he had snatched from her hair.  
  
"I prefer my hair up tonight." Lily said frantically, gathering loose strands from around her face, and behind her neck. She reached for her ponytail holder, but James pulled it out of her reach.  
  
" James."  
  
" Humm?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Give it here."  
  
" um.No, I don't think I will."  
  
" Jay!!!Pweeaaasse?" She reached for his outstretched hand. All the while he was laughing.  
  
" Oh Stop, would you, turn around, let me have a try." James said with amusement in his voice.  
  
Lily huffed like she was angry, but sat back down in the armchair, and turned her back to him. He grinned.  
  
Kayla watched Lily's face, as James gathered all of her hair from off her face, and begin trying to form a mediocre ponytail. She was grinning her earlier anger gone. Her face was glowing, and her usually sad eyes were sparkling, as his fingers brushed against her neck, and cheek.  
  
Kayla grinned as she watched the two. She couldn't believe she never saw it before. They were in love, that was what all the looks, the touching, and teasing was about.  
  
James tried putting the ponytail holder into her mass of hair, but ended up laughing so hard, that he was shaking, dropping strands of hair in the process.  
  
Lily reached up, to still his hands.  
  
" Just stop! You're obviously hopeless." She grinned shaking her head.  
  
" NO! I CAN DO THIS!" He smacked her hands away from her head. James tried to stop laughing, he managed to gather most of her loose hair in his hands, but he just couldn't manage to get the holder into her hair. He had handfuls of red hair in his fists, and he was trying helplessly to fit them into the ponytail holder.  
  
" Kayla, would you just put it in, he obviously can't do it."  
  
Kayla grinned, and went to stand up. James held up his shaking hand. His blue eyes sparkling with enjoyment.  
  
" Don't you dare move Kayla, I'm not a daft idiot, I know how to put a ponytail holder in." He smiled down at Lily's hair, he clearly had no idea, he just wanted to touch Lily. Kayla was sure that she saw him run his fingers gently through her hair, and across her cheek, smiling.  
  
After a few seconds of struggling, James finally managed to get most of her hair up, in the messiest ponytail known to human kind.  
  
" See!" James exclaimed happily, throwing his hands up into the air in triumph, staring at his masterpiece. " I'm a genius." He said brushing a fake tear away from his eye dramatically.  
  
" Oh god what did he do to me?"  
  
Kayla was laughing so hard; she was practically on the ground.  
  
"Lily.I.don't.think.you want.to know." She ground out. The sight of cool, collected, quiet Lily Evans with such a horribly messy hairstyle was too funny.  
  
James just smiled at her innocently.  
  
" JAMES!" Lily shrieked in a loud whiney girl voice. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
Her hands flew up to rip the ponytail out of her probably damaged hair. But James laughingly jumped forward from his seat next to her to grab her frantic hands. He snatched them, and pulled them away from her hair. He was practically on top of her on the armchair, looming above her. She shrieked, and tried to yank her hands back.  
  
" Oh no you don't, I spent a good few minutes on that gorgeous hair of yours!" He laughed in a high pitched girly voice.  
  
He wrestled with her, as she tried to snatch her hands back. The two were laughing, James a bit more evilly then Lily.  
  
Kayla smiled dreamily, just sitting back on the couch, as the others filed into the room, and sat around the others fighting on the armchair.  
  
Someone cleared his or her throat.  
  
Lily glanced up from under James's arm, and flushed crimson. She'd never been so embarrassed. She was supposed to be head girl, not acting like a five-year-old.  
  
James stiffened, his hands locked firmly over Lily's. He could hear Lily's small gasp. He bit back a grin, as he loosened his hold on her small sweaty hands.  
  
" You wanted to talk to us?" Severus said coldly, with a hint of amusement.  
  
" Yes." Lily squeaked from somewhere beneath James Potter.  
  
James dislodged himself from the armchair, and stood up, letting Lily stand up next to him.  
  
James stood next to her, with a large grin planted on his face; he tried desperately not to burst into laughter.  
  
She still had the very messy ponytail, strands of hair were falling around her face, and James was the first to admit, that even that look made her look beautiful. He was quick to realize that Lily would look beautiful no matter what.  
  
The prefects eyed the two head students with amusement, the male ones more than the females, who were slowly starting to realize that James, was off the market. He was in love with the head girl. Who at the moment had a very unusual hairstyle.  
  
James and Lily disregarded Snape's cool tone. Lily began to speak, trying to hide a bright pink blush.  
  
" James and I." She motioned toward James standing next to her. " Decided that the next Hogsmead weekend will be April 27th, a week after Newts, for the seventh years, and finals for the others. Same rules apply, third years and up, no younger. So you can tell your common rooms."  
  
" That all?" Hannah Dwarts asked, a sad expression on her face as she glanced from Lily to the smiling James.  
  
" Um.James? Do you have anything else?"  
  
He started, and looked her in the eye, grinning broadly, before smiling at the rest of the occupants of the room. " Yes, actually, this time the prefects will retrieve the food for the parties afterwards in their own common rooms. You can get the butterbeer and the food at The Three Broomsticks. I think that's all." He looked down at Lily, who looked up, and nodded. James grinned.  
  
" Yep, that's all, you can go."  
  
The prefects filed out to their respective houses.  
  
Kayla watched the two as she stood up from her position on the couch, she was happy for them. They just seemed so right together. She walked toward the door, and glanced one last time over her shoulder. The two were oblivious of their surroundings. Smiling at each other, Lily's face was bright red, while James chuckled. Kayla silently laughed at Lily's hair; she'd seemed to forget what James had done to her hair in light of her embarrassment.  
  
Just as she thought this, Lily's hand flew to her hair, and she gasped.  
  
" They saw me like this?" And her face grew even redder.  
  
Kayla laughed. 'Did they know that they were in love?'  
  
Kayla knew one thing for sure; they were the luckiest two people in Hogwarts. They were able to find each other, even when they were in different social groups. She always ate that kind of thing up in books, and it warmed her heart to see it actually happening.  
  
She stood there for a few more moments, just watching the unaware couple. They seemed so happy. She couldn't hear them; but then again, she didn't want to disrupt their privacy. Just when she witnessed Lily reach onto her tiptoes to kiss James she sighed one last time, before disappearing out of the prefect's room, letting them have their time alone.  
  
  
  
BACK TO LILY AND JAMES:  
  
" Thanks James, I couldn't stand getting the butterbeer." Lily sighed.  
  
" No problem." He grinned down at her. " I love the hair by the way, who was the stylist?" He chuckled.  
  
Her eyes grew wide.  
  
" They saw me like this!" She shrieked. Her hand flew up to her hair. Her face again reaching new levels of pink. He grinned, he loved her blush.  
  
" I think it suits you."  
  
" You would." Lily said sarcastically looking at him through her eyelashes, smiling widely.  
  
James laughed a booming laugh. " Why?"  
  
" Because you did it."  
  
James laughed. " Too true."  
  
Lily laughed, and shook her head.  
  
" So you going to Hogsmead again?" James asked when the two of them had stopped laughing.  
  
She thought for a moment, she did want to visit Amy, and tell her about the dance, and James. She would go, with May.  
  
" Yea, probably with May, I want to see Amy."  
  
" Amy? Who's that?" James asked with a bewildered expression.  
  
" Remember the woman who sold me my dress robes for the dance."  
  
" Oh." James said as he scratched his head, still confused.  
  
Lily smiled; he was just so cute sometimes. She stood on her toes, and planted a kiss on his jaw.  
  
" You're too cute." With that she left him standing in the center of the Prefect's lounge with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Lily walked quickly down the corridor toward Gryffindor Tower. She passed a group of third years that took one look at her before sniggering into their hands. They wouldn't dare laugh at the head girl intentionally. Lily walked through them smiling. She had to get to a mirror; she wanted to see what he'd done.  
  
When she entered the common room, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sat in the common room talking. They all looked up when she entered.  
  
" WHOA! LILS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Sirius asked with wide eyes, as Remus and Peter all burst into laughter.  
  
" Is it really that bad?"  
  
Sirius burst into peels of hysterical laughter.  
  
" James's creation, I have to see it for myself."  
  
The three if possible started laughing even harder. Sirius held his stomach, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks.  
  
" Remind me to thank James for the biggest laugh of my life."  
  
Lily couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you have a mirror?"  
  
Remus lifted his wand, and transfigured his quill into a small pocket mirror. He handed it to her grinning.  
  
She took one look at her reflection, and gave a small shriek. The ponytail was on the very top of her head, and too the left slightly, with long waves of hair falling around her left shoulder. Loose strands were every where, especially on the right.  
  
Just then the portrait hole opened, and James walked in grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" JAMES HAROLD POTTER! DO YOU SEE MY HAIR?" Lily shrieked storming up to him.  
  
He just grinned, and raised his hands above his head. " Hey, you can take it out anytime." He said smiling. " I personally like it. Don't you guys?"  
  
Sirius gave him a thumb up under his peels of laughter. Lily smiled at them. They were too much sometimes.  
  
" Whatever, once a Marauder, always a Marauder." She grinned shaking her head. She playfully shoved James's shoulder, and turned toward the stairs.  
  
" And you better believe it." Sirius shouted at her retreating back, through his laughter.  
  
When Lily reached her dorm room, she could still hear the Marauders laughing at her expense.  
  
May burst into laughter when she saw her.  
  
" What the hell happened to your hair?"  
  
" You too huh? James Potter is the answer to your question."  
  
May laughed even harder at that. Lily ripped the ponytail holder out of her hair, and flung it on her dresser, where a hundred others were cluttered. Her wild thick hair tumbled thickly around her slender shoulders.  
  
" He did a good job, you should have him do your hair more often." May wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
" It wasn't that funny."  
  
" Remind me never to let Sirius do my hair, if James can't do hair, Sirius has got to be ten times worse."  
  
Lily chuckled, and picked up her brush.  
  
Lily began to brush her long hair out before climbing into bed. She placed her brush on her nightstand, and switched off the lights. The room sank into darkness.  
  
" Night May."  
  
" Night Lils."  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT! LILY'S DREAM:  
  
Lily was standing above a crib. There was a mobile rotating slowly above it. She smiled down at the smiling baby in the crib. She picked him up, and he giggled happily to be in his mother's loving arms. She sat down in the rocking chair with the child, and gently sang to him.  
  
There was a loud, earsplitting explosion downstairs, and a high cold laugh. It sent chills up and down Lily's spine.  
  
" Lily! It's him! Take Harry and Go! I'll hold him off!"  
  
Lily rocketed up, knocking over the rocking chair she was sitting in, and ran to the open door, she ran onto the stair well, just as James was shot in the chest with a jet of green light. He fell to the floor dead with a dull thump.  
  
" NOOOO!"  
  
END OF DREAM:  
  
"NOOOO!" Lily shot out of bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She stood up shakily, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale, and crying.  
  
" It was a dream Lily, a dream." She gripped the side of the dresser steadying her. " James is fine in his bed." Lily couldn't breath, it felt so real. Who was the baby? Was it their baby?  
  
What would she do without James? She couldn't even imagine a life without James. It was right then that she realized that she was nothing without James, James was her anchor. He was her life, her reason for living. She had to make sure he was all right.  
  
She ran to the door, hurriedly, not caring that she shouldn't. She flung the door open, breathlessly, and ran out into the darkened corridor. She padded silently down the corridor, her breathing hurried. She finally reached the door that read 7th year boy's, and leaned her ear against the door. There was silence they were all asleep. She pushed open the door shakily. Her body, and mind screaming for James. She padded across the floor silently. She pulled back the curtains on the nearest bed, and swallowed, it was Remus. She closed them again quietly, and walked to the next bed. The curtains were wide open. She spotted Sirius sleeping, clutching his blankets like he was cold. She moved to the next bed, it had to be James. The curtains on this bed were also wide open. She sucked in a breath of relief when she saw his black hair, standing up on his head. He was lying on his side, his back toward her.  
  
She lifted the covers, and crawled in. She laid against him, spooning him, her legs touching his clothed legs, her chest to his bare back. She felt him stiffen, and start to turn, he was fully turned, and regarded Lily with worry.  
  
" Lily?" He whispered. " Is everything."  
  
She put her index finger to his lips to silence him. Their eyes locked in the semi darkness, while Lily moved her face closer to his. She never closed her eyes. Their lips finally met, and that same electricity and excitement surged through them. They kept eye contact for one more minute, searching each other's eyes, before James turned slowly on top of her, and kissed her with all the passion that he felt for her. She kissed back eagerly, pulling him closer to her, running her hands over the smooth warm skin between his shoulder blades, her fingers tingling where she had touched him, needing more of his warmth. She sighed happily against his mouth, and ran her fingers through his unruly black hair. Her stomach flopped happily.  
  
She was pinned underneath him. He finally pulled up, and stared down at her. She searched his bright blue eyes in the darkness. She couldn't make out much, but she could make out confusion, happiness, desire, and above all love. She reached up and brought his head back down to hers, and kissed him sweetly, filled with all the emotion she felt for him. He groaned, and ran a hand through her hair, while the other one caressed her cheek.  
  
She broke apart after a minute of intense kissing, and looked at him, her green eyes sparkling. She smiled happily, and he rolled back down, next to her, with his arm wrapped tightly around her small back. He gently stroked her long red hair and her cheek with his free hand. She rested her head on his bare chest, and tangled her legs with his flannel-covered legs. She need to be close as possible to him. He tightened his arm around her, kissed her head, and smiled lazily. She turned her head and kissed his collarbone then his chest.  
  
She snuggled up to him, lying one arm around his waist, and rested her head on his broad chest. James bent down, and tucked his covers around her.  
  
She closed her eyes. She'd never felt happier, she felt as if she'd finally come home, after years of searching in the cold cruel world.  
  
James didn't care that if a teacher was to catch them, they would be in serious trouble, them being head girl, and boy and all, all he cared about was that Lily was lying next to him, in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He sighed happily.  
  
Just before Lily drifted off to sleep, she murmured the words that made James's heart skip a happy beat.  
  
" I love you James." And she nestled her head further into his chest. She was soon out cold.  
  
He instinctively wrapped his arm tighter around her, pulling her in closer, and smiled. He could feel the heat generating from her warm body, snuggled so close to himself. He gazed down at her, her beautiful red hair spilling beautifully over his chest, like waves of fire. He reached down and played with a tendril of Lily's vibrant hair. He stroked her face lovingly whispering,  
  
" I love you with all my heart Lily Evans."  
  
He sighed, and closed his eyes. Resting his head on his pillow. His arms stayed firmly around her small back. He breathed in her intoxicating scent, of watermelons.  
  
James fell asleep the happiest man on Earth.  
  
  
  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW! I LOVE YA GUYS! 


	17. Another Death

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
The next morning James woke up with the sun shining pleasantly on his face. He was warm. He noticed that right away, warm and comfortable.  
  
She snuggled deeper into the covers, closer to his body. He grinned remembering the previous night.  
  
He looked down at her wrapped comfortably in his arms, he watched as she tried to snuggle her cheek deeper into his chest. His stomach gave a huge utterly blissful lurch, which sent shivers of awareness up and down his spin. Her red hair was fanned out like fire across his bare chest. He inhaled Lily's fresh sweet scent. The smell of watermelons had carried over the night, but it wasn't as strong as the night before.  
  
She cuddled up to him. He felt her slow breathing on his chest. She mumbled something in her sleep, and snuggled closer to his chest, wrapping her legs expertly around his. He tightened his grip around her, and sighed, leaning his head back down to his pillows. He loved just lying in bed, watching her sleep. Just watching her rise and fall with his breathing, and her arm tighten, then relax against his stomach, as she subconsciously stretched. He never wanted to get up. He didn't want to wake Lily up, that would break the enchantment, he just wanted to enjoy her, loving her comfort.  
  
What was odd though was that he wasn't hearing any other voices. OTHER VOICES!  
  
He lifted his head again, and looked around the boy's dormitory. Sirius sat straight up in his bed, smirking at him. He was wrapped up in his blankets, his hair mussed from the night before. Remus had left, and was gone, probably in the common room.  
  
" James. you sly dog, I see you were busy last night."." Sirius grinned evilly.  
  
James glared at him, his heart beating rapidly against his chest, having been surprised by the presence of Sirius. He kept a firm grasp on Lily as she slept unaware, and let his head drop back onto the pillow.  
  
" What were you doing up here with Lily all night?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
" Nothing of what you're thinking, it was innocent." James said, as he looked up at Sirius again, and began to attempt to sit up. He gently rolled Lily off of him, and onto her back. Her arm fell limp off the side of the bed. She whimpered, and her eyes slowly flickered open. She looked up at James, and grinned. She stretched her body across his bed, and gave a yawn.  
  
" Morning." Lily said groggily staring at James.  
  
" Morning Lily." Sirius smirked.  
  
Lily's eyes shot wide open, and she rocketed up in bed. She was clutching James's sheets to her covered body like she was hiding something. Her cheeks slowly turning bright red.  
  
" What were you doing up here ALL NIGHT?" He tried to hold in his laughter at her horrified face.  
  
She felt her cheeks begin to burn under his gaze. What must he think? Seeing them in bed together. Had Remus seen them, of course he had, he was an occupant of the room was he not? They would of course jump to conclusions. Remus probably went downstairs to tell the whole common room. Would he really tell anyone? That would cost them their head badges.' She instantly became panicked, her heart pounding roughly against her rib cage.  
  
She shook the irrational thought out of her head; they would never do that. She glanced at the clock next to James's bed, and gasped silently. It was 11:00 in the morning. It was Saturday, so they didn't have classes.  
  
" Why didn't you wake us up?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
" It's Saturday, and I thought this would be more awkward for you." He smirked at her.  
  
" Padfoot.?" James said calmly. " It was innocent, and don't you dare tell anyone that Lily was in our dorm last night." He said seriously. " It could cost us our badges."  
  
Sirius's eyes widened innocently, as he put his right hand over his heart. "Me? I wouldn't do such a thing, although, I can't say much for Remus." He smirked, as Lily put her face in her hands.  
  
" Nothing happened that was bad last night, it was all innocent." James repeated, but then a light went on in James's head, and he grinned, Sirius didn't really care, why would he, he was trying to get a rise out of them.  
  
Sirius just grinned. He truly didn't care that Lily had spent the night in the boy's dorm. He knew that She and James were in love, and that they hadn't done anything wrong, but it was fun to get them all worked up.  
  
" Surrre." Sirius said, standing up and stretching, he got a kick out of teasing them. He gave a huge yawn, and winked at Lily, who blushed, and burrowed into James's side in an effort to hide herself, or more particularly her face from view.  
  
Sirius threw on a school robe, and left the room without a backward glance, grinning from ear to ear all the way down.  
  
James looked over at Lily her disheveled hair fell around her pale face like a curtain of fire as she looked at him with wide watery emerald eyes. She still clutched the blankets around her pjs.  
  
James pulled her into a bone crushing hug, his hand buried in her thick hair. " He won't do anything, I personally don't think he cares, he was just trying to get a rise out of us." He said grinning. "That dirty bastard."  
  
She frowned.  
  
" Trust me, I know Sirius." He pulled out of her embrace, and cupped her soft cheek. She'd held in the tears, and was letting a slight smile through.  
  
James reached up, and kissed her lips pleasantly.  
  
Lily melted with the feel of her lips planted on top of his. She sighed, and let the kiss go on. It relaxed her somehow. Both of them just wanted to stay up there all day. But Lily knew that idea wasn't a good one. 'What would people start to think?' When he reluctantly broke apart from her lips, he rested his forehead against hers, and kept his hand firmly on her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry about Remus either, seriously, he could care less, he probably won't even mention it."  
  
Lily nodded, and gave him a smile. He smiled back " Well come on and get dressed, we should go down now, it's 11." She said quietly as she backed away from him.  
  
James groaned, reaching out for her hand. " I don't want to."  
  
Lily smiled. " Neither do I, but we have to, what must people think already?"  
  
" I know, one last thing though." James leaned over, he placed both of his hands on either side of her face running his thumb over her soft full lips, and kissed her sweetly, and slowly again.  
  
" I don't think you heard me last night, after you fell asleep. I love you with my whole heart and soul Lily Evans." He muttered against her mouth, searching her eyes, so close to his own.  
  
She opened her eyes, and stared into his deep blue pools. " I love you too."  
  
Their eyes fluttered closed as the kiss became deeper more passionate. James ran his fingers through her silky hair, and his hand finally made it to the back of her head, holding it. While his other hand snaked around her waist pulling her in tighter. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Suddenly the door to their dormitory was flung open, and Lily and James flew apart. Lily's hair was wild, and her emerald eyes went wide, her knuckles that were holding James's sheets up were turning white. She looked in the direction of the door. James wrapped the extra covers around his bare chest, only leaving his arms, and shoulders exposed.  
  
" LILY! There you are! My god, you had me worried. When I saw Sirius and Remus, they told me that you were up here with James! I was pani..." May ran into the room, and surveyed the scene. A slow smile spread to her lips.  
  
" So, are you two coming down?" May asked with a smile.  
  
" Yea." Lily said. Lily pulled the covers off of her, and tried to sit up.  
  
James groaned, and grabbed Lily's hips, pulling her back onto the bed. She turned, and planted a kiss on his lips before standing up again. " Get dressed."  
  
May chuckled at the two.  
  
James pushed the covers off of him, and stood up. His baggy flannel pj bottoms dragged along the floor. Lily watched as he walked to his dresser to look for a shirt to wear. She watched the muscles of his back work as he pushed through his clothes.  
  
She felt her cheeks flush. She turned to a smirking May, and followed her out, and down the corridor, to change into something herself.  
  
" So? What happened?" May asked excitedly.  
  
" Nothing." Lily gave herself away however when she grinned happily.  
  
" Suuure." May exaggerated, " You'll be sharing later."  
  
Lily only nodded, and continued on her way.  
  
She took a quick shower, and put on a pair of jeans, and a light green T- shirt, that fit her snuggly. She dried her hair, and curled it loosely, around her pretty face, falling prettily down her back.  
  
When she was finally done, she walked down the staircase into the common room, ready to endure any teasing that was going to be thrown at her, but instead it was silent. She almost wanted to be teased now. Sirius and Remus were the only ones in there, James wasn't there, they were silent, looking at the ground. Lily and May looked at each other. 'What was up?'  
  
" What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
Sirius turned, and faced her. His face a deadly pale. He handed her the Daily Profit. Her eyes scanned the page, and her heart stopped.  
  
THE DARK LORD, UNDEFEATABLE? IS THIS THE END?  
  
First Class Auror Harold Potter was killed last night; he successfully found where Voldemort's camp was, with all the deatheaters. Unfortunately they were outnumbered by the amount of deatheaters there were, the ministry sent more aurors, but they were too late, for the deatheaters located Harold Potter, and his team, none of them survived. Voldemort is highly dangerous. Is this the start of a dark era with the death of the late Potter? Do we now have a chance?  
  
Lily stopped reading, her heart raced in her chest. 'What was she going to do? Voldemort killed James's father! Oh my god does James know?'  
  
" Siri.Rem.Does James know?"  
  
" No. His mother wrote him a letter.to.break it to him gently." Remus choked out, holding it up for her to see.  
  
Lily's stomach dropped. She walked over, and sat down in the open armchair, wide eyed. They all turned when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Lily turned in her chair; she had to be strong for James. She held in her tears, watching the entrance to the stairs.  
  
James bounded in. He glanced around the room. His smile quickly faded from his face at all the grim faces. He walked behind Lily's chair, and bent to kiss her head. He looked up at his friends.  
  
" What?" He asked. All of his friends were looking at him with sympathy.  
  
" James.." Remus started. " Sit down."  
  
" What?" James asked confused.  
  
" Please."  
  
James walked to the other side of the couch, and sat down next to Sirius.  
  
Remus handed him the letter. James's stomach dropped. 'Oh no.'  
  
He opened the parchment with shaking fingers, and read it.  
  
Lily watched James worriedly. His face contorted with fury, and grief. He stood up abruptly, knocking over the center table. A chess game scattered across the floor. Pieces rolled over the floor, but James paid on attention.  
  
" DAMN HIM!" He flung the parchment into the fire in the fireplace, and jumped over the back of the couch, and stormed toward the portrait hole.  
  
He disappeared out of the portrait in a fury, slamming it shut behind him..  
  
The five friends shared a grim look.  
  
Lily looked down at her twisting hands placed in her lap. She could feel her heart breaking. She had to be there for him, just like he was there for her when her own parents had died, and when Alicia, Cindy, Malfoy, and countless others had insulted her. It was his turn to be comforted.  
  
She stood up, and walked toward the portrait hole, dead on finding an angry and hurt James.  
  
" Lily." Sirius said.  
  
"Let her go." Remus reassured.  
  
With that Lily disappeared out of the portrait hole. She looked both ways. There was no sign of him. She remembered something about a map, something James had talked about. She ran back inside.  
  
" Sir! Do you have that map?"  
  
Sirius looked up grimly. " Yea, hang on."  
  
He ran upstairs, and came down a minute later. He pointed his wand to it, and muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
The map began to branch out, and show the entire layout of the school. Lily walked over and stood beside him, reading over his shoulder. She didn't have time to marvel at the genius of it.  
  
She saw the dot labeled Jame's Potter in the astronomy tower.  
  
" Thanks Sir." She flew back out of the portrait hole, and ran her way toward the Tower.  
  
She ran. She ignored the pang in her side, and ignored her protesting legs. She rounded the corner, flying fast with each step. Students stopped and watched her as she ran past them, her hair flying behind her. She didn't stop until she was right outside the astronomy tower.  
  
She pushed open the door, and stepped into the light room. She saw James huddled on the floor in the center of the room, hugging his knees to his chest, and his hands clutching his hair tightly. He was shaking, but he wasn't crying. He didn't seem to notice Lily's presence.  
  
She walked closer to him. He just sitting there, clutching his hair with a death grip, trying not to let his emotions show.  
  
" No." He moaned over and over again.  
  
She stepped in front of him, and crouched down, so he was eye level. Lily felt a tear of her own slip down her cheek. She hated to see James with so much bottled up pain. He needed to cry that was the only way he was going to heal.  
  
He looked up, finally noticing her presence, and she saw pain and grief in his large blue eyes.  
  
Lily was overwhelmed by emotion. She wanted to take his pain from him, to put it all on herself.  
  
She leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around him drawing his shaking body closer to hers. She pushed his head down so it rested on her shoulder.  
  
" It's alright love, you can cry." She patted his back, rubbing circles in it. " Cry, let it out."  
  
He then cracked and broke down, crying freely into the fabric of her shirt. Fighting racking sobs, but losing miserably. He wrapped his arms around her. Tears rolled unchecked down his cheeks. He pulled her even closer to himself, trying to soak in some of her warmth. He clung to her desperately, grabbing handfuls of her shirt, and hair, making sure that she wouldn't disappear, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, sobbing, and holding her tighter.  
  
She rubbed his back soothingly, crying silently. His glasses dug into her neck.  
  
" Look up for a minute love." His head lifted for a minute, and she reached up, and removed his glasses. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead lovingly, before pulling his head back to her shoulder.  
  
" I hate him." James choked savagely. " I hate him." ('Him' being Voldemort, if there's any confusion.)  
  
" Shhh, I know love, I'm here, let it out, let all of it out." Lily stroked his hair, and kissed his head. She rubbed his back, and rocked him back and forth. He buried his head farther into her hair. He released a gut wrenching sob. She pulled him tighter to her. She continued to stroke his hair, another tear leaked out of her eye.  
  
" He killed my father! Now what?" James burst. " What happens now?"  
  
Lily held James's head to her chest tightly. A few tears trailing down her face.  
  
" For every evil there's a Potter, a Potter always has to destroy the evil! Why Potter? Why do I have to be a Potter?" He said bitterly.  
  
Lily lifted her head, and stared down at him.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" My family, a prophecy, a Potter for every dark wizard, the Potter kills the dark wizard, it's been like this for years. I have to kill him now, I'm the only Potter left!" His voice came muffled from the fabric of her shirt.  
  
Her tears came faster, and she hugged him tighter. 'He had to kill Voldemort now? Why didn't he ever mention this before?'  
  
Lily wanted to protest, to shout at him not to do anything like go in a fifty foot radius of Voldemort, but she just sat there and held him, what good would protesting be? It was his destiny. He had to what he was born to do, in a way. She couldn't stand in the way of destiny. She rested her head on his, holding his head over her heart. She would support whatever decision he came too, after all love was full of sacrifices.  
  
The two just sat there for most of the day, crying, and holding each other. As darkness settled upon the castle, Lily looked at James. He had stopped crying, but he had his arms still around her.  
  
She leaned over, and kissed his cheek. " Come on love. We have to go eat, you have to eat, and the others will be worried." She stood up, her hand never leaving his. He stood up, and nodded unhappily.  
  
He smiled weakly. " What would I do without you?"  
  
" Honestly I don't know, but I'm sure you'd manage."  
  
He smiled again, and Lily smiled. " I don't think so."  
  
Lily kissed his jaw, and led him toward the door of the tower.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, everything was the same as it should have been. May, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were the only quiet ones. When they spotted Lily and James in the doorway, they smiled weakly, for James's sake.  
  
James sat down next to Sirius; he pulled Lily next to him, never letting go of her hand.  
  
" I'm sorry James." Sirius said.  
  
" Let's not talk about this, ok?" James said sadly. He grabbed a burger from the center of the table, and took a bite out of it. He put it down again with a scowl.  
  
" What's wrong." Peter asked. Sirius, Remus, May, and Lily looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
" I'm not hungry." James admitted.  
  
" I love you James." Lily whispered to him, trying to give him comfort. She gave his hand a squeeze under the table. He felt warmth blossom in his chest. He gave her hand a squeeze back.  
  
Normally he would have been deadly embarrassed the cry in front of anyone, but with Lily it was different, he gave her the strength to cry, something he'd never been able to do alone.  
  
He knew that he had to go home for the funeral, and to see how his mother was, but he couldn't even think about that right now.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
Later when everyone was in bed, Lily and James stayed up. Lily was curled up with James on the couch in front of the fire in the common room. His arms were wound around her waist. She rubbed his arms soothingly. He smiled down at her head. He loved her so much, and she loved him. He didn't think he could get through all of this if it wasn't for her.  
  
" Please come home with me?" James asked suddenly.  
  
Lily looked up at him, and smiled warmly at his serious expression. " If that's what you want." She leaned her head back on his chest.  
  
" It's what I want."  
  
" Ok, I have to make sure it's ok with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
James nodded.  
  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Lily looked at her watch. It was midnight, and her eyes were closing. She looked up at James, and saw that he was asleep. He'd finally fallen asleep. She didn't want to wake him up, but she had to get him to his dorm.  
  
" Love." She whispered in his ear. " Jay?"  
  
His eyes fluttered open.  
  
" Go to bed love, you need your rest." She kissed his nose, and stood up. She held out her hand for him to take. He did, and stood up. He kissed her lips hiding nothing, before turning disappearing up the stairs, his head hung.  
  
Lily walked up to her dorm. She pushed open the door exhaustedly. Floyd looked up from her bed with big yellow eyes. She quickly changed into her pjs. She tiredly crawled into her bed.  
  
" How's James?" A voice broke through the silence. May had sat up on her bed.  
  
" He's ok, I guess." Lily said worriedly. " He asked me to come home with him."  
  
" Oh." May said as she looked at Lily. " Are you?"  
  
" Of course, he needs me."  
  
" You love him?"  
  
" More than life."  
  
May smiled, and leaned back against her pillows.  
  
Lily laid her head down on her pillow, and sighed. She closed her eyes, and was instantly asleep.  
  
The next day, Lily and James went up to Professor Dumbledore's office and made sure that Lily coming home with James was ok.  
  
He expressed him sympathy to James, and told them that that as perfectly ok, if she caught up on her school work. It was the last first week of April, and they had to be ready for newts.  
  
They left the next day. James's house was huge. Everyone knew that he was rich, what with having a world class Auror for a father, but you don't really understand until you see it. There were three floors. The top one wasn't used very often, only for storage, but the second floor and the main floor were breathtaking. You could tell that they were from a prominate wizarding family, because everything in the house was unique, and had some weird quality, and use.  
  
Jame's mother was exactly like him in personality, and the moment you saw her, you knew that he had inherited her startlingly blue eyes. But she had a feeling his looks and height came mostly from his dad. His mother had bright red hair streaked with gray, which was pulled into a tight ponytail, at the base of her neck, and she was short, and thin, her eyes were also blood shot from crying so much.  
  
" I'm sorry Lily, I'm usually not this much of a wreck." Mrs. Potter said, as she sat down at the kitchen table, in front of Lily. Lily wrapped her hands around her mug of hot chocolate, warming her hands considerably.  
  
" Oh that's perfectly all right, it's very understandable." Lily said kindly. She liked Mrs. Potter, and James seemed to care for her a lot.  
  
" It's just, so much to take in." Her voice cracked and a tear fell down from her eye.  
  
Lily reached across the table, and patted her hand soothingly. " I know it's hard."  
  
Mrs. Potter nodded. " I'm worried about James. Losing a parent can't be easy."  
  
" It's not, but the pain he's feeling will subside, it just takes time." Lily looked into the light brown liquid in her cup.  
  
" Do you speak from experience?" His mother asked kindly.  
  
" Yes." She said quietly. She didn't feel awkward about sharing her past with this woman. She instantly trusted her the moment she met her.  
  
" Oh Lily, I'm very sorry." Mrs. Potter bright blue eyes regarded her with sympathy. She was some woman, she just lost the love of her life, the father of her son, and she still could show sympathy to others. She knew where James got that quality. " I know that it's hard. If you ever want to talk, I'll always be here. But you need to remember that the ones you care about never truly leave you, they always remain, forever embedded in your heart." Lily felt tears prickle behind her eyes, but didn't let her tears fall, she remained strong for Mrs. Potter.  
  
Mrs. Potter reached across the table, and patted the back of her hand soothingly. " Just remember that." She cracked a smile, and Lily had to smile back.  
  
Suddenly James came into the room. He bent down, and kissed his mother on the head, before kissing her.  
  
" You ok mum?" He asked.  
  
" Yes dear." She said weakly. " I think I'm going to go take a nap. You won't mind cooking dinner will you?" She said sadly.  
  
" Course mum."  
  
Mrs. Potter ambled out. James turned to Lily.  
  
" I'm worried about her." James said quietly as he turned toward the cabinet. Lily smiled at the likeness between them.  
  
" As she is for you."  
  
" She lives here all by herself, with no one I wish there was something I could do." He said almost desperately.  
  
He pulled down a can of soup.  
  
Lily walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist; she leaned against him, and rested her cheek against his back.  
  
" That's why I love you. You care so much."  
  
James smiled, and turned around in her embrace. He hugged her back, hard.  
  
" Thank you for coming with me." James said.  
  
" No problem." She reached up and kissed his jaw. He smiled, and backed up.  
  
They made dinner in silence, occasionally stopping to give each other a kiss, or a smile. They had no idea, that Mrs. Potter was standing right outside the kitchen watching them. She smiled. Her son was truly happy, she was happy for them. She liked Lily, she had heart. She knew that Lily would be the perfect person for her son, she knew that Lily could help him through all of his hardships, yet to come. She turned and walked to her room, to let the children have their moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The funeral was depressing, as most funerals tend to be. James stood beside her, still as stone. On the other side of James stood his mother, crying silently. Lily slipped her arms around his waist, and rested her head against his lower shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, and held her tight, drawing strength from her. She tried not to look at all the ministry workers there, and concentrate on Harold Potter, just being James's dad, and Mrs. Potter loving husband. She felt a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
She was happy when they left. She didn't know if she had any strength left. When she got back to the Potter's mansion, she kissed James goodnight, and walked up to her spare bedroom where she was staying. She changed into pjs, and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. They were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, so she needed to rest up.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up with a light breeze filtering through the room. She propped one eye open, and saw Mrs. Potter cast a glance at Lily's bed. She wore a light blue sundress, and her red hair piled in a tight bun at the back of her head.  
  
" Oh don't mind me dear, I was just letting some fresh air into the room, go back to sleep, you don't have to leave for another two hours." Mrs. Potter smiled.  
  
Lily smiled at her, but sat up.  
  
" Oh no, it's all right, I should get up anyway. I still have to take a shower."  
  
" Alright, I'll have breakfast on the table in about an hour."  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled warmly at her before walking toward the door.  
  
" Thank you Mrs. Potter, for everything." Lily didn't say anything else, because she realized she didn't need to.  
  
Mrs. Potter stopped turned toward Lily, and smiled warmly, her eye shining with gratitude, but Lily wasn't sure why.  
  
She walked farther back into the room. She stopped by Lily's bed, and Lily saw that she had tears in her eyes. She leaned over and hugged Lily tightly. Lily was taken a back. She felt tears come to her eyes, she was reminded of motherly comfort.  
  
" Lily, I'm so happy that my son has someone that loves him much as you do." She patted her back soothingly. " Remember that if you ever want to talk about.things, remember that I'm always here to help as well. Remember what I told you the other day."  
  
Lily nodded, as Mrs. Potter backed up, and swiped a hand over her eyes.  
  
" You remember that as well." Lily said smiling.  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled. " I try every day."  
  
With that she turned, and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Mrs. Potter was the strongest woman she knew. Here she was offering comfort, when she herself needed it. She put others in front of herself even after her husband's death. Who would comfort her? She knew that James would, he was very protective of his mother, and now with his father gone, his mother was all alone. She for one knew that if something was to happen to James, she didn't know what she would do. It was too unbearable to think about.  
  
Lily sighed heavily, and stood up. She quickly ran to her luggage, and picked up her robe. She flung it over her arm, and made her way toward the shower, thinking about Mrs. Potter, James, Her parents, Sirius, and May just about everything. She thought about Petunia, and how much she hurt her. She wondered if Petunia was married yet. With her parents gone, there was no one to insist that she be invited so, she probably wasn't.  
  
When she was finished with her shower, she walked past James's room, and leaned her ear against the wood. There was no noise from within; he was seemingly still dead asleep. She smiled to herself; he deserved all the sleep he could get. She continued her way down to the spare bedroom. She ran quickly back to her room, shutting the door behind her. She quickly changed into a muggle pair of Capri pants, and a black halter-top. She dried her hair, and combed it out. She stared at her reflection. Her bright red hair was thick, and it had grown to reach almost to her lower back. She was a bit thinner than she had been, because of all that was happening around her. Her bright green eyes had lost their happy sparkle, but they were still as startlingly gorgeous as ever. She put on some lipgloss, and slipped her black sandals on her pale feet.  
  
She zipped her luggage up, and dragged it down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen, she found Mrs. Potter standing over the counter, breathing heavily, with her hands spread across the counter top.  
  
" Mrs. Potter? Are you all right?" Lily asked as she put down her bag, and walked over to Mrs. Potter.  
  
She turned around, and smiled at Lily. " I'm fine dear, but thank you, I just miss him."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
" Go sit down, I'll get you something to eat."  
  
Lily went and sat down at the large dinner table.  
  
James came down a moment later. He was dressed in his Hogwarts robes that just reached the ground. He stopped in the entranceway, and glance at Lily up and down. He grinned, and walked over. He sat down across from her, and looked up at his mother.  
  
" Mum.You ok? With us going back today and all?"  
  
His mother turned around, and flashed him a grin. " Of course dears, you have to go back to school before you miss to much." She whipped back around, for a moment, and than turned back around to scoop some scrambled eggs onto their plate.  
  
They ate quickly, before taking their plates to the sink.  
  
" Ok, we have to go mum now." James said. He walked up to her, and hugged her tightly. " Love you." He said, as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
" Love you too dear." She patted his back affectionately. When he pulled back she regarded Lily. " Good bye Lily dear. It was a pleasure to meet you, I hope to see you soon." Lily smiled, and stepped forward to hug the older woman.  
  
" Thank you so much." Lily stepped back and smiled. " I'll see you soon."  
  
James smiled happily as Lily broke from his mother. They seemed to like each other.  
  
He smiled at his mother. " Bye."  
  
And the two of them walked to the fireplace to floo back to the school.  
  
  
  
Please Review! Pretty please! This story is going to be a long one, so fair warning! I love all my reviewers! If it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far, so keep reviewing! 


	18. I'm going to do it!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS (like May) THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE! Please Continue (  
  
  
  
Lily fell out of the fireplace after James, and lost her footing. She was dangerously close to falling on her face, when James stepped in front of her to catch her.  
  
" Nice entrance Evans." There was high-pitched female laughter coming from behind James, and Lily shut her eyes tight, her head still on his chest. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
" Ignore them." James said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
" What a loser." She heard Alicia whisper.  
  
" Don't listen to them, they're just jealous." He rubbed her arms soothingly.  
  
But she'd finally had it. She stepped out of James embrace, advancing on Alicia. She sat quietly, smirking up at Lily from the couch. She didn't say a word, but her eyes said it all.  
  
Alicia's smirk faltered at the look of serious utter loathing written in Lily's eyes. She'd never seen Lily so angry. Usually she held her thoughts to herself, but she guessed she had finally had it. Alicia gulped.  
  
" I hope you feel better with that off your chest." Lily ground out.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" You fucking heard me!" She shouted, everyone that was in the common room turned in shock to hear Miss Lily Evan, the quiet head girl swear. The Marauders had obviously left an impression on her. " Do you feel better about yourself knowing that you lowered someone, to make you feel more important."  
  
" Lily." James put his hand on her arm, but she shrugged it away. A tear fell from her eye.  
  
" You're pathetic.I hope you know." She added, just as the portrait hole opened, and May and Sirius walked in.  
  
" What'd we miss?" Sirius asked as he walked up next to Remus, and examined the scene.  
  
" Nothing of importance, just Lily getting so ticked off she swore, and actually rose her voice." Remus said nonchalantly, leaning against the wall. "In front of people." He added with a wave of his hand, indicating the people. He watched the scene unfold.  
  
" Really?" Sirius cringed.  
  
May walked past him to stand beside a fuming Lily.  
  
" What happened?" She whispered in Lily's ear. But she ignored her, staring defiantly at Alicia and Cindy.  
  
" Go away Delfin, this doesn't concern you." Cindy spat.  
  
" Don't you dare disregard my friends! You have treated May and myself like trash since the day we came to Hogwarts, and I'm sick of it! You self- righteous conceited blonde bitches! You care about nothing but yourselves, and thrive off of other people's pain! I hope you're happy, I hope you fucking happy." Lily spat, tears rolling down her cheeks. " I'm sick of it, SICK OF IT!"  
  
She turned, and ran up her stairs to her dormitories. She vaguely heard the sound of cheering from her fellow Gryffindors, and the portrait hole opening, and slamming shut. But she didn't care. She was relieved. She felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next week while the rest of the school studied for newts, Cindy and Alicia tried to get the smell of dungbombs off of them. The Marauders had set dungbombs at both of them, and charmed them to follow them around for two weeks. . They were also, permanently sporting Slytherin colors, for the remainder of their year. Their robes were turned green and silver with a large snake on the back. There was writing in the center of the snake that read 'the sorting hat was wrong, I should have been in Slytherin, I'm just that evil.' And no matter how many times they changed their clothes, their robes still read the same thing so; no one, not even the Slytherins would come near them, or talk to them.  
  
They walked around crestfallen, studying in the library for their newts in silence, never bothering anybody, though that didn't stop people from bothering them.  
  
Suddenly the tables were turned; Cindy and Alicia were the ones getting a taste of their own medicine. For some reason though Lily was unhappy by this. She had an underlining guilt woven in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't, but she did. She pressed herself not to think too much about it though, because she too had newts to study for, but she just couldn't get the uncomfortable guilt that had taken residence in her stomach to go away.  
  
Thursday evening, at about 9:00 of that week Lily and May walked to the library. Their arms were full of text that might help them in some way with the upcoming exams.  
  
Lily pushed the large door open, and stepped into the brightly lit room, May right behind her. She spotted a table in the far corner of the room that was remarkably unoccupied. She walked toward it, and threw her book bag down on the oak table. She sat down heavily, and let out a loud sigh.  
  
" This is going to be hell." She muttered, gently massaging her temples.  
  
" Yes, it is." May answered sweetly back. She sat down across from her and pulled out her history of magic book.  
  
Lily eyed her.  
  
" Too study." May said holding up the book with a look on her face.  
  
" Yes, I know that." Lily rolled her eyes and began to riffle through her backpack. She pulled out her charms book, and her wand.  
  
" So are you coming with me to Hogsmead or are you going with James."  
  
" You." Lily said as she concentrated on book that she was supposed to be levitating.  
  
" What about James?" May asked her brows coming together.  
  
" Um.I think that's a full moon, he'll be with Sirius, Peter, and Remus." Lily said.  
  
" Oh, I forgot."  
  
" And besides, it's a girls day out, what you thought I'd just ditch you?" Lily grinned at her, before looking back at her book on the table in front of her.  
  
" Are we going to visit Amy."  
  
Lily looked up and grinned. " Course."  
  
Just then there were two girls standing next to their table, wearing green Slytherin robes. Lily and May looked up at them expectantly, crinkling their nose at the smell coming from the two. They were fidgeting, mulling over the words they were going to say.  
  
" What do you want?" May said harshly.  
  
Alicia and Cindy hesitated, and looked between Lily and May.  
  
" We wanted.We wanted to apologize." Alicia said quietly.  
  
Lily and May shared a look.  
  
" Apologize? I didn't know you two have a conscience?" May said coldly.  
  
" Look we're sorry for treating you horribly for all these years." Cindy said quietly. Her voice showing that she truly was feeling guilty. " We had no idea that it effected you.like that." She finished.  
  
" You're only saying all this because no one will talk to you." May said.  
  
" Think what you like." Alicia sighed. " But we truly are sorry."  
  
Lily then knew what she needed to do, to make her feel better.  
  
" It's ok, apology accepted."  
  
She made peace. Maybe this whole battle would finally be over, and they could on with their lives, and never have to see them ever again.  
  
They looked at her briefly, before nodding in relief. They walked away, and out of the library.  
  
" Apology accepted? Just like that?" May asked wide-eyed.  
  
" I needed to do it to clear my own conscience."  
  
" What did you have to be guilty about? They're the ones that treated us like trash."  
  
Lily sighed. " I know, I just can't help but feel that I reduced them, just like they reduced me for all those years. I'm supposed to be the bigger person, and I proved myself just as blood thirsty as them. I had to show that I had more heart, and was above them."  
  
May regarded her friend, and grinned. " You're one in a million Lils."  
  
Lily blushed, and went back to trying to levitate her book.  
  
The girls stayed in there for another hour, before Lily began to yawn.  
  
" Can we go back, I'm dead tired." Lily yawned out.  
  
" Yea, yea." May said, as she slammed her book shut, and shoved it into her backpack.  
  
Lily followed her lead.  
  
When the two girls finally made their way to Gryffindor tower. Lily said the password exhaustedly. The portrait hole opened. There was no one in there, besides a head of messy black hair facing away from her. She glanced at her watch, it was 10:30, where was everyone? Probably studying, or sleeping off the added stress.  
  
" Well I'm going to bed." May said as she yawned.  
  
Lily nodded, and watched May run up the staircase, letting James and Lily have some alone time.  
  
Lily walked into the heat of the common room, James had the fire going, and she wondered briefly why, it was the beginning of April and somewhat warm, but it had a comforting feeling to it, it also shrouded the room with light.  
  
She plopped down on the couch, sitting close to James, and grabbed his hand. He glanced down at their hands, then met her eyes with his. She looked deep within them, and his familiar warmth washed over her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and stared into the flickering, crackling flames, licking at the side of the fireplace. He wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders, and pressed her head gently against his shoulders with his hand. He gently lifted a strand of dark red hair, and played with it. Lily sighed happily, as she brought her legs up underneath her, and leaned into James, cuddling up close to his body. He continued to play with her hair.  
  
"Jay?" Lily murmured sleepily.  
  
" Hmm?" He replied.  
  
" What are you gonna do, for sure after Hogwarts?"  
  
James smiled at her.  
  
" Well for one, I want to be with you, and for career, I'm going to train to become an Auror of course, you already know that."  
  
Her eyes darkened with sadness. " James." Her voice was laced with worry.  
  
He smiled. " It's my duty, to do what's right, to protect the ones I love." He said, as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. " Trust me."  
  
His face was set with determination. She reached up and caressed his cheek.  
  
" Just be careful." She knew that he was going to do that, but she guessed that she was just hoping in vain that he would change his mind, and be a professor or something, something safe.  
  
But she trusted him, his judgement, and she understood his duty to his family, and it filled him with more love than he ever thought possible.  
  
James leaned down, and kissed her lips passionately. It was filled with emotion, and love. It was desperate, and gentle at the same time.  
  
They finally broke apart, and James hugged Lily tighter to him. " God I love you." He muttered. They sat in silence for a moment or two, before James's voice broke in.  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" Hmm. I don't really know yet, probably something with charms, but what I really want is to have a baby." She replied on the edge of sleep.  
  
James smiled as he imagined Lily carrying his child, their child, something they made together. He was going to be that person to give her that, he was going to be the person that she would grow old with, he was sure of it. He grinned happily, and held his Lily tighter to him.  
  
That night when they parted their ways, James knew for sure, he was going to do it, it had been popping into his head few two weeks now, and he was sure, He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't know how or when he was going to do it, but he was. He loved her, and she loved him, it was all the motivation he needed.  
  
When the two separated for the night, he bounded up to his dormitory, and barged in. The room was covered in darkness but he didn't care. He ran to Sirius's bed, and flung the curtains open.  
  
" I'm going to do it." James said happily.  
  
Sirius turned sleepily in the darkness, and looked at the dark outline hovering above him.  
  
" What?" He asked in a husky voice.  
  
James muttered lumos, and his wand lit up bright. He shined it in Sirius's face.  
  
He squinted in the bright light, and raised his hand to lower the wand, but he didn't need too because it went away on its own.  
  
" I'm going to do it." James repeated.  
  
" What the hell are you on about?" Sirius asked frustratedly. " I was trying to sleep."  
  
" I'm going to ask her."  
  
Sirius sat up.  
  
" You're serious?" Sirius asked groggily.  
  
" Yep."  
  
Sirius broke into a huge grin. " I'm the best man."  
  
" Hold on there boy, I still have to buy a ring, I think I'll go on our Hogsmead day."  
  
" James, it's a full moon, what about moony?" Sirius asked looking over at Remus's bed.  
  
" Oh I'll still be there, we'll just be gone for the day."  
  
" We'll?"  
  
" You don't expect me to do all this alone do you? If your best man, you've got to help me out." James smirked.  
  
Sirius groaned. " Fine, when do you plan to ask her?"  
  
" I'm not sure, maybe the party after the Hogsmead visit or something, I haven't thought that far ahead." James scratched his head, and pulled the covers up so he could climb in his own bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next week's newts were hell, well except for Lily, who passed with flying colors, and enjoyed herself immensely, because she'd studied so hard. May had done all right, and passed very well over average.  
  
James, seemed to be a genius, without studying much too hard.  
  
Sirius however passed by the skin of his teeth. He was just glad it was all over.  
  
All in all they all were glad that the week was finally over.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the day of the next Hogsmead day finally arrived, James was still clueless as to what he was going to do all he knew was he was going to do it soon, after he got the ring of course. He sat in bed with a colony of butterflies flitting around in his stomach.  
  
" Sir?"  
  
"Hmm?" Sirius asked, not quite awake yet.  
  
" We have to go."  
  
Sirius groaned in response, and turned over. " Give me an hour." He mumbled.  
  
" Please." James tried again, and sat up.  
  
Sirius hesitated at James desperate tone. He sat up and glared at James.  
  
"Fine! See what I do for friends!" He pushed his covers off of himself and stood up. "Is Lily going today with May?"  
  
" Yea."  
  
Sirius just stared at him.  
  
" James, she'd better not see me or you there. What did you tell her you were doing today?"  
  
" The truth."  
  
" What!"  
  
" Not that truth, about seeing Remus today."  
  
" OH." Sirius looked over at Remus, and saw that he was deadly pale, and looking very sick, the usual for the day of his transformations.  
  
" Well let's go then."  
  
They took quick showers, and changed into normal clothes. As they head downstairs they heard voices.  
  
They heard May laugh. " You know Lily, I'm going to win, because that move was crap."  
  
" Oh please, aren't you feeling egotistical today, spending so much time with Sirius is getting to your head." Lily laughed.  
  
" Maybe." May smirked.  
  
" What is it with you and Hogsmead days, always feeling great about yourself." Lily chuckled.  
  
" It's a talent." She laughed.  
  
" I can see that." Lily laughed with her."  
  
"Hello gorgeous ladies!" Sirius bellowed as he came in the room.  
  
May rolled her eyes.  
  
" Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!" He said in mock outrage.  
  
" I can if I want, lessor mortal." She smirked. It was Lily's turned to roll her eyes.  
  
Sirius came up behind May, and wrapped his arms around her neck, and hugged her to him.  
  
" Morning baby."  
  
" Morning Sir." She said leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips.  
  
Lily smiled brightly at the couple, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.  
  
" I'll miss you today." James whispered in her hair.  
  
" Me too." Lily said back, as she leaned her head back on his shoulder, and reached up behind her, and ran her hands through his soft unruly hair.  
  
" Oh Lils, we better go." May's voice broke through the comfort.  
  
" Ok." She untangled herself from his arms, and stood up.  
  
James then sat down in her previously occupied seat, and watched the two girls disappear out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Ok, when do you want to leave?" Sirius asked.  
  
" In an hour, give them an hours start, care for a game of chess?"  
  
Sirius smirked. " Bring it on."  
  
WITH LILY AND MAY:  
  
Lily and May made there way to the carriages through the crowd of Hogwarts students. No one paid them any attention, and that was the way they liked it.  
  
They climbed into the closest one, and sat down on the long bench. They waited a few minutes before the carriage began to move. They shared a bewildered look when they realized they didn't have to share the carriage with anyone else. They sat in silence the whole way there and just gazed out the window. The sun was shining down, and the carriage was heating under its intensity.  
  
" I wish these carriages had air conditioning." Lily mumbled.  
  
May turned and looked at her. " What?"  
  
" It's a muggle thing."  
  
" Oh." Said a confused May, she couldn't understand for the life of her, why muggles needed their air-conditioned. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
  
When they finally reached Hogsmead, they got up excitedly from the carriage, and headed toward Robes for all occasions.  
  
Lily pulled open the door, and the little bell tinkled.  
  
Their eyes roamed around the familiar shop, the displays were different, and there were fewer people there.  
  
A blonde woman with a kind face, and long pink nails walked up to them with a smile.  
  
" Can I help you?" She asked in a high giggly voice. May visibly cringed.  
  
" Um.Yes, is Amy working here today?"  
  
" Amy? Yes she is, would you like to speak with her?" She smiled.  
  
" Yes, thank you." Lily said kindly.  
  
" I'll be right back." She hurried off to the back room, a moment later Amy appeared in the doorway, carrying two huge cardboard boxes. Her short brown hair had grown longer, and was not so short anymore, hitting just past her shoulders, and she was wearing a black headband to keep her bangs out of her way.  
  
She laid the boxes down, and looked up at the two girls. She smiled brightly.  
  
" May and Lily! How are you?"  
  
She walked over, and stood in front of them, a huge happy smile etched on her face. The freckles dotting her nose were more visible now, probably from the sun. She gave each of them a hug, and ushered them into the store.  
  
" Sorry you had to meet Vanessa." She threw her thumb over her shoulder indicating the blonde. "She's such a ditz, drives me crazy."  
  
May laughed at this. " I know how those are." Amy laughed.  
  
" So how are you guys?" Amy asked her eyes sparkling.  
  
Lily began to talk.  
  
" We're fine."  
  
" The dresses?" Amy asked with a worried look.  
  
" Were perfect!" Lily said happily.  
  
" Well good." Amy smiled.  
  
" How was the dance?"  
  
" I can't even remember that far back." Lily laughed.  
  
" I can." May said bitterly.  
  
Amy looked at her.  
  
" May had a little mishap, but that's all worked out."  
  
" Mishap?"  
  
" Long story."  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
" What about you?" Amy asked looking at Lily.  
  
May smiled, and started. " Our Lily here fell in love."  
  
" What!" Amy shrieked excitedly. " The scoop girl."  
  
Lily blushed. " Thanks May, it's not like you didn't fall either."  
  
Amy's eyebrows shot up. " You too?"  
  
May just blushed and nodded.  
  
" I told you those dresses would knock um dead." Amy smiled.  
  
May and Lily laughed, and began talking.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Is this the place?" Sirius asked looking at the small shop, with elegant windows. "Looks a bit expensive."  
  
" That's the place." James said grinning.  
  
" Ok then." Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm opened the doors and stepped inside.  
  
A balding man, that looked to be in his forties or fifties, wearing an expensive looking robe looked up from examining a certain stone.  
  
" Hello, how can I help you?"  
  
" I'm looking for an engagement ring."  
  
The man nodded. " Follow me."  
  
James walked around the many display cases, out of the corner of his eye he saw something that said it all.  
  
" Wait, can I see that one?"  
  
The sales man walked over. He placed his wand on the casing, and muttered something they couldn't hear. He pulled out the ring, before locking it again. He handed it to James.  
  
The ring was silver banded with a large emerald stone in the center. There were two small diamonds on either side of the stone. The emerald reminded James of Lily's eyes. It was perfect.  
  
" Sir, come look at this one."  
  
Sirius reluctantly made his way to where James was standing, and looked at it.  
  
" Woah, that's screaming Lily."  
  
James nodded. " I want that one."  
  
The sales man smiled, and took the ring from him. " Very Good."  
  
He put it into velvet green box, and snapped it shut. He put it in a bag and handed it to James.  
  
James paid for it, and left, following Sirius out into the sunny town.  
  
They passed Robes for all occasions, and Sirius looked inside. Lily and May were in there talking animatedly with a woman they'd never met before. She had shoulder length brown hair, and a kind face.  
  
Sirius elbowed James in the ribs.  
  
" Look in there."  
  
James looked, and grinned. Lily and May were sitting with their back to them in the shop.  
  
" Who's that they're talking too"  
  
" I assume Amy." James said.  
  
" Amy?"  
  
" They met her when they were buying robes for the dance."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" They came here to visit with her. Well come on, we don't want them to see us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily and May decided about a half an hour later that it was time to leave, and let May get back to her job.  
  
They wandered around Hogsmead, unsure of what they wanted to do, it was too early to go back to the castle, and plus they didn't feel like going back, this was their only chance to live a little.  
  
They decided to go to The Three broomsticks for lunch, and a butterbeer. They watched a lot of people from the school, watched them talking, and coming and going, with May making little side comments as they watched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
An hour later, they did go back up to the school, they felt that they could help Dean Year and Nancy Trinity with the set up of the party later that night.  
  
When they reached the school, Dean, and Nancy were racing around the room, amongst all the other students. Lily stood in the portrait hole, amused, they obviously had not luck getting rid of the rowdy younger students.  
  
Lily clapped her hands together loudly over her head. The room went completely silent as they regarded the head girl.  
  
" We need all of you to clear out, we have to get ready, you know the drill."  
  
All the students groaned, but left without complaint.  
  
" Oh my God Lily thank you so much, I was going to go insane." Nancy said, running over.  
  
" It's all right, do you need help, May and I would like something to do."  
  
Dean came over with a rag in his hands from cleaning the windows.  
  
"Sure you can help." He said relieved. " Help yourself." He handed her a bucket of rags.  
  
Lily laughed. " Thanks."  
  
Lily and May pushed the furniture out of the way, and set up exactly like the last party.  
  
" Where's James, is he helping?" Dean asked, as he scrubbed one of the tables where he would put the food.  
  
" Um.no, he had some very important business to attend to, I don't think he's even going to be at the party tonight."  
  
" Oh." Dean said, and the subject was dropped.  
  
It took a few hours, before the room was finally done. As time was running out, they put out the food, and wiped the sweat from their foreheads.  
  
" What about music."  
  
" Oh no." Lily said as she sank onto the couch exhausted.  
  
" That's James's area, I don't know if he's stopping back." She rubbed her temple.  
  
" Don't worry, I have a music box." Dean said.  
  
" Oh great, can you bring it down."  
  
" Yea, no problem." He ran upstairs, and came down moments later carrying his own.  
  
" Great, I think that's all, I'm going up." Lily said as she stood up.  
  
" Me too. Later." May said with a wave.  
  
The other two nodded, while Nancy gave a small wave and a "thanks for the help guys"  
  
" No prob." Lily said as she disappeared up the stairs with May.  
  
That night Lily and May sat up for most of the night, talking, while the party downstairs was full swing.  
  
" May? What are you going to do after Hogwarts?"  
  
" I'm not sure, I think I want to become a teacher, maybe work here."  
  
Lily looked at her shocked. " I thought you didn't like it here."  
  
" Well not as a student, but if I have some kind of authority, I think it will be fun." May giggled.  
  
" Are you going back to live with your grandparents?"  
  
" No, I mean I love them and all, but.no." She smiled and looked up at Lily. " Hey Lily since I know that your not going back to live with your sister or anything, do you want to get a flat in Hogsmead or something?"  
  
Lily smiled. " Sure that's perfect, I'll have somewhere to live!"  
  
" So what do you want to do?"  
  
" I don't know, something that deals a lot with charms, I would like to settle down, and have a baby someday, though, you know in the near future." Lily blushed, and looked up at May. She was smiling.  
  
" You'd make a great mother."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
" So.With anyone in particular?" May asked with a smirk.  
  
Lily blushed, and threw a pillow at May.  
  
She smiled at the thought of carrying James's child. The thought gave her butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't think of anyone she'd rather have a baby with. She smiled.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	19. The proposal!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
  
  
The next day James was a nervous wreck. He wasn't sure of himself anymore, as he shakily made his way with Sirius to breakfast. Sirius looked sideways at his friend, no one else, not Remus or Peter knew of what James was going to do. Sirius patted his friend reassuringly on the back.  
  
" Don't worry mate, you know she loves you."  
  
" Yea."  
  
When the four of them entered the Great Hall, all James could think about was what he was going to do.  
  
He sat down next to Lily, stiff with nerves. He stared down at the food on his plate.  
  
" James everything alright?" Lily asked warmly.  
  
He looked up at her warm, sparkling green eyes, so loving, and full of concern, and he instantly melted. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He swelled with emotion as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side.  
  
Sirius just chuckled from next to May. They all stared at him like he was crazy, and he immediately shut up with a cough when James glared daggers at him.  
  
Lily and May talked throughout breakfast, unaware of the boy's frantic thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day Lily was walking down the corridor with May.  
  
The day went surprisingly quickly for Lily, without having to study for newts anymore, the teachers now thought it best to just let the students do what they wish, basically practice for what they want in life now, studying for their future career and what not. So all Lily had to do was go to a two-hour basic charms class, and another two hour advanced charms class. She was enjoying it thoroughly. At the end of the semester, they give you scores for the last weeks, that you can take on an interview to get a job.  
  
She didn't want to bother herself, but she was worried about James. He had decided to take DADA classes, and training to become an auror with Sirius for the last couple weeks of April and May, until they graduated on June first. She was scared for him. She knew of Voldemort's power, and what could happen to him, but could she stop him from doing what he wanted to do, had to do? She pushed it out of her mind, but it just kept popping up. Haunting her thoughts. What if something was to happen to him. She was sure now, that she couldn't live like that, without James. She refused to have such thoughts, but they came and went unannounced.  
  
She was grateful that Sirius decided to do it with him, because she knew that they'd back each other up, but she just worried, that's all, it's a natural thing when you love someone.  
  
" Lils? You ok? You've been spaced out for the past couple of minutes."  
  
" Wha..? Oh I'm fine."  
  
May was taking all of the original classes, with different people since she wanted to become a teacher. Lily was still amazed that May of all people wanted to study to be a professor, the idea of May teaching a class full of rambunctious students was mind boggling, but she had to have a basic knowledge of everything.  
  
May smirked. " Come on. We're gonna be late for charms."  
  
The two scampered off down the corridors, and into Flitwick's room. The one bonus about studying charms was that Malfoy and Snape were gone, and that they didn't need to see them anymore.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, after dinner, and spending an hour in the library talking quietly with May, Lily was exhausted. Lily and May walked tiredly up the stairs, and said the password to the common room. They walked in, and saw Sirius sitting on the couch with Remus sitting across from him.  
  
" Hey guys."  
  
Sirius whipped around, and stared at the girls.  
  
" Oh hey, didn't expect you back so soon."  
  
" Really?" May asked suspiciously.  
  
" Really." He patted the couch next to him, with a grin, and she smiled and walked over to sit next to him. He leaned over and pulled her to his side, their shoulders touching. He kissed her cheek.  
  
Lily smiled at the two.  
  
" Ok, well I'm going to go up to bed." She yawned and turned toward her staircase.  
  
Sirius grinned, and pulled May tighter to him.  
  
Lily climbed the stairs one by one, wishing it to be the last. Her mind was racing with pleasurable thoughts of crawling into the comfort of her bed. She sighed, and trudged on, taking each step with exhausted precision, her eyes blurring as she gave a great shuttering yawn.  
  
When she finally reached her door she sighed with relief. She could almost feel the warm cotton of her sheets on her body, as she snuggled deep within her covers. She smiled to herself as she pushed the door open. She peered in side, in confusion. There was a single candle burning in it's bracket, the one above Lily's bed, flooding that corner of the room with a dim flickering light, the rest of the room laid in darkness.  
  
She shut the door behind her with her foot, and walked farther into her room to her bed to blow out the candle, but something caught her eye. There on her pillow was a single white lily, and beside it was a folded piece of parchment. She blinked in confusion as she picked up the lily to smell it. She smiled brightly, and put the lily on her nightstand. She picked up the parchment, and opened it.  
  
She began to read in astonishment; any fatigue that she had had before was gone now. A single tear fell from her eye, and landed with a soft splash on the parchment in her hand.  
  
My dearest Lily Flower,  
  
From the moment I first saw you, I knew that I was in trouble, your beautiful hair, your eyes, that hid so much, and a beautiful soul. I wanted to know you better than anyone did, I wanted you to trust me, to think of me as one of your best friends, I made it my goal. On that quest, I not only achieved my initial goal; I fell in love, now my quest is that I want you to be mine forever. You made me realize what true love is, and taught me how to show it, and made me want to hold onto it forever. I can't begin to describe how much or why I love you, because that is impossible. This note would take far too long, and wouldn't let me reach my dyer point. Let me make it now. You complete me, I've been sure of it for most of the year now. I never want to leave your side, and I never want you to leave mine. I want to wake up every morning wrapped in your arms, breathing in your scent. I want to watch you sleep, and care for our children. Yes, I want to have children with you, I want to grow old with you, I live and breathe you, that's how I'm surviving, through you. There is no me, without you, as I said before Lily Marie Evans, I LOVE YOU!. There is no way that I can possibly live with out you, so there is one thing left to say..  
  
Turn around.  
  
Lily smiled happily, as more tears spilled from her eyes. She slowly turned, and her heart skipped a happy beat. James knelt before her on one knee, staring up at her lovingly with a beautiful emerald ring in a velvet green box. His invisibility cloak spilling off his shoulders to fall around him, and a shimmering pool of silver.  
  
He grabbed her left hand in his right.  
  
" Will you marry me, my Lily flower?" He asked quietly.  
  
Lily felt tears leak out of her eyes, as she sank down to her knees, dropping the parchment that fluttered to the ground. She stared into his big blue eyes with her large emerald eyes, and reached up to cup his face with her hands, crying happily.  
  
" Do you mean it?" Lily choked.  
  
" With all my heart."  
  
" Yes." She whispered with a sure nod.  
  
" What?" James asked, like he didn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
" Yes! I'll marry you James Potter!" She laughed happily. She flung her arms around his neck, and hugged him tight. He returned the hug gratefully.  
  
" I love you." He whispered.  
  
" I love you too."  
  
He kissed her then, on the mouth, his lips were warm and soft, and she clung to him, willing him never to go away. She pulled him closer.  
  
He broke it off reluctantly, and took the ring out of the box. He slid the stone onto her ring finger.  
  
" Now, everyone will know." He kissed her nose.  
  
" Do any of them know?" She asked meaning the others downstairs.  
  
" Only Sirius." James said with a smile.  
  
" Let's go down and tell them." Lily said, as she wiped a tear away from her eye.  
  
" What ever you want." James smiled. He stood up, and held out his hand for her to grab. Her small warm hand clasped into his, and he was delighted to still get the shivers whenever they touched. He helped her up, and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder, happier than she's ever been. She gazed down at her ring; it caught the dim light iminating from the candle still flickering in the bracket above Lily's bed. It sparkled, and shined. Lily smiled with a large sigh, it was really happening.  
  
The happy couple walked slowly down the stairs to the common room, where they heard soft male voices. It sounded like Sirius and Remus playing chess against each other. The two walked into the common room, and saw what they'd expected Sirius and Remus playing against each other, Peter watching lazily from his chair by the fire, and May half asleep on the couch. Remus smiled at them, and waved them over.  
  
" Hey you guys, Lily I thought you were going to bed?" He asked.  
  
Sirius twirled around to see the two teens grinning stupidly in front of him, he grinned, everything must have gone well. James had his arms possessively around Lily's waist, and her head was resting against his chest.  
  
" Actually we have some news." James said.  
  
Sirius grinned broadly as he turned all the way toward them. May sat up tiredly, and regarded them with disheveled hair from lying down. Remus regarded them quietly.  
  
" Well what is it then?" Peter said anxiously.  
  
" We're getting married."  
  
There was a silence, of mouths gaping open, and eyes widening.  
  
" I'm already best-man Lupin, so don't get any ideas." Sirius broke the silence, and they all laughed.  
  
" Oh my god Congratulations!" May leapt up, and ran to the other side of the couch to Lily. She threw her arms around her friend, who reluctantly left James's side. " I can't believe your getting married! This is so exciting! I'm maid of honor of course."  
  
Lily giggled, and hugged her friend back. When they finally separated she attacked James. " I'm so happy for you two!" She shrieked in his ear.  
  
James laughed, as he rubbed his ear.  
  
Remus came over to Lily smiling. " Congratulations." He said as he hugged her.  
  
" Thanks Rem." She said as she pulled away smiling.  
  
" Hey! I get to hug the bride to be!" Sirius shrieked.  
  
" Padfoot." James said lowly laced with warning.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
He jumped at Lily, and hugged her hard.  
  
" Ok Sir." James said with a grin.  
  
" What are you gonna do if I don't let her go?" Sirius asked with amusement. Lily couldn't stop laughing, as she wrapped her arms around Sirius, she patted his back, trying to control her laughter.  
  
" I'm gonna kick your ass." James said laughing.  
  
Sirius let her go. " Fine, you're no fun, you know that?"  
  
James just laughed.  
  
Peter came, and shook Lily's hand, she reluctantly took it, and smiled.  
  
" Congratulations, you two." He said with a smile.  
  
" Thanks Wormy." James said smiling.  
  
The six of them all made it back around the fire, and sat and talked for a majority of the night. Lily curled up comfortably on James's lap. Sirius sat on the armchair next to them, and May sat on the other side of the couch, next to Lily. Remus sat in the armchair, closer to the fire, while Peter had gone up to bed.  
  
" So Lily, I guess we're not moving in together after Hogwarts." May said.  
  
" Well.James." She turned to her fiancée with puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Oh no. What?" James looked down at her.  
  
" Do you think May can move in with us, only until she finds her own place?"  
  
" I don't see why not."  
  
" Oh thank you James!"  
  
" Only if Sirius could move in too." He added slyly.  
  
Sirius grinned his most innocent face at Lily, and she smiled.  
  
" Ok, deal, if he behaves himself."  
  
" Yea!" James and Sirius gave each other high fives.  
  
" And you don't have to worry about me behaving myself, I'll be on my best behavior." Sirius said, as he winked at May.  
  
Lily and May rolled their eyes.  
  
" This will be fun." May murmured. Lily laughed.  
  
All of the sudden, May gasped, and grabbed Lily's hand. She stared at the ring on her finger.  
  
" It's beautiful." May said as she inspected it. " I can't believe I completely forgot that you would have in fact gotten a ring." She smiled. " Good choice James, I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
" Well actually, I was the one who chose that particular ring." Sirius said with an air of self-confidence.  
  
James whacked him in the stomach, and Sirius gasped for breath.  
  
" He was not." James rolled his eyes.  
  
" Oh don't worry James, you think I would believe that 'he' would pick something as beautiful as this?" May said gazing at Lily's hand.  
  
" May, You're supposed to be on my side." Sirius said with a voice of betrayal, with a hand over his heart. May rolled her eyes.  
  
" Oh shush." She yawned.  
  
" Well, I think I've had enough excitement for one night, I'm off to bed." Remus said standing up. "I'll see ya in the morning." He walked toward the stairs, and disappeared up them.  
  
May stood up then too. " I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Remus." As she yawned again, and made toward the staircase herself.  
  
" Oh great that's no fun! I have to go up now too!" Sirius said as he stood up. " Thanks a lot May."  
  
" My pleasure dear." She kissed his nose, before turning and making her way up the stairs. " Night, Sir."  
  
" Night love." He said. He turned after she disappeared on the stairs, and turned back to the comfortable Lily and James. James smirked, while Lily smiled at him. He winked, and followed up the stairs a few minutes after Remus had.  
  
Lily sighed happily, and relaxed more against James's chest. He rested his head on her's, and smiled lazily.  
  
She let a yawn out.  
  
" You tired?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Go to bed love."  
  
" I don't want to leave you." She closed her eyes, and could already feel sleep pulling her in.  
  
James kissed her head. He stroked her hair, until he was sure that she was asleep.  
  
" I love you Lily." He whispered to the sleeping girl.  
  
He sat there, just watching her sleep for a few minutes, after all she was his too look at forever. He wrapped one arm behind her knees, and the other behind her back, and lifted her. Her limp head rested comfortably against his chest. Her arms were resting loosely around his neck, and her legs dangled at his side. He smiled, and walked up the staircase to her dorm. He walked up quietly, trying not to make a sound. He finally made it to her dorm, and pushed the door open. James looked over at May's bed, and saw that she was asleep, she had blown out the candle above Lily's bed, and the parchment was placed nicely on her nightstand next to the one white Lily.  
  
He walked silently to her bed, and pulled back the covers on her bed with difficulty. He slipped her in, and tucked the covers around her chin. She whimpered lightly in her sleep. He stood there, just watching her sleep. Her hair spilled in red waves over her white pillow and her chest rose and fell with her breathing. He smiled. She was his, and only his to protect and love. He smiled, and continued to stand there. He felt an amazing pride rack through him, a happiness that she had actually accepted his offer, that someone as perfect as she was going to be his wife.  
  
He finally turned to go.  
  
" Stay." A small voice said from behind him. He stood there, as he felt a small hand clasp onto his. He turned around. He nodded.  
  
He pulled off the robe that he wore over his red T-shirt, and jeans. He threw the robe over her desk chair, and pulled back the covers to slide in next to her.  
  
He laid down facing her on his side. He wrapped his arms around her body, and pulled her toward him. She laid her head on his chest, and snuggled deeper into him, curling up, close to him with a smile on her face. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck, and closed her eyes.  
  
He smiled, and closed his eyes. He could feel her sweet breath tickling his neck. He found he liked this better than sleeping by himself. He didn't think he could sleep without Lily right there with him any more.  
  
He felt her sigh heavily, and bury her head farther into neck. He smiled, and opened his eyes again. He pushed a strand of red hair from her face. He kissed her hair, and laid his head down on the pillow, and closed his eyes again, falling into a peaceful happy sleep.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For this story, I'm going all the way up to their deaths, and a few chapters beyond, to tie up loose ends, probably between 2-4 chapters after their death, you know in the future w/ Harry and co. This story will be long!!!!! Like 30-40 chapters. 


	20. Graduation

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THINGS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For the final weeks of their Hogwarts career, Lily and James were exceptionally happy, to the disgust of their friends. The students knew nothing of the engagement and some didn't even know that James was actually taken.  
  
James hadn't told Lily, but he wanted to let it slip during his speech on the day of graduation, the next day. He wanted to see her face flame up; he loved it when she blushed. Besides it was their last day, well seeing everyone at school, what could it possibly hurt?  
  
James walked down the corridor on the last day, lost in his thoughts. He could barely believe that this was actually happening, he couldn't wait to see Lily's face when he let it slip during his speech. He grinned at the thought.  
  
" Mr. Potter."  
  
James gave a start, and whirled around at the sound of his name.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was walking toward him, smiling happily, his ice blue eyes sparkling.  
  
" Yes, professor."  
  
" I have just received a letter that the ministry would like to start training you to become an auror after the summer, you would start in early September, they want to train you with a partner, your choice."  
  
James stood there in the center of the hall gaping like a goldfish. Did Dumbledore say what he thought he did?  
  
" Did you say they want me?" He pointed at himself. " and I can choose any partner that I want?" James asked in stunned disbelief.  
  
Professor Dumbledore grinned happily, with a small nod, his eyes dancing with excitement.  
  
" I did."  
  
" Can I choose Sirius?" He asked, his excitement mounting.  
  
" Of course. I believe a congratulations is in order, for that, and I believe I heard something about a wedding?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
James blushed, but grinned happily at him.  
  
" Yes, I proposed to Lily. How did you know?"  
  
" I do have my ways don't I." He smiled, and walked away down the corridor.  
  
James was so excited, he raced to the common room in search of Sirius. He burst through the portrait hole. The common room was filled with students, but none that was tall with dark brown hair, that was familiar.  
  
The students that occupied the room all looked up at him with silent interest.  
  
He raced up the stairs up to their dorm, his black robes billowing out as he ran.  
  
He burst in the room, grinning like a maniac.  
  
Sirius was by his bed, packing clothes into his suitcase.  
  
" Guess what?" James said excitedly.  
  
" What?" Sirius said, as he folded a pair of work robes, and placed it neatly in the suitcase, not looking up.  
  
" Dumbledore got a letter asking for me to train to become an auror."  
  
Sirius's mouth dropped open, as his face snapped toward his best friend. His brown eyes widened in astonishment.  
  
" Are you shitting me?"  
  
" And guess what else."  
  
" What?" Sirius asked talking a step toward James.  
  
" They asked for me to choose a partner to train with!"  
  
Sirius whooped in excitement.  
  
"Hey Hey Now!" James shrieked, raising a hand, and trying to muster a serious face."Who said I was going to ask you?"  
  
" You wouldn't do that to me, would you Prongs?" Sirius pouted " And besides, who else would you ask, Lily?"  
  
James pulled face at his friend. "I should think not. To dangerous, and she's too important to me."  
  
" And what am I huh?" Sirius said in mock outrage.  
  
" Oh you know what I mean." James said waving it off with his hand.  
  
" How are you gonna tell her?"  
  
" I don't know." James said truthfully, looking out the window at the white fluffy clouds drifting across the pale blue sky. I'll tell her tonight I suppose."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Yea, you might want to let your fiancée know what's in store for your future, give her a chance to back out, if need be." He grinned mischievously, as James suddenly frowned.  
  
" What?" James asked.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, and patted his friend's back. " Honestly I was just joking, you are so sensitive when it comes to Lily."  
  
But James couldn't get that nagging thought out of his head. Would Lily back out if she knew that he was going to be an auror, and putting his life in danger all the time?  
  
He shook the thought out of his head, that was just his nerves, it would be fine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night when Lily and James were sitting together on the couch in the common room, James decided to tell her. She was lying across the couch, with her head resting in the crook of James's lap, and he was playing with her hair.  
  
" Lils?"  
  
" Hmm?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
" I spoke to Professor Dumbledore today, and he gave me some news."  
  
She sat up, and regarded him with worried eyes.  
  
" What's wrong?" She asked staring him in the eye.  
  
" Nothing." He said softly, as he pulled her toward him again. She scooted over again, and laid her head on his shoulder. " He told me that the ministry sent a letter saying that they wanted to begin training me to become an auror, and they wanted Sirius to come with me to be trained as my partner." He said all this quickly. He waited for some kind of reaction. But he didn't get one. She just sat there in silence. His thoughts waged war against him in those few silent moments.  
  
He sat there, painfully a moment longer, before he looked down at her face, and stiffened. She was crying, silently. 'God no.'  
  
He reached down, and turned her tear-streaked face toward him to look her in the eye.  
  
"Lovey, what's wrong."  
  
" Nothing." She croaked.  
  
"You're lying." He said unconvinced.  
  
" I'm just worried, I guess." She said weakly. She lifted her head from his shoulder, and looked down at her hands twisting around in her lap.  
  
"Lily." His heart broke.  
  
She reached up and wiped the back of her hand over her eyes, ridding any evidence of tears. " Sorry, I'm being silly."  
  
He pulled her into a hug, hugging her head to his chest. " You're not being silly." He whispered into her hair.  
  
" Just please be careful." She whispered.  
  
" I will. I promise." He said.  
  
" When do they want you to start?" Lily asked as she pulled away.  
  
" After summer, early September."  
  
There was a pregnant pause.  
  
" James can we get married in August?" Lily asked. " I want to be married before all that."  
  
" Whatever you want." He kissed her head, right below her hair line. " Big or small wedding?"  
  
" Small. Your mom, the Marauders, and May, that's for certain, you can invite anyone else you like." Lily said.  
  
He kissed her head again, and pulled her tighter to him possessively.  
  
" Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Lily woke up with butterflies in her stomach. It was graduation. She was half-excited, half-nervous.  
  
This was the day that Mrs. Potter was going to find out about the engagement. She knew that she would be welcomed to the family with open arms, but she just couldn't get rid of the constant butterflies.  
  
She looked around her room, her familiar room. Everyone in her dorm was still asleep. This coming night would be the last night she would ever sleep in this dorm. After tonight, she'd be sleeping in a whole different location.  
  
She was going to live at Mays for a week and then both of them plus Sirius were going to James's house the following week so they can look for a house in Hogsmead. Lily was excited, and a little scared about the prospect of living somewhere else. She'd always dreamed about being far away from home, and Hogwarts, and now she was finally going to do it!  
  
She sat up, and got out of bed. She looked over at her packed trunk next to her bed, then her eyes roamed to where Floyd was sleeping silently on May's bed, Lily figured she would let him sleep some more before placing him in his carrier for the ride back to King's Cross.  
  
She grabbed her robe, lying on her trunk, and her wand lying ready on her desk.  
  
She made her way to the shower. She quickly took one, thinking about how much things had changed for her over this past year. About James, the Marauders, May, May and Sirius, and about being named head girl with James. She smiled. Stepped out of the warm perfumed bathroom. She wrapped her robe over her slender body, and looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her wand to her head, and dried it.  
  
When she reentered her dorm everyone was up, and yawning.  
  
May was sitting straight up in bed stroking Floyd's fur.  
  
" I like your cat." May said with affection.  
  
" Good, cause he's coming with us."  
  
" Cool." May said, as she stood up and stretched. She soon left to take a shower leaving Lily with Cindy and Alicia, but they were completely civil with her now, and minded their own business, so she left them alone, and got ready for the graduation taking place in a couple of hours.  
  
The hours slipped by quickly as the two girls got ready. Lily kept her hair down, but curled it loosely, like she did for special occasions.  
  
As the two walked down to the Great Hall later, rowdy students, mostly coming back from breakfast surrounded them.  
  
Some other seventh years were arriving, and there were a few parents and family members waiting outside to enter the Great Hall.  
  
Lily looked through the crowd of student's family members until they fell upon a familiar face.  
  
The older red haired woman stood alone in the crowd, holding her purse in her hand. Lily felt butterflies swimming around in her stomach. Lily smiled nervously, and began to walk toward the woman, with May following confused behind her.  
  
" Mrs. Potter!"  
  
" Oh." May muttered.  
  
The slim woman turned, and broke into a huge grin when she saw Lily approaching her.  
  
" Hello Lily dear."  
  
Lily ran up to her and hugged her, and she hugged her back tightly.  
  
" Mrs. Potter, this is my friend May." Lily said motioning to May who stood behind her. " May, this is James's mother."  
  
They two woman shook hands.  
  
" I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Potter." May said smiling.  
  
" Like wise dear." Mrs. Potter said warmly. " So where's my son?"  
  
" MRS. POTTER!" Someone shouted loudly over the crowd.  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled happily. " Well there's one of them." She laughed shaking her head.  
  
Lily looked behind her, and saw Sirius running through the crowd. When he reached them he pulled Mrs. Potter into a large bear hug, and lifted her up.  
  
" Ok Sirius, let the woman breathe." May said in astonishment as she watched them.  
  
Sirius put the woman down, and scowled at his girlfriend. Before turning to Mrs. Potter.  
  
" How are you?" He asked concerned.  
  
" Oh I'm fine dear." Mrs. Potter said amused. " Do you have any idea where my son is?"  
  
Sirius looked around him. " Um.Yea, he's probably beating his brains out with worry about his speech."  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed. " Where's Remus?"  
  
" Oh he's coming, you know him, he likes to be fashionably late."  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed.  
  
Lily watched the two; it was amazing how close Sirius seemed to James's mom. What was also funny was watching them chatting, with Sirius towering over James's mother. Her height of 5'5 didn't even come close to Sirius's height of 6'1. Lily almost wanted to giggle.  
  
But she decided that she really couldn't talk, her being 5'7, and James being 6'3.  
  
" Hey Padfoot, stop harassing my mum!" A deep voice said from right behind Lily. Lily whipped around startled.  
  
" Oh shush Prongs."  
  
" Prongs?" His mother asked. " Padfoot?"  
  
" Don't ask." Lily laughed.  
  
" What are your nicknames?" Mrs. Potter asked amused, to the two present girls.  
  
" Well I like to call her love, or lovey." James said, as he kissed Lily's head, and wrapped his arms around her neck, and hugged her from behind.  
  
Lily blushed, at Mrs. Potters amused look.  
  
" Are you ready for your speech?" Mrs. Potter asked James.  
  
He looked up at his mother, his cheeks growing red.  
  
" Oh I think so."  
  
The door to the Great Hall opened behind them, and people began to flow in. Lily began to walk forward, but it was difficult with James hanging around her neck.  
  
" Will you let go?" She laughed.  
  
" I see when I'm not wanted." He said with mock hurt, as he let go of her neck, and walked a few feet away from her.  
  
" Oh come here." He slowly came a bit closer, and she stood on her very tiptoes, and swung her arm around his shoulders with some difficulty, due to his height, pulling his much larger frame closer to her body. " You're such a baby." She said as she kissed his mouth quickly.  
  
May and Sirius walked behind them with Mrs. Potter.  
  
" Are they always like that?" Mrs. Potter asked May.  
  
Before May could answer, Sirius cut in. " Unfortunately yes, you can't keep them apart, they'll just find their way back to each other."  
  
" Can't the girl talk Sirius?" Mrs. Potter laughed. " Anyhow, I remember how that was." Mrs. Potter said happily, remembering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius and May sat down next to each other, while Mrs. Potter sat down across from them. Mrs. Potter noticed Sirius wrap his arm around May's waist, and she smiled. She was happy that they were happy. Suddenly a tall dirty blonde haired boy was standing beside her, huffing to fill his lungs with air. He had run from Gryffindor Tower. A shorter fatter boy stood right behind him, bent at the knees puffing for breath.  
  
" I am so sorry I'm late.I had to run here.full speed...almost missed my own graduation." He gasped. His dingy robes hanging askew on his shoulders.  
  
Sirius smirked, and shook his dark head.  
  
Remus sat in the seat next to Mrs. Potter, and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
  
" Hello Mrs. Potter."  
  
" Hello Remus dear." She said smiling.  
  
May couldn't help but smile, they seemed so close to James's mother.  
  
Lily and James walked up on the stage that had been put up in the front of the hall. There was a row of seats on either side of the podium. Where Dumbledore stood smiling as all the seventh years, and they're family's entered the Great Hall.  
  
Lily and James sat directly behind him, and a little to the right. James looked over, and saw Lily shaking nervously. He smiled, and picked up her small, somewhat sweaty hand in his large warm one. He lifted it to his lips, and kissed the back of it.  
  
" You'll be fine." He mumbled so only she would hear.  
  
The Great Hall was full now, brimming at the seams.  
  
" Students and guests!" Professor Dumbledore shouted happily, his eyes twinkling merrily. A hush fell over the students, and family. " I am truly happy to be here with all of you on this fine day! There is much to be said today, and very little time to accomplish this. I just want to say that throughout your life, you will come across hardships, it is the way of life, at some points your life may be unbearably, but remember that it is not the end. The passed seven years for all of you have been a training of sorts for your future as wizards and witches, take these teachings with you, and do your best to succeed, and live happily for yourself and not for others." He smiled around at the people sitting in their seats. " Now, I have the pleasure of introducing this years head girl for her speech."  
  
There was a deafening applause as Professor Dumbledore stepped off the podium.  
  
Lily gulped. James gave her hand a squeeze as she stood up, and walked to the podium. She stood there silent, waiting for there to be silence. She looked around the room, and fidgeted on her spot. The applause died down, as she stood there, looking out over the crowd. When there was finally complete silence, she stood there, and hesitated.  
  
" I won't take too long, to move this along. I'm not going to say my life here at Hogwarts was easy and enjoyable, because I would be lying." She looked down. " But I will say that you meet people in your life that have an influence over you, and change you for the better, to make you stronger. You meet teachers that care enough to go over a second time if you don't understand it. You meet people in your life, that are there for you no matter what, that stick by your side in the darkest of times." She glanced at May, and looked back at a smiling James. " My experience here at Hogwarts has strengthened me, an I will use what I learned in my future. It has also gained me lifetime friends, that I will treasure until the day I die." She looked back at James again, his presence comforted her. She turned back to the crowd, and looked to where the Marauders and May were sitting. " I don't know about all of you, but I'm ready for the future, and I welcome it with welcoming arms." She smiled, and stepped back, as the crowd broke into applause.  
  
Once she sat back down, James kissed her quickly on the mouth, so no one would notice, they'll know soon enough.  
  
He stood up, and walked up to the Podium smiling maniacally.  
  
" We Finally Made it!" He shrieked loudly. There was a roar of applause. Lily smiled, and shook her head. " Now down to business.All of you here, have only known Hogwarts, and the comfort of your homes. But out there it's a bit different. You have to fend, not only for yourself but for others as well, maybe your own family. As you leave the castle walls your free. You can be or do whatever you want, and no one can really stop you. These are the important choices in your life. To choose what road you want to take, what side you want to take. But no matter what road you take, or what side your on, you will always carry something treasured from your time here. Like a book, or a quill." There was soft laughter. " Maybe a memory, a friend, or a special person." His eyes flickered back to Lily. " Something that will warm your heart forever. Maybe a certain teacher that always helped you no matter the circumstances. Or of a best friend that remained by your side, even through a huge fight. I for one have these in spades. Great memories, pulling pranks with the Marauders. Harassing Slytherins." There were angry glares from the Slytherin table, but he didn't pay much attention to it. " Great friends like Sirius, Remus, Peter, May, and Lily. Great teachers." He pointed to the area where the staff was sitting. " But above all, I took that one special person." He smiled when he heard Lily behind him suck in a breath. " The one thing that means more to me than anything, that one person that shapes my life. Here at Hogwarts, I met my fiancée." The Great Hall erupted in hurried whispers, and clanking silverware as it fell to the floor. All the seventh year girls stared at him, with sad faces, and angry faces. They whispered sadly to each other.  
  
"In all my years at Hogwarts, I never dated, never wanted too. They had to be the one. Well I found the one. Lily was there for me." The crowd gasps, and stares at Lily, who was blushing furiously. " During the darkest times of my life, and gave a whole new meaning to my existence. I guess what I'm trying to say here, is never give up hope. Take your memories from Hogwarts, and build on them, help them grow, take something from your time here at Hogwarts, and carry it close to your heart forever." There was silence. "That's all."  
  
The crowd cheered loudly, catcalling a them. James smiled, and turned back his blushing fiancée.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Lily muttered as she stood up beside him. He grinned, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Lily was well aware of the glares she was receiving, and the many admiring, and shocked looks on many faces.  
  
She noticed Amos Diggory's shocked face, her lips curved upwards in a small smile, finally he would surely leave her alone.  
  
" Come on, lovey." He kissed her head, and walked off the stage with her protectively in his arms. They walked toward their friends at the Gryffindor table, ignoring everyone around them besides each other, and their friends and family.  
  
When they reached the table, The Marauders and May were smiling happily, while Mrs. Potter had tears of joy in her eyes. She gave James a huge hug. " I wish your father was here." She cried.  
  
" Me too." He patted her back. When she broke away from her son, she grabbed Lily, and hugged her tight.  
  
" I'm finally going to have a daughter!" Lily laughed, and could feel tears rising in her throat.  
  
" Well! Congratulations Mr. Potter, and soon to be Mrs. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said with stars in his eyes from the podium, now for the diplomas.  
  
For the next two hours, they received their diplomas. Lily clapped for each one, even the Slytherins. She couldn't remember a time when she was happier, but she really did wish that her parents were there to share it with her, but she would dwell on that, she didn't want to start crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night May sat on the verge of sleep, snuggled into Sirius's warm side. His arm draped casually over her shoulder, as his fingers ran through her silky hair.  
  
She was vaguely aware of the sensation of her hair being pulled away from her face, and behind her head. She lifted her head, and stared into Sirius's sparkling eyes. They were smiling at her mischievously. May sat up straight and turned her head to face him smiling.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Turn around." He said smiling.  
  
" Why?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
" Just turn around."  
  
" What are you going to do?"  
  
" You'll see."  
  
May turned hesitantly around, and closed her eyes. At first she felt the velvety feel of Sirius's lips on her neck, but the sensation was gone as quickly as it had come. She smiled, and a small sound escaped her lips.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the feather light brushes of his quidditch roughened hands flutter across her cheeks, pulling her hair behind her head, until he held all the black strands of her hair behind her head, and he chuckled evilly.  
  
May's eyes flew open.  
  
" No way!" She said loudly in a panic. She tried to scoot to the end of the couch away from his offending hands, but he kept a firm grasp on her hair. " You will not do anything to my hair!"  
  
" Oh shush, and come here, I've always wanted to try since James did it to Lily."  
  
" I think not! If James can't do it, you most certainly can't!"  
  
" I guarantee you that I can do it, I know how to braid, my cousin taught me."  
  
May whimpered. There was no escape; he already had her head trapped.  
  
" You're going to humiliate me." She moaned. " My god what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
" I promise you, I won't, and if you don't like it, you can take it out."  
  
May just nodded, and settled back. She sucked in a breath, as she felt his hands begin to work. 'Why am I letting him do this?'  
  
She felt his hands move down her hair, and put a ponytail holder in to keep the end in place, so the braid wouldn't fall out.  
  
" Done, see, that wasn't quiet the horror you imagined it was going to be." Sirius smirked.  
  
He handed her a small mirror that he had transfigured, and she hesitantly glanced at herself. She gasped in surprise. It looked good; not a hair was out of place.  
  
She stared at him in awe, and lowered the mirror.  
  
" You can do hair!" She grinned.  
  
She searched his eyes in shock. They stared back at her grinning, with that little irresistible smile that he was known for, and there was something else swimming in there as well, it gave her a warm tingly feeling in her knees, and a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She couldn't help herself; she jumped on him, literally, pinning him to the back of the couch.  
  
The wind was knocked out of him, and he stared at her stormy gray eyes so close to his, the braid that he had done, fell around her left shoulder, and rested on his chest.  
  
She was breathing heavily, as she stared transfixed into his brown eyes.  
  
" Yep." He grinned. " And you had so little confidence, mind you, that's about all I can do concerning hair, but I'm not as hopeless as James is when it comes to that."  
  
She bent her head, and kissed him full on the mouth. His lips were soft, and full. She grinned; he tasted like chocolate and mint, all at the same time. She kissed him harder, hugging him tightly. He kissed her back eagerly, cupping her face with his large warm hands.  
  
When the two finally broke apart. She smiled at him. His arms were still tightly around her, her braid hanging by her left cheek.  
  
She sat up, and sat back into the couch cushions. " I Like a man that can do hair." She grinned at him cheekily.  
  
" I can see by your reaction." Sirius smirked, and sat up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and brought her warm body into his embrace.  
  
He sighed happily, and kissed the top her of head.  
  
She laid her head down on his shoulder. " I love you Siri." She whispered.  
  
There was a silence as what she had said sank into his thoughts. He pulled her tighter to his side.  
  
" I love you too." He kissed the top of her head again, and rested his head on the back of the couch, smiling.  
  
He'd meant what he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was depressing. When Lily woke up, she was surprised to see that May was already up, and gone. She stood up, and changed quickly, putting her dirty clothes into her trunk, and made her way down to the common room.  
  
The first thing she saw was May and Sirius cuddled on the couch. His arm lay across her shoulder, and her head was lying comfortably on his shoulder. A long thick braid fell over the back of the couch. Lily smirked, May never wore her hair in a braid.  
  
She smiled, and went back upstairs; they deserved this time alone. They wouldn't see each other until they went to Jame's house, yet neither would she. That thought sent her stomach churning, but if she really wanted to see James, she could just floo him, May was full blooded, so she was in the floo network.  
  
The carriages would be leaving in an hour. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. She turned to her trunk, and sat down on it, back to the door. Floyd's yellow eyes stared at her through his cat carrier. He was meowing loudly, but Lily disregarded it. She would miss this place. Sure she didn't have the best of times here, but it was better than living at her house, with Petunia. She glanced around the room, and felt another tear slip from her eye.  
  
" Lily?"  
  
She sniffed, and hurriedly wiped her eyes. She spun around to face a concerned James leaning against the doorframe.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I'm just going to miss this place." She waved her hand around the room.  
  
" Oh Lily." He stepped across the room in one swift stride, and pulled her into his arms.  
  
" It's all I've ever known."  
  
" I know." He stroked her hair. " But look at it this way, you have your whole future ahead of you to look forward to."  
  
Lily smiled. " Your right."  
  
He leaned back, and kissed her nose. " Come on, they'll get your trunk like every year."  
  
She nodded. He grabbed her hand, and led her down to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When all six of them were standing at Kings Cross, ready to part, Lily and May felt the stinging behind their eyes.  
  
" I will not cry, I will not cry." May muttered, blinking furiously, looking every which way to stop the inevitable, but a lone tear escaped.  
  
" Don't cry." Sirius said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her head tenderly.  
  
Remus watched them sympathetically.  
  
May hugged Sirius to her with a death grip, while James wrapped his arms around Lily.  
  
" I'll see you in a week, and we'll look for a house." He smiled, and kissed her hair line, letting her go reluctantly as he heard someone call for her and May, an old plump gray haired woman, pushed herself through the crowd.  
  
" Come on you two, it's crazy in here."  
  
May and Lily turned to the woman, and gave her a watery smile.  
  
" What are you two crying about? Are these the boys you talked about in your letter?" May's grandmother asked kindly.  
  
" Yep, Gran, this is Sirius, my boyfriend, and that's James, Lily's fiancée."  
  
May's grandmother's eyes widened. " Fiancée, that wasn't in the letter?"  
  
" We wanted to surprise you." Lily said smiling.  
  
"And they are Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
She shook all their hands. " Nice to meet you all. Come on, your grandfathers waiting."  
  
She walked away, and Lily and May turned back to James and Sirius with one last peck on the cheek, and they disappeared into the crowd, following May's grandmother.  
  
The boys sat and watched the girls until they had disappeared into the crowd.  
  
" Well, I best be off." Sirius said mournfully as he turned. " See ya later guys."  
  
James nodded, and turned to leave as well. " Bye all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The whole ride home, May and Lily explained to May's grandparents what they were going to do. They explained how they were going to go about moving out in a week, and moving in with the boys.  
  
" You're only 18 May." Her grandmother said, unsure.  
  
" Exactly, I'm an adult! I can even do magic without getting a warning now! Heck, Lils older than I am, by a few months, she'll keep me in line. We've already gone over this in the letter."  
  
" I know, I'm just worried, that's all."  
  
" I know." May leaned up to the passengers seat, and kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Don't worry though, Lily's going to be there too."  
  
" With her fiancée, you sure she won't be imposing?" She glanced at Lily in the rear view mirror.  
  
" Course not." Lily said with a smile.  
  
" Ok, but if you ever need anything, and Lily I expect an invite to you're wedding."  
  
" Of course." Lily laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Note: Lily's 18 because her birthday's in December? So she turned 18 in her 7th year, plus it works so much better with the story! So please just roll with it! James is older than Lily, just a little FYI. 


	21. Finding a house, a dress, and James and ...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
On the last night of that week Lily sat on the makeshift bed in May's small blue room, stroking Floyd's fluffy head. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, and string sweat pants, her hair was piled high in a long ponytail that reached just past her shoulder blades.  
  
May sat across the room on her bed, leaning against the light blue wall.  
  
" Have you decided on a date yet?" May asked.  
  
" I told James I wanted to get married in August, before he goes off to training."  
  
" Oh yea." May looked saddened. " Sirius told me about that."  
  
" I take it you're not very enthusiastic about that."  
  
" Well are you?"  
  
" No." She continued to stroke her purring cat.  
  
" You better get cracking then, if your going to have it in August, that's in two months."  
  
" I know, but I plan on having a small ceremony, not too many people, the Marauders, you and your grandparents, and Mrs. Potter. Then of course anyone James wants to invite."  
  
" I take it you're not inviting Petunia."  
  
For that she received a glare. " Hell no, I wasn't invited to hers, if she's had one that is."  
  
May chuckled. " Are we going to get the robes from Amy?"  
  
" Amy! Of course I have to invite Amy."  
  
May chuckled. " And the next thing you know you'll have Alicia and Cindy at your wedding."  
  
This received yet another glare. " H-E-L-L N-O, I don't need Alicia trying to steal my groom on my wedding day!"  
  
May laughed, and leaned forward.  
  
" Where are you going for your honeymoon?" May asked with a grin. Lily blushed, but grinned happily.  
  
"I want to go to America."  
  
" America?" May asked with distaste. " It's not all it's cracked up to be."  
  
" I want to go to California."  
  
" Well that should be interesting, did you tell James?"  
  
" Well, no, I'll have to see where he wants to go."  
  
" You might want to do that." May smiled.  
  
" Do you miss him?"  
  
" Let's not talk about that." Lily looked down at her cat.  
  
" Yea, I miss Sir too." She glanced at her clock "but we'll see them later today!"  
  
Lily glanced up at the clock, and smiled, they were leaving for James's the next morning at 10:00, and it was 12:04 in the morning now. As if in answer to Lily's curiosity of the time, she stifled a large yawn, and pulled back her covers.  
  
" I'm beat." Lily admitted. Floyd walked up, and curled up under Lily's chin. She smiled, and patted his fluffy head.  
  
May smiled, and pulled back her covers. " Night Lils."  
  
" Night May."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Lily woke up to a shriek. She jumped out of bed, causing Floyd to jump up and arch his back at her.  
  
" Sorry kitty." She patted his head affectionately, and Floyd relaxed, and moved to occupy the end of her bed.  
  
" What is it May, you scared the hell out of me."  
  
" Look at the time!" May shrieked, flying out of the room with her robe.  
  
Lily glanced confused at the clock, so it was 9:30? Then her eyes grew wide; they were going to James's house at 10! Shit! She sprang out of bed, and began the long drawn out process of trying to get Floyd into his carrier.  
  
" Please Flo, please!" Lily said frustratedly, as Floyd hissed loudly at her. Five minutes later, May scrambled back in fully dressed, with her long hair dripping, and hurried around the room.  
  
" May, please, I beg of you get him in his carrier, please, please." Lily asked desperately. May nodded, and scurried over. Not noticing the humor of the situation.  
  
Lily thanked her profusely before flying to the bathroom, with her robe, quicker than she knew was humanly possible. She took the quickest shower on human record, and wrapped her robes around her. She got dressed in a pair of old blue jeans, and a midnight blue spaghetti strap shirt, in the bathroom, trying to save time, and dried her hair with her wand.  
  
She glanced at her watch on the sink; it was 9:55. Crap! She swiftly snapped her watch back onto her wrist. Lily prayed that May got Flo into his carrier.  
  
She gathered her pjs in her arms and ran back to May's room down the hall. She flung the door open, and dumped her clothes into her trunk, and sat on it to close it. May was still in the corner struggling with Floyd.  
  
" Lily.Your cat.will not.cooperate!" May shrieked in frustration. Finally Lily heard a loud angry shriek of a cat, and May cursing loudly. Then she heard the swift clinking of the metal cage door slamming shut. " Thank god!" May gave a silent prayer.  
  
" May, can you come and latch my trunk?"  
  
" Yea." She walked over giggling. She bent down, and latched the bulging trunk.  
  
Lily glanced at her watch again. It was 10:00.  
  
" May! It's 10!"  
  
" Ok, so we slept in a bit."  
  
" A bit?" Lily asked.  
  
" We'll just shrink all this and be on our way."  
  
She raised her wand, and muttered the charm on her and Lily's trunks. " Done." She said proudly. Her and Lily bent over, and picked up their miniature trunks, and put them in their pockets.  
  
Lily finally looked up at her relieved somewhat. " May, you might want to dry your hair." Lily smiled at May's reaction.  
  
" Shit." She raised her wand, and her hair instantly dried. " Whoa." She moved her hand across her forehead dramatically. " Let's go."  
  
Lily smiled, and went to pick up Floyd. She lifted his carrier, and walked down the stairs, May following down behind her.  
  
When they finally got downstairs, May's grandmother gave each girls a kiss on the cheek, and they hurriedly explained that they had no time to talk, that they were already late, and May's grandparents saw them off.  
  
Lily went first, she pinched some floo powder into the fire, and stepped in.  
  
" Potter Mansion!" She said clearly, and suddenly felt her feet leave the ground. In an instant, she was in the Potter's living room. She stepped in and swiped her hand over her dusty robes. She glanced at her watch, and her eyes went wide. It was 10:15. She placed Floyd's carrier on the ground by the couch.  
  
"Lily?" A deep voice asked happily coming down the stairs. She looked up, and smiled at James who was now standing behind the couch. His blue eyes sparkled happily. He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. " God I've missed you so much." He whispered with sincerity in his voice.  
  
" I've missed you too." She hugged him back.  
  
When they broke apart he reached up, and touched her cheek. Running his thumb over her warm soft lips. Her mind was racing. She searched his eyes lovingly. He leaned over, with his hand on her face and kissed her thoroughly, her stomach dropped pleasantly, spilling all the emotions he'd felt for her over the week into her. She grinned against his mouth, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
Someone cleared his or her throat from the fireplace. The two broke apart, and looked at May who had just entered.  
  
" Where's my welcome?" She said smirking. " She gets kissed, and I get ignored."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
" Oh May, Sirius is going to meet us at the house today."  
  
" The house?" Lily asked looked up at him.  
  
" Yea, my mom found a house that she want's us to look at, and it's in Godrics Hollow, and it's only 15 minutes away from home." James rolled his eyes.  
  
" What about finding a house in Hogsmead?"  
  
" Too far away for mum."  
  
Lily laughed. "What time are we going?"  
  
James looked at the clock above the fireplace. "In an hour."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James, Lily, and May flooed to the house that James's mother had suggested. They stepped out into a brightly-lit room. The sun was pouring in the front window, into a large, spacious living room.  
  
" Good so far." James said.  
  
" You've only seen the living room." Lily said smiling.  
  
" And I like it."  
  
Lily chuckled.  
  
" Finally, you people get here." A voice said coming from what looked like the kitchen. " I've been here for like 5 minutes, and no one was here."  
  
Sirius walked out of the kitchen, and walked to the other three.  
  
" You poor baby." May said. " Too be alone for so long."  
  
" Nice to see you too babe." He grinned, and pulled her into a huge bear hug. He gently laid a kiss on her head. " Let's go check out the pad."  
  
" The pad?"  
  
" You heard me." Sirius grinned, and kept his arm around May.  
  
" Um.Is there a real estate agent or something?"  
  
" A whater?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
" A.person that sells the house."  
  
" No. If you like the house you give the money to the other owner, in this case, I'd just give it to my mother who knows the guy."  
  
" Oh, ok." Feeling stupid.  
  
Lily followed the other three up the stairs to the second floor. Sirius led them to a large master bedroom down at the far end of the hall on the second floor. The carpet was a nice cream color, same as the walls. There was no furniture in the room, but there were two closets, and a large window filtering sunlight into the large room, with a sun bench on it. To their left as you walked in was the master bathroom. Lily walked into the room, and pushed the door open. She smiled at the black and white tiled floors, and the porcelain sink. There was an antique tub to the right of her, and she gasped happily when she saw it.  
  
" I love it!" Lily exclaimed from the bathroom.  
  
The other three chuckled.  
  
James walked into the bathroom behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist. He laid his chin on her head, and looked around. Lily grasped his arms.  
  
" Oh James, I love it!" James smiled.  
  
" Then we'll live here."  
  
Lily turned in his arms. Her emerald eyes shining with excitement. She planted her lips firmly on his. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
When May and Sirius entered, they rolled their eyes.  
  
" Can we see the rest of the house?" May asked loudly, gaining the happy couples attention.  
  
" Yea." Lily said excitedly, she stepped out of James's warm embrace, and followed May out the door.  
  
The next room was again impressive. It wasn't the size of the first, but it was lovely. It had the same kind of window, with the seat, directly in front of the door, and a large walk in closet to the left of the window. The room right next door, was exactly the same, except the closet was to the right of the door. Finally the last room was right at the staircase when you come up the stairs. They walked in and saw that it was just a room, it had a normal window, and a regular closet to store one's clothes. They walked out again.  
  
" Guest room." Sirius said, and they three nodded in agreement.  
  
" Ok guys, I think this is the house." James said. Lily beamed, and hugged James tightly around his middle.  
  
" I'm game." Sirius said, " Like I have a choice, this is your house."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"What do you think May, you want to live here until you can move out on your own?" Lily asked.  
  
" I would love to!" May said excitedly.  
  
" Great, tell your mother James."  
  
" Ok." James said. So James went to floo his mother, while Lily and May went to tour the kitchen, the office, and sunroom in the back.  
  
Lily walked into the sunroom, and gasped happily. The color scheme was a light purple, like lavender carpeting, and furniture, it was very feminine. Lily loved it. Sunlight streamed through the glass walls.  
  
" Oh my god May, we can read in here, and have slumber parties!"  
  
May giggled. Lily and May sat down in the center of the room, even though there was furniture, that the pervious people had left. Sirius came and stood in the doorway, he was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
" Isn't this place great?" Lily asked in awe.  
  
" Yea, I like it."  
  
" When can we move in! I don't want to leave."  
  
" Maybe next week." Sirius answered  
  
" Next week." Lily looked crestfallen. " I don't want to wait that long."  
  
James came back at that minute with Mrs. Potter.  
  
" I'm going to Diagon Alley with mum, to get the money from Gringotts, I'll be back in an hour."  
  
" James?" Lily asked.  
  
" Yes, love?"  
  
" When can we move in?"  
  
James looked at his mother.  
  
" Probably this weekend dear." She answered with a smile.  
  
Lily grinned happily, her face lighting up, and James smiled lovingly at his fiancée. He was the luckiest man on earth.  
  
" Ok, you can stay here, and I'll floo here when we're finished."  
  
" Ok." Lily said happily.  
  
James stood in the doorway for another five minutes staring at his happy fiancée, thinking of their coming future. He couldn't wait. Whatever was to come, they'd go through it together.  
  
" Coming dear?" Mrs. Potter asked his son with a knowing smile in her face.  
  
" Yes, mum." He took one last glance at her before following his mother out of the sunroom to the fireplace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Lils when are we going to go look at dresses for the wedding?" May asked.  
  
Sirius sat down Indian style next to them so they were forming a triangle in the sun filled room.  
  
" I want to go after we move in, how about that weekend." Lily said smiling.  
  
" That's gonna be some weekend." Sirius said.  
  
" Don't I know it." Lily said happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That weekend came swiftly to Lily's delight. The boys had spent most of the week shrinking things, and bringing them to the new house. For the past two days Lily had been sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag, with a comforting charm on it, since the queen sized bed was taken from Mrs. Potter's houses to the new house.  
  
Lily was overly excited when she woke up and realized that they could move in that day. She threw a pillow at May, who was also on the floor.  
  
" Wha..?" May grumbled, as she sat up tousle haired.  
  
" We are moving in today!"  
  
" Yea, why'd you wake me up?"  
  
" I want to go now!"  
  
" Lils, go back to sleep."  
  
" Do you think they'll care if I go now, I really want to."  
  
" If I go with you, can I sleep some more?"  
  
" I don't see why not, your bed's there is it not?" Lily said excitedly. " Plus all my things are there, beside my brush, toothbrush, and what not.  
  
May hauled herself out of bed. " Fine lead the way."  
  
Lily squeaked excitedly, and stood up. " Should we leave a note?"  
  
" You might want to, James might have a hernia if he realizes that you're gone with no note."  
  
Lily giggled happily.  
  
" Your too happy for this early in the morning." May shook her head. " Tell ya what, you leave the note, I'm flooing to the house, and going back to sleep."  
  
" Fair enough."  
  
May groaned in response, but ambled down the stairs, clutching her sleeping bag.  
  
Lily hurriedly wrote a note, and opened the door slowly to avoid it creaking. She glanced around the room, James was dead asleep on the floor, and so was Sirius.  
  
She stepped over Sirius's still form; she crouched down next to James who was curled up in his sleeping bag. She bent down and kissed his forehead, before placing the note over the place where she had kissed him. He didn't even stir. Lily stifled the want to giggle, but she stepped back over Sirius, and exited the room, to meet up with May at the house.  
  
When she reached the living room she noticed that May hadn't waited for her. She smiled, and pinched floo powder into the fireplace. She quickly flooed to the new house, and stepped into the large living room. It looked different with some furniture in it. There was only a couch, an armchair, and a center table facing the fireplace, and all this made the room look more livable. Lily smiled and stepped out of the fireplace in her pjs. She went up the stairs, and found the room across next to the master bedroom, occupied by a sleeping May curled up under the sheets of her bed. Lily smiled. She looked in the room across the hall, and saw a double bed, ok Sirius's bed. She walked back across the hall to the master bedroom, that she'd be sharing with James.  
  
She stepped in and grinned happily. The queen bed that was in her room at Potter's Mansion, was back up against the wall, it's headboard against the wall. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed. In front of the bed and to the left of the master bathroom was a large dresser, with a large rectangular mirror hung above it. There were two closets next to each other to the left of the main door. She sat down on the bed, and bounced up and down grinning. She walked to the bathroom, and put her toothbrush in the two holders there were, and placed her brush on the dresser.  
  
She noticed that her book was resting on the nightstand, and smiled. She picked it up, and wandered down stairs, and into the sunroom. She laid down on the couch, and opened her book. She soon found herself in a dead sleep.  
  
" Hey I found her!" A voice shouted in her head. She flicked her eyes open, but quickly shut them against the piercing light streaming into the room.  
  
" Sirius?" Lily brought a hand up to her eyes to block the sun. " I was sleeping." Lily said annoyed.  
  
" Why were you sleeping in here?"  
  
" I was reading."  
  
" Oh."  
  
Just then James walked into the room. He walked over, and crouched beside her. He pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Couldn't wait an hour?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Nope." Lily grinned. James grinned, and leaned over to steal a kiss.  
  
" What are you doing today?"  
  
Lily sat up, and James sat up straighter on the balls of his feet. Lily stretched. " I think May and I are going to go look at dresses for the wedding today."  
  
" Oh." James said. He stood up.  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" Don't know, just stay in I guess, we'll probably have Remus over though." James said.  
  
" Great he can come over for dinner!" Lily said happily.  
  
James chuckled. " We've lived here not an hour yet, and your already having house parties."  
  
" Yep." Lily said standing up. " Well we better not waste anymore of the day." She reached up and kissed his lips. He smiled against her sweet warm lips.  
  
Sirius turned and left the room rolling his eyes.  
  
When she pulled away, he groaned, and pulled her toward him again. She kissed his nose, and moved out of his embrace. " I'll see you tonight love."  
  
He nodded, with a goofy grin and watched as she left to wake May.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Wake up May! We're going to look for dresses for my wedding!" Lily shouted in May's ear.  
  
" Now?"  
  
" Yes, get up."  
  
It took 15 minute to finally haul her out of bed, and into the shower, but she did it. Lily had already gotten ready, and went downstairs to wait for her to come.  
  
" Oh Lils can you and May bring back some food back?" Sirius asked from the kitchen.  
  
" That's something you and James can do today!" Lily answered back.  
  
What she got in response was a groan. " Fine." He mumbled. Lily smiled.  
  
" COME ON MAY!" She hollered up the stairs.  
  
" I'm coming woman, don't get your knickers in a twist." May said back coming down the stairs, wearing a plain black robe, and a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
" Ok." Lily walked into the kitchen. Sirius stood there looking in the cabinet. " You know Sir the harder you look, something might just appear."  
  
He glared at her, and she grinned.  
  
" Go grocery shopping, ask James where a near by one is, because I don't know."  
  
" Yea, yea." Sirius mumbled as he closed the cabinet door.  
  
" What's going on?" James asked coming into the kitchen from the small office off the sunroom.  
  
" Your fiancée here wants us to go grocery shopping."  
  
" There's no food in the house, and May and I are busy." Lily defended herself.  
  
" Well I don't want to go." Sirius whined like a two-year-old, slightly bouncing in irritation.  
  
" Why are you afraid of the old ladies?" May teased, as she kissed his cheek.  
  
" Old ladies?" Sirius asked as he gulped. Lily and May giggled.  
  
" It's fine, we'll go." James said.  
  
" Jaaaames!" Sirius said. " Don't surrender to them!"  
  
" Oh Padfoot grow up!"  
  
" Here here!" May shouted, but hugged the stiff Sirius affectionately.  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped. " I've lost him." He muttered, as he wrapped his arms around May's waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell above the girls jingled as they walked into Robes for all occasions.  
  
Amy stood behind the counter, with her brown haired head over an open safe. She seemed to be counting money. She glanced up, and looked back down, before looking up again. Her face broke into a wide happy grin.  
  
" Lily! May! What are you two doing here?" Amy walked out from behind the counter to hug the girls.  
  
Lily grinned when she pulled away. " Acually, we're here to look for wedding dresses, or robes, or whatever." Lily said scratching her head slightly, a habit she seemed to have picked up from her fiancée.  
  
" Who's getting married." Amy eyed them with excitement.  
  
Lily smiled, and raised one hand saying that it was she.  
  
" Good lord Congratulations Lily!" Amy embraced her a second time. "What's his name?" She asked with excitement.  
  
" James." Lily said dreamily.  
  
Amy grinned. " James who?"  
  
" Potter."  
  
Amy smiled. " Well I'm sure he's a great guy, when do I get to meet him?"  
  
" At the wedding, you'll be getting an invite."  
  
" As I would expect." Amy laughed. " This is great! Follow me, Lily, what color did you want May's dress to be?"  
  
" Um.I was thinking powder blue, what do you think?"  
  
" I think it's perfect."  
  
" What do you think May?" Lily turned to May.  
  
" I like it." May smiled, and followed the woman to the back of the store, where the wedding outfits were assembled.  
  
May picked up the perfect powder blue dress. There were sparkling gems around the hem of the dress that fell straight to the ground, with a small train. The bodice was tube top.  
  
" What about this?" She fingered the silky material, and held a portion of it up for Lily to examine. " What do you think?"  
  
Lily looked at it closely before smiling happily. " I think it's perfect. Try it on."  
  
May nodded, and Amy gave her the keys to the changing rooms. May left, and left Amy and Lily to searching for the perfect dress.  
  
An hour later they were still having little success.  
  
" Amy! What am I going to do! What if I can't find a dress?"  
  
Amy patted her back. " Calm down, you will, when's the wedding?"  
  
" August."  
  
" So soon?"  
  
" Well James starts training to be an auror in the middle of September, I want to be married before then, and plus I want to have a small wedding."  
  
Amy nodded. " Yes, I can understand that." Just then a thought occurred to Amy. In the back there was a beautiful wedding gown that had just arrived. It had a spaghetti strap plain pure white bodice, and a full skirt that sparkled in the light, and had sparkling diamonds that cluttered near the waistline, and scattered apart down the skirt. And as in wizarding custom, instead of a train on the dress it had a pure white cloak that shimmered, and fell into a shimmering train. " Lils, I just remembered, this beautiful wedding dress just arrived yesterday, you would look great in it, hold on!"  
  
Amy disappeared into the back room. Lily smiled. She walked over to the dressing rooms, and knocked on May's door.  
  
" May, how's it going?"  
  
" Good."  
  
"Well come out." Lily said. She stepped back, and the door opened. May stepped out. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun, to keep the hair out of her face. Lily grinned, the dress was perfect. It hugged her curvy body perfectly, and flowed to the floor, puddling around her feet and fit just right. Of course, Amy would have to make a few altercations, but nothing huge.  
  
" It's perfect." Lily said smiling. " Especially with that hairstyle." Lily grinned.  
  
May glared at her friend. " Smart ass."  
  
" Watch it young lady." Amy walked in smiling amused, and carrying a long beautiful dress, and cloak draped over her arm.  
  
" Sorry Amy." May said in mock fright.  
  
Amy laughed, and held out the dress. " Well what do you think?"  
  
Lily stared at the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen before. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the dress for her. It was perfect.  
  
She felt a tear leak out of her eye. These were the times where she missed her mother the most. She'd always said that she would be so mad if she never got to shop for her daughter's wedding dress, and see them get married. This thought depressed her.  
  
" Whoa, what are the tears for? You don't have to wear this dress you know, no one's forcing you." Amy asked shocked.  
  
" No, no, the dress is perfect, It's just that I miss my mother, that's all, I always wanted my mother to be there for my wedding, and picking out my dress." She swiped her hand over her eye embarrassed. "Sorry."  
  
Amy just smiled weakly. " No need to apologize."  
  
May came back out of the dressing room, dressed casually again, and hugged her friend. " Lils she's here, and she'll be there."  
  
" I know."  
  
May broke away from her and looked at her. " Now go try on that dress!" May smiled.  
  
Lily couldn't help but smile. She held out her hand, and took the dress; she went into the dressing room that May had come out of.  
  
She slipped into the fairy tale gown quickly, zipping it up in the back to her shoulder blades. She clicked the door open.  
  
" Well, lets see it then!" May shouted from behind the door.  
  
Lily stepped out of the dressing room.  
  
May watched Lily with admiration.  
  
" Lils." And for all the years Lily had known May, she was rendered speechless. Lily grinned, taking that as a good sign.  
  
" Lily can I say that you look absolutely phenomenal! Totally Gorgeous! You'll have your James drooling, until he can take it off that night!" Amy strong approved.  
  
Lily blushed so hard; her cheeks matched her hair color. " AMY!"  
  
" What?"  
  
May burst out laughing, while Amy smirked.  
  
Lily twirled in front of the mirror. She grinned. This was definitely the dress. The semi full pure white dress sparkled in the lighting of the shop, and swished around her ankles. It reached the floor, but didn't drag on the ground, and the spaghetti strap bodice fit her snuggly. But the bust was a bit too large.  
  
" Um.Amy.The bust.It's a bit large." Lily blushed.  
  
" Oh of course." She walked over, with her wand. She muttered something that Lily disregarded. She instantly felt the material around her chest tighten comfortably.  
  
Amy stepped back to look at her handy work. " Oh I'm good!" Amy said smiling.  
  
" I love it." May said nodding.  
  
" Good we'll take them, can we leave the dresses here? James might see mine, and I don't want that." Lily said.  
  
" Course." Amy smiled.  
  
" And do you think you can come over on my wedding day and help us get ready?" Lily blushed.  
  
" Oh my god yes!" Amy hugged Lily. " Now go change."  
  
The two girls left after three hours in the dress shop.  
  
" Well that's one thing crossed off the list." May said.  
  
" Yea." Lily said smiling.  
  
" Where do you plan on having it?"  
  
" I was thinking the Potter's mansion."  
  
" Oh that'll be good, what do you say we go get some butterbeer?"  
  
" Let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BACK AT NEW HOUSE NOW:  
  
" Sirius do you plan on helping at all?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Why did I want you to move in again?"  
  
" Because you would be heartbroken if I didn't." He smirked back at James, who rolled his eyes, and put the bread in the bread holder. " Right." There was moment of silence where Sirius just watched him; James was becoming increasingly annoyed with his friend. 'Where was Lily when you needed her?'  
  
" Will you do something! Floo Remus or something."  
  
" Fine mum." Sirius got off the stool in the kitchen, and walked into the living room to floo Remus.  
  
" What's up?" Remus asked as his head appeared floating in the emerald flames in the fireplace.  
  
" Nothing much here, James is playing mum again."  
  
" Sirrrriuuuussss!" James yelled. " I'm not deaf you daft idiot!"  
  
Remus chuckled. " What are you supposed the be doing?"  
  
" Well the girls told us to get some food, and then put it all away.hey don't look at me like that, I went to the store, isn't that enough?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. " Where are the girls anyway?"  
  
" Dress shopping all day."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Yea."  
  
" Hey Sir do you know how to make chicken?" James voice wafted from the kitchen. Sirius got a horrified look on his face.  
  
" You're asking me?" He shouted back. Remus chuckled.  
  
" I want to make dinner before Lily comes home."  
  
" I swear, that boy lives and breaths by Lily." Sirius mumbled shaking his head.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, and chuckled. "Of course he does. He loves her."  
  
" I know."  
  
" Well think of this, what would May say if you managed to cook dinner by yourselves, without ruining it?"  
  
Sirius got a mad glint in his eye.  
  
" I have to go Moony, we have to blow the girls off their feet!"  
  
He killed the fire, and walked into the kitchen. James had put all the groceries away and was standing in the center of the kitchen, staring at a magical cookbook; he had his wand ready.  
  
" It says we have to get the chicken out."  
  
" I'm on it!" Sirius said running to the chicken on the counter. He put it on a pan, and was just about to put it in the oven.  
  
" Wait Sir, we have to bread it or something, with flour, and bread crumbs."  
  
" What?" Asked a thoroughly confused Sirius.  
  
James pointed his wand at the chicken and muttered the spell that the book said too, but immediately regretted it when she got a face full, and clothes full of flour.  
  
" Awe crap!"  
  
Sirius doubled over laughing, only to have more flour poured on him from James.  
  
They quickly started over, and finished it before the girls came home. James black shirt was now a musty gray color. The chicken was baking in the oven, and James and Sirius were scrubbing the flour, and bread crumbs from the counter top.  
  
THE GIRLS:  
  
Lily and May stepped out into the living room. It was now dark outside. Something smelled really good. Lily smiled, and walked toward the kitchen. She peeked behind the doorway, and May peeked over her shoulder.  
  
May's eyes widened. Lily had to push her hand against May's mouth, as May almost fell into hysterics. Lily grinned. She put he index finger to her lips to signal quiet.  
  
"Ambush." She mouthed to May.  
  
May nodded, and laughed silently.  
  
Lily and May walked silently into the kitchen. Lily walked silently up to James's turned back, and slipped her arms around his waist. While May jumped on Sirius's back.  
  
Sirius shrieked like a little girl, and dropped the rag he was cleaning the table with, while James stopped, and whipped around in her arms.  
  
May doubled over, as she jumped off Sirius's back. " Scared ya?" She asked sweetly.  
  
" Damn it May!" He held a hand to his chest. " Trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
May giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tight. He hugged her gratefully back.  
  
Lily ran her hands down James's shirt. " Had a mishap did you?"  
  
He grinned, and bent to kiss her lips. " That's what you think, wait until you try the food." He grinned, proud of himself.  
  
" We'll see."  
  
" Have you no confidence?" He smirked.  
  
" Not when you're wearing half of what's supposed the be on the chicken." She smiled.  
  
James chuckled.  
  
She laid her head on his chest. " I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
He kissed her head. " I love you."  
  
She raised her head. " I love you too silly." She reached up and kissed his flour-covered nose.  
  
He released her. " Now go in there, and wait!"  
  
With the first bite Lily and May were impressed.  
  
" So how'd we do?"  
  
" I'm impressed." May said truthfully.  
  
" See we're not hopeless!" Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
May, Lily and James laughed.  
  
After the dishes were cleaned, and everything was cleared. May and Sirius went up to bed early. James and Lily sat down on the couch. Lily curled up next to James. He held her possessively.  
  
" Jay?"  
  
" Yes lovey?"  
  
" Can we have the wedding at your mother's house."  
  
James was truly touched. He leaned down and kissed her hair.  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Good."  
  
" What about our honeymoon?"  
  
" I was thinking California, what do you think?" Lily looked up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
He grinned, and shook his unruly head. " Sound's good to me."  
  
She sighed contentedly and laid her head on his chest, and slowly her breathing became slow, and relaxed. He smiled and held her for a minute longer. He watched her fall to sleep.  
  
He finally picked her up, and carried her up the stairs up to their bedroom. He pushed the door of their room opened, and walked in pushing it shut behind him with his foot. He walked to the bed, and pulled back the covers of the queen bed. He smiled happily, he could get used to this life, he couldn't wait. He slid her delicately in, and tucked her in, before moving to his side of the bed. He quickly changed into his sleep shirt, and flannel string pants, and got in on his side. He turned off his light on the bedside table, and pulled the covers over him.  
  
He rolled over, so he could hold Lily. She flipped over, and cuddled into his chest. He smiled, and held her tighter. She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck, and he rubbed her back, and kissed her head. Her hair smelled like watermelons, he smiled.  
  
" Night love." James whispered lovingly in her pink warm ear.  
  
The breath on her ear made her tingle somewhat, and cuddle more into James. She grinned, and mumbled "Night." They fell asleep almost instantly, cuddled in each other's arms.  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	22. The Wedding and the Wedding Night!

DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING!  
  
IMPORTANT! READ BELOW!  
  
P.S. This is where the PG-13, 14, or 15 comes in. If you don't want to read, than no pressure, but don't worry, it's not that graphic, just intense making out, if that makes sense.  
  
Here you go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh my god May! I think I'm gonna faint! Where's Amy?" Lily Evans shouted, as she slipped her slim, shaking figure into the white dress.  
  
" Lily, calm down. Breathe, remember to breathe!" May sniggered.  
  
There was a knock at the door of Potter Mansion.  
  
" Who's that?" Lily shouted from the bathroom.  
  
" I don't know Lily dear, I'm not telepathic." May said. May stood up from the disaster area that was the bed, and swung the door open wide. She stepped out of the room, and walked down the stairs.  
  
All of the sudden she was almost thrown down the stairs as Sirius came hurtling down the stairs.  
  
" Whoa there man." May said as she spun around.  
  
" So sorry love, I was just told, quite harshly to get my ass down here and answer the damn door."  
  
May giggled.  
  
Mrs. Potter wasn't inside the house; she was out back with Professor Dumbledore, who was going to marry them, so she couldn't answer the door, so one of them had to.  
  
" We'll go together." May said laughing.  
  
Sirius shrugged. " Whatever."  
  
May hopped the rest of the stairs, and pulled the door open. Amy stood there beaming. She was already ready, wearing a nice dark red colored dress robes and her hair up, in a twist on the back of her head. Her make up was already perfectly in place.  
  
" AMY!"  
  
" MAY!"  
  
" Well come in!" May said laughing. Amy walked in, and promptly took off her shoes. She gave May a big huge hug. Then acknowledged Sirius.  
  
" Who's this?" Amy asked politely.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry, this is Sirius Black, my boyfriend."  
  
" Oh, pleased to meet you, I'm Amy, I work with dresses." She shook his hand.  
  
" Pleased to meet you too." Sirius said politely. He then turned to May. " I'm going back up to James, if I'm not back in two minutes he'll think I'm deserting him. I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek, and bounded up the stairs two at a time.  
  
" He's cute." Amy said, wiggling her eyes suggestively. "So where's the bride?" Amy asked, grinning.  
  
" As of right now, she's stuffing herself in her dress, and inquiring where you are, for hair and make up."  
  
Amy laughed. " Sorry I'm late, but we do have three hours. If she's in her dress, she just needs her hair and make up done, we can do it."  
  
" Follow me." May took off up the stairs, more elegantly than Sirius had, even though she wasn't wearing her skirt yet.  
  
Amy followed her slowly up the stairs, lifting her dress so she wouldn't trip.  
  
When they finally reached the spare bedroom's door, May knocked, and rushed in with Amy right behind her.  
  
" Amy's here!" May announced, as she knocked on the door to the bathroom in the room.  
  
The door flung open, and a red faced Lily stormed out, her dress half on. She had gotten it on her shoulders, and her body, but it looked as if she was having trouble zipping it up.  
  
" Could you?" Lily asked as she turned around for May.  
  
" Actually Lily, I kinda like the open dress, exposure of bra look, don't you Amy? I'm sure James won't mind."  
  
Amy laughed, but it soon turned into a cough when Lily turned around to glare at them.  
  
" Okay sorry, no more jokes." May finally managed to zip of the back of her dress with some difficulty. " The zipper was stuck, it was fine when you bought it."  
  
" I know that, Do my hair now." Lily said, as she sat down in a chair in front of the mirror, in front of the bed.  
  
" Yes ma'am." Amy said, as she went to stand behind her.  
  
For the next hour Amy tried several various hairstyles, Lily vetoed all of them; of course all the styles she did were with her hair down.  
  
May spent this hour getting herself ready.  
  
" Amy try something with my hair up."  
  
" But Lily, you have such beautiful, long, thick red hair. You sure?"  
  
" Yea." Lily nodded. Amy shook her head but complied.  
  
Her hair twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her head, in the middle, above her neck, there were a few tendrils that fell from it, and around her face. Amy put a sparkle charm on her hair to make it shimmer; she then curled the tendrils.  
  
" Ok, I'll admit, that hair style is very beautiful."  
  
Lily looked in the mirror, and nodded happily. " Perfect."  
  
For the final hour Amy tried different approaches to make up. She charmed Lily's skin to shimmer, and glow beautifully, and made her eyes look large and innocent with a slight touch of eye liner, She lengthened, and volumized her eyelashes, with mascara, and made her lips full and pink using a special thick lipgloss, that also made her lips shimmer. Lily looked like a fairy tale princess by the time she was done.  
  
Amy glanced at the clock. It was fifteen minutes until show time. The door to the room opened, and a thin red haired woman, with startlingly blue eyes entered. She held a large bouquet of white lilies.  
  
" Lily dear, you look gorgeous." Mrs. Potter said with tears in her eyes, as Amy turned her toward the woman.  
  
" Thank you Mrs. Potter."  
  
" I have your bouquet."  
  
" Thank you." Lily stood up and walked over to Mrs. Potter. She gave her a huge hug. " Thanks for everything." Lily felt a tear come to her eye, but pushed it hastily down. She could not cry! Not now!  
  
" They're here dear." Mrs. Potter whispered, and patted her back. Lily didn't need to be told who; her heart was already aching for her parents, who were absent. " Just like James's father's here."  
  
Lily finally broke apart, and sniffled. " I know." She said quietly and smiled at the older woman. Mrs. Potter handed her the bouquet of lilies that she had requested.  
  
The woman smiled warmly before turning to May, who was sitting in front of the mirror, giving herself a once over look. The light blue dress hugging her curves snuggly.  
  
" May you look terrific."  
  
May looked up and smiled. " Thank you Mrs. Potter."  
  
Mrs. Potter turned to Amy now, and smiled at her. " As do you, I'm Mrs. Potter by the way." She held out her hand for Amy to shake.  
  
" I'm Amy Winser. Pleased to meet you." Amy smiled warmly.  
  
" As am I." The older woman returned the smile.  
  
" Ok Lily, I believe it's show time." Mrs. Potter smiled warmly. She gave her a short hug. " Go get him." She turned and walked toward the door, and glanced once over her shoulder. She smiled, and closed the door behind her quietly.  
  
" Oh Lils! I'm so excited for you!" May said hugging her friend tightly.  
  
Lily grinned happily, this was it, she was going to be Lily Evans Potter, and she could hardly wait! A colony of butterflies seemed to have set up camp in her stomach, and she grinned nervously, as May backed up to smile at her.  
  
" I'm going down, Ok? I'll see ya." Amy said smiling, as she disappeared out the door.  
  
" Oh my god! Where's my cloak?" Lily shrieked, as the door clicked shut after Amy left.  
  
May looked around the room, it was no where.  
  
" Where is it!" Lily asked, panic rose, 'everything needed to be perfect!' He throat constricted, and her palms began to sweat.  
  
" Don't panic, hold on."  
  
May walked nervously into the bathroom. Lily's cloak was lying on the top of the toilet, probably from when she was getting it on earlier. May picked it up, and ran out.  
  
" Hurry put it on, we have to go! Now!"  
  
" Ok." Lily hastily wrapped it across her shoulders, and buttoned the jewel, just below the neck. The cloak flowed in a train. " Ready." Lily said shakily.  
  
" Oh Lils you look beautiful!"  
  
" Thank you, let's go."  
  
And the girls walked out of the room, there was no turning back, and Lily didn't want to.  
  
WITH JAMES:  
  
"Siri! What if she changes her mind? What will I do?" James whispered nervously at the altar, with Sirius standing next to him.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. " James! How many times must I tell you that she loves you? She'll be here! Honestly."  
  
Sirius scanned the backyard of Potter Mansion, he saw Remus with his parents, and May's grandparents. He saw Peter sitting beside Remus, and he also saw his parents, and Mrs. Potter sitting with Remus's parents. He also saw Amy, sitting alone, but not far away from the others. He also saw a bunch of official looking men, probably friends of the family, and aurors that had worked with Mr. Potter.  
  
He felt his lips form a smile. He glanced at James. His best friend was getting married, who would have thought? All the other Marauders though that he would be the last to get married, he never dated, or flirted. Lily must be one special woman.  
  
They would be happy, very happy.  
  
He turned his face in the direction of the back door as the music started. There was a long moment, before Sirius saw May walk out of the decorated door. She was beautiful. Her long black hair was up in a tight sleek knot at the back of her head. She wore a long clingy baby blue dress without any sleeves. It sparkled in the sun, and she was carrying a small bouquet of flowers. He smiled. 'One day. She'll be the one getting married.' He smiled as he watched her walk toward them. Their eyes connected, and she gave Sirius a nervous smile. Sirius grinned back. She was gorgeous.  
  
When she finally reached the altar, she moved aside to the left. The music picked up-tempo, and James's eyes turned toward the back door. Butterflies swarming his stomach. He was getting married! He loved her so much, and she had actually agreed to marry him! What had he done to deserve someone like Lily? Whatever he did, he was glad he had.  
  
Lily stepped out the door, with her head down at first, concentrating on not tripping, but she immediately looked up and made eye contact with James. The butterflies in her stomach evaporated as she looked into his loving eyes. She walked with her head held high. She loved him! And he loved her! What had she done to deserve him in her life? She kept eye contact with him, and walked slowly down the isle. Holding the bouquet of lilies close to her chest. Around her she vaguely recalled a 'She's so beautiful.' Or a 'would you look at her, she's gorgeous', but her mind was set on just getting to James.  
  
James stared at her; he couldn't break eye contact to save his life. Her hair was up, and curly, with tendrils falling around her flushed, and happy face. She was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled happily, as she walked toward him. Her white cloak's train dragged down the isle.  
  
He would remember this moment for years to come.  
  
When she finally reached him, she took his arm, and they turned toward Professor Dumbledore.  
  
" We are here to join Lily Evans and James Potter in holy matrimony." (I'm not good with weddings, to tell you the truth, I've only been to two in my life, and I was young, so I don't really know what they say, besides what they say in the movies, so I'll skip down to their vows.)  
  
" Let us begin the vows." Dumbledore smiled warmly down at them, as they turned toward each other. They stared into each other's eyes. " James you begin."  
  
" Lily Evans, I remember the day that I finally met you. That day changed my life. You looked so sad, and I wanted to change that. I went to great lengths to get you to trust me, and open up to me. When you did, I found myself no longer wanting to just be your friend. I wanted to be your best friend, your life partner, your anchor, your love, and the person that you trusted above all. I can't imagine a life without you in it. There isn't one for me. I love you with all my being, with my heart and soul, there is no one else for me, you are my soul mate, now and forever. I will always be there to protect you, to love, and cherish you, forever, and ever." He smiled happily at her, as her eyes became watery.  
  
She started shakily, her voice trembling with emotion. She smiled and stared into James's loving gaze.  
  
" James, I remember the first time that I met you, you were so nice to me, it was odd for someone like me. I thought it was some kind of cruel joke. Why would someone like you like someone like myself? I was terrified that you were pulling something on me. I tried to stay away from you, but soon I found that was impossible." A tear fell down her cheek, and she smiled. " When I finally realized that you had no intention of pulling a prank on me, I started to trust you. That was the greatest thing I could have done, because I fell in love with my life partner. After you told me you loved me for the first time, I knew for sure that I felt the same way, and that I always would, and nothing that anyone could say would make me stop. I can't live without you. You're the only person that I want to have a family with, I live for you, and breath for you. I love you more than anything in this world. If I didn't have you, I don't know where I would be right now. I love you James Potter."  
  
James smiled.  
  
" James Harold Potter, do you take Lillian Marie Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
" I do."  
  
" And do you Lillian Marie Evans take James Harold Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
" I do." Lily said.  
  
" The rings."  
  
Sirius and May stepped up, and handed them the rings. James slipped the ring on Lily's ring finger, while Lily slipped the ring on James's ring finger. James held her hand.  
  
" I love you." He whispered.  
  
" I love you too." She gave him a watery smile.  
  
" I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Dumbledore announced happily. " You may kiss the bride."  
  
" Finally!" James said happily. Lily giggled, and James lowered his head, and gave her a tender, sweet kiss, promising the world. He caressed her cheek, and hair. When they broke apart, he hugged her.  
  
" I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!"  
  
Lily and James broke apart and grinned happily to the people. James put his arm protectively around his wife's shoulders. His wife! He could barely believe it.  
  
Everyone at the wedding clapped happily, and Mrs. Potter was crying silently (James's mother, not Lily.)  
  
PARTY:  
  
Lily sat in the back room with James before the reception. The entire picture taking had taken a lot out of them. She was cuddled up against his chest, well how close you can get in a wedding dress.  
  
This was the best day of James life. He didn't want to leave the back room, where he was holding his wife. He felt her lay back her head, and rested it against his chest. His wife. Mrs. Potter. He liked the sound of that! He smiled, and kissed her head.  
  
" Come on love, we have to go."  
  
" I don't want to." She groaned.  
  
" I know, but we have to."  
  
Lily nodded, and stood up. James immediately felt the loss of warmth, and almost pulled her back down, but he stood up, and pulled his wife toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
" I love you." Lily whispered.  
  
" I know." He pulled her head up to face his. He bent down and placed his lips on hers. She readily kissed back. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging entry, and Lily readily opened her mouth. He slipped his tongue in, and searched the world of her mouth. She played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He groaned, and pulled her closer to him, begging for more closeness.  
  
They broke the kiss, and he bent down, and ran his lips down the skin of her neck. She tilted her head, so he had better access. He moved down her neck to her collarbone. She groaned happily, and grabbed a fistful of his hair, messing it up further, but he didn't seem to care, as he lifted his head, and kissed her mouth again.  
  
" ACM!" Someone cleared their throat. James and Lily looked up and groaned.  
  
" Go away Sirius, we're busy." Lily said. James chuckled.  
  
" I can see that." He smirked. " But you might want to go down there."  
  
James let out a sigh, and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist. " All right, lets go, we can finish this later." He whispered in Lily's ear, sending shivers of pleasure through her skin.  
  
She nodded, and followed her husband out of the room.  
  
When they entered the party room, a cheer went out around the room, and Lily blushed, and burrowed into James's side, hugging him tightly around the waist. He kissed her head.  
  
May, Remus, Peter, Amy, and Mrs. Potter ran up. May smiled happily, and pulled Lily reluctantly away from James. She gave her friend a huge hug. " Congrats! Sweets!" May said happily. " I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Remus slapped James on the back. " Hey congratulations!"  
  
" Thanks." James said staring at his wife. She caught his eye and smiled.  
  
'I love you.' She mouthed, and walked away with May and Mrs. Potter.  
  
James watched her walk away, chatting happily with May and his mother.  
  
Sirius waved a hand in front of his face. " He's gone." Sirius said smiling.  
  
" Yes, seems that way doesn't it?" Remus said looking at his friend.  
  
There was a loud voice that was magically amplified. " I think it's time for the bride and grooms dance." (I just realized that the dinner's usually first at a wedding, am I right? Or can you choose? Oh well, at this one, you can dance whenever you want.)  
  
James and Lily broke away from their friends, and found each other on the dance floor. They instantly became unaware of the many pairs of eyes fixed upon them. It reminded them both of the dance in their final year.  
  
" You're so beautiful." James whispered, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she stepped into his embrace. With his free hand, he entwined their fingers, and kissed them lovingly. Lily smiled happily, and laid her head on his chest, and wrapped her free hand around his neck.  
  
They twirled on the dance floor, and became unaware that most of the wedding party had also flowed out onto the dance floor. Lily lifted her head, and caught sight of Remus and Amy dancing. She smiled, as she saw Remus lean in, so he could hear what Amy was saying, and laugh, his eyes sparkling. She grinned, and looked a bit to the right, watching the people on the dance floor.  
  
She caught sight of Sirius and May who were dancing near by. She smiled at how much they had progresses since their misunderstanding. May and Sirius seemed to love each other. She sighed happily, and put her head back on James's shoulder.  
  
James felt her rest her head back on his chest, and looked down, smiling. She was watching May and Sirius dancing, with a smile. He looked over where she was looking, and had to smile. They were perfect for each other, just like Lily was perfect for him. Lily let out a happy sigh. He bent and kissed her hair, and stroked her back lovingly. She looked up, and James was almost blown away by the look of love she was giving him. His stomach flip-flopped pleasantly. He was happy that she could still do that to him. She stood on her toes, and planted a kiss on his lips. He grinned and kissed her back.  
  
" What do you say we leave a little after dinner? After all we leave for California tomorrow." He asked as he pulled back.  
  
" I like that plan." She kissed him. She snuggled into his chest, and swayed with the music.  
  
When the song finally stopped, they had to switch partners. Lily danced with Sirius, and James danced with his mother. Then Lily danced with Remus, and James danced with May. And finally Lily danced reluctantly with Peter.  
  
After the dancing Sirius rounded everyone up to eat.  
  
Lily hiked up her skirt, and found her way to the table. She sat down next to James. He kissed her cheek, and grabbed her hand.  
  
They ate happily, talking about random things. May announced that she had been offered a job at Hogwarts as the new potions professor, and would be looking for a new house for her to move into, since Lily and James were now married. Sirius groaned.  
  
" That means I have to move out!"  
  
" Yea I does." James said smiling.  
  
" Oh give me a few weeks."  
  
Lily and James chuckled. " Take all the time you need Sir."  
  
" Don't say all the time he needs, you don't know how long he can milk it for what it's worth." James chuckled.  
  
" What happened to wanting Sirius to live with us?" Lily asked her eyes sparkling.  
  
" That flew out the window when he refused to help me unpack the groceries." James grinned.  
  
" Hey, I wouldn't do that, milking for all it's worth, that is, I don't want to impose with the happy couple." Sirius smirked.  
  
They talked like this for a good portion of the evening, they mingled, and danced, until James announced that Lily and he were leaving.  
  
" Ohhhh were are you two going?" Sirius teased.  
  
" Wouldn't you like to know." Lily shot back blushing furiously.  
  
Sirius smirked. " Oh yeah, May and I are spending the night at Remus's crib, so don't be expecting us."  
  
" Good." James said, and Lily blushed. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and May all burst out laughing.  
  
" Bye kids!" Sirius said waving. He nudged Remus. " Look our little James is all grown up, and got hitched!" Sirius then proceeded to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye.  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
Mrs. Potter gave Lily and James a kiss on the cheek, and a hug each, as the two left to go to the fireplace to floo back to the house.  
  
James wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
" See ya there."  
  
She smiled and pinched some floo powder in the fireplace. She stepped inside, and was soon zooming away.  
  
She landed in her living room, and grinned. She was Mrs. James Potter. She was Lily Potter. Lily Evans Potter. She grinned.  
  
The fire behind her glowed green, she spun around, her dress swishing around her ankles. James stumbled out of the fireplace. He looked up at her and grinned, dusting off his robes. He advanced on her slowly, his blue eyes sparkling happily. Her heart rate sped up. Her heart was pounding rapidly against her rib cage.  
  
He was mere inches from her, his feel implanted between hers. She could feel the heat coming from his body, and felt his breath on her face. She tilted her head to star dreamily into his piercingly blue eyes. Her knees were becoming weak.  
  
" I finally got you alone." He whispered, smiling a bright smile that made her stomach flop pleasantly.  
  
He reached up behind her head, and pulled out the clip that held her hair in place. Her hair tumbled, in curls around her shoulders, and down her back. She licked her lips, and felt the knot of desire form in her stomach. He cupped his hand around her cheek, and pushed her wildly beautiful hair away from her face.  
  
He gently smoothed her hair, and looked into her emerald green pools. He could feel her body heat, and feel her trembling. God he loved her so much it hurt. Her hair tumbled in waves down her back, standing out against the white of her wedding dress. She was his wife. His stomach fluttered in pleasure.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head toward her. He kissed her sweetly. A long and lingering kiss, showing how much she meant to him. As time passed, the kiss became hungrier, and more passionate. Her hands roamed his hair, making it stick up messily in uncombed spikes. He held her head, and ran his fingers through her hair. She opened her mouth, begging his entry. He slipped his tongue in, and explored the hidden contours of her mouth. She pulled him toward her, pressing her body to his, and a desperate attempt to be closer to him.  
  
He broke apart, and his lips traveled down her neck. She tilted her head to the side, and moaned in delight. He broke apart and looked at her. She groaned and pulled him back. He kissed her briefly.  
  
" Come on." He grunted huskily. He picked her up, cradling like a baby, and carried her to their room.  
  
She shivered in anticipation, and rested her head on his chest, smiling with delight.  
  
He raced up the stairs, and pushed the door open with his foot, and stepped hurriedly into the room. He shut the door behind him, and laid Lily down on the bed, her wedding dress pooled around her. She reached up, and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. She reached up and took off his glasses, and placed them on the nightstand. Her shaking hands then reached in front of his chest, and hastily unbuttoned his robes.  
  
He hastily flung the robe across the room, and then he took off his white shirt, and flung it over his robes. He bent down to kiss her again. She lifted her hands, and wrapped her arms around his bare back.  
  
She ran her hands from his shoulder blades down to the belt of his pants. Her fingers burning a trail of pleasure down his back, and chest. He shivered as her small hands roamed his chest. She reached up and placed a kiss on his chest, and collarbone. He groaned in pleasure, and kissed her fiercely.  
  
Suddenly, the heavy dress she was wearing was hot, and constricting.  
  
" James." She moaned against his mouth.  
  
" Hum?" He kissed her lips and her jaw.  
  
" Hold on a minute."  
  
He looked down at her; he rolled over and sat on his elbow, staring lovingly down at her. She sat up, and reached behind her to unclasp her dress, she unclasped the clasp, and unzipped the zipper. She peeled off the dress, and flung it to the ground, and lay back down on the bed, waiting, trembling nervously. He hovered above her, and stared at her lovingly, searching her warm green eyes.  
  
" You. Are. So. Beautiful." He said pronouncing every word. He bent and kissed her sweetly. " Never leave me." He whispered in her hair. Hugging her to him.  
  
That was all that was said as they discarded the other restraining clothing.  
  
Hearing James's voice whispering loving words in her ear, feeling his hands on her skin and his lips on her mouth, she forgot everything except how much she loved him.  
  
She wanted to be his. She wanted to give him all of her, not just her body. Her whole life, her sadness, her happiness, everything.  
  
Afterward when they could breath, James held her close to his heart, as he gazed into her shining emerald eyes. Nothing could be said about how he felt for her.  
  
" I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked worriedly.  
  
" A little." She saw his crestfallen look. "But don't worry, there are other times to make up for it." She grinned, and smoothed his sweaty hair away from his face, and kissed his forehead longly and lovingly.  
  
" I love you James."  
  
He kissed her shoulder, then her neck. " I love you too."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders, and she cuddled into his side, and sighed happily, she was so lucky! She was the happiest girl on the face of the planet. She fell asleep there cuddled in his warmth.  
  
He lay there; staring at the dark ceiling with a goofy grin on his face. He never imagined that he would ever get married or fall in love. But he had, hard. He couldn't imagine a life without Lily, it was too horrible to imagine, and now thankfully, he didn't need to.  
  
He held his sleeping beauty securely curled up in his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his easy breathing tickling the soft flesh of her neck, and soon fell into a happy sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ REVIEW PLEASE! I REALLY REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT! Sorry if it's really really mushy, I couldn't help it, it's the wedding. 


	23. The morning after, and learning to fly!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
The next morning sunlight shined threw the drapes into their room. Lily opened her eyes, and looked at a sleeping James. His arm was gently wrapped around her bare waist. She didn't want to wake him up yet, so she gently lifted his arm from her waist, and sat up. Her hair tumbled wildly around her shoulders, and down her back. She yawned, and gently stretched her aching bones.  
  
She heard a groan, and felt James's hand gently rub her bare back. She shivered in pleasure as she turned to face him. He smiled at her, and gently grasped her around her waist, and pulled her back down on top of him. She shrieked happily, and raised up on her elbows and looked down at him. Her hair falling wildly around her face, forming a curtain of fire, blocking James's face from view.  
  
" Good morning Lovey."  
  
" Morning." Lily bent her head, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
She then backed up, and rolled off of him, and sat up on the bed, not caring that she was not wearing any clothes. " Where you going?"  
  
" To make breakfast, so we can get going."  
  
" Oh stay in bed." He sat up behind her, and pulled her back to his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder. " We have another hour." He kissed her cheek, then her bare shoulder. She turned toward him, and kissed his nose.  
  
" You're too cute!"  
  
" Then stay." He pouted.  
  
She shook her head, and smiled. "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
" For you." James said teasingly.  
  
Lily giggled, and stood up bringing the top comforter with her. James put on his glasses, and admired her as she stretched, clutching the comforter around her slim body, and walking to the bathroom to change.  
  
She came back a minute later wearing her robe, James assumed she'd put on underwear, and went to her dresser to look at her reflection. She ran her brush through her disheveled locks, satisfied as she turned back to the bed.  
  
James's hair was a mess, it was everywhere, and she had to smile.  
  
He sat on the bed, watching her. She smiled brightly; he was just so adorable. She now truly knew why girls wanted him at Hogwarts. Well they couldn't have him! He was hers. She walked over, and kissed him on the lips, before backing up. He smiled, and pulled her back onto the bed, pinning her underneath him.  
  
" You can't leave now." He said grinning.  
  
Lily giggled. She reached up, and kissed him passionately, catching him off guard, she then did the move that ended with James beneath her, and her sitting proudly on his middle, straddling his stomach.  
  
" I like this." James grinned up at her.  
  
" I though you would." Lily grinned. " I'm going to make breakfast, get dressed, and ready to go."  
  
" Ok."  
  
She bent and kissed him once more, before crawling off of him, and standing up. She walked to the door happily.  
  
After she was gone, James sighed happily, and sat up. He quickly changed into clothes, and made his way downstairs. He heard the clanking and clattering of pots down in the kitchen, and he had to smile.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, and watched Lily frustratedly pull her long red hair away from her face, pulling it high into a pony, then placing bacon on the skillet to fry.  
  
He walked over, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She turned and kissed him. " Hey can you get Sirius, May, Remus, and Peter over here, so we can say goodbye?" She asked sweetly.  
  
" Good thinking. I'll be back in a while, try not to miss me too much." James teased, as he kissed her neck.  
  
" I will try." She said, as she bent over the skillet. He smiled, and exited the kitchen. He grabbed the container the held the floo powder, and sprinkled some into the fireplace. He stepped into the fire, and swirled to Remus's house.  
  
" Hello James, what are you doing here?" Remus asked when James appeared in Remus's living room. Remus was busy chewing on a piece of toast.  
  
" Lily wanted me to come over and get you guys to come back with me, so we can say bye, we're leaving in about an hour, Lily couldn't come because she'd cooking breakfast." James smiled dreamily.  
  
Remus smirked, and brushed the crumbs from his robes. " So how was it?"  
  
" It, was great." James said dreamily.  
  
Remus laughed, causing James to come back to reality.  
  
" So where's the others?"  
  
" Peter's somewhere, I don't know where, and Sirius and May are still sleeping."  
  
" Well let's go wake them up." James said seriously. " I want to get back to Lily."  
  
" All right." Remus said. " They're sharing a room."  
  
James looked at him with raised eyebrows. " They are?"  
  
" Of course, they shared a room back at your house too, didn't you know?"  
  
" No." James said confused.  
  
" You had other things on your mind."  
  
James smiled. " Yea, I guess."  
  
Remus knocked on the door, and Sirius mumbled 'come in.'  
  
James pushed open the door. The sunlight was being blocked by a curtain in front of the window, and a tousle haired Sirius was squinting in the light from the door. He was wearing a bright blue shirt with a yellow smiley face on it, and sat up abruptly when he saw James and Remus enter.  
  
" James? What are you doing here?" Sirius smirked.  
  
" Lily had me come to get you, she wants to say bye."  
  
Sirius's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. He bent down and tapped May's shoulder. She grumbled and slapped his hand away.  
  
" Hun?" Sirius shook her shoulders gently. " Come on get up."  
  
" Piss off." She grumbled, and flipped over.  
  
Remus and James chuckled. " Doesn't like being disturbed that one." Remus said laughing.  
  
" No she doesn't." James said chuckling.  
  
" May Delfin! I'm shocked at you! Don't you want to say good bye to your best friend!" Sirius shrieked.  
  
May sat up abruptly. " WHY WHERE'S LILY GOING?" Her black hair falling messily around her shoulders.  
  
James laughed.  
  
" Oh only on her honeymoon." Sirius said.  
  
" Oh, well I'll see her when she gets back." She then laid back down and settled down into her covers. She wrapped the blankets tighter around her, and closed her eyes again.  
  
Sirius sighed exasperatedly, and shoved the covers of him. " How did Lily do it everyday for seven years?"  
  
The others laughed as Sirius changed into a pair of jeans, and began to repeatedly hit May over the head with a large pillow, until she reluctantly, and angrily got out of bed, mumbling about how Lily will pay for having to leave so early.  
  
" That's a girl." Sirius kissed her cheek. He got a biting growl from her as she pushed her way to the bathroom to shower.  
  
" Hey James how are you getting there anyway? You and Lily can't apparate." Sirius asked as the three of them made their way downstairs to wait for May to get ready.  
  
" Well I figure I'm just going to wait until Auror training to start, and Lily can take the test while I'm training, and such, so basically for another few weeks It'll be floo powder." James said.  
  
" Ahh."  
  
" So when are you coming back?"  
  
" In two weeks."  
  
" I believe May and myself will be staying in your house for that time, looking for a house." Sirius said. " If that's ok with you." He added.  
  
James patted his friend on the back. " Course Padfoot."  
  
Sirius sighed. " Thank god, I've got no where else to go."  
  
Remus tutted loudly. " You could have stayed here, am I that horrible?" Remus said with mock hurt.  
  
" You have no idea Moony." Sirius joked.  
  
James and Remus chuckled.  
  
WITH MAY:  
  
May stepped out of the shower, and got dressed quickly. She gave a huge yawn, and put her dirty clothes into her overnight bag. She quickly dried her hair. She zipped up her overnight bag, and lifted it up. She ran down the stairs skipping one here and there.  
  
Today she would go and find a cheap flat in Hogsmead. Somewhere she could live while she worked at Hogwarts. She marched into the living room, and smiled at the men talking in there.  
  
" Ok, let's go." She swung her bag over her shoulder, and smiled.  
  
The guys stood up. " Should we wait for Peter?" Sirius asked.  
  
" Nah, no time, we're leaving in a half an hour, can you tell him, when you see him that Lily and I say good-bye?" James asked.  
  
" Will do." Remus nodded his head.  
  
The four flooed quickly to Lily and James's house. The living room was empty. There was a strong scent of bacon. James walked into the kitchen. There was no one in there. The bacon was on a plate in the center of the island. The skillet lay in the sink, soaking clean.  
  
" Where's Lils?" May asked coming into the kitchen behind him.  
  
" I don't know." James said. " LILY! WE'RE BACK!"  
  
There was a long pause, where James ran from the kitchen, and sprinted up the stairs two at a time. " LILY!" He shouted.  
  
" James honey? I'm sorry did you call?" Lily appeared at the top of the stairs in nothing but a towel ringing her wet hair out.  
  
James sighed in relief. " The other's are here."  
  
" Oh!" Lily rushed back into the room and slammed the door shut. " I'll be down in a minute!" He heard behind the shut door.  
  
James chuckled and walked back down the stairs. James walked into the kitchen, and saw Sirius sitting down at the island at in the center of the kitchen, munching on the bacon in front of him. May stood next to him leaning on the island also munching on a piece of bacon. Remus sat at the kitchen table.  
  
" She'll be down in a minute, she just got out of the shower."  
  
" Oh, that's what took you so long." Sirius smirked.  
  
James stared at him wide eyed. " Sir, I was up there for." James glanced at his watch. "One minute."  
  
Sirius just laughed. " So when is she coming down? Don't you two have to leave soon?"  
  
James glanced at his watch; they had fifteen minutes left. James sighed, and turned toward the stairs. " I'll be back."  
  
James took off up the stairs. He knocked once, and pushed the door open. Lily's hair was dried, and she was fully dressed. She was sitting on her suitcase, trying to close it frustratedly. She blew her hair away from her face huffily.  
  
James smiled. He walked over, and gently pushed her aside. He closed the suitcase easily. " There, why didn't you just ask for help? You have to go say good-bye to our friends."  
  
Lily glared at him. " You trying to make me feel weak?"  
  
James smirked, and picked up her suitcase effortlessly, and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband as he bent and kissed her cheek, leading her out the door.  
  
" Jay, you are packed right?"  
  
" Lily, baby, I packed before the wedding, I'm always prepared." James grinned down at her. " In fact my things are downstairs by the fireplace."  
  
" Oh."  
  
When they entered the living room, James left her, and brought her bag by the fireplace. He stood up and stood by them.  
  
" Well bye." Lily said with a slight wave.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and May all looked at her. " That's all?" May asked. " I wake up early for you and that's all you've got?"  
  
May flung her arms around Lily and hugged her tight. " Come back soon, we'll miss you guys."  
  
Lily hugged her friend. " You're staying here for the two weeks right?"  
  
" Yes, well until I can find a new house."  
  
" Take all the time you need." Lily pulled away, she turned to Sirius.  
  
" And I suppose you'll be staying here as well?" Lily asked as she hugged him. " I'll see ya in two weeks."  
  
He grinned at her. " You watch after Jamie, and remember to have fun kids."  
  
Lily backed up, and Sirius winked at her. She rolled her eyes, and turned to hug Remus.  
  
" Bye Lils."  
  
" Bye." Lily walked over to James.  
  
James gave the occupants a small wave, and gave Sirius a warning look, only to receive and innocent look back.  
  
James grinned as he pinched the floo powder into the fireplace, and within minutes James and Lily were on their way to their honeymoon.  
  
" So, what's on the agenda today?" Sirius asked turning to May and Remus.  
  
" Well you two can do whatever you men do, I'm going to look for a flat in Hogsmead where I can live in between school years." May said.  
  
" Oh that's right, May's going to be Professor Delfin. It suits you." Sirius grinned.  
  
" Well thank you." May pecked him on the lips. He smiled. " So what are you two going to do anyway?"  
  
" I've got nothing." Remus said.  
  
" Let's go with May." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
" What? No, you'll just get in the way."  
  
Sirius pouted. " Is that really what you think of us?"  
  
May rolled her eyes. " I suppose you can come." May said defiantly.  
  
" Ok." Sirius said as he linked arms with May. She smiled, and pulled him toward the fireplace. " Coming Remmy?"  
  
" Remmy?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
" Yea, you like? Well I don't care if you like it or not, I do, and that's all that matters."  
  
" Well since we got that cleared up." Remus laughed. " I'm coming, but I'm looking for a job."  
  
" Ohhh, where?" Sirius asked looking at his friend with interest.  
  
" I don't know Padfoot." Remus rolled his eyes. " Hence the phrase 'looking for a job' not found a job."  
  
" Sorrrrrrry." Sirius said as he pinched the floo powder into the fireplace.  
  
In an instant the three were swirling out of Lily and James's house, and heading toward Diagon Alley.  
  
THE NEXT WEEK:  
  
May stood outside of her new flat. She smiled happily. The front door now had a sign that said Delfin. She grinned, and pulled out her keys. She placed her key in the keyhole, and turned it until it clicked. She stepped into the large room, and sighed happily, she was home. She walked down the hall located on her right. The last room on the left was the one that she claimed as her own. She still had to move all of her things out of the Potter's house, but she figured that could wait. She laid down on the carpeting and stared up at the ceiling to think.  
  
She'd call Sirius later to help her move in, maybe Sirius could move in with her, until he found his own house, or maybe he could stay here in the house while she was at Hogwarts. She didn't want anyone to disrupt the newlyweds.  
  
But was that really the motive for wanting Sirius to move in with her?  
  
She soon found herself drifting off to sleep, the midday sun filtering through the curtains into her new bedroom.  
  
When she woke up the sun was sinking, and the room was shrouded in darkness.  
  
'shit.' She thought. She ran into the living room, this was one of those times she was grateful that there was only one floor in her flat. She pinched some call powder into the fireplace, and called on Sirius.  
  
She stuck her head into the fireplace, and looked around Lily and James's living room; Sirius was sleeping on the couch, dead to the world.  
  
" Sirius." She called quietly. There was no answer. " Sirius." She tried again. " For the love of god SIRIUS!" She shrieked annoyed.  
  
He flinched, and his eyes flew open. He jumped when he saw her face in the fire, but calmed down, and got down on his knees in front of her.  
  
" Gosh love, you scared me."  
  
May just giggled, and looked at him. " Sir, do you think you can help me move in?"  
  
" Sure, tomorrow?"  
  
" Sounds good." May hesitated. " Sir, I wanted to ask you something." She paused, and looked down.  
  
" Hmm?" He asked.  
  
" Well I was thinking, do you want to move in.with me.when Lily and James come back." May blushed, and looked away.  
  
" You want me to move in with you?" Sirius smirked.  
  
" If you don't want to. that's ok, I never should have."  
  
" No! I'd love to." He smiled. " That actually takes off a lot of pressure."  
  
May chuckled. " Great, well I think I'm going to go to sleep love, I can hardly keep my eyes open."  
  
" Ok, wait May do you have a bed?"  
  
" Well, technically no, but that's not a huge deal, I'll sleep on then floor."  
  
" May, why don't you sleep here tonight, and we'll move in tomorrow?" Sirius said.  
  
May looked at him, thinking. " Well alright, but I want to move in early."  
  
" Fine, not too early though."  
  
" Paalease Sirius, you know me, early is like 11."  
  
Sirius grinned. " Ok, come on over."  
  
May nodded. " I'll be there in a minute."  
  
May disappeared from the fire and a minute later, the flames grew green, and May stepped out. She brushed off her robes, and looked up at a grinning Sirius.  
  
" I have got to change." May muttered. She made her way up to her room, and changed into her sweats, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and climbed back down the stairs to where Sirius was laying on the couch.  
  
She stood above him. " Scoot over."  
  
" What?" He looked up at her amused.  
  
" You heard me." She smiled.  
  
" May, this is a couch, there's not that much room."  
  
" Have it your way then."  
  
May laid down next to Sirius skillfully. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest. Her body was half on his, so she wouldn't fall off the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him, so she wouldn't fall. He kissed her head.  
  
" May?" He asked after a while of silence.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
" May love?"  
  
There still was on answer. He looked down and smiled. May had fallen asleep on his chest, she wasn't kidding when she said she was tired. His arm tightened around her as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.  
  
NEXT MORNING:  
  
Sirius woke up, and yawned. There was a large weight directly on him. Her warm breath tickled his neck. He smiled, and looked around. The sun was filtering through the large front window, and there was a faint ticking of a clock, from the kitchen. Sirius looked down at the long pitch-black hair, with dark blue streaks, although they were a little lighter than usual, spread out across his chest. He reached his hand out, and ran his finger through the silky locks, and sighed. He turned his head slightly to look at the clock, and saw that it was 10:00a.m. May would have to get up soon, since he was up, and she was pinning him to the couch.  
  
He tapped her. She groaned, and snuggled closer to his chest.  
  
" May dear, even though this is great, I think you need to get up." He whispered close to her ear.  
  
" Wake me up in an hour." She mumbled.  
  
He gently shook her. " Do you want to move into your flat today?"  
  
" Not right now I don't."  
  
" COME ON UP YOU GET!" Sirius shrieked.  
  
May picked up her head, and glared down at him. She raised herself on her elbows, and glared at him with fire in her eyes. Her hair falling like a curtain, hiding his face from outside viewers. Should there be any.  
  
He leaned up and kissed her, a long and sweet kiss, pushing May's anger to the back of her head. When he broke it off, he smiled at her sweetly.  
  
" Ok up."  
  
May groaned, but stood up. " Fine, I'm going to take a shower."  
  
" Me too."  
  
" You'll have to wait until I'm done."  
  
" Can't I just take one with you? It saves the water you know." He smirked. She slapped his arm playfully.  
  
" Maybe another time playboy." She giggled, and bounded up the stairs before Sirius could think of something to say.  
  
Sirius grinned, and sat down on the couch, waiting for May to come back down. He sat there for about fifteen minutes before he finally got up, and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. He poured some cereal into a bowl, and poured milk in it as well. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind, and he jumped in surprise, giving a low yelp. He spun around.  
  
" You have got to stop doing that." He muttered.  
  
May giggled, and gave him a small squeeze before letting go, and pouring herself a bowl. Sirius glanced out the kitchen window at the far land of nothingness. There were no trees, just grass and hills for the distance, perfect for quidditch.  
  
" You know May, I never realized this before, but we could play quidditch out there." He pointed out the window.  
  
May nodded. " One problem love, we don't have any quidditch balls or anything."  
  
" Paalease, we could go to Diagon Alley to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and get all that before James and Lily come home, we can even play some!" He said excitedly.  
  
" Yea right, there is no way I'm getting on a broom."  
  
" May.I thought I got you over that?"  
  
May looked at him oddly. " Just because you gave me a ride to the ground, which I might add the whole time I saw my life flash before my eyes."  
  
Sirius chuckled and hugged her around the waist. " You'll be fine, I'll teach you."  
  
" I don't need to be taught, I need to stay away."  
  
"You'll never get over your fear if you never try! Today, we're moving you in, then we're going to Diagon Alley to pick up balls!"  
  
" Yippee! I can hardly wait." May said emotionlessly.  
  
Sirius chuckled. " Just wait when this week is through you'll love to fly, you'll be shouting 'oh Sirius please take me flying again!'"  
  
" I don't have a broom!" May said triumphantly, but Sirius grinned, and May's triumphant smile faltered.  
  
" Use Lily's, I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
May frowned.  
  
" Oh don't look like Christmas has been canceled, you'll love it, and besides, you'll be riding with me, do you think I'm just going to let you fall?" Sirius asked.  
  
" Do you really want me to answer that?" May asked sarcastically.  
  
" Ha Ha, come on! We better get a move on with moving you, if we're gonna buy balls."  
  
May frowned, but followed Sirius out of the kitchen, and up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
It took them half the day to transfer all of her belongs to the flat, and if truth be told, May was making sure to elongate the process so she wouldn't have to ride a broom. But unfortunately, Sirius didn't seem like the type to just forget about something as important as that.  
  
As soon as they finished moving in, Sirius dragged her to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
" Sirius! Honestly! It's to late to play quidditch anyway."  
  
Sirius gave her an odd look. " Why stall? It's not going to get you out of it you know, it's only five o'clock."  
  
" I know." May said defeated, as she followed Sirius to where the balls were displayed.  
  
" That a girl." He smiled. She glared at him.  
  
" Oh May, don't look at me like that, your making it seem like I'm torturing you."  
  
" Very close to it." She spat.  
  
He just smiled, and picked up the balls that he needed, and walked to the counter. May followed slowly behind him, like she was walking to her hanging.  
  
" Wait until James and Lily find out that you've been using their backyard for a quidditch pitch."  
  
" What? James will be thrilled. And you know that Lily wouldn't mind a place to fly, that was the poorest attempt to get yourself out of this, which I might add, your not going to." He smirked evilly.  
  
" I hate you sometimes Sirius Black." She smirked.  
  
He grinned back, and paid for the balls. " Only because you love me."  
  
When they got back to James and Lily's deserted house, the sun was sinking in the sky.  
  
" Oh, looks like no flying today." May said smiling.  
  
" No, you're not getting out of it that easily. I don't understand how you're a witch, and deathly afraid to fly." He smirked.  
  
" We can't fly now, it's getting dark!" May said, choosing to ignore his other comment.  
  
" We have about an hour until it's completely dark, plus flying at sunset's the best." He grinned at her, and handed her a broom.  
  
She snatched it from him sharply. " Thanks." She said roughly, as she swung her leg over the side. She hesitated before pushing pathetically at the ground.  
  
Sirius burst out laughing, but stifled it when she shot him a glare. She did it again, and Sirius tried to bite back a laugh.  
  
" May, may I suggest something?"  
  
" WHAT!"  
  
"You need more force in your push off."  
  
" But then I'll be air born!"  
  
" That's the point." He laughed.  
  
" Yes, I know this, I'm just weaning myself into flying."  
  
" Well how long is this going to take?" He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
" Well if you don't like it, then I guess we'll have to stop." She smiled, and tried to get off her broom, but Sirius caught her arm.  
  
" Not so fast there Sparky, you're gonna at least get ten feet in the air tonight."  
  
" WHAT! TEN FEET! ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY?" Her eyes were wide in obvious horror at the thought.  
  
" You went higher with me during the tryouts."  
  
" Well I was with you! And it was a moment of insanity."  
  
" May, hold the handle of the broom firmly." He walked over, and placed his hands over hers. " Hold tight."  
  
" Ok." She nodded.  
  
" Now, if you want to go up, point the top of the broom up towards the sky, if you want to get down to the ground, point it down, but do it gently, you don't want to pelt to the ground. If you want to rocket forward, lay your upper body flat on the handle, and it takes off."  
  
" Ok." She nodded again in understanding.  
  
He got on his broom, and put his hands on the exact same spots as May did, he than jumped up, and the broom took off into the sky, hovering about ten feet up.  
  
" Now, just come up here."  
  
May gaped at him above her. " I don't think I can."  
  
" Sure you can, you just won't."  
  
May felt her blood boil. " I would if I could!"  
  
" Then come on because I know you can." Sirius said calmly.  
  
" Fine!"  
  
May pushed reluctantly off the ground, and the broom moved upwards. She gave a shriek, and pointed the handle toward the ground again, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.  
  
" May, you almost had it!"  
  
" I know, I just.can't."  
  
" Don't give up! Try again."  
  
She looked at him nervously, before trying again. She lifted a few feet off the ground. Her heart racing the whole time, but she had to get to Sirius, just so they could go home. She urged her broom higher, praying that her broom wouldn't be cruel and suddenly pelt up. She shakily made it to Sirius's level, and grinned nervously at him.  
  
" There, let's go back down now."  
  
" No, you've gotten this far, a little more. Pretty soon, you'll be flying like a champ!"  
  
" Sirius no! You said ten feet, well I'm ten feet, I have no desire to fly like a champ."  
  
" Sure you do, what if your at a party, and someone suggests flying, and everyone does it, except you, and sit there and watch.No fun May baby! Add a little spice to your life!"  
  
He pushed his broom up another ten feet.  
  
"If I do this do you promise that we can go home right after."  
  
" You have my word fair lady May."  
  
" Good."  
  
She slowly urged her broom higher, biting her lower lip. She didn't dare look down. It took her a few minutes to finally reach Sirius's level. She was somewhat embarrassed. He got up there in a few seconds, and it took May a few minutes. Flying was definitely not her thing.  
  
" Ok, you're done, that doesn't mean that you don't have to fly again though."  
  
May groaned. " What are you a drill sergeant?"  
  
" A whater?"  
  
" Don't ask, it's something Lily's always said."  
  
" Riiiiiiiiiight." Sirius said as he followed May inside the Potter's house.  
  
May ran up to their room, and shoved Lily's broom in her closet, rather forcefully if truth be told.  
  
When she made it back downstairs, Sirius was already standing by the fireplace, holding the floo powder container.  
  
" Ready mi lady?"  
  
" Of course kind Sir."  
  
He held out the container, and May stuck her hand in, pulling out a handful of powder, and pinched it in. She was soon zooming out of the Potter's living room into the flat that her and Sirius were now sharing.  
  
Sirius then stepped out of the fireplace, carrying the bag of balls that he had bought.  
  
May yawned, and walked toward her room. " I'm off to bed, this has been a long day."  
  
" I'm with you love." He kissed her cheek, and took the bag of balls to his room, shutting it behind him.  
  
May yawned again, and went into her own room.  
  
That night she fell asleep instantly.  
REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! 


	24. Coming Home again, and a quidditch game!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I'm sorry if it's dragging, it's all leading up to conflicts at the end. Please trust me!! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS SO MUCH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The house seemed quiet, standing alone in the summer sun. There were surprisingly not children around, which made Lily and James wonder. Granted, there weren't many children in Godric's Hollow, but usually there are a few, but today there were none. Maybe it was the stifling heat that they had come back too.  
  
They had thought California was bad, but they seemed to have made it back home in the middle of a heat wave.  
  
The streets were quiet, except for the distant tune of music wafting from one of the windows. They could hear a dog barking, a baby crying, and a mother shouting somewhere nearby.  
  
Lily brushed a strand of crimson hair away from her sweaty face, as she heaved her bag farther up on her shoulder. She made began to make her way toward the door to her house.  
  
" Need help?"  
  
Lily grinned happily at the voice, so close behind her. " No love."  
  
She pushed her bag farther up her shoulder, as she finally reached the door, with her keys out, and ready to open the door.  
  
Lily and James walked into their house in Godrics Hollow and sighed. They were hit with a blast of cooler air instantly, and grinned happily, finally they had some comfort. Lily was glad to be home. Granted, she loved her time with James, alone, but she missed her home, good old England, with May and the Marauders. Speaking of May and the Marauders, the house was unusually quiet.  
  
" May? Siri?" Lily called.  
  
" I don't think they're here." James said as he kissed his wife, and walked passed her into the room.  
  
" Well where could they be?" She asked, dropping the bag off her shoulder, and shutting the door behind her.  
  
" May said she was going to find a new place to live, I assume she did." James answered.  
  
" That would make sense wouldn't it?" Lily giggled, and flopped down onto the couch, and picked up a magazine from the center table. She leafed through it, as she heard James bound upstairs to their room on the second floor, to put down his and Lily's bag.  
  
Lily sat by the fireplace. She couldn't stop smiling, she was the happiest she'd ever been. She didn't want to think about the next week when James would be starting Auror training. She was still worried about him, because she loved him so much, but there was little she could do about it. Maybe she could find a job..  
  
Suddenly the fireplace roared green, and Sirius stepped out, and brushed his robes off. He had a broom slung over his shoulder, and seemed to be carrying a bag of what looked like balls at his side.  
  
" Hello Sirius."  
  
Sirius jumped at the new voice, and whipped around.  
  
" LILS!" He ran to her, and engulfed her in a hug, well a hug that could be accomplished while carrying a bag of balls on his back. " I forgot you guys were coming home today!"  
  
" Oh thanks." Lily said sarcastically. " So where's May?" Lily asked as she released her friend.  
  
" Oh she's coming." He grinned mischievously.  
  
" What? You've got that look." Lily said narrowing her eyes.  
  
" Oh nothing, you just didn't know what we've been doing in our spare time, that's all."  
  
" Do I want to know?" Lily scrunched her face up.  
  
" Nothing bad, I've been teaching her to fly."  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open. " Have you gotten her on a broom?"  
  
" Yes actually, I was very proud of myself, and on the first day no less. I've got her thirty feet in the air, and moving, slowly, but moving all the same."  
  
" Oh my god, I never thought it was possible."  
  
" Yes well, I do have talent, and after all she might need that skill for Hogwarts."  
  
" Why would I need to know quidditch for Hogwarts?" A new voice asked from the fireplace.  
  
Lily whirled around at the welcome voice, and ran to hug her friend.  
  
" Oh my god! May I missed you!"  
  
May laughed. " You haven't seen me for what two weeks?"  
  
" That's a long time!"  
  
" Oh, aha, I see how it is, you miss her, but not me?" Sirius asked in amusement.  
  
Lily and May pulled apart. May rolled her eyes and Lily turned to Sirius.  
  
" OH Sir, you know I missed you too, I hugged you didn't I?" She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
" Aha, sure, where's Jamie?"  
  
" He's upstairs unpacking." She replied.  
  
She watched as an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
" I'll just go have a visit with Jamsey." Sirius said mischievously.  
  
Lily just smiled, and watched Sirius bound up the stairs, transforming into a dog on his way up, toward Lily and James's bedroom.  
  
" So, thank god you're home, Sirius was going to make me fly today, that's why we were here."  
  
" To fly? Where?"  
  
" In your backyard, according to Sirius, It's like a quidditch pitch."  
  
" Oh." Lily grinned. " Were you using my broom?"  
  
" Yes, I hope you don't mind."  
  
" No not at all."  
  
" Ok, hey I was wondering, do you want to go into Hogsmead? Just for the hell of it maybe visit Amy."  
  
" You want to escape learning to fly from Siri don't you?"  
  
" Yep, I mean I'm better at it now, but he's trying to incorporate the balls, and I fear for my life playing with him. That and I need to buy supplies for Hogwarts, starts in a week you know."  
  
Lily giggled. " That's right, well lets go, we haven't had a girls day out in a long time."  
  
" So it's agreed?"  
  
" Yep, I just have to tell James."  
  
May rolled her eyes.  
  
Lily walked up the stairs that Sirius had just went up, and walked toward her bedroom. She could hear May's footsteps following behind her, as she pushed open the bedroom door.  
  
James was bent over his open suitcase, and piling clothes on the bed. He back was too her, and he was talking with Sirius who sat further up on the bed, now in human form.  
  
" Well Moony built an underground hole type thing so when he transforms, he can go down there, and not bother anyone, or be in anyone's way." Sirius was saying.  
  
" Well that's good." James said.  
  
Lily leaned up against the doorframe and looked at the two men.  
  
" Jay?"  
  
James turned around, and stood up straight smiling. " Yea?"  
  
" I'm going into town with May, there's probably a limited amount of stash left in the kitchen, since I doubt you guys replenished it." She looked pointedly at May and Sirius. " So, is there anything you need?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
" Not that I can think of." He smirked.  
  
She walked into the room, and hugged him. " All right, I'll see you later tonight." She winked suggestively, and he bent and kissed her mouth sweetly.  
  
" I love you." He muttered with his mouth pressed to hers.  
  
" Love you too Jay." She whispered back.  
  
She broke off, and turned to walk to the door. " I should be back around fiveish! Love ya!" She said over her shoulder, as she and May left the room.  
  
James smiled happily, staring at the door she'd just walked out of. He couldn't remember a time when he was happier. Ever since James had married Lily, he had been the happiest man alive, and he would remain so for the rest of his life.  
  
Sirius waved a hand in his face. "Jamsie! You married her, you don't have to look at her like that anymore."  
  
James turned to her friend, and looked at his friend like he was crazy. " I love her."  
  
Sirius chuckled. " Yes, I see that, and she knows."  
  
" Yea." James said wistfully.  
  
" Hey, you wanna go play some quidditch?"  
  
" Where?" James asked confused.  
  
" In your backyard." Sirius said slowly, like he was talking to a stupid person, who should have known the obvious.  
  
" My backyard?"  
  
" You hadn't noticed its uses?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.  
  
" I guess not."  
  
" Well let's call Rem and Pete, and get the game started."  
  
" I'm game!" James said excitedly.  
  
" Great!"  
  
Remus and Peter came over, and they divided the teams to James and Remus, and Sirius and Peter. They played for about four hours straight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James sat on his broom distracted. 'Didn't Lily say she was going to be back by fiveish?' He glanced at his watch; it was four forty five. She had fifteen minutes, but that didn't stop James from being worried.  
  
" Yo Prongs, get your head out of your ass, and take the freaking ball!" A sweaty Remus shouted to him.  
  
James looked over at his friend, as Remus threw him the bright red ball. James caught it easily, and took off for the goal posts that they had chosen, a hula-hoop that they had enchanted to float in midair.  
  
He scored it in, no problem.  
  
" YES!" Remus shouted, as he streaked toward James, and gave him a high five in mid air. James grinned broadly, and wiped some of the perspiration from his forehead. " If we score one more time we win!" Remus shouted.  
  
Peter then got the ball, and pelted toward the hoop on the other side of the fake pitch. James flew low, and was shocked at the set determination on his friend's face. Pete looked like he was desperate to show them his worth. James didn't want to break his spirit, but he also couldn't stand to lose.  
  
" James! Get the freaking ball, this is not the time to play good friend!" Remus shouted from behind Peter. Remus could be very demanding, and competitive if it came down the something, this happened to be one of those times.  
  
James pelted toward Peter, and flew underneath him, with one quick hand movement; he pushed the ball out from under his arm. The ball popped up into the air, and James easily retrieved it, and took off toward the other hoop. He scored it easily. He turned back to give Remus a victory high five.  
  
" We win!" Remus shouted, and pelted toward the ground. James chuckled, as Sirius, Peter, and himself followed Remus lazily to the ground, beginning to feel the stain of the game on their limbs. There was a series of small thuds, as the four men landed easily.  
  
James and Remus shook the other team's hands, Remus a bit more enthusiastically. Sirius just grinned, and shook their hands.  
  
" I went easy on you, I did, I could have creamed you, but I decided to let you have your fun." Sirius let them know.  
  
" Sure you did." James chuckled.  
  
James then turned to Peter, and held out his hand. Pete looked down at his hand with distaste, but put his hand in his and shook it.  
  
James couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he'd seen an underlining glare coming from the other man. But he shook his head to disregard it.  
  
" Good game Pete."  
  
" Yea." He said, with underlining edge.  
  
'They just didn't understand him.' Peter thought to himself. 'At least master does.'  
  
James then turned to all of them. " Where do you think the girls are?"  
  
" Home." Sirius said.  
  
" What?" James asked.  
  
" I saw them come in about an hour ago."  
  
" You didn't tell me?"  
  
" What for? We were playing."  
  
James just smiled at his friend, and made his way to the as fast as his tired shaky legs could carry him to the house. He was completely exhausted, and the thought of a bed made him smile happily. He just then noticed how dry his throat was; he was parched as well.  
  
He stepped into the kitchen. His wife and May were sitting at the island in the kitchen talking.  
  
" Oh hey baby." Lily said to her husband as she spotted him. He had dirt all over his Face, and his forehead was dotted with perspiration, his hair was everywhere, not the least bit tidy, not that it ever was. (For some reason the idea of messy black hair is so attractive to me, don't ask why) His baby blue shirt was sticking to him, and his khaki pants were hanging on him. " Aren't you a vision, do you want some lemonade?" She smiled.  
  
" Yes!" James shouted.  
  
Lily chuckled, and stood up, opening the refrigerator door. She took out the container that held lemonade, and poured a tall glass for James.  
  
She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, and just hang on, exhausted. He rested his head on her's, and seemed to be nodding off right there. She smiled, and reached up to run a hand through his hair.  
  
" I didn't even know I was this tired." He muttered into her hair.  
  
" You over did it love, I mean, come on, we just got home today."  
  
He yawned, and kissed her head.  
  
" You might want to pour three other cups." May said from behind them. Lily tried to glance over James's shoulder, but instead ended up having to pivot her whole body, under James's weight, to see three filthy men, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all in the same state as James was.  
  
" Thirsty?" Lily asked.  
  
" Hell yes." Sirius said sitting down next to May.  
  
" Ok." She turned back around, James moving with her, as she reached up into the cabinet, and pulled down three other cups, and poured them all for them, with some difficulty. She turned with the lemonades, and tried to walk back to the table, but that was hard to do with James hanging on her. She put them on the counter.  
  
"You'll have to come and get them for yourself, I think James is a bit tired."  
  
She giggled as she turned in his iron embrace to face him. She hugged him around his neck. He rested his head on hers, and closed his eyes.  
  
" Jay love, go to sleep."  
  
" Come with me?" James asked.  
  
" Not too tired for that is he?" Sirius laughed.  
  
James turned and glared at his friends.  
  
" Ass hole."  
  
" Dick." Sirius smirked.  
  
Remus laughed, and gulped down his lemonade. Peter sat at the table in silence. He finally stood up.  
  
" Well I think I best be gone, I'll talk to you later."  
  
" Later Pete." Sirius waved him off. " What do you say we move into the living room, it's more comfortable, and James can go up to nap."  
  
" Amen to that!" James said as he pulled away from Lily's warmth. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning on her slightly, and followed their friends into the living room.  
  
Lily plopped down onto the couch, and sighed heavily. She sat there completely comfortable.  
  
May and Sirius sat down next to her in the armchairs, while Remus sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
Lily felt James bend and kiss her head. " I'm going up for a shower and a nap, wake me for dinner love?"  
  
Lily turned her head, and met his lips in a kiss. " Of course."  
  
He smiled, and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
When he was gone, Lily sighed. " I'm dreading when you two go to training." She nodded her head to Sirius.  
  
He looked up showing as much surprise as he could, considering the state he was in. "Why?"  
  
" I'm just worried that's all."  
  
" Don't be James knows what he's doing." He assured her. He let out a large yawn.  
  
" I know, it's just, you know, I love him so much, It's only natural to worry sometimes."  
  
" Oh Lily, don't worry about it." May said.  
  
" And you're leaving for Hogwarts the day the boys are leaving! Who's going to keep me company during the day?"  
  
" Remus."  
  
" Yea, but he's gonna find a job. Maybe I'll look for a job. Do you think I can find a job in the charms department of the ministry?"  
  
" I'm sure you could." Sirius gave a huge yawn. " Great now I'm tired."  
  
" I'm pretty tired myself." Remus put in. He yawned, and leaned back into the chair.  
  
" So are you guys staying for dinner?" Lily asked.  
  
" Yes, I assume so, I can't get up right now, so, what's for eats?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily grinned " Pasta."  
  
" Figured." Sirius said with a look.  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
" Well I'm actually going to get that started, May you wanna help?" Lily said with a smirk.  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Oh guys if you want to shower after James is done go ahead."  
  
" Thanks Lils, I will, I'll probably take a siesta too, wake me for din." Sirius said.  
  
" Gotcha." Lily smiled, and her and May disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
When dinner was finally done about an hour later, the house was silent except for the girls. May set the table, and Lily put out the food with the utensils.  
  
"Let's go wake the boys." Lily laughed.  
  
" Sounds good!" May said excitedly.  
  
They bounded out of the kitchen, and into the living room. Sirius was spread out on the floor, his hair still wet from the shower he'd taken. Remus was lying on the couch. His hair was partially dry; because he'd taken the shower before Sirius.  
  
May walked over to where Sirius was laying. She got down on her knees, and leaned over him, resting her face near his ear. " Siri.come on, dinner."  
  
Lily shook Remus awake.  
  
" Up, come on, dinner, some guest you are." May huffed. Sirius opened one eye, and looked up at her.  
  
" May, let me sleep, please." He pleaded, almost in a child's whine.  
  
" After dinner, we'll go home, and you can sleep."  
  
" Fair enough." He sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
Remus was already sitting up rubbing sleep from his eyes. " I'm surprised that I'm alive right now." He said.  
  
Lily and May laughed.  
  
" I'll get James, I'll be right back." Lily ran up the stairs toward their room, and pushed open the door. She walked over to the lump in the bed, and shook him. He wouldn't budge. She got down close to his face. She could smell the fresh ness of his shampoo and soap, and grinned happily.  
  
" Jay?" She whispered in his ear. " Love? Dinner's ready."  
  
He mumbled something that she didn't catch, and turned to face her. His eyes were open. He smiled sleepily. He reached up, and pulled her down next to him. He began to snuggle her like a teddy bear.  
  
She laughed, and tried to sit up.  
  
" Noo." James said trying to grasp her again.  
  
" Come on silly, It's time for dinner, the others are waiting."  
  
" I'm too tired for dinner." James mumbled, and snuggled her hand with him as she stood up beside him, and he closed his eyes again.  
  
" After dinner when they leave, you can sleep, and I'll come to bed with you."  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Promise."  
  
" Course."  
  
He kissed her hand, before releasing it, and sitting up. " Whoa, my head's spinning."  
  
" Well you got up to fast." Lily said smiling. " And you not wearing your glasses."  
  
" Wear are my glasses?" He asked.  
  
Lily took them from the nightstand, and placed them on his face.  
  
" Ok, let's go down."  
  
He sighed heavily, but stood up anyway. " I want to sleep for years."  
  
Lily just giggled, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his nose.  
  
" Come on love."  
  
When they finally made it downstairs, the others were digging in.  
  
" Thanks for waiting for us." Lily said rolling her eyes. She sat down on the end of the table, and James plopped roughly down in the chair next to her tiredly.  
  
" We didn't know how long you were going to be." Sirius said with an evil smirk.  
  
" Padfoot." James grumbled annoyed, while Lily flushed.  
  
"Lily I just want say, this is the best pasta I've ever tasted!" Sirius said, stuffing more into his mouth.  
  
" Thanks." She said.  
  
She glanced around the table, and noticed that the guys were practically dead. Remus was practically slumped in his bowl of pasta, while James would nod off while eating. She looked on them with sympathy. That must have been some game, and James probably shouldn't have played right after they'd gotten home.  
  
The rest of the evening passed in mostly silence. Sirius, May, and Remus all left after dinner to go home to bed, leaving Lily to clean up. James tried to help, but Lily kept pushing him out of the kitchen, and telling him to go to sleep. Finally he relented, and went upstairs to bed.  
  
She pointed her wand at the dirty dishes, and they instantly were sparkling clean, she then waved her wand again, and they all made their way into the correct positions in the cabinet.  
  
Lily yawned while she shut off the lights, and made her way upstairs. She wanted to take a quick shower before going to bed, so she stopped at the bathroom, and took a quick shower. Letting the hot water pour over her body. She was becoming increasingly tired. She sighed, and turned off the water. She wrapped her towel around her shoulders, and walked back to James and her's bedroom. It was pitch black inside, and Lily could hardly see a foot in front of her. She could hear James's light breathing from the bed, and sighed, happily. She padded over to her dresser, praying not to run into anything, and pulled out her nightgown. She slipped it over her head, and threw the dirty towel in the hamper in the bathroom.  
  
She closed the bathroom door, and walked over to the bed. She climbed in, and snuggled into James's side, because he was lying on his back. He was out cold. She smiled, and turned to face him.  
  
She snuggled into his side, and kissed his cheek. It was soft and warm under her lips, and she smiled happily. She rested her head on his chest, she watched her hand rise and fall with his slow breathing, and finally fell asleep after a few comfortable minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry no Honeymoon action, but I thought I was lying it on kinda strong with those two. (, But not to worry, if you want Lily and James action, wait until the next chapter! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
  
If I don't update for a few days later than usual, I am so sorry, but I'm going to Kentucky this weekend for an engagement party, and will be unable to update for a while. Though shouldn't interfere with updating, since I always update after a few days anyway, but what the hell, I thought I'd share all this with you! Sorry if I'm confusing you!  
  
Have a great weekend! 


	25. Lily's job, and a little

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
IMPORTANT AGAIN!  
  
This would be were the pg-13 comes in again. It's not graphic! It's less than the wedding scene, so.there you go!  
  
PLEASE READ:  
  
I am SOOOO SORRY if it's dragging, but I have to do all this other writing, it leads to the ending, so trust me please, I'm trying to make it as exciting as possible, but my mind has temporarily shut down. I didn't want to make Lily have Harry like RIGHT away, so I'm trying to milk it, but also trying to bring it along. (Does that make sense?) There is some stuff coming in later chapters, which helps the ending flow, if that makes sense.  
  
The after chapters, which I said I would be writing, will be mainly tying up loose ends. And the ending will need some ends tied. So please! Stick in there! Remember to please review, and tell me how I'm coming along!! I love feed back! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month later the music alarm clock went off next to James's side of the bed. Lily opened her eyes.  
  
She could feel James's arms wrapped around her waist, and his warm sweet breath on her neck. She didn't want him to leave again, as he'd been doing every day for the past month. This however was his last two weeks of his training, until he was a real Auror. Lily hated to think.  
  
He had to leave in an hour. She laid there for a few more minutes, with the music blaring in her ears, screaming rudely to her, but she just ignored it, enjoying James's arms around her.  
  
When he finally seemed to have woken up, he yawned, and reached over to turn off his clock. He untangled himself from his wife, and pushed the covers off. He stood up, and stretched, while placing his glasses on his face.  
  
Lily instantly shivered when he left.  
  
" Don't go." Lily said unhappily. Lily flipped over to look at him.  
  
He looked down at her, and smiled. " I didn't know you were up." He climbed back onto the bed, and perched above her. " You know I have to baby." He bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
  
She groaned, and reached her hands up to cup his face. " James..."  
  
" I love you." He whispered as he broke apart, and searched her eyes.  
  
" I love you too." She reached up again, and kissed him briefly.  
  
When they finally broke apart again, James nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck for a minute, before standing and walking to the bathroom to take his shower.  
  
Lily sighed, and looked at the clock. She gasped in surprise, 'It was that early? And she was up why?' She shook her head, and buried herself further into the comfortable softness of her bed. She could still smell James, and smiled, and buried her head further into his pillow.  
  
She was soon falling back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she finally woke up hours later, the sun was streaming through the blinds. The room was bright, and warm, almost unbearable so. She threw her covers hastily off her, and stood up, stretching. She walked over to the window, and propped it open, to let the early fall air stream into the stuffy room.  
  
She stood there, letting the light breeze play with her hair, and caress her sun kissed cheeks, left over from the summer.  
  
Her eyes wandered to her closet. 'What could she do today? May was at Hogwarts, teaching, James and Sirius were at training, and she didn't want to bother Remus.  
  
Her eyes caught the broom James had given her for Christmas. She looked back outside, at the vast expanse of land in their backyard, far away from wandering muggle eyes. Maybe she would go flying for a little bit? It did appeal to her.  
  
She smiled, and walked to the mirror, hanging above the dresser. The dresser was cluttered with stuff, there wasn't a better description for it. It consisted of Lily's perfume, and make up, like eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, her hair brush, James's comb, and such, a pile of money, quills and ink, a snitch that Sirius had forgotten to take back with him, and James's broken wrist watch. She frowned at the mess.  
  
She looked up into the mirror. Lily's bright green eyes and wild auburn hair stared back at her. She picked her brush, and ran it gently through her long locks. She winced at every knot she encountered. Her gaze wandered past herself in the mirror toward the unmade bed. She noticed a small squarish piece of parchment lying on her pillow.  
  
She placed her brush back down on the dresser, and walked over to the side of the bed. She picked it up, flipping her annoyingly long hair over her right shoulder, and gently urged it open.  
  
Her grin widened as she red the entire note.  
Lovely Lily Flower,  
  
I'm ever so sorry that I've been gone all day, for most of the day, every weekday. I already miss you, and I'm here watching you sleep peacefully. I wish is can just crawl back into bed, and hold you, but I have to go to work, I have support you, and someday our family some how. I hope you know how much I love and appreciate you, forever and ever. I hope you find something fun to do, not to dangerous though! You'll have me pulling my hair out with worry, but something to keep you occupied. Why don't you look into that job you wanted or something? I love you with all my heart Lily Potter, God I love writing that! Forever mine forever yours.  
  
Love, Your James.  
  
She almost wanted to cry. He was so sweet. She loved him so much, everyday it seemed her love for him would multiply. She did miss him. She placed the letter on her dresser, and picked up her robe on the chair. She was going to take a shower, eat breakfast, and floo to the ministry, she was determined to learn to apparate, and find a job, hopefully something involving charms for the ministry.  
  
She decided that after a month of grueling boredom during the day, she needed something to keep her occupied during the day.  
  
She quickly showered, as fast as she could, and dried her hair. She brushed it out, and looked at her silky hair falling all over her shoulders. She grinned, satisfied with her appearance. She ran into her room, and changed into plain black robes, they were the most professional things she owned, and she wanted to set a good example.  
  
She grabbed some money, and her wand from the dresser messy dresser, and walked down the stairs to the fireplace. She raised her wand to the fireplace, and started a roaring, orange blaze. She looked in the container on the mantel of the fireplace, for floo powder, and stuck her hand into the white powder. She took her hand out, and flung the powder into the flames, until it glowed green.  
  
She stepped into the warm tickling fire, and shouted Diagon Alley. She swirled out of her living room, watching other fireplaces fly past.  
  
When she was finally flung out of the fireplace, she stumbled, but recovered magnificently.  
  
She stood up, and dusted off her robes She looked around briefly, noticing that she was in the Leaky Cauldron. She smiled at Tom the innkeeper. He seemed to be there forever, he would probably still be there when her children came to Hogwarts.  
  
" 'Ello Ms. Evans."  
  
" Actually, it's Mrs. Potter now." She grinned, as Tom nodded  
  
" That's right, completely slipped my mind, you come in, and I was thinking Evans."  
  
Lily smiled. " That's alright."  
  
Lily walked to the entrance to Diagon Alley in the back of the inn/pug.  
  
The ministry of Magic was right behind the wall separating the Muggle world from the wizarding world.  
  
When she successfully entered Diagon Alley she looked around, and lifted her hand her hair, to see if it was sitting straight. She smiled, and walked to the large building, a few feet away, that you really wouldn't notice, unless you're looking for it.  
  
She pulled the doors to ministry open, and stepped in, somewhat overwhelmed.  
  
The inside was enormous, you wouldn't think from the outside. There were large crystal chandeliers hanging from the extremely high, arched ceiling.  
  
There were moving portraits of famous witches or wizards lining the large, cream colored walls. There were hundreds of finely dressed personnel bustling about, in a hurry to get things done. They minded their own business, not paying attention to her.  
  
She looked around not having any idea what to do. It just looked like a large elegant party room, or something. There were no tables, or doors just the large tunnel room.  
  
As she walked further towards the back, she noticed, a low long desk, with three people behind it, with open texts in front of them, and quills perched in their hands. She walked towards the desk, and stood there, towering over the low desk.  
  
The woman in front of her, probably in her late twenties, early thirties, sat there, oblivious to anything around her. She was ruffling through a large book in front of her. Lily bent over a little, and glanced at the book. There was a list of names in ink. Lily leaned back again, as the blonde haired woman looked up and smiled.  
  
" Yes dear?" She asked Lily warmly.  
  
" I'm just wondering, I was looking for a job, I've never done this before, um.where do I go."  
  
" Oh not to worry, you've come to the right place." She smiled. " What section did you want to work in?" She asked, swirling around in her swively chair, so she had better access to her files.  
  
" Well charms would be ideal." Lily said, but added hastily. " But anything is fine."  
  
The woman nodded, and brought out a large folder. She fingered through it, and looked at the paper she had stopped at.  
  
" Yes, there is an opening for a job in charms, it'll be helping in the advancement of healing charms, and healing Ministry personnel that have been injured or are ill. Are you interested? Shall I set up an interview?"  
  
Lily smiled relieved. " Yes, that would be great!"  
  
" Are you qualified? Do you know the basic ways of healing?"  
  
Lily nodded, yes I learned a lot from Madam Pomfrey up at Hogwarts."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
" All right." She took out a large notebook, and a quill, and sat back in her seat. " I'm going to need you name, and floo network."  
  
" I'm Lily Potter, at Godric's Hollow."  
  
" Potter? Were you related to Harold Potter?"  
  
Lily shook her head. " No, I'm married to his son James."  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry to hear about Harry's death, he was famous in the ministry, isn't his son training to become an auror?"  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
She smiled and nodded. She looked down at her book, obviously done with small talk.  
  
" I can set up a meeting for you next week, Wednesday, with Anastasia Kerk, she's the head of hospital charms.  
  
" Thanks so much!" Lily grinned happily.  
  
" It was a pleasure. Good luck."  
  
She smiled as Lily turned and began to head toward the exit. 'That wasn't so hard.'  
  
She walked into the street of Diagon Alley, it was practically empty, what with everyone being either at school or work, so only the old witches were out. She walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. She had decided that she was going to make soup and sandwiches for dinner tonight, so she had to stop at the grocery store.  
  
She got James's favorite soup, chicken noodle, and a gallon of milk, she had remembered that they had run out.  
  
She quickly made it back home by four o'clock. She desperately wanted to talk to May, but she remembered she was at Hogwarts, She missed female companionship. She loved James, but he wasn't the same as May.  
  
She could hardly wait until James came home at five thirty. She placed a preservation charm on the milk and placed it in the refrigerator. She then put the soup next to the stove, where it would stay until she was ready to use it.  
  
She had about an hour to kill, so she ran upstairs, and grabbed her book from her nightstand. She walked downstairs to the living room. She plopped heavily down into the cushions, and breathed in, relaxing instantly. She almost forgot how much she enjoyed time to herself. She propped her book open on her lap, and was sucked into her own fantasy world.  
  
As the time passed, she glanced up from her book to the clock above the fireplace. She gasped, it was five! She had to get the soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches on. She placed her bookmark on the page, and placed the book on the coffee table next to the couch. She stood up and streched, before moving into the kitchen.  
  
She pointed her wand at the soup, and it instantly poured into the pan, and began to heat up. She then began to start making the sandwiches from scratch. She stood there, checking how the sandwiches were progressing, and stirring the soup occasionally, when suddenly after a few minutes of this, she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, and sucked in a breath of shock.  
  
She instantly relaxed however when he heard his oh so familiar chuckle. He kissed the skin between her shoulders and neck, Lily could smell his woodsy clean, male scent, and she grinned stupidly.  
  
" Missed you." James whispered, as he laid his chin on her neck.  
  
She turned to him, causing him to lift his head of her shoulder, and look at her. She embraced him around his waist tightly. " I missed you too." She laid her head on his chest.  
  
When she finally let go James sat down at the table, and watched her take the soup off the stove, and pour him some.  
  
" I am so sore." James whimpered, and laid his head down on the kitchen counter.  
  
Lily chuckled as she walked toward him, and placed his soup in front of his head. She then sat down next to him, and stroked his hair.  
  
" Poor baby." Lily said, while she stroked his unruly hair.  
  
" Yes, poor me." His voice came muffled from the table.  
  
After a while he lifted his head up, and began to slurp his soup. Lily chuckled.  
  
" So how was training?"  
  
" Hell, they worked us so hard, I can't even feel my legs, or my butt for that matter."  
  
Lily chuckled, and reached over to kiss his cheek.  
  
" Well we'll have to fix that." Lily grinned mischievously.  
  
He smiled, and shook his head amused. " So what did you do today?"  
  
" Well I took your suggestion from your note, oh thanks for that by the way."  
  
" No prob."  
  
" So anyway, I went in to get an interview, and guess what?"  
  
James grinned happily, staring at his excited wife.  
  
" I have an interview Wednesday for a position in Hospital charms!"  
  
" Oh Lils that's great!"  
  
He leaned over and kissed his wife firmly on the lips.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
After they were finished eating, and everything was cleaned up and put away, James went up to their room to change into comfier clothes.  
  
Lily made her way into the living room. She pointed her wand at the fireplace to start a fire. Even thought it was October, the nights were getting increasingly colder, and the heat, and light given off by the fire relaxed her, and mellowed her out. She walked over the to the large bay window, and stared out into the streets of their tiny town. The town was quiet, and peaceful. Lily grinned, she loved it here, it was easy for her to call it home, it was peaceful, and anywhere James was, was home to her. There were only a few houses, and everyone that lived there were all inside, probably with their families. The sun had gone down. Lily sighed, and watched the lights in the house across the street flicker on in the penetrating darkness of the small town.  
  
She felt, rather than heard James come up behind her.  
  
" Whatcha doing?" He asked just above her head, causing her hair to flutter with his breath.  
  
" Just looking."  
  
James bent to kiss her cheek, and rubbed both of her arms. Her stomach flopped happily at the feel of his lips on her cheek. She grinned.  
  
She stood there for a few moments before she finally turned to him, and looked up into his eyes. He was staring at her adoringly. She felt her knees turn to jelly, an affect that he always seemed to have on her. She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Lily felt him shiver in pleasure, and he wound his arms around her waist protectively.  
  
She watched his face as she broke it off. It was utter bliss, and peace. She smiled, and hugged him around the waist.  
  
Lily felt a wave of desire wash over her. She stepped back, and gazed at him. His hair was standing up at weird angles; his lips were full, and his blue eyes sparkling at her underneath his trademark thin silver glasses. She noticed love, and desire swimming around in his eyes, and she reached on her toes, and kissed his jaw.  
  
She looked up at him, and noticed that his had his eyes closed, and a smile playing on his lips.  
  
She reached up again, and left a trail of kisses on his neck, when she reached his collarbone, she realized that his shirt was in the way. She wound her arms around his waist, and lifted the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms, as she pulled it over his head. She flung it on the ground, and resumed kissing a trail down his chest.  
  
His hands fisted, and tangled in her thick red hair.  
  
His stomach clenched in pleasure as he felt his wife's small hands burned a trail of pleasure across his bare chest and back. He tangled his hands more into her hair, and closed his eyes to the sensation.  
  
He gently lifted her head, and gazed into her sparkling green eyes. He placed either hand on her cheek and stroked it lovingly. He brought his face closer to hers, and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip and she complied and opened her mouth.  
  
She groaned, and leaned into him for support.  
  
They fell back onto the couch, the fire crackling merrily behind them, and you can probably guess what happened then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! 


	26. Morning embarassment and 'Could I be'

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Lily woke with someone shaking her from beneath her. She opened her eyes slowly, and stared at the peachy flesh beneath her. Her cheek pressed snuggly against James's chest, which was beneath her. She realized that she was lying on James on the couch, and the only thing that was coving the two of them was a large comforter.  
  
" Morning love." She felt him lean up and kiss her hairline, and she looked down and smiled.  
  
" Morning." She said groggily.  
  
" I have to get up for training, Sirius is coming to get me soon." He said sadly.  
  
" Noo." She snuggled her head back into the crook of his neck, facing the back of the couch. She tightened her grip around his waist.  
  
James stroked her hair lovingly, and bent to kiss it, just as the weakened fire burned green.  
  
James continued to stroke her hair, as he watched the fire, knowing what was about to happen, but praying that it wouldn't. His heart picked up pace, as he stared at the emerald flames.  
  
And just like he had suspected, James watched as Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, carrying his training back slung around his shoulder. When he caught sight of the two lying comfortably on the couch in front of the fire he grinned evilly.  
  
James glared at him, but that didn't budge Sirius.  
  
" So did I interrupt anything? Remind me never to sit in that couch ever again."  
  
Lily's head snapped up painfully as she stared at Sirius in horror. She buried her face into James's chest, trying to hide herself. She couldn't very well sit up, that would be bad for both of them.  
  
Sirius just stood there, staring at the two, biting his bottom lip, and trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
" Don't be looking at my wife Padfoot." James smiled.  
  
Sirius looked at Lily and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
He laughed, and then grew serious.  
  
" Ok, on a serious note, are you coming today?"  
  
" Yes, but can you kindly leave, so Lily and I can get up."  
  
" Must I go."  
  
" PADFOOT!" James yelled warningly.  
  
" YES, YOU MUST!" Lily shrieked.  
  
" I'm gone, keep you shorts on, oh wait! You're probably not wearing any!" They shot him an evil glare, and he rolled his eyes at them "Jeez, its called sarcasm, you should really get some." Sirius chuckled, and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Lily sat up, and brought the blanket with her. She put her face in her hands. James sat up, and brought his wife to him, hugging her close.  
  
" Don't worry about him, he probably won't remember this." He said into her hair. He kissed her neck, and then her lips.  
  
" Sirius? He won't remember this? He'll thrive off this." Lily said, highly embarrassed. James released her, and stood up. He stretched, before getting dressed in his old clothes from the night before.  
  
James chuckled. " I'm going up to change into some clean clothes, need anything?"  
  
" Bring down clean clothes, undergarments, and my robe, please."  
  
" I'm on it." He bounded up the stairs.  
  
Lily wrapped the blanket tighter around her body. She stood up, and walked to the nearest bathroom on the ground floor, and locked herself in it, until James came back down.  
  
" Lily love?" James yelled just out side the bathroom door.  
  
" In here James." She opened the door slightly, and grabbed her garments from his outstretched hands. " Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Lily quickly changed, and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
When she walked into the kitchen, James was sitting at the table with Sirius, and they were eating a bagel for breakfast.  
  
Sirius grinned mischievously at her, as he bit into his bagel.  
  
He was having too much fun with this; she was so embarrassed at being caught that Sirius couldn't resist.  
  
He watched, as Lily flamed red when he grinned knowingly at her.  
  
" So James you ready to go now? Seeing as how you were earlier occupied."  
  
" Oh stuff it Padfoot." James smiled.  
  
Lily blushed, but walked over to make herself a cup of coffee.  
  
" So seriously, we have to be there in like fifteen minutes, I was expecting on leaving right from your house, but.well you saw how that worked out." He grinned.  
  
" Paaaaddddfoot!" James yelled. " Let it go."  
  
" Never." He grinned again.  
  
James looked at his red wife, and smiled.  
  
He stood up, and brushed crumbs from his lap, and made his way to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek.  
  
" Love you." He whispered. " Don't let him get to you, he's an idiot."  
  
" Hey I resent that!" Sirius shrieked in outrage.  
  
Lily smiled up at his husband. " I won't."  
  
He grinned at her red face. He kissed her lips one last time before following Sirius to floo to the ministry.  
  
" Bye love!" She heard him yell when he left.  
WEEK LATER:  
  
For that entire past week, Sirius refused to let the incident on the couch pass. But James and Lily were increasingly not caring. They were a married couple, who cared what they did; there was nothing to be ashamed of.  
  
On another important note, James and Sirius had passed their apparating test, meaning that they could now apparate, anywhere they wanted.  
  
They thought it was the greatest thing, and apparated everywhere for the whole week, even if it was just to the next room. James had actually taken to scaring the heck out of Lily, like apparating right in front of her as she came out of the bathroom, or when she was making dinner. He found it humorous, as she shrieked, and sometimes she would duck, and lash out in an attempt to hit him, expecting to be taken away by a deatheater.  
  
" You've got to stop that!" Lily shrieked. After James apparated right in front of her, as she was sitting reading her book in the living room.  
  
"I'm just giving you practice if a real deatheater was to come."  
  
" Wow that makes me fell all warm and fuzzy inside." Lily said.  
  
He smiled, and bent to kiss her mouth.  
  
" All in good fun love." He grinned, and Lily could do nothing but grin back.  
  
DAY OF LILY'S INTERVIEW:  
  
On the day of her interview with Anastasia Kerk, Lily woke up suddenly with the overwhelming urge to vomit. She looked frantically at the sleeping form of her husband with his arm slung around her waist. She hurriedly pushed the covers off of them. She lifted James's arm from around her, causing him to wake up, since he was wearing only his boxers, and was now exposed to the cold. He watched worriedly as his wife sprinted to the bathroom across the room.  
  
Lily slammed the door open, and almost didn't reach the bowl fast enough. She threw up all of her dinner from the night before. She hovered over the bowl, still feeling queasy, before slinking miserably to the cold tiled floor.  
  
" Love are you all right?" James appeared in the doorway looking concerned, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
" Yes, James I'm fine, what time is it?"  
  
He glanced at the clock by their bed.  
  
" Nine."  
  
Lily rocketed for the toilet bowl again, and heaved some more, even though there was very little left for her to heave. James rushed behind her, and pulled her long hair away from her face. He patted and rubbed her back comfortingly.  
  
She lifted her pale face from the bowl, and stood up with James still patting her back behind her.  
  
" You're not all right." He said looking at her pale face in the mirror. He worriedly reached around her head, and felt her forehead.  
  
" You should go back to bed, you look like you're about to collapse."  
  
" I can't, I have an interview at 11:00."  
  
" You can cancel, or reset the interview."  
  
" You know I can't." She brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth before turning to James again.  
  
" I'll be fine."  
  
He looked at her skeptically.  
  
" I promise, aren't you supposed to be at training?"  
  
" Not for an hour." He watched her worriedly. " At least try to sleep for an hour."  
  
Lily nodded, " fine, I'll try."  
  
He smiled weakly, before leaning forward to kiss her forehead lovingly. " I'll try to get out of training early today."  
  
She smiled and kissed him, leaving him in the bathroom, so he could shower and get ready for training.  
  
She walked back to her bed, and slipped back into the warm blankets. She sighed happily; she soon fell back to sleep.  
  
When she woke up an hour later, she felt significantly better. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower, forgetting about how she was sick that morning.  
  
She showered quickly, and dried her hair. She made sure that she looked nice for her interview, before flooing to Diagon Alley.  
  
AT THE INTERVIEW:  
  
Lily sat down in the large white waiting room. She clicked her tongue on the top of her mouth nervously, butterflies seemed to have taken up colony in her stomach, she pushed down the impending nausea, and reached over to pick up a magazine that was lying on the center table in front of her to keep her preoccupied.  
  
A door opened to her left a moment later, and a tall brown haired woman, that seemed to be going slightly gray, walked into the small waiting room. She looked to be in her late forties, early fifties.  
  
" Are you Lily Potter?"  
  
" Yes I am."  
  
She held out her hand, and Lily took it.  
  
" I'm Anastasia Kerk, please follow me."  
  
For the next hour Lily answered questions, about experience, and her classes at the end of the year concerning charms.  
  
" Well Lily, I like what I see." She smiled, and folded her hands on top of her desk. " You do realize that you will be a nurse, mostly, for aurors when they are hurt or ill, but you will also be working out of St. Mungos." (Does St.Mungos treat injured people? Well it does now.)  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
" What would you do for a burned patient?" She asked kindly.  
  
" I would first put the burn salve on the burn, wait for it to cool, then place a anti pain charm on the patient." Lily replied nervously.  
  
" Good answer, what would you do if someone was cursed?"  
  
" I would first come to get you, then with your orders, I would perform the countercurse."  
  
" Another good answer, I think that's all I need to know for now. I will help you with finding you way around, and finding you supplies, but all in all your more than qualified, having worked with Madam Pomfrey up at Hogwarts, I do believe Mrs. Potter, that you are hired.  
  
Lily stared at her in shock. 'Was it that easy?'  
  
" Oh and one other thing, if you were to have a kid, or for some reason couldn't come into work everyday, we can have you work at home with a pager of course, for when we need you. However, you will have to return to work after 6 months to a year."  
  
Lily looked at her confused. 'Why was she telling her this?' She was smiling knowingly at Lily. Lily was completely clueless as to what she was smiling at.  
  
"Thank you, when do I start?"  
  
" You can start tomorrow if you want."  
  
" That'll be great, thanks."  
  
" You're very much welcome." She smiled warmly at her, as Lily stood up, awkwardly from her seat. It was like she knew something Lily didn't, and was having a fun time with it.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
" Lils! I'm home." James shouted from the living room. He could smell dinner cooking, and he walked into the kitchen.  
  
She spun around when he entered the kitchen, and smiled happily at him. She obviously felt better.  
  
" Guess what?" She said happily.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I got the job! I start tomorrow!" She laughed happily.  
  
James whooped, and ran over to hug his wife. He kissed her on the mouth.  
  
" Congratulations baby!"  
  
" Thanks."  
  
The two ate happily next to each other discussing her new job. After dinner, Lily cleaned up, and put all the dishes away. She wiped off the kitchen table, and went to sit with her husband in the living room.  
  
He was sitting on the couch. When he saw her coming, he moved over, positioning himself so that she would fit comfortably next to him.  
  
She sat down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed happily. Things could not get any better, she had a job, she had great friends that love her, she had a home, and above all she had James.  
  
" Love?"  
  
" Hmm?" Lily asked looking up at him.  
  
" When you said you were going to be a nurse, you meant out of St. Mungos didn't you?"  
  
She searched his blue eyes; he seemed worried about something.  
  
" Yes, well that, and I'm a nurse for injured or sick aurors."  
  
James looked down at her, his worst suspicions confirmed.  
  
" Lily.."  
  
How was he going to say this?  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Nothing.Just be careful, it's dangerous what you're doing."  
  
Lily lifted her head, and stared fully into her husbands worried eyes. She smiled at him warmly.  
  
" Jay, I'll be fine." She kissed his jaw.  
  
After they had broke apart, James pulled Lily to him, hugging her tightly. " I know." He whispered in her neck, as he buried his face into her neck.  
  
She smiled, and stroked his hair. Even though it was messy, she couldn't get enough of it. She loved his hair; she loved everything about him.  
  
NEXT MORNING!:  
  
Lily woke early the next morning, feeling for the most part ok, but somewhat out of it, like she could be sick later. James had already left for auror training, leaving the house cold and empty with his absence.  
  
She showered quickly, and dressed in her plain black robes, the ones that she had worn the first day to the ministry. She combed her long hair out, and pulled it up into a ponytail, and made herself a small breakfast consisting of a small bowl of cereal, and a banana, nothing to heavy for her seemingly upset stomach. When she was finished, she put the bowl into the sink, and ran upstairs to her bathroom, to brush her teeth. When she was finished she raced downstairs, and flooed to the ministry.  
  
Anastasia met her in the Charms office.  
  
" Morning Lily, right on time I see." She nodded her approval. "Are you ready to go to your station?"  
  
" Yes." Lily forced a grin.  
  
" Ok, let's go." She smiled, and pinched more floo powder into the fireplace. Lily watched in confusion as the fire burned green, and Anastasia walked in.  
  
" Follow me Lily. MUNGOS!"  
  
And she was gone.  
  
Oh her station was at the hospital. She pinched floo powder into the fireplace, and yelled MUNGOS, and was instantly swirling toward St. Mungos. Her stomach lurched unpleasantly, as Lily stumbled out of the fireplace. Anastasia reached over and steadied her.  
  
Lily felt her stomach churning. The room was getting blurry, and it was unbearably loud.  
  
" I'm sorry, but where is the bathroom?" She choked out.  
  
" Oh over there dear."  
  
Lily tried to follow where Anastasia was pointing. She walked quickly to the door that read woman's. She pushed open the door, and flung it shut behind her. She stumbled over to the toilet. She fell to her knees in front of it, and heaved her breakfast into the bowl. She could feel tears well in her eyes.  
  
When she was finished she lifted her head, and sat back against the wall, pale and shaking. She lifted her hand to her face, and felt hot tears. She had always hated to throw up. What was wrong with her? She had been sick the morning before, and now this morning.  
  
Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she remembered that she had skipped her period, she was supposed the get the last week, and that was weird, She'd always had her period on time, her cycle was constant. She raised a pale shaking hand to her gaping mouth. Her eyes had grown wide.  
  
'Could I be pregnant? This early? Oh my god.' Her stomach rebelled, and Lily flung her face back into the bowl, and heaved again.  
  
There was knock on the door. " Lily are you all right?" It was Anastasia.  
  
Lily lifted her head long enough to grunt an 'I'm ok.'  
  
Lily stood up, and walked to the sink. She looked at her appearance in the mirror above the sink. Her hair was falling limply around her face, and her face was deadly pale. Her eyes looked tired and drawn. Could she be pregnant? Would James be happy? She bent over the sink, and rinsed her mouth out with water, and splashed some on her face.  
  
She sighed, and opened the door to the hospital. Anastasia regarded her. " You all right, you look kind of pale doll."  
  
" I'll be fine. Where do I go?"  
  
" Well your first patient is in there." Anastasia pointed to the door down the hall on the far right. " Room 225, dragon burn."  
  
" How did a dragon burn them, aren't they illegal?"  
  
" Yep, we don't ask questions, just heal." Lily nodded. Anastasia sighed, and pointed her wand at Lily, she instantly felt better. " Much better, we can't have our witches look they need a doctor as well."  
  
Lily smiled, as they walked to room 225. Lily pushed open the door. A man sat on the bed, he looked to be about 25, and he was clutching his hand.  
  
" Hello, I see that you've gotten a pretty bad burn there."  
  
His face was stiff, he tried to smile, but it seemed the pain got the better of him.  
  
She walked over to the cabinet that Anastasia was leaning against watching her. She pulled open the doors, and pulled out an orange bottle, labeled burns. She walked over to the man, and gently lifted his hand. She dabbed a small amount of the goo onto his burn.  
  
He cringed, as the potion took effect.  
  
" Sorry, this will be a bit painful, I'm just regrowing burnt skin, I'll put a pain charm on it in a minute, after it settles, right now it would only interfere with the growing of skin." Lily explained.  
  
She glanced over at Anastasia, and saw that she was smiling. She turned back to her cringing patient. She took a gauze wrap, and wound it around his hand, and lifted her wand to his injured hand. She whispered the pain relief charm, and he instantly relaxed. He looked at her with gratitude.  
  
" There, you should be all better now." She smiled, and patted his knee, before leaving the room, Anastasia following behind her.  
  
" I'm impressed." She smiled.  
  
" Thank you." Lily said with a grin. " I learned all that from Madam Pomfrey."  
  
" Well she taught you well."  
  
Lily nodded, she thought back to being pregnant, she had to see May, she would visit Hogwarts after work, she had to get a second opinion.  
  
AFTER WORK:  
  
Lily flooed right from the hospital to a small town outside of Hogwarts. She walked hastily toward the school. Her was mind a jumble of thoughts. Was she ready to have a baby? Was it to early? Would James be angry? Or sad?  
  
When she finally reached the school, she pulled the doors open and stepped into the familiar hall. She felt comfort wash over her, after all this had been her home for seven years.  
  
She made her way toward the dungeons where May was teaching potions. (It's just her subject, she's not evil or anything, I just noticed that as I was writing it, sorry.) She walked calmly down the steps. Once she was outside of the classroom, she hesitated. She looked down at her twisting hands, and finally pulled the doors open. The entire class looked up at her, and when they saw that it was the old head girl, friend of Professor Delfin and James Potter's wife, they all got silent and stared at her.  
  
She fidgeted nervously in the doorway. She always hated getting attention.  
  
May looked up from her desk, and regarded her. " Lils?"  
  
She stood up, and moved in front of her desk to reach Lily easier. She turned to the class. " I'll be back in a minute, Higgens you're in charge of the class while I'm gone." She smiled at the class, as she led Lily into the hallway.  
  
" Yes, Professor Delfin." They heard Ralph Higgens shout as the door slammed behind them.  
  
When they were finally safe in the hall, and out of earshot of the students, May turned to her friend.  
  
" Lily What's up?"  
  
" I.I.I need to talk to you, when are you off for the day?"  
  
" Right after this class."  
  
Lily nodded mutely. May watched her friend worriedly. She reached out, and touched her arm.  
  
" Hey Lils, you ok? You're all pale."  
  
" I'm fine, I'll meet you at the 3 Broomsticks in an hour."  
  
" All right." May said.  
  
Lily turned and began walking out of the dungeons. She was going to Hogsmead now.  
  
It took her a few minutes to finally reach the small village, about a mile or two off of Hogwarts grounds.  
  
She went, and sat down in the Three Broomsticks. She reserved a table for two, and sipped at a butterbeer, deep in thought. Lily thought she had been sitting there for fifteen minutes, when really she had been there for an hour. She saw May sit down next to her and look at her worriedly.  
  
" Ok Lils, what's going on?"  
  
" May."  
  
Madam Rouge wandered over just then, and took May's order of a butterbeer.  
  
" Ok spill." May said as Madam Rouge walked away to put her order in.  
  
" May, how do you know if you're pregnant?"  
  
May's gray eyes grew large. " Why? Lily do you think you're pregnant?"  
  
" May, I don't know, I think I might be." Lily said calmly. " I skipped my period, and I've been getting sick for the past two mornings."  
  
"Lils, maybe you just have the flu or something." May said.  
  
" But what about my skipped period?" May shook her head, indicating that she didn't have an answer.  
  
" Maybe you should get checked out."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
" This is what you wanted isn't it?"  
  
" Of course I wanted something like this, but do you think it's too soon?"  
  
" Lils, you're married, in love, your husband has a job, you have a job, you own a house.I think you're ready." She patted her arm that was lying on the table.  
  
Lily smiled dreamily, thinking about the child she might be carrying.  
  
" What do you think James will think?"  
  
" Lils James'll be thrilled, if I know James, he'll be ecstatic." May smiled reassuringly. "Do you want me to come with you to get checked out?"  
  
"Could you?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
" What are friends for?" May grinned.  
  
BACK AT ST. MUNGOS:  
  
Lily and May walked into the brightly lit hospital, and May went to put Lily's name in.  
  
" Lily Potter, new nurse here?" The short blonde woman asked from behind the desk.  
  
" Yes, that's her."  
  
" She thinks she's PG?"  
  
" Yes, can we see someone?"  
  
" Certainly, follow me."  
  
Lily and May followed the short blonde to one of the back rooms.  
  
" I believe, Ms. Kerk, will be working with you, she'll be back in a moment."  
  
The blonde left, as Lily let out a large sigh, and leaned against May. " That's my boss." She whined. May patted her arm.  
  
The door then opened, and Anastasia walked in, she smiled, and shook her head when she saw Lily.  
  
" I knew I'd be seeing you in here." She smiled at her.  
  
Lily regarded her confusion.  
  
May stood up, and walked out, giving Lily a thumbs up. She went to wait in the waiting room, closing the door behind her, on the way out.  
  
" So Lily, how long have you thought that you might be pregnant?"  
  
" Actually, I thought about it today."  
  
" Really." She asked shocked.  
  
" Yes." Lily said quietly.  
  
" Well sit up here."  
  
Lily jumped up on the table.  
  
" Lye back."  
  
Lily laid down.  
  
Anastasia lifted her shirt just so much, so that her abdomen was exposed. She took her wand, and placed it right below her navel. She muttered 'Pregnuncia'  
  
The wand began to glow red.  
  
Anastasia lowered her wand, and broke into a large smile.  
  
" Lily Potter, it is my pleasure to tell you that you are with child."  
  
Lily's breath caught in her throat. 'She was pregnant, she was going to have James's baby! James's baby.' A wave of emotion washed over her that hadn't until then. She was ready she was sure of it now, she was ready to have his child. They were going to have a baby!  
  
"I.I.I'm going.to.to have a baby?" Lily stuttered.  
  
" Yes." Anastasia said grinning broadly. " I don't understand why you didn't come in sooner."  
  
" You knew, how did you know?" Lily asked smiling.  
  
" Now don't give me that much credit, I guessed, I've seen enough pregnant women to know what they look like."  
  
Lily chuckled. " How far along am I?  
  
" I'm gonna say 2-3 weeks."  
  
" And I didn't know."  
  
Anastasia patted her back. " Check ups every month until birth, the baby should be due in July." She grinned, and walked to the door. She quickly disappeared, as May walked in, she stood there, waiting for her friend to say something.  
  
" So?"  
  
" I'm pregnant." Lily said quietly. " I'M PREGNANT!" Lily shrieked, laughing.  
  
May stood there shocked, when she finally came out of her temporary shock, she ran up to her closest friend, and hugged her hard.  
  
" I can't believe you're going to have a baby."  
  
" Neither can I." Lily said happily.  
  
" So you're happy? Do you feel ready?"  
  
" Now knowing that I have a piece of James and myself growing inside me, I'm pretty sure that I'm ready, I'm just a bit nervous."  
  
May smiled, and hugged her friend again.  
  
" When are you going to tell him?"  
  
" Tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Note: IF THERE ARE ANY HARRY/GINNY FANS! PLEASE READ MY OTHER FICS. WHERE'D YOU GO, AND GIN'S DREAMS!!  
  
GIN'S DREAMS IS UNDER REVISION, AND I'M QUITE PROUD OF IT!  
  
PRETTY PLEASE? You guys are GREAT! 


	27. Telling James

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I WISH I DID, BECAUSE I'D BE RICH, BUT I DON'T SO CONTINUE!  
" What's Lily making for dinner tonight?" A sweaty Sirius Black asked, as he wiped the perspiration from his forehead with a towel, in the locker room after a grueling auror session.  
  
James smiled at the thought of his wife. " Probably pasta." He said with a grin, as he pulled on a long sleeved black shirt.  
  
Sirius chuckled.  
  
" You know, I can't wait for this to be over, so I can be a full fledged auror, and not deal with the training anymore." James said.  
  
Sirius nodded. " One week."  
  
James grinned, swinging his bag over his shoulder. He slammed his locker shut. Just as he was about to leave, his leader, Marty stopped him head on.  
  
" POTTER! BLACK!"  
  
" Here sir." Sirius said, pulling on his dark blue shirt over his dark head.  
  
" Come into my office for a minute."  
  
The two men followed their tall extremely tall, extremely strong leader into his room. He shut the door behind the men. He had a stony, but gentle face, like he was a softy inside, but had a hard as rock exterior.  
  
" I have your auror pagers in, when ever it starts flashing, or making loud noise, apparate your asses here ASAP." He looked at them stonily.  
  
They stared back at him, before glancing confusedly to each other. They weren't supposed to get their pagers until next week.  
  
" I know what your thinking, but since you're James Potter, I'm going to give you pagers now, the times are getting darker, and I feel that you've been trained enough. We want you out there now, whenever James is buzzed, Sirius you're to come in with him, hear, your pager will go off too."  
  
He gave them a look that if he didn't look so hard originally, might have been classified as a smile.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
" I believe that's all, still come into work as expected, you'll start normal work tomorrow, you'll probably meet some other boys who we've been training over the next couple months, after they finish training, and we'll give you all the information you'll need tomorrow."  
  
The men stared at their new boss, stunned.  
  
He lifted his lips upward, which could only be a smiled, and held out two small black rectangular boxes.  
  
" They will make a buzzing, sound, and light up red when there's an emergency, remember, ASAP."  
  
James and Sirius nodded. James grinned, as Marty stood up, and walked toward the door. After the door slammed shut behind him, James turned to Sirius excitedly.  
  
" So we made it?"  
  
Sirius just grinned. " Looks like it."  
  
" I have to go." James's smile never left his face. He tightened his hold on his bag, and smiled one last time, before apparating from Marty's office, straight home.  
  
He appeared right behind Lily. Her back was too him. He watched her movements, as she stirred the pasta in the pot. She hummed lightly to a slow song that was playing on the wizarding radio, propped up on the window. The steam from the pasta was thick in the room, giving off a delicious smell. He grinned, and reached out, and grasped her hips.  
  
He grinned happily, as he heard her gasp, and drop the wooden spoon she'd been stirring with.  
  
He whipped her around, and kept one arm wrapped around her waist, and grasped her other hand with her free one. He began to dance with her around the kitchen. Holding her body to his tightly. He heard her giggle, and rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
" I've got some news to share, after dinner." James whispered in his wife hair.  
  
" So do I." Lily said with a grin.  
  
LATER AFTER DINNER:  
  
James sat on the end of the couch. The fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace. He couldn't help but think about this being like the prefect's lounge, with the fire burning next to them. The only difference now was that they weren't at Hogwarts, they were in their own house, and Lily was married to him.  
  
He smiled contentedly at the thought. Ever since he'd married Lily he'd been the happiest man alive. He wanted to live everyday, and everyday was for Lily.  
  
Lily laid across the rest of the couch. Her legs dangling from the sides of the couch. She had her head in James's lap.  
  
He continued to play with her hair. He tangled his fingers in it, and ran his fingers through the silky locks. He ran his finger over the soft flesh of her cheek, and smiled.  
  
" Lils I'm an auror."  
  
" You're going to be an auror." Lily said.  
  
" No, I am."  
  
" I don't get it." She looked up at him from her position.  
  
" Marty gave Sirius and I our pagers."  
  
Lily frowned. 'So it was starting.' What about the baby, James was going to be away all the time for when the baby came.  
  
James dug in his robes, and came out with a small black box. He handed it to Lily.  
  
She took it in her small hands, and regarded it. This thing that would take James away from her, she frowned inside, but tried to keep on a happy face for James.  
  
" That's great James." She said, trying to sound excited.  
  
James looked down at her and frowned. " What's wrong?"  
  
Lily looked up at him guiltily. " Nothing." She whispered, and handed him back his pager.  
  
" Lily what's wrong? I know it's something."  
  
" It's nothing." But she couldn't hide the tear that was starting to fall.  
  
James looked at her concerned, and reached down and wiped the tear away. " Are you scared for me?" He asked softly.  
  
Lily just nodded mutely; her tear running down toward her hair fanned out on James's lap.  
  
James reached down and cupped Lily's face. " Love, please don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I promise. Don't cry, I can't take seeing you cry." He gazed down into her intense green eyes with worry.  
  
She couldn't help but crack a smile. " I'll try not to."  
  
He nodded. He really didn't want to worry her, but what else was there to do? It was his job, his calling, he was doing what thousands of Potters had done before him. He continued to stroke her hair.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, James just enjoying spending time with his wife, and Lily trying to think of a way to tell James her big news.  
  
Lily flipped over on her side so that her face was facing the fire, her head still comfortably on James's lap. She stared into the fire, and sighed. She loved the feel of James's fingers running through her hair. She felt him run his hand down her arm that was facing up at him.  
  
James stared down at his wife. She seemed to have something on her mind. She was staring into the fire. He slowly rubbed her upturned arm.  
  
He loved being here with her, he loved this time after work, where they would cuddle on the couch by the fire.  
  
" You know Love, I love this, just the two of us, on the couch by the fire." James said running his hand through her hair.  
  
" You mean the three of us?" She said quietly. James's hand stilled. She closed her eyes.  
  
James's stomach dropped. He stared down at his wife. She hadn't move from her position. Had he heard her right? 'The three of us? Was she.?' His eyes widened. He had a surge of love and protection race through him. Was he.? He felt a prickling behind his eye.  
  
" The.The." James croaked.  
  
" The three of us." Lily said again, just as softly as last time.  
  
" Lily?" James asked.  
  
" James I'm pregnant." Lily said.  
  
James felt a tear drop from his eye. He grinned stupidly. He was never as happy as he was now. This was one of the many memories with Lily that could fight a thousand dementors. He was going to be a father! A real father!  
  
Lily waited in the silence. It thickened, making Lily more nervous. She turned her head to look at James. She was shocked to see a single tear trail down his left cheek.  
  
She sat up, and reached her hand over. She lifted his chin, and pulled it toward her to look at her. She searched his warm blue eyes. His eyes were dancing with love and happiness.  
  
He reached out, and crushed her against his chest. Lily grinned, and buried her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
" When?" James's voice cracked with emotion.  
  
" I found out today." Lily said, tears rising to her own eyes.  
  
James held her tighter. He buried his face in her hair. " I love you Lily."  
  
" I love you too." She whispered back. She finally pulled away, and James settled back into the cushions with a huge grin on his face.  
  
He was going to have his own family, something he'd always wanted, and he was going to have it with Lily!  
  
He pulled Lily back to relax against his chest. She leaned her head back, and rested it against his shoulder.  
  
His hands wandered down to her abdomen, where they stayed. He held her protectively, his life, his Lily, his family. He held it all to his heart.  
  
" Are you happy?" Lily asked.  
  
" Happiest." James said kissing her cheek tenderly. She smiled up at him, and he leaned his head down to capture her lips in a long kiss.  
  
" We have to tell Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Lily said, as she place her hands on his that were resting on her abdomen.  
  
James just grinned, and kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow we'll invite them over for dinner or something."  
  
Lily nodded and smiled. She snuggled closer to him, and they stared into the dying fire.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Hmm?" She asked tiredly.  
  
" What about May? Does she know?"  
  
" Yea, she came with me to get checked out."  
  
She closed her eyes, her body relaxing. James's arms tightened around her, and his family, he rested his head on hers, and sighed contentedly.  
  
NEXT DAY:  
  
The next day seemed forever for the two future parents. James was already getting protective of her, and she was actually on her last nerve.  
  
" Love, should you be working in the kitchen?" James asked worriedly.  
  
" James.." She said getting annoyed. " I'm only a few weeks pregnant, I'll be fine."  
  
" I was just wondering."  
  
" Well go into the living room, and wait for the others to come." Lily said turning back to check the turkey in the oven. He admired her beauty, like he always found himself doing. She had gotten her hair trimmed, and it was now back to being just falling on her shoulder blades. Her dark blue shirt hugged her nicely, not showing that she was pregnant yet.  
  
James walked over, and grabbed her hips. He spun her around to face him. He grinned at the stray piece of auburn hair that fell over her emerald eyes, as she stared into his eyes quizzically. He could smell her perfume, and almost taste her sweet lips. He bent his head, and brought those lips to his. He kept a firm grip on her hips, bringing her closer to him. He felt Lily's mouth form a smile against his mouth, and he inwardly grinned. He slipped his tongue between her lips, and she gasped in surprise, before complying and opening her mouth for him to enter. He brought his hand up, and buried it in her thick hair, bringing her head closer to his, so their mouths, and noses were pressed together.  
  
He backed her up so that she was backed up against the counter next to the stove. She brought her hands behind him, and ran them slowly up his back to his shoulder blades, and into his hair, where they fisted, before traveling slowly down his back again, stopping at his waistline, where she hooked her finger in his belt loop. He groaned happily, when they were then interrupted by a cough.  
  
IN THE LIVING ROOM:  
  
May and Sirius entered the warm living room of James and Lily's house. The fire was crackling merrily behind them, filling the room with the soft glow.  
  
" 'ello?" Sirius asked, getting no reply.  
  
He glanced over at May, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Where do you think they are?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
May just smiled, and rolled her eyes.  
  
Just then the fire behind them roared green, and Remus slammed into Sirius.  
  
" What the hell Moony! You could have warned me!" Sirius shrieked, as he flew forward, and wobbled uncertainly, trying to gain his footing.  
  
" So sorry Padfoot, but who decided to wait right in front of the fireplace?" Remus asked with a smirk.  
  
" Yea, yea." Sirius said, as he pulled a giggling May to his side.  
  
" So where are they?"  
  
" We for one have no clue."  
  
" So you're feeling normal then?" May remarked.  
  
The fire grew green again.  
  
The three stepped far out of the way. Peter stumbled out; he was dangerously close to falling. He glanced up, and dusted off his robes, glaring at the others.  
  
" Thanks for helping me."  
  
" Hey Petey, nice entrance!" Sirius shrieked.  
  
Peter looked disgusted. " Don't call me that." He said softly.  
  
Sirius backed up. " Whoa boy, sorry, what crawled up your butt and died?"  
  
Peter just glared at him. " So why are we here?"  
  
Sirius and Remus shared a look.  
  
Remus shrugged. " Search me, Lily invited us for dinner."  
  
May grinned brightly. Sirius glanced over and saw her grin. He nudged her in the ribs.  
  
" Do you know something?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
" You'll have to wait and see Mr. Black."  
  
" You know! Tell us!"  
  
" They'll tell you."  
  
" Come on just a hint?" Sirius persisted.  
  
" No."  
  
"Pwease!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes at his friend.  
  
" Nope." May said grinning.  
  
" Why don't we find them, and see what's going on?" Peter said, managing to smile.  
  
" Good idea Pete." Remus said smiling.  
  
" Lead the way." Sirius said holding a hand in front of him toward the kitchen for Remus and Peter to pass.  
  
" You're such a loser." Remus chuckled.  
  
" Hey now! There is no need for name calling!" Sirius shouted in mock anger.  
  
" Yea, Ye.Holy shit." Remus stopped in the doorway, and backed up.  
  
" What?" Sirius asked coming up next to him. He looked over Remus's shoulders, and felt a surge of uncontrollable laughter bubble up. May immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Peter just stood there, his mouth gaping in the doorway. The two of them were snogging in the kitchen. They were getting pretty heavy. They couldn't see Lily, but they could see her hands-  
  
May cleared her throat and the two immediately broke apart. James looked behind his shoulder, and sighed.  
  
" You always come at the wrong time."  
  
Sirius's eyes were sparkling. " Well if you weren't at it all the time, this wouldn't be a problem, besides, you invited us over."  
  
" We weren't at IT." James said annoyed.  
  
Lily stepped, red faced out from behind James.  
  
" Why hello Lily." Sirius smirked.  
  
Lily blushed to the roots of her hair, but smiled back. " Hey everyone." She said quietly.  
  
There was an awkward moment, before Remus broke it. " So, when are we eating?"  
  
" Any minute now." Lily said, turning toward the oven.  
  
AT DINNER:  
  
" So what's the news that you wanted to share with us?" Sirius asked when everything had been cleared away. He regarded Lily and James, as they stood in the center of the kitchen.  
  
Lily and James shared a smile, and James reached over to grab her smaller hand, bringing it up to his lips.  
  
" Lily and I are going to have a baby. Lily's pregnant." He said. He couldn't hold in his bright smile.  
  
Remus smiled happily, he jumped up from the table, and hugged Lily. " Congratulations you guys!" He said brightly.  
  
" Thanks!" Lily and James said happily.  
  
" A BABY!" Sirius shrieked. " OH MY GOD! A MINI MARAUDER! I'll teach him everything he needs to know Ohhhh the havoc he will cause! A new generation of Marauders! Slytherins are in for it!"  
  
James chuckled.  
  
" Sirius you will not be corrupting our child!" Lily said, as she patted her stomach.  
  
" I'll be his favorite uncle, no offence Moony, Wormtail, it's just you're not as cool as uncle Sirius is." Sirius said ignoring Lily's protests.  
  
" He's already referring to himself as Uncle Sirius." James chuckled quietly in Lily's ear. She smiled, and watched Sirius. He seemed to be doing mental calculations.  
  
" When the baby turns, let's say two, we'll put him on his first broom." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
" EXCUSE ME! This is my child! I'll be putting him on his first broom!" James said.  
  
" Or her!" Lily added.  
  
" Or her." James said as and after thought.  
  
" But not at two, more like 10." She added.  
  
" 10!" James and Sirius shrieked.  
  
Remus chuckled, and shook his head.  
  
" Ok 6." Lily said.  
  
James pouted at her.  
  
" Ok, we'll talk about this after he or she is born." She smiled, and kissed James on the nose.  
  
" What are you going to name it?"  
  
" The baby, isn't an it Siri." May said, and patted his hand smiling.  
  
" Yea, the baby."  
  
" Haven't thought about it yet." James said.  
  
Then they all noticed Peter sitting alone at the kitchen table, seemingly deep in thought. He had a terrified look in his large watery eyes. What was up with him?  
  
" Pete, you all right?" Sirius asked slowly.  
  
" Wha.Huh? Oh yea, congratulations guys." He said breaking into a huge smile.  
  
" Thanks Pete." James said brightly, disregarding his unusual behavior.  
  
That night, the seven sat around the fire, all talking about the upcoming baby. After Remus, and Peter had left, May and Sirius were the only one's left with the happy couple.  
  
" Siri, May, we have something to ask you that we couldn't while Remus and Pete were here, we didn't want them to feel bad, and since you're our best friends we wanted to ask you guys if you would be our baby's god parents." Lily asked quietly. James held her hand tightly. She looked up to see their reactions. They both were grinning happily.  
  
" Duh! Of course!" May said, hugging Lily in a death grip.  
  
"HELLO ARE YOU INSANE, DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK? OF COURSE WE'LL BE PRONGS JR.'S GODFATHER!" Sirius shouted, and engulfed the two girls in a bear hug. Lily and May were laughing hysterically as he squeezed them tightly.  
  
James chuckled as he watched the two struggling girls, trapped beneath the storm that was Sirius Black, then remembered that may not be the best thing for his pregnant wife.  
  
" Hey Siri, get off, she's PG." James said seriously.  
  
"Oh that's right. I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked backing off, and giving her a sympathetic look.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
" Guys! Honestly, nothing will happen to the baby or me. I'm not that delicate, yet." Lily said.  
  
May grinned. " She's right you know." She said with a smirk, but only received two glares back.  
  
Finally after they said their good byes, and promises to visit again soon, Sirius and May disarapprated( I'm not sure if that's how you spell it.) back to their flat, after all, May had to get up early the next day to floo apparate to the school for classes the next day, and Lily had an apparating test the next day.  
  
James walked began walking up the stairs to their bedroom, with Lily tagging along behind him.  
  
She then attacked him from behind. She flung her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He faltered, almost plummeting back to the ground, but he caught his balance, and grasped Lily's legs, that were wrapped around his waist..  
  
" What are you doing Silly?" He asked tenderly, with a chuckle.  
  
Lily just giggled, and rested her head on his. She could smell gel in his hair, and crinkled her nose.  
  
" Are you wearing gel?"  
  
James grinned, He leaned forward, and held her legs tighter so he wouldn't lose his balance and drop his beloved down the stairs, that probably wouldn't be too good for the baby.  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" Honey, I don't know if you notice, but nothing will help your disaster of hair." She raised her hand from around his neck, and ran her fingers through his untamed spikes.  
  
" Hey! You know you were first attracted to my hair."  
  
" You're right your charm had nothing to do with it, I just thought you had sexy hair."  
  
James chuckled. Lily rested her cheek on the top of his head. " Are we there yet?" She yawned.  
  
" Hey, we'd be there earlier if you hadn't attacked me on the way up."  
  
" Oh please you know you loved it."  
  
" I did." James admitted.  
  
When they finally reached their bedroom, James pushed the door open with his foot, and walked into the room, with Lily still hanging on him. She reached over, and pushed the door shut behind them.  
  
James walked with her over to their bed, and bent over. Lily went tumbling over his head, onto the soft mattress.  
  
She looked up at him scandalized. " Hey!"  
  
" Oh stuff it." He grinned.  
  
She sat cross-legged on the bed, and watched him as he changed into his sleep boxers. He threw his shirt into the dirty hamper, and strolled back to the bed.  
  
" So you coming to bed?" James asked grinning down at her. " Or are you going to sit there in your day clothes all night?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and stood up off the bed. She pulled off her day clothes, and slipped a silky nightgown over her head. She kicked her jeans into the bathroom, next to the hamper, and grabbed her brush from the dresser. She walked to sit on the bed, next to James.  
  
" Let me do it." He said quietly.  
  
" Are you kidding me? Remember the last time I let you do my hair?"  
  
" Please." He pouted those irresistible lips, and Lily could do nothing but comply.  
  
" You'll be the death of me James Potter."  
  
" And you for me Lily Potter." He grinned back, and took the brush from her hands.  
  
Lily turned her back to him, and he scooted behind her, to have better access to her hair. He ran a hand through the silky softness, before replacing it with the brush. He could hear her soft breathing, as he ran the brush slowly through her hair. James couldn't figure out why she needed to brush it there were no knots in it. He reached in front of her face, and gathered all the hair in front into his hands.  
  
" What are you doing?" Lily asked in a slight panic.  
  
" Don't worry my love, I'm only brushing it all out." James chuckled.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
When James had finished, he put the brush on the nightstand next to her side of the bed, and pulled her too his chest. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and turned her head, to kiss his jaw. He then turned his head, and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. His hand came up to hold her face in place. When they broke apart, James rested his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes.  
  
" I love you."  
  
" I love you too."  
  
He gently fell back on the bed, bringing her with him. She rested her head on his chest, her body molding into the curve of him, her legs wrapped around his. She laid her hand on his chest, and watched it rise and fall with his breathing.  
  
" James?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What do you want name the baby?"  
  
" Well for a girl, I don't mind, but if it's a boy, do you mind if we name him Harry, after my father." His voice seemed to crack when he said this, and Lily turned her head to regard him.  
  
" Of course." She kissed his chest.  
  
They laid in silence, before she broke it again. " If it's a girl, what do you think about Matilda? Or Emma?"  
  
" I like Emma, better than Matilda." James answered.  
  
" Yea, so do I. What do you think the baby will be like?"  
  
" Well, he'll have my sexy hair."  
  
Lily chuckled.  
  
" And his fathers charm." James added.  
  
" I hope he doesn't have as big of an ego as his father." Lily smirked.  
  
" Hey! I resent that!"  
  
" What about the girl?"  
  
" Well, she'll have her mother's eyes." He bent and kissed her head. And her mother's hair, but, it'll be as messy as her fathers."  
  
Lily chuckled. " So no one's getting out of having your hair?"  
  
" Not on your life Potter."  
  
" Ok Potter."  
  
James chuckled, and held her tighter. The two of them lapsed into silence. When James heard the Lily's breathing had become slow, he knew that she was asleep. He held her protectively, no scratch that, he held THEM protectively. He brought his family closer to his heart. That night he fell asleep as soon as he allowed himself to.  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW!!!!! 


	28. Having to see Petunia agian

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About two months later, James was woken up rudely by the small black box placed on his bedside table. He glanced at the clock, and saw that it was three in the morning. He groaned, and looked down at his sleeping wife, wrapped snuggly in his arms. He gently disentangled himself from around her soft warm, welcoming body, and pushed his covers back.  
  
Why so early in the morning, usually the black box goes off during the day, never this early in the morning. He stood up slowly, and padded over to their dresser so he could change into a simple work robe.  
  
When he had finished, making sure to be deadly quiet, there was no need to worry Lily over this, this early in the morning. He grabbed a random quill from the mess on top of the dresser, and scribbled a short, sweet note to her incase she woke up before he got home.  
  
Dearest Lily Love,  
  
Work calls. I'll be home soon. I love you.  
  
-James  
  
He walked over to his pillow, and placed it in the center for her to see when she woke up. He then turned toward the door, and walked down stairs, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder in the process.  
  
" James?" He heard a whisper in his living room.  
  
When James entered the living room, he saw Sirius's sillouette standing out harshly behind the dark window. James lit his wand, and regarded Sirius sleepily. His handsome face was contorted with confusion. " You were called?"  
  
" Yep." James said sadly.  
  
" At three in the morning?"  
  
" Apparently." James grumbled. " Let's go."  
  
Sirius nodded, and they each apparated out of James's house.  
  
LATER WITH JAMES & SIRIUS:  
  
James sat in the bushes, his butt was sore from sitting still for so long. Sirius crouched next to him, then next to him, and to the disgust of James, crouched Amos Diggory, who was apparently one of the men that they would be meeting, and working with.  
  
They were waiting for the right moment to break up the little death eater meeting in the center of a clearing.  
  
James sighed with exasperation. He glanced at the small black box in Sirius's hand, 'Maybe they'd missed the call?' Obviously not. He heard Sirius sigh heavily behind him, before he shattered the silence with a whisper.  
  
" Can we do this, I'm freezing!" Sirius said getting annoyed.  
  
" We can't just go and do it, we'll be killed." Amos said snootily.  
  
" Who the hell asked you Diggory!" James spat sitting back on his heels to give his aching butt some rest.  
  
" Potter, please, for the sake of everyone, grow up and get over yourself." Amos said.  
  
" You're just jealous that Lily married me." James said rolling his eyes.  
  
" You're just jealous." Amos mocked. " How old are you?"  
  
" Oh shut up!" James said angrily.  
  
" Hey I've got an idea! Why don't you both shut up? They'll hear us!" Sirius said.  
  
James and Amos just glared angrily at each other.  
  
" NOW!" A voice said through the small black box. James looked up at Sirius, then to Amos.  
  
" Ok, then, let's go."  
  
The three of them stood up, and began to chase down the black cloaked figures. James flung a disarming charm at one who had his wand pointed at him. The death eater's wand flew into his outstretched hands, and James took off after the unarmed death eater. He dodged curses that were being flung at him from every direction. He actually had to dive, and roll, in an attempt to escape one that narrowly missed him. He got up quickly and took off again after the panicked death eater; this one was obviously new to this, because they weren't apparating.  
  
" Just stop, I'm going to get you." James shouted, not even the slightest out of breath. He looked over his shoulder to see dozens of aurors apparating onto the spot, and rounding up deatheaters. He grinned, and took off faster after this death eater. He finally came level with them and noticed that it was a he. James tackled him, and pointed his wand at his chest.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." The death eater became immobile. James pushed back his hood, and the oh so familiar face of Luciuis Malfoy stared angrily up at him. His cold eyes bulging in anger. His white blonde hair falling over his face.  
  
" Malfoy, I should have guessed." James smirked. " Well it's my pleasure to bust your ass." James said happily.  
  
James pulled his stiff form up by his collar, and dragged him, not so nicely over to the surrounding aurors.  
  
"Finite Incantium!" Someone shouted nearby, and Lucius Malfoy's spell came undone. Then, James heard an " Expelliarmus!" Before everything went black.  
  
LATER:  
  
When he woke up, he was surprised to feel a warm soft weight on top of him. He reached down, and ran his fingers through her soft mane of hair. She looked up, with tear stained cheeks.  
  
" Jeez, I'm fine Lils, don't cry."  
  
" Yea, I'm the one who had to examine you this morning you jerk. I come into work, they tell me, 'oh there's a patient in room 209', so I go in, and low and behold, I find my husband, the father to my child unconscious on the table. I don't know about you, but that's what I love to see in the mornings. It's bad enough I woke up with a note, telling me nothing, then I come to work, and see that you've been injured." Lily rambled.  
  
" Lily, calm down, nothing happened to me, well except the fact that I have to work with Amos Diggory, and I just lost Lucius Malfoy, when I could have had him thrown in Azkaban."  
  
" You have to work with Amos Diggory?" She asked looking puzzled.  
  
" Sucks doesn't it?"  
  
Lily let a weak giggle out, and James tried to sit up.  
  
" So when do I get out of here?"  
  
" Who said you're getting out? I'm thinking of killing you!" Lily said angrily, and poked him in the chest. " You could have at least told me where you were going for work!"  
  
" Lils!" He reached over and cupped her cheek. " I didn't even know until I came to work."  
  
" Well that's just bull, they should tell you before you go." She said angrily, pushing his hand away from her face.  
  
James shook his head, and leaned over, and recupped Lily's face between his hands, before capturing his wife's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
" ACM, excuse me, but I believe Mr. Potter can leave."  
  
Lily broke away from James, blushing furiously at a grinning Anastasia.  
  
" So this must be your husband James Potter?" Anastasia said grinning. Lily nodded, and she held out her hand for James to take. " Nice to meet you, they probably shouldn't have assigned Lily to your room, but it's too late for that."  
  
James just grinned.  
  
" Well, when you're ready Mr. Potter, you can leave, you're perfectly fine." James nodded as Anastasia left the room.  
  
" See." James said grinning at Lily. " I'm fine."  
  
" Yea, this time." Lily said looking up at him. " Oh, and by the way, I'll be leaving next week."  
  
James eyes bulged as the implication of his words sank into his head.  
  
" WHAT! WHY?" He asked in a panic.  
  
" Oh James, I'm not leaving you or anything," She giggled at how wrong her words sounded. " My grandmum passed away yesterday, and I have to go to the funeral." She looked down at her shoes.  
  
James looked at his wife's face. " I'm sorry." James said pulling her into a hug.  
  
" It's ok, we were never really close, and I hadn't actually seen her since I was eight."  
  
" Oh, well, I think I should come with you."  
  
" James you don't have to." Lily said looking at James seriously.  
  
" No I think it's time for me to meet your legendary sister." James grinned. " We are family now too you know, I haven't even met her."  
  
Lily cringed. " Trust me you don't want to, That's the last thing you want, to be related to her. I'll apologize ahead of time for the horrible things she'll probably say." Lily frowned. " I don't want you getting angry, or offended."  
  
" I won't." James looked her in the eye. " I promise."  
  
Lily looked doubtful, but nodded her head anyway. " Fine."  
  
James grinned. " Good."  
  
THAT NEXT WEEK! OH NO PETUNIA'S BACK!  
  
Lily and James stepped into Lily's parent's old house, and Lily glanced around. Everything was as it had always been, except for a few pieces of furniture that were missing, probably picked off by Petunia. She glared angrily at the thought. 'How dare she steal things from their house, just like she'd practically stolen her favorite red skirt, even worse she ruined it.  
  
She could almost hear her father's voice as he watched football in the den on Sundays, and she could almost smell her mother's famous pasta cooking. What she wouldn't do for some of that pasta now. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, this was the exact reason why she could never live in this house, she'd end up being a depressed mess.  
  
" Love what's wrong?" James asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and bringing her unresisting body toward his.  
  
" Just memories." She snuffled, and brought a hand down to her expanding abdomen. It wasn't very big, but you could notice a slight bump.  
  
" What time is the funeral?" James asked into her hair as he gave it a light kiss.  
  
" In an hour."  
  
" Why don't we go out for some food, so you don't have to stay in the house."  
  
" Thank you James, can we go somewhere in muggle London?"  
  
James's eyes widened with pleasure. " Heck yea!"  
  
Lily giggled; he was like a little kid, asking to go to a candy shop.  
  
" Ok let's go."  
  
" Do you have muggle money?" James asked.  
  
Lily thought. Maybe there was still some money left in her parent's room. She turned, and walked up the stairs toward her parent's room. When she entered, a wave of memories assaulted her again. She quickly made her way to the place where her mother had kept all of her money. The small white jewelry box, it was more of a creamy yellow now, due to the time, but it was almost exactly how she remembered it from her youth. She was surprised to see most of her money was still in there, as if her mother was still there to use it. One thing she couldn't figure out was why Petunia hadn't stolen that, but she didn't stick around to think about it. She pocketed some of the money, and made her way back downstairs to James who was standing in the doorway, in hands shoved into the pockets of his long leather jacket. His blue eyes wide were wide with excitement of the thought of muggle London, and his hair standing on top of his head like usual. He looked simply irresistible.  
  
She walked down the stairs, and slid her arms between his, and wrapped them tightly around his waist. She rested her cheek against the cold fabric of his leather jacket, and sighed one last time.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
As the two of them walked down muggle London, holding each other, James stopped at a store window. There were records, and guitars.  
  
" What is that?" James asked looking at a record.  
  
" That's a record."  
  
" What's it do?"  
  
" It plays music."  
  
" Really?" James asked in awe. Lily chuckled, and reached up to kiss his jaw.  
  
" Yep."  
  
When they finally reached the restaurant, they had a quick lunch. Lily noticed that they were running short on time, they only had a fifteen minutes until the funeral.  
  
" Come on Jay, we have to go, we're going to be late." She interlaced her arm with his, and dragged him down the street toward the funeral home where her grandmother was held.  
  
When they reached the place, Lily felt a whole colony of butterflies take residence in the pit of her stomach.  
  
The room was lit dimly, and there was a small group of chattering people. Lily grasped James's arm, and clenched her jaw. 'What was she doing here? She didn't belong here anymore.  
  
NO! No Lily don't think that, you should be here, she was your grandmother too.  
  
She stepped into the room. She saw a few familiar faces. Faces that she hadn't seen in years. She saw friends of the family, and friends of her grandmother's church that she hadn't seen since she was a child.  
  
One of her mother's best friends from high school, by the name of Margaret stood nearby, and she glanced over her shoulder, and spotted Lily. Her mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
" Lillian?" Lily glanced up, and smiled shyly, she was always shy around people like this.  
  
Margaret walked over, and hugged Lily tightly. " You look so much like your mother, I just knew it was you!" She pulled back, and grinned at Lily. " So where have you been for all these years?"  
  
" Oh here and there." Lily smiled.  
  
" Bob! Come here." Margaret called to a middle aged man, that Lily slightly remembered from her childhood.  
  
" What is it Margie?"  
  
" Guess who this is?"  
  
Bob glanced her up and down. She could see his eyes trying to decipher where he'd seen her.  
  
" I give up."  
  
" It's Little Lily."  
  
Lily blushed, she remembered that nickname.  
  
"Lily?" Bob broke into a large smile. " My god you've grown, I remember you when you were just a baby!" He engulfed her in a hug.  
  
Lily grinned at him. " Nice to see you again Bob."  
  
" You remember me?" He asked shocked.  
  
" Vaguely." Lily laughed.  
  
" So who's this handsome young man?" Margaret asked smiling.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry, this is my husband James, James this is Margaret and Bob Bennet." Lily said smiling.  
  
" Lily! You're married?" Margaret asked her shocked. Lily blushed. She'd forgotten that she'd probably have to go through this. " Yea, actually, I'm also two and a half months pregnant too."  
  
" Pregnant! Oh isn't that wonderful Bob? You must be so excited that you and Petunia will be giving birth around the same time."  
  
Lily forced a smile. Petunia was pregnant.  
  
James looked down at his wife, to see that dark shade pass over her emerald eyes, that he hadn't seen since the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
" Come on love." He whispered. He held his hand out to Bob and Margaret. " Nice to meet you."  
  
" Oh nice to meet you too, oh wait, what's your last name?"  
  
" Potter." He smiled, and led his wife away.  
  
"Potter, what a nice name, Lily Potter, I like it." Margaret said to Bob.  
  
" Yes I agree." Bob agreed.  
  
As the two made their way around the room, many people who seemed to remember little Lily Evans greeted them, and showed their sympathies to Lily  
  
Lily sighed, this wasn't so hard, and she hadn't even seen Petunia yet. But as you all know, all good things must come to an end. Lily had her back to the room, and James had gone off to the bathroom, after making sure that she would be ok alone for a few minutes. She had told him not to worry, so he went off to the bathroom.  
  
She suddenly felt someone bump into her, and she turned around to say sorry, and was face to face with Petunia.  
  
She shrieked and backed up. " What the hell are you doing here?" Petunia spat.  
  
" I believe that she was my grandmother too."  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes. " Like you cared, after you went off to that freak school."  
  
" I did care!" Lily said getting frustrated.  
  
" Sure you did." Petunia said snappily.  
  
" God Petunia! Can't you for just a day! Be a civilized human being?" Lily shrieked getting annoyed with her sister.  
  
Petunia was about to open her mouth to reply, when a large beefy man came up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled stupidly at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes, and looked back at her smug sister. She obviously thought this whale was a great catch.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry, have you met my husband Vernon?" Petunia said with sick sweetness. She smirked at Lily evilly.  
  
Lily felt her blood boil.  
  
Suddenly she felt a warm arm slip around her waist, and felt herself being pulled toward a hard warm chest.  
  
" Those bathrooms are amazing." He chuckled. " Everything's so clean and shiny, and there isn't one magical thing in there! How do they do it?"  
  
He glanced up and noticed the two people standing in front of them, he complete forgot about the amazing bathrooms as he measured them up with his eyes. 'I wonder who these people are?' The woman horsefaced, and bony. She looked, well evil; she was giving Lily a dark glare. The man was porkey, with hair slicked back with grease, and looked like a giant sleaze ball.  
  
He held out his hand, and smiled politely at them. " Hello, I'm James, Lily's husband."  
  
The woman's face frowned even more, as she shot Lily a death glare. Petunia put her hands behind her back, and stuck up her nose. " I don't touch freaks."  
  
" PETUNIA!" Lily shrieked. The man, who seemed to finally get the sense knocked into him, stepped back looking terrified.  
  
James put his hand down, and glared at the woman. " So you're Petunia?" He asked coldly.  
  
" Yes." She glared back. " I suppose you're a freak, just like my charming sister here?" Her eyes darted back and forth between the two adults.  
  
" A freak?" James asked in a deadly growl.  
  
" You heard me."  
  
" If you mean a wizard, then yes I am."  
  
Petunia sneered evilly at him. " As I thought. I am surprised though, I was hoping my sister would die alone and miserable, but I can't always get what I want."  
  
" Are you still punishing her for becoming a witch?" James asked quietly.  
  
" Becoming a witch is punishment enough." She lazily replied.  
  
James took a step toward Petunia, in a challenging manner, and Petunia backed away, looking terrified.  
  
Lily stepped up, and put a comforting hand on James's arm. " Don't worry about her."  
  
Petunia just shot her a glare. James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders, crushing her to his side, and glared defiantly at Petunia and Vernon. Petunia turned her face, and walked away, with her husband right at her heels.  
  
" What horrible people." James murmured against her hair. " I'm so sorry you had to live with her your whole life."  
  
Lily could feel tears well behind her eyes. She looked out of the corner of her eyes, and saw Petunia glance at them.  
  
" Can we go?" Lily croaked.  
  
" Of course love." He kissed her head, and led her out the door, after she said her last goodbye to her grandmother, and her old life.  
  
When they got home, Lily finally let herself cry. She went up to their room, and crawled into an upright ball on her side of the bed hugging her knees to her chest, and let her pent up emotions out in the easiest way she knew how.  
  
Maybe it was just because she was pregnant, or maybe she really was upset, she didn't know, all she knew was that her sister's blatant hatred for Lily had hurt her. She'd forgotten how much it hurt.  
  
James stood in the doorway of their room, and watched his shaking wife break down. She curled into a small ball, and wept. He walked into the room, and sat down on the bed next to her. He reached over, and stroked her hair, and back  
  
He drew his shaking wife into his arms, and let her cry into the fabric, covering his chest. He pressed her head further into his chest, and stroked her hair, running his fingers through it gently. He tenderly kissed her head.  
  
" It's all right love. You never have to see them again."  
  
She sniffed into his shirt. " I know." She muttered.  
  
James lifted her chin up, and gazed into her large watery emerald eyes. He held her chin up with his thumb and index finger. " I don't want them, those people to bring you down."  
  
" I know, I just, it's been waiting to come out."  
  
James nodded. " I understand."  
  
He kissed her lips tenderly, and then kissed her eyelids, her nose, her jaw, and her lips again. He hugged her warm body to his, she rested her head against his shoulder, and he breathed in her smell.  
  
She sighed, her sobs subsiding.  
  
" You know what?" Lily whispered.  
  
" What?"  
  
Lily sniffed, and glanced up at James face from under his arm.  
  
" I could go for some pickles."  
  
James lifted his head, thinking he'd heard wrong. He looked into his wife's eyes, and saw that she wasn't joking.  
  
" Do we have any?" She prodded.  
  
James chuckled, and stood up. " Yeah, I'll go get some."  
  
Lily rested her back against the headboard. "Ok." Lily said weakly. 'She'd had a long day, and she was hungry now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
READ AND REVIEW!  
  
P.S: I am sooooo sorry about the insanely long wait, but as this story reaches the end it's getting harder to write. Please, please be patient! I love the reviews! Don't stop them coming!  
  
Just so all of you know, I know exactly what's going to happen in this story, I'm just having a lot of trouble wording it. So I'm sorry if the updates are starting to become a longer wait. I'm trying!  
  
I also want to thank all my readers! I wouldn't have gotten this far without any of you! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
-Emma 


	29. The Chapter where a lot happens Includi...

DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, with her swollen feet up on the center table. She sighed, and waved the magazine in front of her flushed face. The heat was starting to get to her, as well as boredom. She had nothing to do during the days, because James had made her take off the month after, and before the birth. She had a lot of time to herself.  
  
She was happy that May was coming to spend time with her in an hour, after her last class dismissed. She was due to pop any day now, and she was a bit nervous. She stopped fanning herself with the magazine, and flipped it open. It may have been boring, but it was reading material.  
  
She soon found herself falling asleep, in the penetrating heat. The magazine lay face down on her large stomach.  
  
May stepped into Lily's living room, to be met with a humorous sight. Lily was lying down on the couch, with her swollen ankles propped up on the center table. There was a mothering magazine, face down on her swollen belly and she was breathing lightly. Her hair was falling over the back of the couch, and around the cushions, and a bead of sweat was slowly falling down her flushed face.  
  
" Liiiiilllllyyy." May said in a sing song voice.  
  
Lily's eyes flickered open, and she stared back at May standing in front of her.  
  
" Tired?"  
  
" Yea, it is so HOT in here." Lily tried to sit up straight, and it took her few seconds before she was sitting upright.  
  
" So how's it going?"  
  
" Pretty good, I guess, I'm bored to tears, with no one here, and since I'm ready to pop any day now, James doesn't want me to do anything to strenuous." Lily rolled her eyes at that.  
  
" Oh he's just worried about you that's all." May said smiling.  
  
" Yea, I know."  
  
Just then, the fire burned green, and an older woman with red graying hair stepped out smiling.  
  
" How's my favorite daughter in law?"  
  
" How's your only daughter in law?" Lily said smiling.  
  
" Yea, well you would've been my favorite anyway." She said grinning. " So how are you doing?" She asked worriedly.  
  
" I'm doing ok, I'm a little emotional, GOSH it's hot in here. Is it normal that I can't fit into my shoes?"  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed. " That's to be expected. Anything else?"  
  
" Well, I can't get up without outside help. Other than that, I'm fine.  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled remembering how that was. "When is James coming home? I have an announcement to make."  
  
Lily smiled. "He should be home any minute."  
  
"Well good."  
  
May smiled and sat down next to Lily. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well I have to make dinner." Lily said, as she began the long drawn out process of standing up.  
  
" No, you're not." Mrs. Potter said. She gently pushed her daughter in law back into her seat and made her way into the kitchen. " I'll make it for tonight."  
  
Lily and May shared a look before May practically threw herself into the cushions of Lily's couch. She sighed, and looked over at Lily.  
  
"So Sirius bought a flying motorcycle." May said quietly.  
  
Lily's emerald eyes sparkled excitedly. "Are you kidding me? A flying one?" She asked amused.  
  
May shrugged. "Unfortunately."  
  
Lily grinned. "You're not happy about this?"  
  
"I don't like motorcycles." She shrugged. "But I suppose it's ok, if it makes him happy, besides, I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be living here." She glanced up at Lily through her eyelashes.  
  
Lily caught onto the subtle hint, and looked up concerned. "What?"  
  
"Well, you see, I was offered a job."  
  
Lily looked at May, pushing her silently to go on.  
  
"And it pays better than Hogwarts."  
  
Lily nodded. "Ok, well where is it then?"  
  
May gulped, and picked at a thread in the couch. "America."  
  
Lily felt a knot form in the back of her throat. "America? Are you serious?" Lily asked in awe.  
  
May shrugged yet again. "Yea, it has much better pay..and..."  
  
"And what?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well it's just got better benefits and all that."  
  
Lily stared at her open mouthed. "So you're moving to America?"  
  
May's eyes went wide, and she turned and stared at Lily. "No! no, no, no, I'm not sure I'm doing this yet, I don't know if I can leave Sirius."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"I'm just thinking about it." May said quietly.  
  
" Well May, I won't pretend that I like what you're thinking, but if that's what you want to do, then it's your choise. But I'll miss you." Lily said.  
  
" Oh I'll miss you too Lily." May said and hugged Lily tightly. "But I seriously wouldn't worry about it now."  
  
Lily felt tears well behind her eyes. 'Don't cry! Don't cry!' Lily felt a tear fall down her face. 'Why was she crying? It wasn't like May had said that she was definitely leaving, and tomorrow at that.  
  
When they broke apart, Lily tried to hide her face ashamed.  
  
" Lils?" May asked, studying her fidgeting friend. When she finally caught her friend's face, she noticed a tear fall.  
  
" Lily, why are you crying?" May asked shocked.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Oh Lily." May giggled, and hugged Lily again.  
  
" What's with all the water works?" A deep voice asked from behind them.  
  
" Oh nothing, just your emotional wife." May chuckled.  
  
James smiled, and walked behind his wife. He gathered her hair away from her face, and bent down to kiss her head.  
  
"How's mummy doing?"  
  
"I've been better, speaking of mums, your mum's here." Lily said with a yawn.  
  
"She is?"  
  
"She said she has an announcement to make."  
  
"An announcement?" James asked, confusion spreading across his handsome face.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well let's go weasel it out of her." James grinned. He helped his wife to standing position. "I also have an announcement, and since everyone is here, besides Remus, I'll just tell you now."  
  
Lily smiled at him, and intertwined her arm with his.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, James's mother turned around, and regarded her son.  
  
"Hello James's dear."  
  
"Hey Mum." He walked up to her, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You had an announcement?"  
  
"Yes, James... I'm moving." James's jaw dropped, Lily and May, just stared at her.  
  
" Mum Why?"  
  
Mrs. Potter fidgeted nervously from foot to foot.  
  
" Oh not far dear, just to another house." She tried to sound cheerful.  
  
James nodded, frowning. " Where?"  
  
" Whales, maybe." She smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mrs. Potter shrugged at the distraught look on his son's face.  
  
"I just can't live there anymore, too many memory's. Besides, I think it's time."  
  
James could see her reasoning, but didn't she see that she was selling his childhood home? The house that he had happy memories in. Memories involving his father? Or the summers at his house with the Marauders.  
  
"Do you see dear?" She asked, examining him closely.  
  
James just nodded.  
  
Mrs. Potter nodded slowly, before smiling at her son cheerfully. "Ok, well now you. What's your big news?"  
  
" Mum." James looked at his mother sadly. He couldn't fathom why his mother was so happy about selling his childhood home.  
  
" Oh James, go on." Mrs. Potter smiled.  
  
James looked up at his mother, his wife, and his friend.  
  
"They've made me World Class Auror, Sirius already knows." James managed a weak smile.  
  
Lily stood stock-still staring fixedly at her husband. Her lips thinned into a straight line, as she did everything in her power to keep them from trembling. The lump in her throat grew to unmentionable heights, as what he had said, sank home. She felt the familiar tears string to her eyes, and she didn't do anything to stop them.  
  
May looked at him shocked and Mrs. Potter stared at him. Then the tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"What?" James asked confused.  
  
" James Please. Please don't!" Lily cried. She stepped in front of him staring pleadingly with her eyes, and grasped his hands.  
  
He looked at his distressed wife and apprehension curled around his stomach. He begged her to understand with his eyes.  
  
" Lily you know I have to." He said quietly, glancing quickly at the other two in the room.  
  
Lily wanted to shout, to scream, to hit something; instead she nodded, dropped his hand like it had burned her, and turned out of the kitchen to be alone.  
  
" Lily! Lily please! Wait!" He bounded out of the kitchen after his wife. She was halfway up the stairs, when James reached her. He grabbed her wrist. She turned toward him on the stairs. Her face was a mask of emotion. Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks, and she stared into his eyes. Her fiery red hair tumbled down her back, and her emerald eyes had lost their sparkle.  
  
" James, I understand why you have to do this, but, I just need time to deal with it, to deal with the fact of how much danger your putting yourself into, so you can go back down with your mother, and May, I'll see you later." She looked at him once more before turning up the stairs, and closing the door to her room with a soft thud.  
  
James stared at the door. He could feel his heart breaking in two. He could actually feel tears well behind his eyes, he hadn't felt that since his father died. He blinked them away, and walked slowly back down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
When he entered, his mother, and May were sitting at the table chatting. May glanced up with sympathy.  
  
" How is she?"  
  
" She's upset, she won't talk to me." James's voice cracked.  
  
" Don't worry James, just give her time."  
  
James nodded mournfully. " I know." He said unhappily. He slumped down next to his mother, and put his head in his hands.  
  
" She's just worried, dear, look what happened to your father." Mrs. Potter said sadly.  
  
" I know." He shook his head, and stood up again. " This is just not my day, you tell me that you're moving, and my wife won't talk to me right now. Look, you guys can stay here if you want, but I've got to talk to her, she needs to understand."  
  
" James, shouldn't you give her some time to adjust."  
  
" I've got to make sure that she understands, I can't live without her, she means the world to me, most of the reason why I'm doing this is to protect her and the baby."  
  
May and Mrs. Potter just nodded, as they watched their friend, and son turn toward the stairs.  
  
James walked up the stairs quietly brooding over what Lily had said to him. She'd said she understood, but did she? That if he didn't do this the Potter line would diminish to nonexistence, and evil would win. He stood outside the hard wood door. He leaned in. He could hear sniffling. He knocked softly, until he heard a soft nasally voice say that he could enter. He pushed the door open and stood uncertainly in the doorway. She sat up straight on the end of the bed, tears streamed down her as she stared at him standing in the doorway.  
  
They stood in awkward silence for a few moments.  
  
"You know James, I had this dream once." She started quietly, and even though they were quiet, it sounded as if she was shouting at him "I had a baby, it was our baby, and you..you..were killed." Tears fell continuously down her face. "That was the night I figured out that I loved you, and that I didn't know what I would do without you. But now it's coming true. You're going to be killed! And where will that leave the baby and myself?" She burst out irrationally.  
  
James shook his head in shock, and he walked slowly into the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Lily! I'm not going to die!" He said strongly, kneeling in front of her.  
  
"How do you know?" She stared down into his warm blue eyes. "Look at what happened to your father."  
  
James reached up, and swiped a tear off of her soft cheek before she could push him away.  
  
"It won't happen to me." He quietly promised.  
  
She looked away. She couldn't bare to look at him.  
  
"Lily." He whispered quietly.  
  
She didn't turn to him. Instead large fat tears began to fall down her face.  
  
"Lily please look at me." His voice was pleading, begging her to forgive him, but she couldn't turn her head in his direction. How could he do this, just throw himself into such danger?  
  
She felt him gently take her chin between his thumb, and pointer finger, and guide her face around to face him. She regarded him for a moment, his eyes were large with hurt, and she stiffened to realize that she was the cause.  
  
"You realize why I have to do this right?" She sighed. "I love you, and I love our child. I'd give my life for the both of you, and that's just what I'm doing. I'd rather die than see either of you hurt."  
  
"But do you have to do this?" She sobbed.  
  
He glided his hand up the side of her face, and into her hair. He gazed into her eyes. "I won't die, and if I do, it's protecting the ones I love. And to me I think it's worth it."  
  
"I don't, why don't I get to risk my life for you or our child."  
  
He gave her a stern look. "Because there's no need to."  
  
She began to fidget. "Yes there is, if you can protect the one's you love, why can't I?"  
  
"Lily.."  
  
"No, I'm serious." She cried, becoming hysterical.  
  
He didn't answer; he pulled her warm body to his own, holding her as tightly as he dared. Holding her head to his shoulder as she cried, and grasped handfuls of his shirt.  
  
"Shhhh, don't worry. Nothing will happen to me. I promise. I'm safe, you're all safe, me, you, and the baby."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"I promise with all my heart." He bent down to kiss her head.  
  
"When I get the chance to protect you or the baby, I can do that?"  
  
James felt there was no point in arguing, and besides if he was able too, it was only fair that she was as well.  
  
"Ok." He said quietly.  
  
She sniffled, and nodded against his shoulder.  
  
He pulled her closer to him and she buried her head farther into his shoulder.  
  
James tangled his hand in her thick auburn hair.  
  
They sat like that, wrapped in each other's embrace for a few minutes, before James backed up and looked at her lovingly. He cupped her cheek, and smiled tenderly.  
  
"I love you James, and I understand why you're doing this, I would be doing the same thing, I'm just being selfish." Her cheeks flushed bright red.  
  
James's heart skipped a beat, as he crushed his wife to his chest. " I love you Lils."  
  
" Me too." She whispered back smiling, wrapping her small arms around his neck.  
  
When he pulled back again, she kept her arms firmly around his neck. " Baby, will you come to my banquet on Saturday right? When they announce me?"  
  
Lily grinned despite herself.  
  
"Yes, I s'pose so."  
  
He smiled in relief, and hugged her again.  
  
"What about your mother?" Lily asked as the thought popped into her mind.  
  
"Yea, that was a bit of a shock." He reached a hand up and scratched his head, the action that he did when he was confused or thinking of something. "But, it's what she wants to do, so I can't stand in her way. It's odd though, I mean I grew up in that house."  
  
Lily reached over and cupped his cheek with her palm. "Yea, but you live here now, to start new memories?" She said with a grin. "Are the other's gone?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know." James grinned.  
  
"WHAT! And we're up here! James!"  
  
James chuckled as his pregnant wife waddled full speed for the door. When they got down the stairs, which took them a few minutes, what with Lily being pregnant and all, they were pleased to see that May and Mrs. Potter had left, so they had some time to themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday came swiftly for the Lily. She sat on the couch with her swollen ankles, again propped up on the center table. She was trying to read an article from the magazine, but to put it bluntly, her chest was in the way. She hastily tried to sit up. If she was having trouble sitting up, how in the hell was she going to go to the banquet tonight? She sighed, and looked out the window.  
  
She frowned, all she wanted to do way fly, just once, for a few minutes, but James forbade it this late in her pregnancy. Yet, he was outside playing a game of quidditch with Sirius and Remus. She watched as he flew up behind Sirius, and knocked the red quaffle from under Sirius's arm, laughing maniacally. This brought a memory of a time when her and May were in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and she was buried in a pile of quaffles. She found herself chuckling.  
  
She tore her eyes away from her husband, and glanced at the clock. Her eyes grew wide, the banquet started in an hour and a half. If she was going to get ready in time, she had to start now! She ran to the back door to call in the boys.  
  
" Hey Jay! Get your ass in here! Are we going to the banquet or not?" The three boys looked down at her in amusement. Here was pregnant Lily Potter flushed with annoyance as they descended toward her.  
  
James grinned at his wife. She was beautiful, as always, and for the millionth time he though just how beautiful she was, while carrying his child. He landed softly, and grabbed his wife up in a hug. She cringed, but hugged him tightly back.  
  
" Jay, I hate to tell you this, but you stink." She giggled, as she backed up to kiss his nose.  
  
" Well thank you!" He said in mock outrage. " I see that didn't stop you from kissing me!"  
  
" Nothing could stop me from kissing you." She kissed him full on the mouth, before backing up, and slapping his butt toward the door. " Now go take a shower."  
  
Sirius and Remus were laughing as James smirked over his shoulder, and disappeared into the house.  
  
" Well, I'll see you tonight Lils." Sirius said.  
  
Lily nodded as the two men disapparated back to their respective homes. She grinned as she closed the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2ND HALF OF CHAPTER 29!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, Lily stood in front of the mirror above her dresser scowling.  
  
" Look at me! I'm a whale!" She moaned, eyeing her large stomach from the side.  
  
" You're beautiful." James put in kissing her neck.  
  
" Oh stop kissing my butt, you just want me to shut up."  
  
James put hand over his heart.  
  
" Would I ever do that?" James asked with mock hurt. " No really, you are the most exquisite creature I've ever laid eyes on, but to me you always are, so I'm not the right person to ask."  
  
She gently shoved his broad shoulder playfully, while grinning, before turning serious again.  
  
" James, should I go? I mean I'm gonna pop any day now, I mean look at me." She gestured with her hands for effect.  
  
James stood behind her, his hand resting on her shoulders. He looked her up and down in the mirror. Her lavender dress robes fell elegantly over her enlarged stomach, and fell to her feet where it pooled. She'd curled her hair and gelled it, so they were sleek and shiny red curls, and she had snapped small diamond studs to single curls giving off a beautiful shining, sparkling effect.  
  
" You.Look.Perfect." He emphasized the words to get his point across. " I'm going to have to fight off a bunch of guys."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. " Yes, I hear the new fad is pregnant women."  
  
She scowled one last time at her reflection. Lily then turned all the way around to inspect his outfit. She gasped loudly when she saw his choice of a lime green bow tie.  
  
She ran over frantic, and yanked it roughly back over his head.  
  
" You will not, I repeat NOT wear this!" She waved it roughly in front of his face.  
  
" Lily! Why not! This is my last chance to get a few laughs!" He chuckled at her horrified expression.  
  
" You can not even begin to tell me that you were actually considering wearing this?" She asked in shock.  
  
James stared at his wife, with mischievous eyes. She sighed, and discarded it into the back of his closet, where you wouldn't be able to find anything even if you wanted to. She rummaged through his ties. She got out an elegant dark blue silk one, which was not a bow tie, thank god.  
  
She wrapped it around his neck, and tied it. He wore a black long sleeve button down shirt, and black pants. She ran her small hands down his chest, smoothing out any creases. She finally rested her hand on his upper chest.  
  
" MUCH BETTER!" Lily grinned staring adoringly at her husband. Instead of trying to tame his wild hair, he just gelled it up in spikes, so it looked like it was intentional. His blue eyes sparkled happily at his wife. She took a step toward him. " Now you're looking sexy!" Lily said running the hand down his chest.  
  
He grinned down at her. " I believe you're forgetting, I'm always sexy."  
  
Lily grinned. " Of course, how silly of me." She reached up on her tiptoes, and left a long, lingering kiss on his jaw. " So, what time are Siri and May going to the banquet?"  
  
" They actually should be there already." James said glancing at his watch.  
  
" Well let's go then, I don't want to be too late."  
  
James just grinned, and took her arm. " This way mi lady."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they arrived at the Ministry of Magic, the room was full to the busting, of elegantly dressed important people. They were all dancing or mingling, and Lily began to feel the old feeling of inadequacy. She fidgeted nervously from foot to foot, watching from the doorway all the people dance. She clutched her husband's arm, praying that he wouldn't disappear. She glanced up at him, and saw that he was grinning. Of course he loved this, what a jerk.  
  
She shut her eyes, as James lead her into the brightly-lit room. She saw heads begin to turn, and the room suddenly became blurry. She glanced nervously around the room, smiling, for effect. There was a round of applause, and she blushed, and stepped closer to James. He grinned down at her, and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. He bent down and kissed her fiery head. Lily wrung her sweaty hands, as she walked through the people, looking for a familiar face.  
  
Finally, after much searching, Lily spotted May and Sirius by the punch bowl. She quickly began to make her way over, after leaving James, to talk to some coworkers who were congratulating him. Lily tapped May on the shoulder, giving a huge sigh of relief.  
  
May whipped around with wide eyes, but quickly relaxed when she saw that it was just Lily.  
  
" Oh Lils! You look great!" May gushed.  
  
" Oh you too." Lily returned, looking around the crowded room, somewhat overwhelmed.  
  
" Hey Lils, is James here?" Sirius asked, with a glass of punch, clutched in his hand.  
  
"No, I left him at home." Lily rolled her eyes, and slapped the back of his head. "This thing is for him, is it not?"  
  
"I know, gosh, I was just trying to start a conversation, I'll remember not to mess with pregnant women." Sirius said, sounding scandalized.  
  
Lily chuckled, grinning at him, when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, and her smile faltered when she saw just whom it was.  
  
"Hello Amos."  
  
"Lily how are you?" His eyes drifted down to her stomach.  
  
"Pretty good, I'm pregnant." She said smiling happily, and rubbed her abdomen.  
  
"I see that, congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lily saw an arm snake around Amos's arm, she saw him grin, and was surprised to see Cindy Roads smile at her.  
  
"Lily, congratulations on your baby."  
  
She felt May stiffen beside her as she turned toward the familiar voice. Sirius stood behind her scowling.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hello May, Sirius." She threw in, flushing a bit as she said Sirius's name.  
  
"Hey." Sirius said emotionlessly, while May gave a weak wave.  
  
Just then, Lily felt a pair of arms hug her around her neck. He bent to kiss her cheek.  
  
"I lost you for a minute there."  
  
Lily grinned at his voice.  
  
"Hey James." Cindy said, trying to sound casual.  
  
James looked up, and nodded coldly.  
  
"Congratulations on your baby."  
  
"Thanks." He muttered.  
  
Cindy fidgeted nervously. "Well it was nice to see you again."  
  
"You too." Lily said, filling up the awkward silence. They all watched as Amos led Cindy away through the crowd of ministry workers.  
  
"Why do you think they're here together?" May asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I heard that right after they graduated they hooked up, and Cindy got pregnant, I guess that was true, I never asked him." James said.  
  
"You heard what? Where?" Lily asked.  
  
"Training." Sirius nodded in agreement, that he'd heard something along those lines as well.  
  
"And you kept perfect gossip away from us?" May asked with raised eyebrows. The three others chuckled a bit. A slow song began to play. James looked down at his wife.  
  
"Care to dance?" He held out his hand, she smiled, and accepted.  
  
"Of course, how can I refuse someone as sexy as you?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly." James grinned, and led her out to the dance floor.  
  
He took her into his arms, and swayed to the music, like the perfect dance in their final year at Hogwarts. She rested her head against his shoulder. She was very well aware of the admiring glances she was receiving, and for once she really didn't care, she even welcomed them.  
  
When the song was over she excused herself. He cupped her cheek, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Don't be too long."  
  
She grinned, and made her way toward the bathroom near the back of the large brightly lit room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
25 minutes passed, and Lily still wasn't back from the bathroom, he was really worried. He glanced at his watch, he had to give his speech in 5 minutes, and he was worried she was going to miss it. He began to panic where could she possibly be.  
  
He scoured the area, pushing people aside, his eyes devouring the scene- taking place around him. He searched for the familiar redhead, maybe someone stopped her to talk, he could only hope. Or what if something was happening, and he didn't know where she was! He felt the metal claw of panic clench in his stomach. He felt bile rise in his throat. He had to find her, or he couldn't give the speech. Unshed tears burned violently behind his eyes, and there was a sizable lump lodged in his throat.  
  
His eyes came to rest on Sirius and Marty talking in the corner. He pushed passed the people in his way. His panic blinding him. He didn't know if he was being irrational, all he knew was that she needed to be found. When he finally reached them, he gasped air into his lungs hungrily.  
  
" Siri! Have you seen Lily anywhere!"  
  
Sirius looked wide-eyed at James's panicked expression.  
  
" No, I'm sorry, mate, but she can't be far."  
  
James's eyes widened farther. Where the hell was she? He spotted May out of the corner of his eye, and pushed passed Sirius.  
  
" May! Have you seen Lily?"  
  
" No, why? What's wrong?" She asked strongly.  
  
" I can't find her." James said, and glanced at his watch. There was one minute until his speech, fuck!  
  
" Where did she go last?"  
  
" She went to the bathroom after the first dance."  
  
" Well, she's probably in there, I'll go see what's wrong."  
  
She said this just as The Minister of Magic stood up at the podium and called for silence. He looked at her frantically.  
  
"Hurry."  
  
May nodded, and bounded toward the bathroom. Sirius looked on with interest, what was going on?  
  
May slammed into the bathroom, and saw Lily sitting in front of the wall, resting her forehead on the tiles, sweating, and crying.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily looked up, and burst into tears. "May, the baby!..I think. I think.It's coming." Lily said weakly.  
  
May's eyes widened 'shit'.  
  
"Where's James?"  
  
Lily closed her eyes tightly as a wave of indescribable pain washed over her. "Fuck May! Where the hell is James!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"He's giving his speech."  
  
Lily rested her forehead flat on the tile. "It's coming." She whispered. "I need drugs!"  
  
May turned on her heel, and flung the door open. She plowed head on into Sirius who was standing right outside the door. He grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"What's going on, James actually had me wait out here for you and Lily, where's Lily?" Sirius asked with confusion.  
  
"She's in labor, you dumb ass! Move!" She pushed passed the stunned Sirius, who ran after her. They pushed through the silent people, who were all listening intently to James's speech.  
  
"I know what I'm getting myself into, and I understand that taking this position could put my life at a risk, but me being a Potter, the son of the great Harold Potter, I feel it's my duty to follow in his footsteps, and finish what he couldn't accomplish. It is my personal goal to rid the world of the dark lord, and if I can't than, another Potter somewhere along the line will. I'm just that adamant for the sake of wizarding kind. I have to thank my boss, Marty, and my friends, and especially my gorgeous wife."  
  
"JAMES!" Sirius shouted from the side of the stage.  
  
"Lily, who's carrying my child as we speak."  
  
"JAMES! COME ON! JAMES!" Sirius tried again. This time James looked over, his eyebrows raises. Sirius waved him frantically over. James smiled sheepishly at the crowd, but walked silently across the stage to where Sirius was standing.  
  
"Padfoot.. Not a good time."  
  
"Yea well, your wife's in labor." May said with an air of panicked sarcasm.  
  
He stiffened in shock. "What?" He asked quietly. "Where?"  
  
"In the ladies bathroom, James you have to get her to Mungos now! And I mean now!" May said seriously.  
  
James pushed passed them. The curious crowd followed him with their eyes. He felt the blood rush to his head. She'd be fine; they were going to have a baby. He broke into a sprint, dodging in and out of people, some huffing angrily at him as he passed roughly, but he didn't care, he stormed into the bathroom, and saw his wife crouched on the floor, pale and sweating, with her forehead on the cool tiles.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
She looked up miserably. "James."  
  
He crossed the room, and helped her up, "come on." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be fine, can you apparate?"  
  
"Yea, I think so."  
  
James grabbed her hand and they apparated to St. Mungos together.  
  
LATER AT THE HOSPITAL:  
  
"JAAAAMMMMEEESSSSSS!!!!! Make it stop! Please." Lily clutched his hand with a death grip, tears pouring continuously down her pale white face. Her forehead was dotted with perspiration.  
  
James looked at his wife helplessly, her hair matted against the white pillow, as her grip tightened as she had another contraction. He tried to drown out his wife's painful screams. He looked up at the mediwitch that was helping her.  
  
"Can't you do something for her, can't you see she's in pain." James said angrily.  
  
The mediwitch just looked at him sympathetically. They finally reached a room, and the mediwitch raised her wand, and muttered a spell, and Lily's screams stopped, and her grip loosened, breathing heavily. She left the room, only saying that the delivery doctor will be in, in a moment.  
  
She looked up at James. "I am not doing this again, James Potter, this is your one chance."  
  
He chuckled, and held her hand up to his lips. She could feel another contraction coming, but it was just a slight tingling. Her grip instinctively tightened over his fingers. He smoothed her hair away from her face with his free hand, trying to comfort his wife.  
  
A LITTLE LATER:  
  
"Push Mrs. Potter, I need you to push." The kind doctor said from somewhere around her legs.  
  
She clutched James's hand, and pushed once more. He continued to smooth her hair away from her face, and whisper soothing words to her. She shrieked in pain.  
  
" I can't believe you James Potter, to put me through this! This must be some kind of sick punishment."  
  
The doctor chuckled, as Lily squeezed James's hand again as she pushed with all of her might. The quiet of the room was shattered momentarily by the blood curdling screams of a tiny baby. Lily rested her head back against her pillows exhausted. She watched in awe as they cleaned off the child that had just come from her. She watched as they wrapped a blue blanket around it, and began to walk over to her.  
  
" It's a boy." The Doctor smiled, placing the small human in his Mother's arms. The baby had a mop of messy black hair, sticking up all over his head, and he had piercing green eyes, just like his mother. It felt as if her heart had just flew to her throat. He was a mirror image of his father. She grinned, and a tear fell from her eye.  
  
James felt a warm wave of a new kind of protectiveness and love as he stared down at his son being held in his mother's arms. This little bundle was the miniature version of himself. He was the product of his and Lily's love. They finally had a family, and he was going to do everything in his power to protect them.  
  
" Mr. Potter, Your mother, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and Ms. Delfin are all awaiting the child in the waiting room." The mediwitch smiled. " Shall I tell them to come in?"  
  
" Yes." James choked out happily, as he ran a finger down the length of his son's soft pink cheek. Lily smiled weakly up at him, and gently lifted her arms, communicating to James to take the baby.  
  
James gladly took his son into his arms, and cradled him to his chest. The grin on his face seemed permanent. He couldn't imagine a time when he'd been happier. He had his own family. This beat out the time he won his first quidditch match, or all the pranks the Marauders had pulled on the Slytherins.  
  
James's eyes lit up as he watched his little fists clench at the baby blue blanket and yawn. " You little one, are going to be the death of the Slytherins."  
  
Lily tutted but smiled at her husband and son.  
  
Just then the door opened, and five guests all came practically running in. May and Sirius were still in their dress robes, looking very elegant, besides the panicked look etched on their faces, but when they all caught sight of the small bundle wrapped in his father's arms, they broke into warm smiles.  
  
Mrs. Potter let a few tears drop as she walked over to her son to get a better look at her grandson. He had a tuft of unruly black hair, just like his father, and grandfather. Long dark eyelashes fell against his little pink cheek, and tiny fists clenched at the blanket. Mrs. Potter reached over to take the baby from her son, who readily gave him to her. The baby's eye lids fluttered open, exposing two brilliant green eyes. Mrs. Potter gasped.  
  
" He's got gorgeous eyes." A tear fell from her eye. " Just like his mother." Lily smiled, and watched her mother in law handle her son. " What do you plan to name him then?" She asked creakily.  
  
" Harold James Potter." Lily said proudly, but weakly from the bed. She reached over and clasped James's hand. He gave it a squeeze.  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled brightly at them, a tear trailing down her face. " Thank you."  
  
Just then Harry let out a loud earsplitting cry. A stream of tears cascading from his emerald eyes.  
  
" Whoa! That kid's got one set of lungs!" Sirius said holding his ears.  
  
Mrs. Potter handed Harry back to Lily, who held him to her chest, and gently patted his tiny back.  
  
" Shh.Mum's here."  
  
" It's so weird hearing that from her." May smiled.  
  
" Yea." Remus put in grinning.  
  
Finally when Harry had calmed down, Lily handed him back to James, and settled back into her pillows.  
  
Mrs. Potter left an hour later. She left the six of them to their own devices, letting them enjoy their new family.  
  
" Let me hold the newest member to the Marauders!" Sirius said bounding over to James. James grinned.  
  
" Sirius! Don't you dare help my husband corrupt my son!"  
  
" As you once said Lils, once a Marauder, always a Marauder, and besides, this kid was BORN a Marauder, think of that."  
  
She frowned, while James grinned, and gently handed his son over to his godfather.  
  
" Be careful." James warned. Sirius glared at him.  
  
" What do you take me for? Huh?"  
  
" A brainless dolt?" May suggested.  
  
" Haha." Sirius said as he smiled down at the tiny person cradled in his arms. Harry opened his eyes, and Sirius gaped at his eyes. They were pure emerald, a mirror image of Lily's eyes. He marveled at the mix between James and Lily he was. He had James's messy hair, and Lily's beautiful eyes.  
  
" Whoa, Lils, he has your eyes." Harry watched his godfather with interest, his emerald eyes large and searching.  
  
" Let me see him!" May said impatiently.  
  
" You'll get your turn, hold your pants on." Sirius said back.  
  
" James, Lils! He's hogging Harry!"  
  
Lily and James chuckled.  
  
" You know Prongs JR.I'm like your.what would you call me? A best friend of sorts, one of the most important, and influential people in your life."  
  
" Most important and influential?" May asked with a smirk.  
  
Sirius ignored her. "I'll teach you all you need to know about pranking, and how to get on your mother's nerves, or get whatever you want out of your father, it's rather easy, I'll have you take notes when you're a bit older."  
  
The room burst into laughter, as Sirius handed Harry gently to May. She gently rocked him, and cooed to him, while Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
" He's a boy May! Stop baby talking him!"  
  
May looked at him like he was insane. " Just because he's a boy doesn't mean that he doesn't like to be talked to like this." She said in the voice of a small child. Harry gave her a small baby smile.  
  
Sirius rolled her eyes.  
  
Just as May was handing Harry to Remus, They had a surprise visitor.  
  
The older wizard walked into the room, with a grim expression on. He was wearing his usual robes that he wore at Hogwarts, suggesting that he wasn't at the banquet, but instead received some kind of news from Hogwarts. He smiled at the people in the room, before making his presence known.  
  
" Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Lily and James looked up at the smiling face of their former Headmaster.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore?" James asked. " Thank you." He said quietly, but he could see in the head master's eyes that something was bothering him mercilessly. The tension was building, when finally Harry broke it by letting out a gut-wrenching wail. Remus jumped a bit surprised by the intensity of the cry from the small being in his arms. He gently placed Harry back with his mother, and kissed Lily's cheek.  
  
" Well I think we should be going, I believe the headmaster has a reason for coming here." He said shakily.  
  
Sirius and May looked at Professor Dumbledore for some sort of clue. But his eyes concealed everything.  
  
Peter, who had been hidden in the corner of the room, got hastily to his feet. He fidgeted nervously, before whispering a 'goodbye, I best be off.'  
  
Sirius and May nodded. May hugged Lily tightly, and gave Harry a peck on his pitch-black hair.  
  
" I'll see you soon ok?" May said giving Lily an extra hug. " Bye James."  
  
James smiled happily at her. " Bye May."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows at James, indicating Dumbledore, before planting a kiss on Lily's head, and then on Harry's.  
  
" Later Potters." He said, and disarapprated from the hospital room.  
  
" I wish he wouldn't do that." Lily said, gently rocking the bundle of blankets to her chest. Her auburn hair fell limply around her face, and onto the small bundle. A small hand reached out, and grasped his mother's hair, in his tiny fists not letting go.  
  
Lily let out a giggle as she stared down at her son. Professor Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at the new family.  
  
" uh.James? A little help here?" Lily asked with giggles in her voice.  
  
James glanced down at Lily and broke into a happy smile. His tiny son had clasped his tiny fists around a lock of Lily's vibrant hair. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping.  
  
" Awww He loves you." James grinned.  
  
" Of course he does, I'm his mummy." Lily laughed. " But please release me."  
  
James laughed, and bent down over his small wife's head, and gently pried his son's tiny fingers from around her hair. Harry yawned and flexed his finger adorably out, and grasped onto his father's finger instead now. James smiled, and kept his finger there. He loved this. He turned back to the professor.  
  
" So what brings you here Professor?" James asked smiling.  
  
Dumbledore didn't want to break the peacefulness, and security, but he had to warn them, or it could be disastrous.  
  
" Mr. Potter, you may want to sit down."  
  
James's stomach dropped. " What's wrong?"  
  
" I have heard news, that effects your family."  
  
James's head began to swim as he sat slowly down in his chair. His son's grasp on his finger the only thing keeping him sane.  
  
" Voldemort is after you and your son." Dumbledore said quickly.  
  
Lily sucked in a breath, and soon, was crying a river of tears. She clutched Harry tighter to her, but not tight enough to hurt him.  
  
James's vision blurred, and he lost all coherent thought. He sat there and stared at Professor Dumbledore fixedly.  
  
" Harry? Why Harry?"  
  
" I'm not sure, but I have reason to believe that someone, someone rather close to you is a spy for Voldemort."  
  
James's world came crashing down, as Harry released his finger, and instead wrapped his tiny fist around his blanket cooing happily unaware. Lily cried silently, 'why did this have to happen, now, when they were so happy?'  
  
" Someone seems to have told Voldemort your location, and the fact that your wife was pregnant. Mr. Potter, I'm sorry that I had to tell you this kind of news, but I suggest that you find a secret keeper right away. Someone that you're sure you can trust."  
  
James put his head in his hands, and felt tears begin to pour down his cheeks. His shoulders shook roughly. Why now? They were so happy, they were going to start a new life with Harry, and now it seemed as though that dream was being ripped from under them.  
  
Lily looked at Dumbledore through a sheet of tears. His figure came distorted, and wobbly. She could vaguely hear Harry crying, and see James out of the corner of her eye with his head in his hands, shaking slightly with emotion. Why was his family cursed like this?  
  
" I will gladly become your secret keeper." Dumbledore put in.  
  
Lily smiled weakly.  
  
" But, I will give you time to think about this, but I warn you don't spend too much time on this, because time is precious." Dumbledore stood up, and turned toward the door. " I'm ever so sorry." He said sadly, before disappearing out of the hospital room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	30. Mrs Potter?

I own nothing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sat wrapped up in her bed at home a few months later thinking. Who would be their secret keeper? The thoughts never occurred to her, she never thought that she would one day, literally need a secret keeper. Sure the possibilities were always there, what with being James Potter's wife and all, but she never really gave it much thought.  
  
Although, now she assumed that that was probably a really good idea, considering they had Harry and Voldemort was already after him.  
  
This thought brought tears to her eyes. Why was he after such a sweet innocent little boy?  
  
She let out a large sneeze, and reached across her bed for a tissue.  
  
Only because he's is a Potter, and all Potters have to destroy evil, so if James doesn't, than Harry would be next, why not get them both out of the way. She thought bitterly.  
  
She felt her tears fall. Her bedroom door opened, and James entered carrying a happy baby Harry in his arms. He had a throw up rag tossed over his shoulder, and his hair was unnaturally messy, not that that was abnormal.  
  
She gave a weak smile to her family.  
  
"How are you feeling?" James asked with concern.  
  
"Not so bad." She said nasally, pushing a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She held out her arms in front of her, welcoming her son into them. James came forward, and placed his tiny son in his mother's arms. Harry wriggled happily, and stretched his tiny little fingers out. She loved to look at him. He was the split image of James, minus the eyes, which were hers, and the thought gave her stomach butterflies.  
  
" How's my little man?" She asked, as Harry gave her a baby smile.  
  
" Oh he's doing fine, look Lily." He sat down on the side of the bed, and looked her in the eye. " Shouldn't we talk about this secret keeper business?"  
  
Lily looked down at the smiling child in her arms. He had no worries, no pains. She wished beyond hope that he would never have to experience pain, and suffering, or Voldemort, but she knew that all of these simple requests were impossible.  
  
She looked up at her husband determinedly. "Yes. I think that we should use your mother."  
  
She sneezed again.  
  
James looked taken aback. "My mother?"  
  
Lily nodded, snuffling.  
  
"Not May or Sirius?"  
  
"Well we can, but for some reason, I feel a hell of a lot safer using your mother. I mean she's family, I mean I know that May is trust worthy, and I would totally trust Sirius with my life, and all that, but I don't want to put this enormous burden on them, and besides, I'm not sure if May is staying in England."  
  
Harry gave a cry, and Lily held him to her chest, gently rubbing his small back smiling down at him.  
  
James looked at her with wide eyes. "May's not?"  
  
"I don't know, there's a job in Salem that she's considering."  
  
"Does Siri know?"  
  
"I don't think so, and you better not tell him that's her business." Lily looked at him sternly.  
  
James nodded. "I know, I know."  
  
"So your mother? Ok with you?"  
  
"Fine by me." James nodded."  
  
"Ok, then." Lily said, standing up, and with the now slumbering Harry. "I'll just put baby to bed, and then I'll be right back." She grinned at him; she pushed the covers off of her, and left the room.  
  
James grinned, and began to undress to put on his pajamas, and slide into bed, awaiting his wife.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James woke to the loud wails of his son. He glanced down at his wife who was nestled comfortably in his arms, sleeping peacefully.  
  
He sat up, and gently disentangled himself from her sleeping form. He padded silently down the little Harry's nursery.  
  
Lily woke up with a start from the lack of warmth, usually given off by her husband. She flipped around on the bed, and stretched her arm out, when she only came into contact with a warm bed, she sat up. James had obviously just gotten up, if the bed was still warm. Lily smiled, and ran a sleepy hand through her disheveled locks, before standing up, and stretching.  
  
She could hear the soft talking of James as she made her way into the hall. She pushed the door to the nursery open, and stuck her head in, silently as not to alert them that she was there. She peered into the dimly lit room, at the two most important men in her life.  
  
She watched as James sat down gently in the rocking chair that was placed by the window, and gently rocked back and forth, holding the tiny Harry against his chest. He rubbed his tiny back, all the while smiling warmly at the mini version of himself.  
  
Lily just sat and watched for a few minutes. She watched as Harry stopped stirring, and finally fell fast asleep on his father's chest. James continued to rub his tiny back, and rock back and forth. James rested his head back on the back of the chair, and started the nod off.  
  
Lily smiled seeing the situation, she opened the door wider, and walked across the room to where her husband and son were slumbering.  
  
James's eyes flicked open, as Lily stood in front of them.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you." She whispered, as she bent and lifted Harry gently into her arms. He fidgeted a bit for a moment, before snuggling into his mother's arms.  
  
She sighed happily, before turning and placing baby Harry comfortably in his crib, sleeping peacefully.  
  
She stood just above the crib, and looked down contentedly.  
  
James stood up groggily, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both stared down at Harry for a happy moment in time, holding each other.  
  
"Come on luv, he's fine, let's go back to bed." James whispered near her ear, and kissed her shoulder.  
  
She grinned, and nodded.  
  
The two walked back to their bedroom, and finally fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
We have a dire need to speak with you in person, concerning us and our son Harry. We wish to do it in person, as writing what we wish to request would show poor taste. Please come to our house tonight for dinner, this is very important. Send a reply ASAP as soon as you receive this parchment. It means the world to Lily and I of your presence.  
  
Much love, Your son, and daughter-in-law Lily and James Potter.  
  
James set down the eagle feather quill, as he glanced over his shoulder, at his wife changing Harry into his clothes for the day.  
  
"All done?" Lily asked, holding Harry up, on his changing bed.  
  
"Yep." He stood up, and rolled up the parchment, and gave it to his owl snitch that was perched on the windowsill.  
  
Floyd wandered into the room, and Harry's emerald eyes wandered the small four-legged creature, and held out his chubby little arms, whimpering softly.  
  
Lily took the crying Harry in her arms, and sat down on the ground, hold Harry between her legs. She gazed down at her son's dark head as he reached out to Floyd, who seemed to be sniffing around his room.  
  
Harry let out a cry, and began to fidget.  
  
James turned from the window at the sound of his son's cry, and grinned. He was reaching out for a thoroughly frightened Floyd the cat.  
  
Floyd took one look at Harry, and scampered right back out the door, with his bushy black tail held high.  
  
James walked over, and bent down to scoop his son up in his arms.  
  
"Better luck next time chap."  
  
Harry gave his father on of his infamous baby grins. James rocked him back and forth, holding him to his chest, and gently patting his back. James gently wandered around the brightly-lit room with his son, securely in his arms.  
  
"What do you think your mother will say?" Lily asked nervously looking up at her husband.  
  
"Don't worry love, she'll do it." James said reassuringly to his wife, as he patted his son's back gently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!" Mrs. Potter shrieked. "WHY DO YOU NEED A SECRET KEEPER?" Her voice had risen in panic, as the two tense adults tried to quiet her.  
  
"Mum, Voldemort is after me and Harry, Professor Dumbledore suggested that we get a secret keeper." James said quietly taking his mother's hand.  
  
Mrs. Potter looked back and forth between her son, and daughter-in-law, with tense watering eyes.  
  
"Of course, I'll do it, but.I'm just.so.shocked." Mrs. Potter said, as a tear slipped down her cheek. "First my husband, now my son." She muttered.  
  
Lily heard her and her stomach dropped for the hundredth time since James had been made World Class Auror.  
  
Lily could feel tears well behind her eyes, but she pushed them down hastily, and stared unblinkingly at the staircase leading upstairs.  
  
"Where's little Harry?" Mrs. Potter asked weakly.  
  
"Oh he's spending the day with Sirius."  
  
"My grandson is spending the day with Sirius Black?"  
  
James nodded with a smile.  
  
Mrs. Potter chuckled. "Oh lord, wouldn't I love to see them two together for a day."  
  
"Yes, it is rather interesting, but you'd be surprised mum, he's good with Harry, and Harry loves him."  
  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
  
"Yea, they do," James smiled. "Nobody can resist Sirius's charms.  
  
Lily grinned. "Got something to tell me James?"  
  
James laughed, breaking the previous tension.  
  
"So you'll do it?" Lily asked, her voice quiet as she regarded her mother- in-law.  
  
" Of course," Mrs. Potter said with a nod. "What do I do?"  
  
"Well, this is why Harry's with Sirius all day, the process takes all day, and Professor Dumbledore has to come and supervise, so get comfortable. Thirsty?"  
  
James asked, as he stood up, and began to walk to the kitchen. "I'll get you some of Lily's lemonade. You'll love it." He grinned back into the room, before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
The two women sat in silence for a while; both lost in rampaging thoughts. Finally Lily broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter, you have.no.idea." And a tear slipped out of Lily's eye as she cracked with emotion.  
  
Mrs. Potter took one look at her distraught daughter-in-law, and pulled her into a motherly hug.  
  
"Oh Lily dear." She gently patted her back, and rubbed small circles into her back. "I would do anything for my family, and this happens to be one of those times. You've got nothing to worry about." She gently planted a kiss on Lily's hair. " Now listen to me, you just take care of James and Harry, and leave the worrying to me, it'll all turn out fine, trust me."  
  
Lily lifted her head from her mother-in-law's shoulder, and swiped her hand over her eyes, with a sheepish grin.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know that this is hard for you too.I'm just so.I don't know.scared I guess, I sound like a coward." She sniffed, and smiled weakly at the older woman.  
  
"You do not sound like a coward." She said sternly. "If I was in your position I would be terrified."  
  
Just then James came back and stood in the doorway, holding a glass of lemonade.  
  
"MUM! What did you do to make my wife cry?" He said half seriously, as he ran across to Lily, and crouched in front of her.  
  
Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes. "We were just talking Jamie."  
  
"About what?" His eyes narrowed as he twirled around on his ankles to regard his mother.  
  
"About you would only wear underwear with Spiderman on them, until you were 8 because you thought it would give you special powers." (I know Spiderman's a muggle thing, but all wizards have their secret things.)  
  
Lily cracked, and burst into laughter. James turned his head to look at his wife. "Oh so suddenly your happy at my expense?" He grinned.  
  
"Always." She shrieked, as she flung her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
"So why were you crying in the first place?" He asked as his stroked her hair tenderly.  
  
"Just trying to get used to being hunted."  
  
James frowned at her choice of word, and held her tighter. "Lily, you know that I would never let anything happen to you or Harry, I'd die first."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of ." She whispered back.  
  
He gently ran his hands soothingly up and down her back. "Oh Lily.Listen don't worry about it now."  
  
Lily nodded against his shoulder.  
  
He gently pulled away from her, and she lifted her head, and looked at him with large green eyes.  
  
His eyes were sad, and clouded, but loving at the same time. He sat back on his heels, and held her at arm length.  
  
"You ready to get this show on the road?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Lily replied, with a sure nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, baby Harry, what do you want to do today?" Sirius asked his godson. He held him at arm length, and watched as Harry squirmed, and reached his tiny hands toward him.  
  
"Right, you wanna.go somewhere?" he asked, as Harry giggled happily. "I thought you'd like that idea, like father like son." Sirius chuckled. "What do you say we...I KNOW! WE CAN VISIT MAY!" Sirius grinned mischievously at his godson. "Oh won't she be surprised!" He brought Harry back to his chest, and held him up with one arm, and picked up the emerald green baby bag.  
  
"Who bought this for you?" Sirius asked as he stared at the bag, "Your mother no doubt, she finds great joy that you share eyes," he chuckled, and swung the bag over his shoulder. "Constantly rubs it in your father's face, although, I hate to break the horrifying news to you at such a young age, but I think you're going to look like Prongs when you grow up. The hair, the face. I don't know." Harry gave a wail. "I know, I'm sorry, I know that you wish you'd grow up to look as dashing as uncle Sirius, but it just doesn't work like that kid." He grinned, as Harry grasped a handful of Sirius's shirt, and yawned.  
  
Sirius walked to the fireplace, and pinched floo powder, until the emerald flames grew in front of him. He stepped into the fire, and felt Harry rest his head on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius smiled, and called 'May Delfin! Hogwarts!', and twirled away, clutching the sleeping Harry, as not to drop him.  
  
When he stepped out, he was in what seemed to be an apartment of sorts, there was a long red couch, placed in front of a fireplace, that wasn't going, seeing as how it was school hours. There was a table in the center of the room that had flowers propped in the center. Sirius noticed with a grin, that the flowers were the ones he had given her.  
  
He turned around in a complete 360 angle, and spotted the door. He walked over, and pushed it open. He stepped out into the deserted halls, and took off quickly toward the dungeons. He couldn't for the life of him understand why she wanted to teach in the dungeons, he for one couldn't stand it.  
  
When he finally stood outside May's door, he turned his head slightly to look at the sleeping Harry who was dead to the world. His little head resting in the crook of Sirius's neck, and his tiny fist, clutching the collar of his shirt.  
  
He pulled open the dungeon doors open, with some difficulty, after seeing that May was sitting at her desk alone, apparently waiting for her next class.  
  
May's head snapped up, and her eyes grew wide, before breaking into a wide grin.  
  
"Oh my God! Honey!" She stood up, and ran up to him. She kissed him on the cheek, and went to gently lift Harry from Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"What are you and Harry doing here, why aren't you at work?" She said happily as she situated Harry comfortably in her arms.  
  
"I have this week off!" He grinned happily, "and I wanted to see you, and Harry wanted to, so, we came," he grinned brightly as he gently dropped the emerald bag from his shoulder.  
  
"Lily pick that out?" May asked with a smile.  
  
"No doubt, do you think James would pick something like that? Knowing him, Harry's bag would have quidditch all over it," he scratched his head, "which would be incredibly cute."  
  
May's eyes widened. "Sirius Black, if we ever have children, you will not be choosing things for them," she didn't seem to realize what she'd said as stared at baby Harry.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened however, before, he grinned mischievously, "so you wanna have my babies?"  
  
He watched as her cheeks flamed up, and she wouldn't look up from Harry.  
  
"Well.I.er."  
  
"I wouldn't mind." Sirius said grinning.  
  
Her head snapped up, "what?"  
  
"I said I wouldn't mind, in fact, I'd love that." He smiled, and walked slowly toward her, holding Harry, with a death grip.  
  
When he was mere inches from her, he gently dislodged his godson for his godmother's death grip, "let's try not to squeeze our godson to death, I don't think Lily and James would take to kindly to that," he smirked, as she playfully slapped him, disregarding what happened earlier.  
  
Mays' class began to file into the class, a few minutes before the bell rang.  
  
"So where are you going today? And why is Harry in your care?" May asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, James and Lily are spending the day with Mrs. Potter, or something," he said with a confused look.  
  
"Ohhhh is that your baby?" Colleen Foster asked beaming. She ran over to Sirius who was holding baby Harry, and gently patted his tiny back. "Oh he's so cute!"  
  
A group of fifth year girls were now surrounding Sirius and Harry.  
  
"Professor Delfin! Who are they?" Jake Parry asked from the back row, looking to where Sirius and Harry were hogging all the girl's attention.  
  
"Him? He's my boyfriend and." Before she could get another word in, he broke though her thoughts.  
  
"You had a baby, and you're not even married?" he asked with wide eyes.  
  
She heard Sirius chuckle and she shot him a glare, he shut up.  
  
"No Mr. Parry, The baby is the Potter's son Harry."  
  
There was a collective 'Aww,' that made May smile. She'd never smiled at something like that before, and was shocked with herself.  
  
Just when the bell rang, May shushed all of the students up.  
  
"Hey back to your seats!" May shouted. "Come on class starts.um.how about 'NOW!'"  
  
"Oh the evil potions mistress," Sirius chuckled. "We all remember how that was," he muttered so only May could hear.  
  
She shot him a glare, "if you're only going to be a distraction, you can leave." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
He raised his free hand that wasn't holding a baby, and looked at her innocently, "we'll behave, won't we Harry?" he asked the sleeping baby, "see, we'll be fine, quiet as a mouse."  
  
"Good."  
  
May turned to the class. "Turn to page 185 and read the instructions for that potion, this is just a practice for tomorrows lesson, you can work in partners. Behave, while I go talk to him." She said pointing to Sirius.  
  
"So Siri? Where are you going after this?"  
  
"Probably home."  
  
"Is Harry spending the night?" May asked.  
  
Sirius gave her a funny look. "And stay where may I ask? I don't have a baby, hence I don't have a crib."  
  
May shot him a glare. "Smart ass."  
  
He just grinned, and patted Harry, who woke with a wail.  
  
"Oh shit," Harry cried mercilessly as Sirius tried everything that was in his power to calm him, but the tears kept pouring out of his emerald eyes, "Harry, don't do this to uncle Sirius," he glanced around the class that was staring at him with interest, as he gently patted Harry's tiny back.  
  
Just then, Harry spit up, all over Sirius's shirt, and down his spit rag that was on his chest. His tears faltered, and May stood up, clucking her tongue on the roof of her mouth.  
  
When she caught sight of the horror-stricken Sirius with baby vomit all down his front, burst into laughter. She picked up Harry from Sirius's knee, and laid him down on her desk as she removed baby Harry's outer snot rag thing.  
  
When Harry was wiped clean. She walked back over to Sirius, who still sat in stunned silence, contemplating what had just happened. May stood above him with a bright smirk.  
  
"Siri, maybe you should run to the bathroom, and get cleaned up."  
  
He just nodded, and slowly stood.  
  
A chuckle burst out of May as she watched his large frame disappear out the door. She held the gurgling Harry closer to her chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius practically ran down the corridor. Passing late stragglers on their way to class. They shot him curious looks, before disregarding him as quickly as he'd come. He shot into the bathroom, and pulled out his wand. They mess was instantly cleaned up, but there was still a slight smell of sour milk. He crinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
He exited the bathroom, with a scowl implanted on his face. 'That kid hates me, it was some kind of retaliation. What did I do to deserve such treatment?'  
  
When he reached the dungeons again, he hesitated before pulling the heavy door open. Every head in the class swiveled to see him walk in.  
  
May looked up and grinned.  
  
"All better?"  
  
He snorted. "That kid hates me! That's what!" Sirius said in a low voice, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.  
  
May burst into laughter. "Sirius he's like almost two months old. I don't think he even knows what hate is."  
  
"How do you explain the throw up?"  
  
May chuckled, her eyes dancing happily. "He's a baby Siri, that's what babies do."  
  
"He's never done it before."  
  
"Not to you, I'm sure he's done it to Lily and James all the time."  
  
Sirius cracked a smile.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign of affection." May smiled, trying to hold in her laughter, as she padded baby Harry's back gently.  
  
"That must be it! No body hates Sirius Black."  
  
May snorted. "You sure about that?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
Sirius's eyes narrowed, and he walked toward her slowly. Her smile faltered when he was an inch from her face.  
  
He leaned in, but she backed up in a panic. "Not in front of the students, and Harry." She said quietly. But it was too late. He lunged forward, and planted his lips over hers. When they broke apart, the class broke out into laughter, and catcalls. May blushed furiously, and somehow Harry ended up back in his godfather's arms.  
  
"Hate me huh?" Sirius smirked, "ok, well, Harry and I should probably be off, you know, places to go, people to see," he winked at her.  
  
"Oh of course, sorry to keep you held up here."  
  
He waved it off with his hand, "it's alright I suppose, but don't let it happen again."  
  
"No really where are you going to go?"  
  
"We've got a date at the toy store, you know how it is."  
  
"Sirius, I think he's a bit young for toys."  
  
"He will grow May!" he said and rolled his eyes, "never to early to start spoiling him!" He grinned.  
  
May laughed, "I suppose not," May glanced at the little boy, who was clutching Sirius's shirt with his tiny little fists, and resting his small head with unruly black hair in the crook of Sirius's neck. She had to grin; it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, "he loves you," she smiled.  
  
"Of course he does, I'm his godfather," Sirius said like it was the most obvious answer. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Yea, yea, get going, I've got classes to teach." She smirked.  
  
Sirius smiled, and bent to pick up the emerald green baby bag. He swung it over his free shoulder, and stood up straight to plant a kiss on May's cheek.  
  
"Bye love, I'll talk to ya later." Sirius said as he turned to the door.  
  
"Bye." May said, as she turned back to her class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how does this all work?" a concerned Mrs. Potter asked Professor Dumbledore. "I mean they explained a lot, but I don't get where I come in."  
  
"Well this spell is fairly new, It will be used to protect the Potters. Voldemort doesn't know where they live, but I have reason to believe that someone close to your son and daughter in law is spying against them giving Voldemort their where abouts. What this spell does, is make their house invisible, and unplotable, so there is no way that they can be found, unless you let out their secret, and tell someone that you're their secret keeper."  
  
Mrs. Potter nodded, and glanced over at her son, and his wife. James had his arm draped across his pale wife's shoulders.  
  
She gave them a reassuring smile. "Ok, let's do it."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded, and motioned for James and Lily to stand up.  
  
"Now Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I need you to raise your wands, and place the tips over your mother's heart." They complied. "Now you have to do exactly what I say, because this could go wrong, and if it does, there's no way to fix it."  
  
Lily and James nodded. Lily's wand shook a little as she held it over her mother-in-law's heart.  
  
"Now repeat I want you to repeat the spell after I tell you. The incantation is protegar famcoli almorti (I just totally made that up so..)  
  
They repeated the spell, and watched in amazement, as a rainbow streak of light flowed through their wands into Mrs. Potter's chest.  
  
James's mother stood back straight, staring ahead a look of determination on her face. And then it was over, the process complete, after hours of talking about it, and fifteen minutes to perform it. It was finally finished.  
  
Everyone in the room sighed in relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Please people! Of course I know that they couldn't use Sirius right away! James was always in danger, and now that he has Harry, he needs to be even more protected. They haven't gotten to him yet, patience. **grin**  
  
But then, what happens to Mrs. Potter?  
  
Sorry if my story is starting to blow, but thanks for not giving up hope on me yet **grin** I'll try to make it up to you in future fics! If I can think of any good plots! Later!! 


	31. A Bad Choice, and a Birthday Party

I OWN NOTHING, AND REVIEW! I'm getting so sick of writing this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the months slowly passed, dark magic activity began increasing, along with much tension. Lily feared everytime her pager went off for her to go to work, thinking it had something to do with James, or Voldemort.  
  
Lily sat at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee cooling, and a piece of parchment with the guest list for Harry's first birthday party in a three weeks, were on the table next to her, as she tried to feed Harry his breakfast.  
  
James was at work; Lily hated the thought of him being so far away, and she feared for him everyday he left. She never knew what was in store for the day, and the thought was slowly, but surely terrifying her.  
  
There was loud cry from the highchair next to her, and she turned her attention to her son, who was reaching his chubby little arms out toward the steaming mug of coffee.  
  
"No Harry, no," Lily said, as she took the cup, and moved it down the table, and out of Harry's reach. His emerald eyes began to water, and he looked at his mother pleadingly. His lower lip began to tremble, and Lily had to smile. 'Like father like son.' Harry burst into tears.  
  
"Mummy!" he shrieked.  
  
She glanced at him in awe. 'Did he just say mummy?' She stared at her crying son. His unruly hair had grown, so it was even more noticeably James's hair now. He looked so much older. She felt a tear spring to her eye. Her baby was almost one!  
  
Harry began to pound on the plastic top of the highchair, crying.  
  
"Oh shush," Lily cooed, and picked him up, and hugged him to her chest. "Oh Harry! Harry! You said your first word! Wait until we tell daddy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James walked into the ministry like any other day, greeting his many co- workers with a wave or a nod. He took off his long black leather jacket, as he walked into his department, and hung it on a peg in the office. He spotted Sirius talking harshly with one of the many aurors that he worked with by a large window, and walked over to say hi.  
  
He stopped though when he saw Sirius's angry and sad expression. When he looked up he glanced at James, and his eyes fell to his shoes.  
  
James's stomach flopped unnaturally. "Siri? What's going on?"  
  
"James..come on, we.um.need to talk," he stepped around the small desk, and grabbed James's arm, along with a small piece of parchment that was lying face down on the many papers littering his desk. Sirius stuffed the parchment into his robe pocket, trying to hide it from James, before leading him into a small dark room, in the far corner of the office. He shut the door behind him, and looked at James worriedly.  
  
"What?" James asked his eyes narrowed on his friend's face.  
  
"James, you need to sit down."  
  
"Why?" Panic began to swirl around in his stomach. "What's going on? What was that parchment?" he asked staring at Sirius's pocket.  
  
Sirius's face fell. "Trust me, sit down," Sirius said sadly.  
  
James pulled up a chair from behind him, and sat down, staring at Sirius to continue.  
  
"James, I was called in earlier today, on account of the dark mark."  
  
James eyes widened. "Why didn't they call me in? I thought everytime I was called in you were and vise versa."  
  
Sirius's eyes darkened, and suddenly James didn't want to hear what he was about to say.  
  
"Well James, they didn't think you could emotionally handle it."  
  
A cold claw of panic twisted around his gut.  
  
"James, it was your mother."  
  
There was suddenly a loud ringing in James's ears. His voice reached him like he was underwater.  
  
"We went in, and he was already gone, and your mother, already dead."  
  
There was silence.  
  
Sirius placed his hand on James's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Give me that parchment," James said shakily.  
  
"I don't know if you should read it, I haven't read it to see if.," Sirius said gruffly.  
  
James held his hand out in a demanding manner. "I'm going to see it sooner or later might as well be sooner."  
  
"James.."  
  
"Give it!" he shouted, losing patience.  
  
Sirius shakily reached into his pocket, and handed the sweaty parchment over to his best friend. James took it, with shaking hands, but didn't dare open it.  
  
Sirius stood there watching him.  
  
"Go," James said simply.  
  
"James.."  
  
"Sirius, I want to read this alone," he said, his eyes tightly shut with emotion.  
  
Sirius only nodded worriedly, before moving toward the door, and pulled it open. "You've been given the day off mate, I hope.. You feel better, I'm gonna miss her too." With that he was gone, closing off James from the rest of the office. James sat there in silence, staring at the same spot on the wall in front of him. The parchment was rolled tightly into a wad in his sweaty fist. His mother was gone? How is that possible?  
  
He sat there and stared, not daring to believe. His MOTHER! He felt a tear spring to his eye, but he held it back with all of his strength, wait until I get home, just wait. He sat there numb with shock, and ran a shaking hand through his hair.  
  
He gently unraveled it the sweaty blob that was the parchment, and his eyes widened in horror. He dropped the letter to the ground, and raised a shaking hand to his mouth. His body shook with anguish as he stood there in horror and sadness. The letter had read:  
  
Bad choice Mr. Potter. I'm not that stupid you know.  
  
There was no name, or address, only the ghostly message, which seemed to be written in blood.  
  
He felt bile rise to his throat, as he disarappated home immediately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sat on the floor playing with Harry and his toy wand when she heard a thump, and then a door to the bathroom slam shut roughly. She stood up abruptly, quickly grabbing her wand from on top of the fireplace, and placed Harry in his playpen, where he resumed happily with his wand that Uncle Sirius had given him. She walked slowly to the bathroom down the hall and stood behind the door with her wand raised.  
  
"Whoever's in there, I have my wand!" she shouted, her voice shaking.  
  
"Lils, it's me," said a weak voice.  
  
Lily dropped her wand, and turned the doorknob. She pushed open the door, and gasped as she saw James bent over the toilet bowl. She rushed over, and began to stroke his shaking back.  
  
"James, luv, what's the matter? Are you sick what's wrong?" she asked, her eyes round with concern.  
  
He sat back, and leaned against the wall, resting his forehead in his hands, as Lily resumed stroking his hair. "Lily." his voice cracked, and a tear fell from his eye for the first time.  
  
"Oh god James, come on, get up," she gently pulled him to his feet with difficulty. "Now honey, get cleaned up, and come tell me what's going on."  
  
She walked back into the living room to check on their son. He was laying in the pen on his stomach, in his one-piece sleeper; she gently reached over and patted his sleeping back.  
  
Just then James walked out of the bathroom, miserably. "James what's going on?" she asked quietly, slowly moving to her feet, and standing in front of him.  
  
He sat down, on the couch, pulled her onto his lap, and buried his face in her hair. He was begging for comfort, and Lily was more than willing to give him just that.  
  
"My mother.." James croaked.  
  
Lily's stomach dropped, as she brought his head to rest on her shoulder. She absentmindedly began to stroke his hair.  
  
"What? What about you mother?"  
  
"She was killed last night."  
  
Lily's heart seemed to have stopped. Tears began to cascade from her usually bright eyes. 'Why must everything go wrong! Was fate against us?' She soon found herself curling up further into a little ball on James lap, and wept, clinging to him around his middle.  
  
Mrs. Potter was the closest thing to a mother that Lily had had after her own mother had died.  
  
James rested his cheek against his wife's hair, they sat there together and cried for all that was worth, until both had worn themselves out, and fallen asleep together on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we going to do?" James asked later. A miserable note hung in his voice as he held his wife to his chest. The tear tracks dried on their eyes, and replaced with a look of lost desperation.  
  
"I don't know, if Voldemort knows that we're using a secret keeper, he'll find out who it is, and.I can't do that again," she croaked.  
  
"I know love, I don't want to either, but we have to think about it, we obviously need a secret keeper, but.who?"  
  
Their discussion was cut short by the wails of their son, whom had seemingly woken up from his long nap. He sat up in his playpen, clutching the bar. Tears spilled from his emerald eyes, and his hair was sticking up most unusually on his head. "Mummy! Daddy!" Harry wailed.  
  
James's mouth dropped open. "Did he just say?" James asked with a gaping mouth. It made his heart soar to hear his son call Lily as mummy.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention with all this trauma, he said his first work today." Lily said weakly, standing up with James.  
  
Harry held out his small little arms to be lifted up. James walked over and bent down to scoop up his son.  
  
"My little man! You said your first words, pretty soon, you'll be flying!" he planted a kiss on his unruly head. Harry wrapped his arms around his father's neck, and snuggled close to him, closing his eyes, as James began to walk toward Harry's room, Lily followed them.  
  
When they reached Harry's room, Lily gently took Harry from James, and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I love you Harry," she kissed him again, inhaling his baby scent and sat down in the rocking chair by the window to rock him to sleep. "That's why we won't give up."  
  
Harry fidgeted, and tried to sit up, but Lily held him down. "Go to sleep, baby."  
  
James ruffled Harry's hair, just as Harry burst into tears. "Shhh," Lily cooed, and gently began rocking.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for bed," James said sadly, bending down to kiss his wife, then his son.  
  
"I'll be there after he's fallen asleep."  
  
James smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
Lily watched her husband walk miserably out of the room. Her heart constricted painfully at seeing James in so much pain.  
  
After he had disappeared, Lily gently rocked Harry, singing sweetly, lulling him to sleep. Lily tasted the salt of her tears as she, herself, silently mourned for the loss of Mrs. Potter. It seemed like hours, but Lily finally managed to get him to sleep.  
  
She slowly stood up, and gently laid Harry down in the crib. His adorable little head turned to the side, and he was dead to the world. She smiled down at him, pride, and love growing in her stomach as she watched him sleep. She bent over the crib, and tucked the covers around him. She watched as his tiny hands fisted at the blankets. She smiled, and walked toward the door.  
  
She stepped out into the hall, and shut the door a little, making sure that it was open a little bit, so she could hear Harry if something was wrong.  
  
James walked out of the bathroom, behind her, and wrapped his arms around her middle. He kissed her neck, and she caught the scent of toothpaste. She let him steer her silently into their bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next two weeks passed slowly, with the loss of Mrs. Potter hung greatly over their heads. However in times of fear and mourning, you must remember to enjoy one's self, and since Harry was turning one that week, James and Lily decided to still have his first birthday. Nothing to big, since they didn't want to draw a lot of attention to themselves, but a small gathering.  
  
The day of Harry's first birthday was bright and warm. The sun shone down on them brightly, scorching their skin, and parching their throats, but it was more than worth it for Harry, especially for Sirius.  
  
"SIRIUS! WHAT DID YOU BUY HIM!" Lily shrieked in awe, as Sirius stood in the doorway of her house, carrying a large box over his shoulder. He shrugged, at her, and walked past.  
  
May who was right behind him rolled her eyes, and handed Lily her smaller package. "He insisted on going all out."  
  
"He's my godson!" Sirius said in mock outrage, as he slowly lowered the large box to the ground.  
  
"What did you buy him?" Lily asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
Sirius grinned evilly. "You'll just have to wait now won't you?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes almost into slits, "what is it?"  
  
"You'll see, where is my godson anyway?"  
  
"He's outback with James."  
  
Sirius nodded, and bounded toward the backdoor.  
  
"He loves Harry." May said from behind Lily.  
  
Lily nodded, and turned to her friend. She watched May gather her now, very long pitch black hair into a high pony tail. The dark blue steaks were fading, just leaving a slight hint of blue in her hair.  
  
"Let's go into the kitchen," Lily said. "I still have to put the cake in the oven."  
  
"You have an ofen?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "An oven, and yes, I like to do some things the muggle way."  
  
May giggled and nodded in somewhat understanding.  
  
May sat down at the island, and watched as Lily pushed the pan holding the cake into the center of the oven.  
  
"I don't think I want to take the job in Salem," May burst.  
  
Lily whipped around, and stared at her friend for a moment.  
  
"Why? Not that I wanted you to leave or anything, but what changed your mind?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"You told him," she said it like a statement, and not a question.  
  
"No."  
  
Lily's eyes came together in confusion. "Then what?"  
  
May shrugged. "I love him, and I just realized that I can't leave him, I know something's there, and I don't want to miss it."  
  
Lily grinned. "That's very reasonable thinking of you."  
  
May smiled. "Yea."  
  
Just then there was a popping in the living room, and Lily ran in, to see who was there.  
  
Remus stood in the center of the living room, clutching a medium sized box, with holes in it, there was a large blue bow tied around the brightly colored box.  
  
"Hello Remus."  
  
The blonde man looked up, and smiled at the red-haired woman.  
  
"Hello Lily, here's Harry's gift."  
  
He held out the medium sized package for her to take. She reached out, and took the box. She heard a faint meowing, and smiled.  
  
"I have a feeling this gift is alive?"  
  
Remus smiled, "let's just say Floyd will finally have a companion."  
  
Lily chuckled.  
  
"Is Amy coming?" Remus asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Amy? Why you like her?" she looked back at him with a smirk.  
  
Remus flushed bright red. "Maybe a little."  
  
Lily chuckled. "Good, Amy's a good person."  
  
Remus smiled. "I know."  
  
Remus followed Lily into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey May," Remus said raising his hand in greeting.  
  
"Yo," she waved. "So I couldn't help but overhear that you have a thing for Amy?" she smirked at him.  
  
The girls watched him flush again. "What is this? Rip on Remus day?"  
  
They laughed, and they all walked out to see the people in the back, which consisted of only Sirius, James, Harry, and Peter.  
  
"I think we should open this gift now," Lily said, putting Remus's package on the grass.  
  
"Mummy!" she walked over to Sirius, and took her son out of his arms. He wrapped his chubby arms around her neck, as she walked over to the gift.  
  
James eyed the brightly colored box with narrowed eyes. The box wiggled dangerously, confirming his earlier suspicions.  
  
"Remus! You didn't!"  
  
Remus grinned with a small shrug.  
  
"He'll like him."  
  
Sirius glared at Remus. "You trying to steal my godson's favor? Well it won't work Moony!"  
  
Everyone laughed, as a small knock on the backdoor, drew his or her attention.  
  
Amy stood, leaning on the doorframe, clutching a medium sized box.  
  
"AMY!" May shouted. "Whassup?!"  
  
Amy laughed, and walked toward the small group. "I am so sorry that I'm somewhat late," she sighed sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we were just about to open Remus's gift to Harry," Lily said, sitting down on the grass, holding a fidgeting Harry in her lap. He wriggled in his mother's grasp, and reached his arms desperately out toward the wiggling package, a few feet away.  
  
Lily felt James sit down behind her, and pull her to his chest. They watched Harry crawl toward the box, and James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. He bent and kissed her head.  
  
Harry stopped in front of the package, and eyed it. It wiggled again, and Harry reached out to touch it. He turned toward his parents, begging for confirmation on if it was ok.  
  
Lily nodded. "Go on luv."  
  
Harry turned toward the package, and attempted to grab at the paper.  
  
"Rem, could you help him open it?" James asked.  
  
Harry turned toward his father's voice. His eyes were large with questioning.  
  
Remus got down on his knees, in front of the box, and gently pulled the top lid off.  
  
Harry peered over the edge of the box, and giggled happily. Remus bent over the box, and picked up the small red kitten. Harry watched Remus with wide excited eyes.  
  
"DADDY! KITTY!" Harry said excitedly. He looked back at his mother and father who were smiling at him. He walked shakily to Remus, and stroked the kitten's fur. He fell over in the grass, as Remus dropped the kitten to the ground in front of Harry.  
  
"Well I guess we don't have to open anymore gifts." May said with a giggle. Amy smiled from next to her, while Sirius glared.  
  
"Oh no, he will be opening mine!" Sirius said bounding into the house to gather his gifts.  
  
"While he's on a mission, let's open all the other gifts." Lily said.  
  
May got her gift, and placed it in front of Harry. "I don't know if he's old enough, but he will be in time," May said uneasily.  
  
"I'm sure it's fine," Lily smiled.  
  
"Yea, and if it's not, shame on you!" James joked from behind Lily.  
  
May laughed and sat down in front of Harry, and the kitten. Harry seemed totally preoccupied with the small red fur ball.  
  
"Harry luv, Aunt May's giving you a gift," Lily said.  
  
Harry looked at his mother innocently. "Bring the kitty over here," Lily said.  
  
Harry's emerald eyes widened with tears.  
  
"Just for a few minutes," Lily added hastily, seeing her son's eyes fill with tears. Harry stood up uneasily, and grabbed the small kitten around his tummy, dragging him toward his parents as best he could. Lily took the kitten from her son, and stroked his soft fur.  
  
"Awww! Look at him," Lily said stroking the kitten's fur.  
  
"Great, now you've got my wife fixed," James laughed, and kissed Lily's head.  
  
Remus laughed, as the small red kitten curled up in Lily's lap.  
  
Harry managed his way toward May again. May held out her arms to him, and when he finally made it to her, she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Here you go little man." May kissed his head, after ruffling it, making it stick up in uncombed spikes, the same dilemma that his father had.  
  
She placed the gift on the grass, and tore off a small part, so Harry's small hands could rip off the rest.  
  
The small crowd watched for the next few minutes, as Harry tore slowly through the wrapping.  
  
She had gotten him a magical art set. It came with an isle, and paints, that changed colors as you painted, and was easily washable, with a simple spell. May had also gotten him his first pair of small robes.  
  
Now was time for Sirius's gift. He came from the house, carrying a large box, with a large teddy bear on top. The grin plastered on his face gave nothing away, they could tell that he was feeling very smug with himself.  
  
"Oh here we go," James laughed, as he watched Sirius make his way toward them. When he finally reached them, he made it a large process of finally opening the package. He helped Harry rip away the paper, and when what he had gotten was revealed, his grin broadened.  
  
"BABY QUIDDITCH!" James sputtered, and stood up. "WHY DIDN' THEY HAVE THIS WHEN I WAS A KID!" he shouted.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "I do have my ways."  
  
James gaped at Sirius, and went over to the box.  
  
Harry watched his father cautiously, before walking over too. James pulled Harry in front of him. He wrapped his arm protectively around his son.  
  
The quidditch set included two baby sized brooms, that only hovered about five feet above the ground, so not high enough to cause a lot of damage, they also didn't exceed 15mph, so they couldn't go that fast. It also included a set of small cushiony balls. It included a snitch that was bigger than a normal snitch, and was much slower.  
  
James's eyes bulged, "this is great."  
  
"Look's like James is going to have more fun with it then Harry will," Lily said laughing.  
  
"We're going to start right away," James said smiling down at his son, who was touching the box.  
  
"I don't think so, wait until he's at least three or four!" Lily said.  
  
"Three or four! That's in one or two years!" James protested.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well can I open it?" James asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
" I don't care," Lily said. "I'm not your mother."  
  
James grinned, and tugged the box open. He ripped open the bag of small balls. "This is the coolest thing!"  
  
Harry reached for the snitch. James handed it to him, and he hugged it to him.  
  
"Looks like you've got a seeker James," Sirius said. "No time like the present to get him interested."  
  
James grinned. "That's my boy," he said gently patting his son's back; Harry placed the ball in his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Next Time: What are they going to do about the Secret Keeper???? Oh no!  
  
Remember, It's Harry's birthday, in July. Lily and James die on Halloween, in October. Their time is running out! 


	32. An Attack

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May apparated into her flat a week later, and stood in the center of the high ceiling room. She stared around the dimly lit room open mouthed. Candles levitated just above her head, giving the room a ghostly romantic atmosphere. The room flickered with the dancing of the flames as May turned her head slightly, She was surprised to find one hovering just near right ear. She lightly blew on it, and the flame tilted to the side, but remained lit.  
  
Her eyes crinkled as she slowly removed her coat. 'What was going on here?' She gently slipped her coat onto the nearest armchair.  
  
Her attention was soon pulled toward the kitchen, she could hear the soft sound of cursing, and smirked pleasantly. He must not know that she was home.  
  
She silently made her way toward the small kitchen to her right, and peeked her head around the corner.  
  
The table was adorned with fresh cut roses in a large vase of water, and on the table was a pure white tablecloth, scattered with red rose petals. May brought a hand to her gaping mouth. 'What was this?'  
  
Sirius's back was to her, standing over the counter, which looked to be filled with mouth-watering food. To say the least she was impressed, very impressed. Is this a surprise for her or something? She saw his wand poised over the book that was propped up on the wall. His hand was running savagely though his hair, as he cursed silently over the book.  
  
"Damn it, I can't do this, this is like Chinese! To ask Lily, or not to ask Lily that is the bigger question." Sirius scratched his head as he mumbled to himself. "No, no asking Lily, this is you thing Sirius Black!" he growled at himself, before removing his hand from his disheveled hair. It was now sticking straight up in uncombed spikes, and May had to smile, he looked simply adorable.  
  
She didn't want to disturb, or scare him, so she walked back into the dim living room, and decided to make a more lively entrance, so he knows that she's here.  
  
She walked into the living room, waited a couple seconds before opening her lips into a loud gasp.  
  
"Shit!" She heard Sirius's muffled voice wafting from the kitchen.  
  
May smiled. 'Ah the romance.'  
  
INTO THE KITCHEN WITH SIRIUS:  
  
Sirius flung his wand down at the sound of May's gasp from the living room.  
  
"Shit," he mumbled, a bit louder than he meant to. He took one last look at the walking on cloud charm, and snapped the spell book shut. 'Well it was worth a try.'  
  
He slowly walked into the living room. 'How did James ever do this?'  
  
May turned to him open-mouthed.  
  
"Sirius what.?"  
  
"You like it?" he smiled nervously.  
  
"Like it? Hell I love it!" she smiled brightly. "Would you look at this place! Did you do this?" Her eyes sparkled with admiration.  
  
"Everything you see, and wait until you try the food!" he said mischievously.  
  
May's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did you make it all by yourself."  
  
Sirius sputtered in mock hurt, clutching his heart. "Have a little faith m'dear!"  
  
May rolled her eyes. "I s'pose," she then broke into a huge smile, as Sirius walked forward and took her small warm hand between his much larger and equally warm one.  
  
"Follow me," Sirius said happily, like say a child that had just did his homework and wants praise.  
  
May chuckled. "Siri, what's this all about?"  
  
"Can't a guy make a romantic dinner for his girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, guys can, but you? It's not in you personality."  
  
Sirius gave her another mock hurt look. "You don't think I can be romantic?"  
  
"You'll have to prove it to me," May smirked at a smiling Sirius.  
  
"All right love, you're on, be prepared to be swept off you feet!" Sirius said with a highly fake French accent.  
  
May chuckled, "You're insane."  
  
May walked into the kitchen, and she widened her eyes, "Or not...Siri.. This is.This is.Amazing." May gaped like a goldfish.  
  
"Didn't think I had it in me huh?"  
  
May shook her head slightly as Sirius came up behind her and pulled out her chair. May looked at him startled. "What are you doing?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Just sit down."  
  
"You're losing serious romance points," May quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius reached into his robe pocket and came up with a small black box; he knelt on one knee in front of May, and watched as her eyes widened.  
  
"How's this for romance?" Sirius smiled nervously.  
  
"Are you.?" May asked, momentarily speechless.  
  
" May Delfin, will you marry me?"  
  
Large salty tears began to fill May's eyes, one escaped and traveled down her usually dry face.  
  
Sirius eyed that one tear. He'd never seen her cry before, well out of happiness that is.  
  
"May?"  
  
She got off the chair, and knelt on her knees in front of him. She couldn't find her voice, so she pulled him toward her. She buried her head in his shoulder, and clung onto him tightly, not truly believing that this was actually happening.  
  
"May? Will you?" Sirius asked nervously.  
  
All May could do was nod. She nodded vigorously against his shoulder, and his face broke into a wide happy grin. He held his fiancée tightly to his chest, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Yes now he understood why James had done it.  
  
Neither of them realized that they were still kneeling on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FEW HOURS LATER: WITH JAMES AND LILY  
  
Lily stared tiredly at the small wailing black box.  
  
"No," she moaned.  
  
James sat up and glanced at the alarm clock though blurry eyes. He reached over to pick up his glasses off his bedside table, and perched them on his nose. Then he attempted to look at the clock again, it was only 11:45. He groaned, but stood up, flinging the covers off of himself. He hurried into the bathroom to change into robes for work.  
  
"JAMES! Please don't go!" Lily yelled. She sat up, and pushed the covers off of herself. She couldn't stand it anymore, the waiting, the anticipation, the wondering if James was going to come back alive.  
  
"Lily! You know I have too," he said shutting the bathroom door tightly behind him.  
  
"No you don't, why can't someone else go in? Why is it always you?" she cried.  
  
"Well I suppose it's because I'm the World Class Auror, or maybe it's because I'm an auror, and it's my job." James said through the wood of the bathroom door. She couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.  
  
"James.." she moaned, before being interrupted by a frantic voice from downstairs.  
  
" Lily! LILY! YOU THERE?" It sounded like Anastasia.  
  
Lily's eyes widened, and she didn't even notice that James was saying something to her. She bolted down the stairs barefoot, taking the stairs two at a time, and finally skidded to a halt right in front of the roaring fire.  
  
"Emergency Lily, you need to come into work, now, I'm afraid, there's been a huge death-eater attack in Hogsmead, and there are numbers of injured aurors that need help."  
  
Lily's stomach dropped. "I'm coming," she said matter of factly.  
  
"Good we're going to need as many nurses as we can get, I'm afraid we have to get to the injured aurors, before the deatheaters do," she said grimly. " So do hurry up."  
  
Lily nodded, as Anastsia's head disappeared with a small pop. She bolted back up the stairs, and quickly opened the door.  
  
James stood in the center of the room, pulling on his long black auror robes. He didn't look up as she hurried into the room. She ran to her dresser, pulling off her nightgown in the process. She pulled out an emerald green turtle neck sweater and a pair of Muggle jeans, and began pulling them on.  
  
She was in the process of tying her hair back, when he finally turned around from pinning his World Class Auror's badge on the front of his robes.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, suddenly board stiff staring at his wife, his eyes wide.  
  
"To work."  
  
His eyes if possible opened wider, and he crossed the room in two strides standing a few feet away from her. "Like hell you are!" he said strongly.  
  
Lily looked up, her hand poised to make the last loop of her hair.  
  
"I'm going James. They need me."  
  
"You're not going," he shook his head.  
  
"It's my job! They need me! So I'm going" Lily was getting angry now.  
  
"No, Harry needs you to watch over him!"  
  
"May will come over."  
  
"No she won't because you're not going!" he took a few steps closer, until he was looking down to see into her face. "Get back into bed."  
  
Lily's eyes flashed. "You're not my father James, I'm going, and that's final, you can't stop me!"  
  
"Lily I may not be your father, but I am your husband, you can't go, its way to dangerous! Do you even know what you'll be going into?"  
  
"To dangerous? James! Don't treat me like I'm made of glass, this is my job, and I'm not going to sit at home, like the good little house wife, while my husband is in battle, and possibly hurt, when I could have been there to help you!" she shot back.  
  
"Someone else will be there," he shouted, not listening to her.  
  
"Well what's the difference between that someone else and me? I'm a person!"  
  
"The difference oh wise one, is that I love you, and would rather die that see YOU hurt!" he shot at her.  
  
"So you're being selfish?" she glared at him, and turned toward the door.  
  
"You're not going! And that's final!" he shouted.  
  
"Let's see you stop me," she muttered angrily, as she stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door forcefully behind her, in an effort to buy her more time. She flew down the stairs, not paying attention to the door bursting open, and James's shouts at her to come back. She knew that he was following her, but she ran quicker to the fireplace to floo May.  
  
She pinched the powder into the fire, and screamed the name of May and Sirius's house. Instantly Sirius and May swam into view. They had apparently fallen asleep in each other's arms on the couch infront of the fire, but Lily didn't have time to sit and take in the romantic sight.  
  
"MAY! SIRI!"  
  
"LILY POTTER!" James shouted from behind her. "YOU ARE NOT GOING!"  
  
May and Sirius both woke up to see Lily's anxious face staring at them, with a huffing, angry James behind her, James's fists were clenched, and his forehead was crinkled with anger and stress.  
  
"Siri, you and James were called in, and so was I, there's a large deatheater attack, and you need to go to pronto, May can you stay and just look after Harry while we're gone?"  
  
"May that won't be necessary, as it seems Lily won't be going." James growled behind her.  
  
May looked between the two of them. "Guys?"  
  
Lily turned toward James, "JAMES! I'M GOING! FOR CRISTS SAKE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOU DO THIS TO ME? LEAVE FOR WORK, LEAVING ME BEHIND TO WORRY? HMM? WELL GUESS WHAT NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" she shrieked.  
  
May's eyes widened.  
  
"Lily, maybe you shouldn't go, there will be a lot of fighting, that you don't want to be involved with," Sirius said as he stood up from the couch and walked toward the fire.  
  
May cringe, wrong thing to say to Lily.  
  
The fire seemed to spark in Lily's now cold emerald eyes, as she turned back to look at Sirius in the fireplace. "I can't believe you," she said with a deadly calm.  
  
"You're not going," James said again. He took a step closer, and placed his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed them. "Listen to me, I love you, and this is way to dangerous, I can't let you go, my concentration will be with worrying about you the whole night, when I should be fighting."  
  
Lily's eyes flared again, 'What weren't they getting?' She hastily shrugged his hands away from her shoulders, and stood up straighter in front of the fireplace. James watched her.  
  
"I'm going," she said with deadly calm.  
  
May and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, into Lily and James's living room.  
  
"I'm going to check on Harry." May said quietly and disappeared.  
  
Lily nodded, and turned to her unrelenting husband and his friend.  
  
"Lily...Please.." James's eyes were now swimming with something different, equivalent to fear and worry.  
  
Lily didn't soften. He was trying to keep her from doing her job, even if it is somewhat dangerous, his was worse, so he's being a biased pig.  
  
"I'm going," Lily said again, shaking her head.  
  
"Lily you can't please," James's voice broke. He ran a shaking hand through his pitch-black hair and sighed heavily. "You just can't," he seemed to be loosing his resolve, right before her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes I can," she reached for the floo powder, but James leapt forward, and wrestled with her for the canister.  
  
"What the Hell James!" she yelled getting frustrated.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that you're..NOT..going?"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
Sirius just watched from in front of the couch. He was at a loss for what to do.  
  
"You are not going!" he shouted, completely losing it.  
  
"Screw you!" she shrieked at last. Hurt flashed in James eyes, but he held onto the container of floo powder like his life depended on it.  
  
With a swift movement, Lily had plunged her hand into the floo powder, and pinched some into the now dead fireplace.  
  
James eyes widened, and his eyes began to water, as the green fire roared to life. "Don't Lily please, don't do this to me."  
  
She backed toward the flames. "I'm not leaving you James, I'm just going to work."  
  
He reached out for her, just as she screamed ' MUNGOS' and disappeared.  
  
James stared at the empty space that had held his wife, and one tear fell from his eye. "Shit!" His hands fisted in his hair, as he gaped at Sirius with wide blue eyes. "Siri, what if something happens to her?" James asked now rubbing his eye repeatedly.  
  
Sirius shook his head, his mouth still wide open from when Lily actually left.  
  
"Come on mate we should go." Sirius said quietly, forgetting temporarily the important news about himself and May.  
  
James nodded went to the floo can. He punched the air, and cursed. He leaned against the fireplace for moment, before stepping in, and calling out to the ministry, and he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was pungent with smoke as Lily walked over the bodies, wands, and trash that littered the ground. Loud shouts of certain curses flooded her ears, as she searched the roads for injured aurors. She could hardly see in the distance, due to the thick cloud of smoke hanging over the small town. She coughed, pinched her eyes shut against the pungent smoke, and tried to hold her breath.  
  
She was starting to regret coming. Her clothes felt grimy, and she couldn't even imagine how her face must look. She hadn't seen anyone from her group, and she was scared. She will admit that she was scared. Everywhere she turned she heard angry shouts, and cries of agony. She filtered it through her ears, not registering any of it. She would occasionally dive behind something loose, and hide whenever a death-eater came a little to close for comfort.  
  
Another thing that was bothering her was her fight with James. She understood his concern, but she couldn't understand how he could force her to stay home. She however didn't dwell on this because she had more important matters to deal with. What was also plaguing her was that she hadn't seen him. Hogsmead wasn't an exceptionally large town. However, there were many people, and the thick smoke, might make it a bit rough to search for people in.  
  
Lily heard a moan a few feet away, and raised fist in a small victory that she could finally help someone. She cautiously, made sure the coast was clear before she made her way toward the injured person. She slowly crawled toward him. Making sure that he was wearing the official auror black robes, and not Death eater robes. She crawled toward him, seeing the auror badge pinned to his robes, and kneeled next to him.  
  
She saw that he was grazed by some kind of curse, which left an open wound on the man's shoulder. Blood soaked his robes, and was dripping down his chest from a cut, and his arm from the shoulder.  
  
"Sir, I'm Lily Potter, just hang in there, you'll be fine," she whispered. She lifted her sweater, and ripped off a section of her white undershirt off to dress his wounds with. "It isn't much, but it will have to do."  
  
He nodded weakly, and coughed, wincing at the pain the movement caused.  
  
"Sir, do you think you'll be able to move, behind that garbage can?" Lily pointed to the can that was ten feet away.  
  
The man nodded bravely, and stood up, with the help of Lily. He stumbled a bit, and grasped onto Lily's shoulder to steady himself. Lily swung her arm around his good shoulder, and helped him stagger rather awkwardly towards the trash can.  
  
She could still hear a chorus of curses being thrown all around her, and her heart felt heavy. When she finally made it behind the garbage can, she gently helped him lye down.  
  
"I'll be right back, ok? I have to go find someone else from my group."  
  
The man nodded, as Lily crawled out bravely from behind the trashcan.  
  
"Whom do we have here?" a cold voice asked from right above her head. A shiver went down her spine. "A mudblood, and a female, in a battle? Can this get any better?" The man snarled. "Stand."  
  
"No," she said defiantly, staying close to the ground.  
  
His eyes flashed. "Imperio," the man bellowed.  
  
Lily instantly felt weightless, she felt free and happy, like nothing in the world mattered.  
  
"Stand."  
  
"Ok," she said obediently, and rose to her feet.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Lily looked up.  
  
"Lily Potter? Should have known. You meddlesome fool. Where's your husband?"  
  
Lily wanted to answer, but she dared not. She felt intense pain, and anguish flow through her veins.  
  
The man laughed at her.  
  
She grew more defiant, until finally she'd thrown the entire curse off, breathing deeply, and aching with her effort.  
  
She punched him in the face with all the strength she could muster, forgetting about her wand. "Ass hole," she spat at his feet.  
  
The man's face contorted with fury, as he raised his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
White-hot knives were instantly driven into her skin, burning, tearing, and eating away at her scorching flesh. She shrieked in pain, and felt her knees give way. She crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain.  
  
"That will teach you to talk back to the likes of a real wizard, mudblood."  
  
Her screaming grew louder, and more intense as he kept the curse on her for longer than 10 minutes. Her skin began to break, and thick hot red blood began to snake down her body, soaking into her sweater and jeans, and into her hair. She couldn't breathe, due to the needles in her throat and lungs, she couldn't hear due to the knives carving at her ear. She wanted to die. She'd never been in so much pain. She was starting to feel lightheaded, and she looked down at the pavement, she was lying in her own puddle of blood. This was how she was going to die? The Crucio Curse? At least it would be in honor. She would never see James again, and she would never be able to tell him that she loved him. She coughed, and the ground next to her mouth was sprayed with ruby red blood. Just as she was about to pass out from the pain, she heard a thump, and the death-eater that had put the curse on her slumped to the ground, unconscious or dead.  
  
She could still feel the needles and knives cutting, piercing, and digging into her soft flesh, but she wasn't screaming anymore, she was too weak.  
  
"Lily?" a tearful voice asked. She pried her eyes open as far as she could. Her vision was blurry, and dim, but she could make out James's profile.  
  
"Thank..God...Came.." she managed a weak smile. " I..love..James." And the world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James's train of thought was broken by a loud piercing scream. An eerily familiar scream. His heart stopped, as he weakly cursed the death-eater.  
  
That scream wasn't just anybody. That was Lily. He glanced panicked over to where Sirius was shouting to one of the aurors; he was pointing toward the other end of the street.  
  
"Siri!" a panicked James yelled.  
  
"What?" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"That scream! It's Lily!"  
  
Sirius's eyes widened. "Oh shit."  
  
James didn't think twice, he ran off in the direction of the screams. He plunged into the dense cloud of smoke, and almost tripped over a piece of trash, but he found his bearings and moved on. He gained speed, as her screams became louder, and more pain filled.  
  
"Oh god, let her be all right!"  
  
He could hear Sirius pounding along behind him.  
  
James ran faster, pushing harder, trying to get to her as fast as humanly possible. Tears began to fall down his face, as he ran, his legs running on pure adrenaline.  
  
When he finally rounded the corner, his heart seemed to stop pumping. He gave a burst of speed, and ran toward the man that was standing above a huddled bundle of clothes, hair, and blood, writhing in pain.  
  
"Please don't let this be Lily," James muttered to himself as he raised his wand, his eyes bright with fury.  
  
"James wait! Don't do anything yet, you could harm Lily!" Sirius shouted. "You get to Lily, and I'll deal with him."  
  
James wanted to protest, but he had to see her. He heard Sirius mutter 'Stupefy' the man dropped wide-eyed right away. Sirius kicked the man's head, and his gut, and finally sat down on his chest, right above his heart, to make it as hard as possible to breath.  
  
James dropped his wand on the pavement, not caring that it rolled away from him, and bent down next to Lily. He couldn't breathe. Agony washed over him, as he saw her pain filled face. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, and her sweater was no longer emerald green, it was now a dark eerie red, something James hoped that he'd never have to see on someone that he loved.  
  
Blood was caked in her hair, and she wasn't moving, or speaking. Tear after tear trailed down James face.  
  
He glanced up at a grief stricken Sirius, perched on top of her assailant. He quickly looked down again, at his wife. He checked her pulse with a shaking hand. It was weak, but she was definitely alive. He sighed on somewhat relief. He took her blood soaked hand, into his, smearing blood all over himself, but he didn't care, he was already soaked in her blood. He instinctively reached over, and lifted her head gently into his lap, not caring that he was getting blood even more all over himself.  
  
"Siri, go get an auror for that scum," James said in a choked voice.  
  
Sirius nodded, and ran quickly off.  
  
James bent over his wife. "Lily?" He gently stroked her hair, comfortingly smoothing it away from her flushed, pain filled face.  
  
He watched the difficult effort it took for her to open her eyes. He grasped her hand, and continued to stroke her hair. The tears continued to pour down his face.  
  
She finally managed to open her eyes, and she looked up at him, gratefully.  
  
"Thank..God..Came." He watched her mouth lift into a weak smile. "I..love.James." And she passed out.  
  
James hugged her too him, and cried. "Oh god! Lily! LILY! LILY DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried into her hair. "I love you too! I love you too."  
  
He gently rocked back and forth, clutching her limp body closer to him.  
  
"Help!"  
  
He shouted, Sirius wasn't coming back quick enough.  
  
When they finally arrived, they took the death-eater away, and sent him to the custody of the ministry of magic, and immediately sent for Lily, and the man that they had found behind a trash can to St. Mungos.  
  
"James let go." Someone was urging him to let go of Lily.  
  
Blind with panic, James held her to him tighter, tears running down his pale face.  
  
"No, don't touch her."  
  
"We have to get her to Mungos," The gentle voice seemed to say, almost as if they were submerged in water.  
  
James slowly loosened his grip on Lily, but kept a firm grip on her hand as they levitated her to the apparation sight. James didn't let go of her hand until he was forced to separate from her at Mungos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!  
  
This chapter was sad I know. And it seems this story only gets sadder, but that's to be expected..stay tuned for what happens with May..  
  
THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! 


	33. The Biggest Mistake of their lives

I OWN NOTHING! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James stared at his twirling hands, not daring to speak, blink, or even breathe. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, and his back was stiff from sitting straight up in his chair, waiting for any news on his wife.  
  
Lily, that was all he could think about. Why had they fought! What if he never got to tell her that he loved her again? God, she was stubborn!  
  
He bent his head, and rested his temple on his palm. He felt the familiar sensation of water trailing down his raw cheeks. He gripped his hair. 'Why did she have go and leave, I knew it was dangerous? I knew something like this could happen, and I still let her slip through my fingers.  
  
"This is all my fault, if I had tried just a little bit harder! I mean I'm bigger than she is! I could have stopped her..and I didn't." his voice broke, and he crumpled in his seat. He didn't dare look up, fearing the expression that he knew Sirius probably had on his face.  
  
Sirius had never seen James disintegrate like this.  
  
James jumped slightly when he felt a lightweight rest on his left shoulder. He glanced up immediately thinking it was one of Lily's many doctors.  
  
He sighed heavily, when he realized that it was only Sirius. Sirius sat down next to his best friend, and tried to smile reassuringly.  
  
James wished he could show as much reassurance as Sirius.  
  
Sirius patted his shoulder.  
  
"She'll be fine! She's a fighter," his voice wobbled.  
  
James looked away, water swimming in his blue eyes. 'What if she didn't make it? Where would that leave him?  
  
"Where's Harry?" James asked.  
  
"He's coming with May." Sirius gave his shoulder another pat.  
  
"Where are they!" a frantic voice penetrated the tense silence.  
  
Sirius stood up, and patted James's shoulder one last time, before walking toward the doors.  
  
He pulled the door open, and May and a doctor wearing a bright white robe, and clutching a clipboard, stood behind the heavy door.  
  
The doctor nodded at Sirius before taking off in the opposite direction that May had come from.  
  
Sirius turned his attention on his fiancée. She was pale, and shaking. Her skin stood out ghostly with her long black hair. She held Harry on her hip, and tears were running from her stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Sirwius!" Harry said happily.  
  
"Siri! Where's Lily? What happened?" Sirius frantically shushed her and led her out into the hallway. He shut the door firmly.  
  
"You shouldn't go in there until I've explained some things."  
  
"What? I know it's something really serious, what's going on?" she practically yelled. Harry's large emerald eyes filled with tears, and his bottom lip trembled.  
  
May began to bob him on her hip as she stared imploringly at Sirius, begging him to explain.  
  
"Please stay calm, I don't need you and James having nervous break downs tonight, I don't think I could stand it."  
  
May's face paled. "How's James."  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Well, then explain!"  
  
"Lily had and accident."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"She tried to help an auror, but a death eater found her first."  
  
May sucked in a breath, and squeezed her eyes shut, a tear rolled down from the corner of her eye as she looked up to regard him again.  
  
"James and I found her when he was in the process of 'Crucioing' her," tears began to fall down May's face in a steady stream. "It must have been on her for more than ten minutes, because it broke the skin, and damaged many internal organs, but the Mediwitches seem to have that under control. Right now they are cleaning her new blood, before they are placing it in her. (What?? They live in a magical world! Why can't they have new blood, and the ability to clean it? Think Fahrenheit 451) She's very critical right now, and she needs a lot of rest. She may not wake up for a couple days so you have to be patient, and we have to be there for James and Harry, because I don't think James will be able to function properly without Lily. That could mean disaster for little Harry here," Sirius finished, reaching out to take his godson from May's shaking arms.  
  
"But she'll be ok won't she?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"I hope," Sirius said grimly, holding baby Harry protectively to his chest. He gently rubbed circles into his little back, and brushed a kiss against Harry's unruly hair. Harry leaned his small head onto his godfather's shoulder.  
  
"I want to see James." May said looking past Sirius's shoulder at the closed door.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Ok, you might want to take Harry with you, James will want to be with his son." Sirius said, handing Harry back over to his Godmother's arms. He grasped the brass door behind him that led into the waiting room.  
  
"Did someone tell Remus and Peter?" May asked, bouncing a crying Harry on her hip.  
  
"Oh shit," Sirius ran a free hand through his disheveled hair, pausing with his hand poised on the doorknob, and sighed. "I'll contact them when we're done here."  
  
May nodded, as Sirius pushed the hospital door open, ushering May into the room, before making his way to find a place to floo Remus and Peter from. "I'll be back in a minute.  
  
May nodded, and walked further into the hospital waiting room. However what she saw when she reached the hospital waiting room, she wasn't ready for.  
  
It almost took her breath away. She'd never seen James look more lost, or in so much pain. He had dark rings under his eyes, and his hair was almost non-existent. His blue eyes were cold, and filled with emotional anguish.  
  
"James?" May said quietly, walking up to him.  
  
"Daddy!" Harry yelled, running a small hand over his eyes. He squirmed in his Godmother's arms.  
  
James looked up, and the first true smile that day lifted the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Hey little man!" he said, holding his arms out to take his son from May. "Come 'ere."  
  
May placed Harry on James's lap, and watched him hug his son to his chest.  
  
"Where Mummy?" Harry asked muffled in his father's robes.  
  
"She's in the other room, but she'll be just fine."  
  
May sat down next to them. She put her hand on James's shoulder. Who was still hugging Harry's small body to his, and placed a kiss on Harry's small head, before smoothing his hair away from his eyes, but didn't look at May.  
  
"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let her go," he said quietly, patting his son's back comfortingly.  
  
May didn't know what to do. She squeezed his shoulder gently. "James, this isn't your fault! It's that dirty death eater's fault! And he's rotting in Azkaban now." She saw his hands ball into fists on Harry's night shirt, and she knew he was contemplating all the things he would like to do to her attacker.  
  
"Listen, Lily loves you, and she knows that none of this was your fault. You couldn't stop her from going to work if you tried, and I know she wouldn't want you blaming yourself for something that you couldn't control. None of this is your fault," she finished, her voice was all choked up, and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
She watched him, as Harry grew impatient and squirmed out of his father's arms, and instead perched on his knees, and began to reach for James's glasses that were resting on his face.  
  
He nodded, and looked toward the door, that he knew Lily was behind somewhere.  
  
"Say it," May said.  
  
"What?" he asked looking at her. "Harry, stop that." James interjected pushing Harry's small hands away from his face.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"It isn't my fault?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It isn't my fault."  
  
May nodded and sat back in her chair. "She'll be fine," she nodded strongly, and gave him a one armed hug. "You wait and see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the open windows in the hospital room. A light breeze blew her hair, and tickled her sore nose.  
  
Lily tried to pry one eye open, but it was so sore, it felt like a lead weight. Even her hair blowing around her face, was a bit tender.  
  
She sighed, and fidgeted on her bed, she was in a most uncomfortable position. She almost had an urge to call for her mother, before she stopped herself.  
  
Where in the world had that come from?  
  
There was a pressure wrapped around her torso, and she seemed to not be able to move her arms from her side.  
  
The door to the hospital room swung open, and she heard soft voices talking.  
  
"Moony! She's been unconscious for a week. Her tissue and all that has mostly healed, the doctors have no idea what's wrong. I'm worried about James; he's like incapable Lily. I swear to God, I've had to come over every morning for the passed week to make sure that Harry and James had eaten," she heard Sirius's unmistakable voice. She grinned, and tried to move her head. But a burst of pain put an end to that thought.  
  
"Siri? Rem?" she managed through a sore throat.  
  
The two men went still, and turned toward the bed. She saw the unmistakable grin spread across Sirius and Remus's face.  
  
"LILY!" Sirius shrieked. He ran to her bedside, and took her hand. He sat down in the chair that was placed by the head of her bed, probably James's doing, and regarded her with worried eyes. "Thank God you're finally awake! You have no idea what It's been like for us, having to take care of James!"  
  
"What about Harry?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Harry?" he waved it off as if he hadn't even thought of that. "That kid can take care of himself, It's James we're worried about, he can't cook to save his life."  
  
Lily giggled, and squeezed his hand.  
  
Remus stood above the bed, and smiled at Lily encouragingly. "How are you Lils?"  
  
She managed a weak shrug. "Sore," she coughed, but it hurt her lungs. "My god what the hell did they do to me?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"You'll feel better in a couple of days." Sirius said.  
  
"Where are James and Harry?" Lily asked.  
  
"They're down in the cafeteria having breakfast. Want me to go get them?" Sirius asked softly as to not hurt her ears.  
  
"No, they'll come when they're done, I'm not going to steal him away from breakfast, if he hasn't been eating."  
  
Sirius grinned. "You heard us?"  
  
Lily smiled weakly. "Yes."  
  
Sirius nodded, just as the door to the room was pushed open. "How's she doing?" A tired voice asked.  
  
James stepped into the room, balancing Harry on one hip, a throw up rage rag across his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine Jay."  
  
James head snapped down to look at his wife, and he stared at her.  
  
"Mummy!" Harry squirmed in his father's arms, and reached out for his mother.  
  
She smiled at him. "Morning, sunshine."  
  
She saw tears swimming in James's eyes, as he walked over. Sirius released Lily's hand, and stood up, making to stand beside Remus at the end of the bed. James took his place in the chair close to Lily's head.  
  
He placed Harry in Lily's waiting arms, and took his wife's free hand. He brought it too his lips, and gave it a lingering kiss.  
  
"How're you feeling?" he asked, his eyebrows coming together in worry.  
  
"I'm fine James," she said while hugging Harry. "And how's my little boy?"  
  
Harry gave her a wide baby grin.  
  
James glanced over his shoulder at Remus and Sirius, trying to communicate for them to leave.  
  
They took the subtle hint, and left the hospital room.  
  
"I'm sorry." James said the moment they left the room. "I'm so sorry."  
  
He laid his head next to her side. "God, Lily, I'm so sorry," he said tearfully.  
  
She reached up with her free hand, and ran it through his hair. "James, I'm fine."  
  
"I could have lost you, and it's entirely my fault. I shouldn't have let you go." He said, bringing his hand up to cover hers that was still in his hair.  
  
Harry squirmed, and crawled out of his mother's arms, and made his way down the length of the bed.  
  
"James, like you could have stopped me," she smiled down at her husband. "Seriously James, I'm fine. Look at me," she said softly, "come on, look."  
  
James raised his head, and Lily's hand trailed down from his hair to the side of his face. "See I'm here, and I'm fine."  
  
"Never again Lily," he covered her hand with his again, "never."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, releasing her hand from the side of his face. "James.."  
  
He shook his head. "Never, we need another secret keeper. I won't have my family put under anymore danger."  
  
Lily buried her hands in the folds of her blankets that were tucked around her slim waist. She nodded. "Ok, who?"  
  
"Anyone you want."  
  
Lily nodded. "Ok, I want Sirius."  
  
James looked at her confused. "Sirius? Black?"  
  
Lily smiled. "The one and only."  
  
"Are you sure about him?" James asked, looking at her with concern. "Do you have a concussion? I mean I love Sirius and all, but him as our secret keeper?"  
  
Lily giggled. "Well we discussed this before, and I was thinking he'd do a great job. He loves us, and Harry too much to tell anyone where we are located, so it fits, I think." Lily said.  
  
James nodded at her reasoning. "You're sure?"  
  
"Positive, when can we start?"  
  
"I want to get this done as soon as possible, I don't want room for anything like this to happen again." James said reaching up and smoothed a strand of her fiery red hair from her forehead.  
  
"Well go get him, and floo Dumbledore." Lily sighed, "Let's get this over with."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Lily sat on the bed wrapped in blankets hours later, her hair, having been in her way for the majority of the day, was now pulled into a messy ponytail. She held her wand weakly toward Sirius Black's heart. James stood next to her, with his wand also to Sirius's heart, just like they'd done for James's mother weeks before.  
  
"You're sure you want to do this?" Professor Dumbledore asked. His eyebrows coming together in worry. "Because once you perform the spell, that's it. Like I've said before, I'd be happy to be your secret keeper."  
  
James nodded. "We know, and thank you professor, but I think Voldemort would think of you with no problem. We can't risk it. We'll go with Sirius." He finished, shivering slightly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded one last time before turning to leave out of the hospital room.  
  
Lily sat still watching Dumbldore leave, and she couldn't help but think how the secret keep had turned out last time. She instinctively lowered her wand, and stared blankly at Sirius, with large round emerald eyes.  
  
James looked at her, as the door shut behind Professor Dumbledore. "You ok, luv?"  
  
"Fine," she shook the thoughts out of her head, and smiled up at him.  
  
Lily watched Sirius's face as he fidgeted nervously. His mind must have been whirling with what he was about to do. Could he do it? Was he strong enough?  
  
Lily and James's wands were on him again.  
  
She watched Sirius take a deep breath, and shut his eyes.  
  
She opened her mouth, about to call out the incantation, when Sirius seemed to have made up his mind.  
  
"WAIT!" he stepped forward, with his hands outstretched.  
  
James lowered his wand and stared at Sirius, confused by his outburst.  
  
"Maybe you've got the wrong person," Sirius said worriedly.  
  
Lily lowered her wand to let her weak limb rest on the mattress.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" James asked.  
  
"Well, You-Know-Who will probably assume that you guys would pick me, and then he'd come after me, right? Don't you think you should pick someone less likely? Someone Voldemort wouldn't think of?"  
  
James and Lily shared a look.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I hate to be so forward here, but what about Peter?" Sirius tried.  
  
"Pete?" James asked shocked, turning his attention to his best friend. "Do you think he'll be up to it?" James asked unsure of where this was leading.  
  
"I think he's perfect. No one would suspect." Sirius nodded.  
  
James and Lily shared a look. Lily gave one nod, before leaning back into her pillows.  
  
"I see your point Siri, is he here?" Lily asked weakly, in absolutely no mood to argue.  
  
"Yea, I'll go get him." Sirius bounded out of the hospital room, sure that his plan was going to work.  
  
And so the afternoon began with the same old process of making Peter into their secret keeper. They didn't realize that it was something that would change things forever. They didn't realize that it was something that James and Lily wouldn't have the chance to regret.  
  
In short, they didn't realize that they were about to make the biggest mistake of their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! Only one more chapter left of J/L time..*tear* it'll be sad..but it's the one you can't miss! After that I'll have 4-5 or 6 chapters back in Harry time to tie up loose ends.anyway keep reading and reviewing!  
  
IT'S OFFICIAL! I'm an idiot! I made the mistake of Dumbledore being in the last scene. I clearly wasn't thinking straight. Sooooo sorry! 


	34. The End of an Era

Here it is! The horribly depressing chapter! I hope it's ok! The next chapter will be with Harry and his friends, right after Ginny's graduated from Hogwarts! So Harry and the others will be 19. Please leave a review!  
  
CHAPTER 34: The End of an Era  
  
"You're fidgeting like a frightened rabbit." An evil smirk lifted the corners of his disgusting cracked mouth. "Do you have news for me?"  
  
Peter felt his knees turn to jelly, but he held himself straight, and stared the dark lord in the eye.  
  
"The Potters have made me their secret keeper, Master."  
  
The dark lords pale face split into a grotesque smile and his evil slit eyes began to glow with malice and victory.  
  
"Fools! How insanely perfect!" Voldemort took one long slithering step off the ledge of large rocks and boulders.  
  
"I finally have them! Finally the Potter line will be destroyed, and I can finally make the wizarding world into the way it should have always been. All wizards loyal to me, and void of all mudblood filth."  
  
Peter nodded shakily.  
  
"We leave in a week, give them a head start."  
  
"Do I have to go?"  
  
The dark lord's eyes flared with anger. Peter shriveled in fear.  
  
"Afraid your friends will find you out?"  
  
"N-n-no Master."  
  
"Liar, Don't ever lye to me Peter! For that you will suffer. Crucio!"  
  
Peter's eyes bulged out of his head as white-hot knives sliced through his very soul. He shrieked in pain, crumpling to the dirt covered ground. "Stop! Please my lord!"  
  
"Are you loyal?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Pathetic." He lifted his wand, and stared down at the heap that was Peter Pettigrew disgustedly. "A week."  
  
Peter nodded, and watched The Dark Lord call on the death eaters for an important meeting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One week after Peter had been made the Potter's Secret Keeper, Halloween to be exact, Lily watched in amusement as James tried to get Harry into the mini Quidditch game.  
  
"Go after the snitch, Harry!" James said encouragingly. He pointed to the larger cushiony, hovering gold ball. Harry turned his massive emerald eyes in the direction of the snitch. Then turned back to his excited father, confused as to what he wanted him to do.  
  
James sighed and reached for the toy broom Harry was clutching.  
  
Harry pulled it back out of his father's reach and gave his father a famous baby glare, "no."  
  
Lily erupted into happy laughter.  
  
"Come on, Let me show you!" James whined.  
  
"And which one's a year old?" Lily asked playfully.  
  
James ignored her, and gently prodded his son. Finally, Harry handed over the miniature version of the broom. James swung one leg over the tiny broom, without any difficulty.  
  
Lily was beside herself with laughter.  
  
"I think.it.suits..you..better.than your real one," she laughed.  
  
James sent her a glare. "Funny sweetie." He turned to his son, "watch Harry."  
  
James gently pushed the mini broom forward towards the hovering snitch, which was difficult because that broom was actually made to hold up to about 95 lbs.  
  
Lily clutched her sides, laughing hysterically.  
  
Harry giggled at his father, as he reached out to snatch the snitch our of his father's path.  
  
"You see Lily? We have a seeker in the family!" James grinned, and stood up off the tiny broom.  
  
Lily just laughed. "Yes, well, I think it's the seeker's bedtime." She glanced at the clock; "he should have been asleep an hour ago."  
  
James smiled and got on his hands and knees to clean up the Quidditch mess.  
  
Lily stood up from the couch, and bent down to pick up little Harry.  
  
"Come on little man," she cooed and held him to her chest. She gently played with his baby hair, and rubbed his tiny back, something that he loved immensely.  
  
James stood up and kissed his son's small head, "night buddy." He ruffled his hair, before kissing Lily tenderly on the lips.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute, I'm just going to put all this in the closet," he motioned toward the Quidditch set.  
  
Lily nodded, and disappeared up the stairs with Harry snuggling happily up to his mother.  
  
Lily made her way into the nursery, cuddling Harry, before lying him down on the changing table, covered in golden snitches.  
  
"Kiddich!" Harry said happily, referring to his favorite pajamas, which had tiny golden snitches zooming across them. Lily had them draped over the side of the changing table, and she felt the corners of her mouth lift into a happy smile. Everything was Quidditch. She gently removed his day clothes, and changed him into the fleece pajamas. She picked him up and carried him over to the rocking chair placed between the window, and the crib, and began the process of putting Harry to sleep the usual nightly routine.  
  
She gently kissed his head, and rubbed his tiny back. He fisted her shirt, and laid his head down on her shoulder, giving a large yawn.  
  
She rocked, slowly, smiling the whole time, gently singing to him.  
  
An odd sound from outside her window caused her to pause. She strained her ears, the silence lengthened, before she began to hear the muffles of leaves rustling below, and the wind picked up. She stopped rocking completely, and waited. The wind was followed by and eerie silence. She glanced out the window, and saw dozens of black robed figures, carrying lighted wands. Her heart seemed to stop beating as she watched them near the house.  
  
"JAMES!" she shouted, panicking. "JAMES!"  
  
There was a loud explosion downstairs, like the door being blown clear off of its hinges, and finally a high cold laugh that sent chills up and down Lily's spine.  
  
"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and Go! I'll hold him off!"  
  
Lily rocketed up, knocking the rocking chair that she was sitting in over. Harry shrieked, and began wailing. Lily ran to the open door and onto the stair well. She watched in complete helpless horror as James was shot in the chest with a jet of blinding green light. He fell to the floor with a dull thump, dead.  
  
"NOOOOO! She couldn't breath. Harry was shrieking in her arms. "NOOOOO!" Tears streamed down her face. "WHY! WHY!"  
  
There were two hooded figures that stood in the doorway. One of them looked up, and squirmed nervously upon seeing Lily.  
  
Her stomach dropped.  
  
"Peter!"  
  
Peter! Peter? Peter Pettigrew, one of James's best friends, betrayed them? Pete? OMG! She felt bile begin to churn in her stomach. He was..he was..their...Secret Keeper! Tears clouded her vision. Harry cried mercilessly in her arms.  
  
The other hooded man looked up, and Lily's heart stopped all together. That must be Voldemort! His icy, hard, and cold eyes penetrated her very soul, as she clutched Harry tightly to her chest. She turned and ran back toward the nursery, hell bent on saving Harry. There was no where else to go. She could leave down the stairs or out the window, it was too high up. Her wand was in her bedroom, she was unarmed, and they had killed James! KILLED JAMES! She sobbed loud gut-wrenching sobs. "God, Noooooo," she moaned.  
  
She began to hear footsteps coming closer to her room, and her heart rate sped up. She quickly glanced around the room, looking for somewhere to hide Harry.  
  
"Lily? Little Lily?"  
  
The voice was cold and demanding.  
  
"I know you're here. It's better to just come out."  
  
Lily backed up into the crib.  
  
The bedroom door slammed open, and bounced noisily off the walls.  
  
Lily shrieked in fright, and placed Harry down in the crib behind her. She stood above the crib, and blocked her crying child from this Monster.  
  
"Not Harry! Please.have mercy.have mercy." Tears rolled mercilessly down her pale face.  
  
Voldemort laughed in her face, and raised his wand.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
There was a burst of bright green light, and Lily Evans Potter knew no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sirius pushed on the throttle of the motorcycle, giving a new burst of speed. He flew recklessly over the houses near Godric's Hollow. His boss had contacted him earlier that evening, saying that there was dark activity reported near the Potter's house, and he were on his way to see what was going on.  
  
Over the trees, he saw what every witch and wizard had come to fear. The death mark was hovering over the Potter's home. Sirius's stomach dropped, as he flew toward the house. He breathed deeply, promising to not give himself up to his emotions.  
  
As he grew closer he realized that the house was in serious danger of collapsing, yet the lights were on. 'Oh God please let them be ok! Oh God!"  
  
He landed roughly, and stumbled off of the bike. His mind was racing and his heart was thumping. 'Please, God, let them be ok!'  
  
He slammed roughly through the door. It slammed into the wall noisily, and bounced back to him. His mind was at an overflow. He could feel the tingling sensation behind his eyes, and a lump beginning to form in his chest and throat.  
  
"James!" he screamed, in a panic. "Lils?"  
  
The house was deadly quiet, too quiet, or maybe the sound of his beating heart blocked everything out for him.  
  
Something caught his eye behind the couch; it looked like a sock-clad foot, and a pant leg. He blinked back tears that were threatening to fall, and tried to swallow the ever-growing lump in his throat.  
  
He walked shakily over to the leg, and gasped, stepping back. He bought a hand to his mouth, and turned his head away from the devastating sight. Tears blurred his vision, and he couldn't think. Bile rose in his throat as he turned back to him, and stared down at his best friend.  
  
He crouched down level to him, and roughly shook his shoulders. "Oh God, JAMES!" he shouted. "James.please.." He choked on a sob, "wake up!"  
  
But he knew he wouldn't.  
  
"James! Oh God!" Sirius very rarely ever cried but he was crying now.  
  
Sirius wiped his eyes hastily and shakily stood up on two legs. His heart ached. "Where's Lily? Not her too!"  
  
He heard a baby crying, and jumped toward the stairwell, his heart hammering.  
  
"Lily!" he shrieked up the stairs.  
  
He began to take them two at a time, his determination to get to his godson set. He pushed open the door to the nursery, and immediately stepped back, he felt his stomach lurch. Lily was lying dead face down near the crib. Her russet hair was falling around her shoulders, and spilling out onto the carpeting. Harry was sitting in the crib crying, a drop of blood dribbling down his forehead from a long jagged scar. The shape was unrecognizable, because of the blood.  
  
"Oh, God, NOOO!" Sirius yelled, running out the nursery, and into the bathroom, where he retched over and over again.  
  
When Sirius emerged from the bathroom, he crumpled into a ball in the hallway, and pressed his face into his hands. "Why them!" he muttered darkly.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there. He felt a large hand on his shoulder; he jumped slightly, and instinctively raised his wand to point at the intruder, anger and sadness apparent in his eyes. Beady black eyes stared morosely back at him.  
  
"S' ok Sirius, s'ok, it's jus' me," Hagrid said lightly. He kept his free hand on Sirius's shoulder, while his other one held onto a bundle of baby blue blankets.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Hagrid raised his arm, to show a healthy although scared baby Harry. There was a gash in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead, which was sure to leave a scar.  
  
"Did he? Did You-Know-Who try to kill..?" Sirius managed to ask.  
  
Hagrid nodded sadly, and removed his hand from Sirius's shoulder. "He's gone, Harry got him."  
  
Sirius's blood shot eyes widened. "How?"  
  
"That, Sirius is a mystery. All's I know is he put the killing curse on poor Harry here, and it only gave him this here scar, while the dark lord himself disappeared."  
  
"Do you think Voldemort's gone for good?" Sirius asked weakly.  
  
"Can't know that for sure," Hagrid shook his head.  
  
"Well, give him here Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll take care of him."  
  
Hagrid looked at Sirius sadly. "I'm sorry Sirius, I can' do that. Dumbledore's orders."  
  
Sirius ran his hand though his hair, making it stick up in uncombed spikes. He slowly stood up, and nodded to Hagrid to show that he understood. "Where's the Ministry?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"They're coming." he looked at him sympathetically. "Well, I have to get Harry her' to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Fine, take my motorcycle." He said waving his hand weakly in the direction of the stairs.  
  
Hagrid put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for yer loss."  
  
Sirius nodded, a tear trailing down his cheek.  
  
Hagrid carried baby Harry away from the house, and away from Sirius, who didn't know that this was the last time he'd see Harry for twelve years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius stood there in the hall of the later Potter's home staring at the carpeting in a daze. 'What about Pete?' His head shot up, and his eyes grew wide. 'If Voldemort got to Lily and James, that means..he probably got Pete!'  
  
Sirius flew down the rickety, beaten stairs. There was a loud crack, and the stairs began to collapse behind him. He glanced up at the ceiling, loose chippings of paint and powder falling in his hair and on his face. There was an earsplitting crack, as the ceiling to the house began to cave in on the upstairs bedrooms and hallway. Sirius gasped and jumped down the last steps before he was buried in the rubble. He ran out the front door in a panic, not looking at his fallen friend. When he finally was breathing in fresh air he looked up at the house, watching it crumble. He said a silent prayer to his fallen friends, before apparating immediately to Pete's flat.  
  
The lights were out, and the weirdest thing was that there was no death mark hovering over his flat.  
  
Sirius burst into the house, braking down the door. Everything was quiet, and strangely organized. There was no sign of any kind of struggle.  
  
"Pete?" he whispered.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Pete!" he said louder.  
  
Again there was no answer, so he began to search the house.  
  
It seemed that Peter wasn't home. Realization began to flow into him, but he didn't want to believe it.  
  
He searched some more; it had to be some kind of mistake. He ran into the kitchen and everything was as it should be.  
  
Sirius began to feel unimaginable anger and rage fill over his doubt and depression. His mind began to whirl, as he clenched his fists. He felt into his pocket, feeling for his wand.  
  
'How could he! Kill Lily and James!' He brought out the long wooden stick, and sat down at the kitchen table, trying unsuccessfully to assuage his rage.  
  
He waited hours, before he heard the key scrape in the lock. Sirius's eyes narrowed with contempt. Peter was going to die, tonight.  
  
Pete walked into the room, wearing the black robes that every witch and wizards were learning to fear. He walked through his living room, picked up something metallic on the coffee table, before leaving out the door again, making sure it closed firmly behind him.  
  
Sirius shot up, and followed him all the way into the hustle and bustle of a nearby Muggle town.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU! YOU BASTARD! LILY AND JAMES!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Peter whirled around, and backed up, terrified into the wall of a near by bakery.  
  
They were drawing attention themselves, but Sirius was too angry to care.  
  
He lifted his wand, and pointed it at Peter.  
  
"What's that he has there? Is it a stick?" A Muggle asked, watching the unfolding scene from around the two of them.  
  
"Sure looks like it," his companion answered wide-eyed.  
  
"HOW COULD I? HOW COULD YOU! WORKING FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO! SIRIUS HOW COULD YOU? LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS? THEY WERE YOUR BEST FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU?" Peter sobbed. "THEY TRUSTED YOU TO BE THEIR SECRET KEEPER, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THEM!"  
  
The people gathered around them gasped.  
  
Sirius had an urge to laugh in his face, and he did. "Oh that's rich Petey! How long were you planning this? How long were you his spy? How long were you planning to kill your friends?" Sirius growled, shoving him against the wall, and waving his wand him with brandish.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" Peter shouted for the crowds, and drew his wand from beneath his robes, and muttered the curse that would screw Sirius over.  
  
The light filled the small area where they were. Muggles shouted, and fell dead around them.  
  
Peter bit his lip, holding in a silent scream, as he sliced his finger off with the knife he had taken from his coffee table. He quickly transformed into his animagi, a rat missing a finger, and scurried away, like a frightened coward of a rat always should.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Clever Peter! Clever!"  
  
Ministry officials, for working with Voldemort, and killing his best friends took Sirius.  
  
And that was the last heard of Sirius and Peter until thirteen year later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May crumpled on her bed, and cried. She cried the hardest that she'd ever cried in her life.  
  
'How could he? How.' She couldn't even think of it. Her fiancée had killed her best friends, their best friends. She thought he'd loved Lily and James, just like she did. She couldn't see how Sirius could have done these unmentionable things, but they had arrested him for working with Voldemort, and they wouldn't have arrested him if he'd been innocent.  
  
Sobs wracked her frail body. She cast a packing charm, watching all of her belongings fly to her suitcase. She was going to America; nothing was holding her back now.  
  
She took off her engagement ring, and placed it on her right hand, opposed to her left, no longer indicating that she was taken. In her opinion, she had to move on, and quick, she couldn't be in love with a murder.  
  
She didn't know anyone anymore. She couldn't see Remus, or know if she could even trust him. Since she had been engaged to Sirius, and it seemed that she didn't even know him. And Remus.well Remus was a werewolf. Could she ever trust anyone ever again? Tears continued to fall down her face.  
  
Everything was falling apart.  
  
She saw Sirius in her mind eye smiling, and joking with her, kissing her, lying with her. She still loved him, no matter what he had done, and she didn't want to, but she did.  
  
She locked her suitcase, and apparated immediately to her new place, in America, with her new job in Salem, Massachusetts.  
  
And that was the last ever heard of May, until much later, say 18-19 years....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that was ok?! I know it was sad! Everything's fallen apart, but you know it had to happen.  
  
But don't worry about May thinking Sirius is guilty, I have other chapters coming.and it will take place years later, when Harry's like 18 so..  
  
However these chapters will take somewhat longer, since I don't have them written yet, any way keep reading! And thanks for your support! 


	35. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WARNING!  
  
The next chapter will be Harry/Ginny; Ron/Hermione; and of course Sirius/May. People you should know that I'm not a fan of Harry/Hermione AT ALL. No offense to all you fans out there. I'm am STRICTLY Harry/Ginny. Sorry! But don't worry. They aren't really the basis of the next chapter.just bite your lip and read.that's what I would do for a Harry/Hermione..But I've been writing about Sirius/May and the Marauders for MONTHS now, so I think that's the only one that you really care about anyway, right? The next one will just show you how May reacts to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and how May gets back into the scene.  
  
There will only be about four chapters left:  
  
First, will be a homecoming.  
  
Second, will be Harry/Ginny's wedding..but don't worry! May and Sirius, and Ron/Hermione are of course there. Third, will be another wedding.. ( Fourth, will probably be a very sad goodbye!  
  
So there's an overview of the next chapters, which I have yet to write.besides the first two.  
  
On a final note: I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers! I can't believe how much of a success this story was! When I sat down to write it, I was writing it for myself.and now.look at it! Thanks again! I know this sounds corny, but it's true. If it wasn't for you, this story would have ended AGES ago!  
  
-Emma  
  
Oh and I am SOOOO sorry for the abundance of mistakes in my story..I will probably edit this story when I'm finished, and try to clean it up a bit.um.one of the biggest mistakes that I've already taken care of, was Dumbledore being in the room when they chose their secret keeper. I wanted to apologize for that again.lol.what can I say I'm an idiot... 


	36. The Beginning of an Era

I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 35: THE BEGINNING OF AN ERA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eighteen years later Harry Potter put down the Daily Profit, an enormous grin spread across his face.  
  
"What are you grinning about handsome?" a soft groggy voice asked.  
  
He felt his girlfriend of four years plant a well-deserved kiss on his cheek, before plopping down next to him at the kitchen table in his flat.  
  
He turned his head, and leaned over to give her a long searing kiss.  
  
She sighed and kissed back with eagerness.  
  
"Enough of this, what is that?" a teasing voice inquired above them. "I understand that your going out and all, but when I wake up in the morning, that's not one of the things that I enjoy seeing."  
  
Harry reluctantly backed up, smiling happily at the beautiful, blushing, red head sitting in front of him.  
  
"I don't see you complaining when Hermione's here?" Harry said tilting his chair, so that it balanced on the two back legs. A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth as he glanced up at Ron standing in the doorway wearing a maroon bathrobe.  
  
Ron's cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "That's different."  
  
"Is it?" he asked, dropping the chair legs back to the ground.  
  
"Yes.anyway, there was no need for that in broad daylight. What was it anyway?" he asked Harry with raised eyebrows.  
  
Harry turned to smile at Ginny. He stared into her warm brown eyes; red curls fell in waves around her pale face. She smiled back at him with a shrug.  
  
"Just celebrating."  
  
"What are we celebrating?" Ron asked pulling out a kitchen chair and straddling it. He was giving Harry, and his sister a semi-disgusted look. Ginny also looked slightly confused at the celebration.  
  
"Sirius is free! After the defeat of the dark lord, they found Peter Pettigrew's body at the same site, brutally mangled, apparently he died along with the dark lord, good riddance in my opinion." Harry said grinning. He stood up, and walked over to the screaming teapot. He reached up into the cabinet and pulled down three tea cups, before closing it with a small snap.  
  
"Want some?" he asked, reaching for the now steaming teapot, after he'd turned off the burner.  
  
Ron nodded, while Ginny said: "Yes, Please."  
  
Harry nodded, and poured them some tea.  
  
"This is great, so, you can move in with Sirius now?" Ron said happily.  
  
"You don't want to live with me anymore, Ron?" Harry asked looking hurt, he watched Ron begin to fidget uncomfortably at the table.  
  
"What? No.Harry, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant you have the option," he said.  
  
Harry chuckled, and placed the teapot back on the now cool burner. "Ron, calm down, I know...and yes I could...well, at least until Ginny and I get married."  
  
Ron dropped the toast that he was in the process of buttering, and gaped at his friend like a goldfish out of water.  
  
"Ron! You've got butter all over the table!" Ginny shrieked, standing up quickly, making her way to the sink where a wash rag was thrown over the faucet. She wet it down, and walked back over to where Ron was sitting, his hair mussed up from the night's sleep, and his mouth open quite unattractively. She began to wipe up his mess, all the while muttering about irresponsible men.  
  
There was a silence that descended on the room, except for the strokes of the washrag upon the table, and Harry's slight chuckles.  
  
A few uncomfortable moments passed, before Hermione finally made her appearance known. She stepped out of the fireplace in the living room of Harry and Ron's flat. She walked into the kitchen, and watched the scene curiously. Her hair was pulled back tightly into the normal long, brown, and straight ponytail. A loose tendril fell over her face, as she broke into a huge smile, surveying the occupants of the room. "What'd I miss?"  
  
Ginny threw the wash rag back into the sink, moved closer to Harry, and slipped an arm around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, and looked back and forth between her fiancée and her brother, who seemed to be having a staring contest.  
  
"You.You?" Ron tried, ignoring Hermione's presence completely, which she didn't take to kindly at all.  
  
"Hello! What's going on, Why's Ron all flustered?" she asked as she sat down at the table opposite the gaping Ron, "and why are you all so quiet?" she asked fidgeting uncomfortably. "Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
"No," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Perfect timing actually, I can tell you now! I just slipped to Ron that I had asked his sister to marry me, and that she said yes." Harry grinned, at Hermione's stunned expression. She stood up, and engulfed both of them in hugs at the same time. Harry and Ginny's heads bumped together as Hermione squished them to her.  
  
"Congratulations you guys! Oh Ron isn't that wonderful?" she said happily, her face flushed with excitement.  
  
"Hermione, let him get over his shock, it may take awhile." Ginny said quietly, slipping out of Harry's grasp, and into a seat at the end of the table in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What.When." Ron managed to croak out.  
  
"Last night." Harry couldn't stop smiling, which was a new thing that Ron Hermione and Ginny weren't currently used to. "Tea Herms?"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded at Harry's happy expression. She hadn't seen him this happy in years, probably due to Voldemort's rise to power. Sure he was happy whenever Ginny was near, but not as happy as he looked now, he positively glowed.  
  
A flicker of nervousness passed over Ginny's warm chocolate eyes, as she stared at the tablecloth. Harry glanced at her, and his smile faltered.  
  
"Luv? What's wrong?" He asked bewildered, pausing with the tea pot poised over the cup.  
  
"Nothing..I was just wondering...do you think..do you think he'll like me?" Ginny asked Harry seriously, looking at her twirling hands. He didn't need to ask whom.  
  
Harry grinned, placing the teapot back on the burner, and walked over to kneel in front of her. He turned her head to look at him, "Ginny, he already likes you!"  
  
"But he's never even met me!" She said her eyes wide. "And....I'm just not sure."  
  
"Well from what I told him about you, he'll absolutely love you! Just like I do!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, while Hermione reached over the table, and slapped his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT! Jeesh, Herms.!" he glared at Hermione, messaging his shoulder before continuing. "Gin, this is Sirius we're talking about! He loves everyone, as long as they're not Voldemort, or Peter Pettigrew." Ron supplied.  
  
"Or Death Eaters." Harry added.  
  
Ginny nodded reluctantly seemingly convinced. Harry smiled, leaning in to peck her lips.  
  
His life was perfect. He had his friends, Voldemort was gone, the Potter line had succeeded again, Sirius was free, and most of all he had Ginny, and he would start a family with her, soon, very soon.  
  
Just then an odd sort of owl, pelted into the hard glass of the flat window, causing the occupants of the room to jump at the sudden intrusion. Harry fell back on his heels and stared wide-eyed at the disgruntled bird.  
  
Hermione, while holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart scurried over to the window and pulled it open. The owl flew in, and perched importantly on the windowsill. Harry recognized the bird as a school owl from Hogwarts, but why in the world would they be getting mail from Hogwarts? Ron, Harry, and Hermione had graduated the year prior and Ginny had graduated just that year.  
  
Hermione took the parchment from the owl, and ripped it open. Her eyes just scanned the first line of the page, before squealing excitedly. "Harry! It's from Sirius! He's free?"  
  
Harry jumped up from his position on the floor near Ginny's chair, and took the letter from the fidgeting Hermione.  
  
Ron gave her a funny look.  
  
"Where have you been all morning?" Ron asked with a smile. "We knew that earlier, we were talking about it with you in the room."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide. "Oh, so that's why Ginny was asking about him liking her! Well it's not like you made it obvious, you didn't say right out, 'Hermione Sirius is free,' that would have been nice!"  
  
Hermione gave them a penetrating gaze as she slumped back into the seat, and watched Harry read the parchment, as everyone in the kitchen seemed to be doing.  
  
Harry excitedly read the entire letter, his stomach twisted with happiness.  
  
Prongs Jr, I'M FREE! WHOOOOOOHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
I owe all of this to you, I hope you know, I'm a free man now, because of you! I can walk around in public as myself now! Do you know how great that feels? I've almost forgotten what it feels like to be a man.  
  
As of right now, I'm on my way to Lupin's house, until I can find my own place, where you can live if you want, or whatever I don't know what your plans are, and I'm not trying to impose, honestly. But you're always welcome; I should be there later tonight. I want you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to come and visit with me, I want to meet this girl, from what you've said about her, she sounds an awful lot like you mother. And to top it all off, she's a Weasley and has red hair! What is it with Potters and red haired woman? Your grandmum had red hair as well. I really miss them; James and Lily, but they live within you now, you basically are James, with Lily's eyes, kinda creepy actually. Corny I know, but it's true. Well that's all for now I guess see you tonight!!!!!!!!  
  
With love, Your Godfather, Monsieur Sirius Black.  
  
Harry chuckled, and folded the parchment up, before tucking it into the pocket of his robes.  
  
"What did he say?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's going to Remus's now, and that he wants to see us tonight."  
  
They looked at him with excitement. Ginny smiled at him, and taking his hand, she gave it a short squeeze. He sank down into his earlier occupied seat, and kissed his fiancée again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Delfin sat quietly at her desk, a cup of black coffee sat, cooling, and resting on a stack of papers that she need to grade. She watched as her students filed noisily into the classroom. She'd been in America for eighteen years, and had grown quite attached to it. Her students were fascinated with her accent, and even more fascinated with the fact that she went to Hogwarts, and was best friends with the famous Potters.  
  
She would always smile when one of her students would mention them, one had actually asked her about Harry, and what he was doing now, but she had been sorely annoyed with herself, to not be able to answer that question.  
  
She thought about Sirius all the time, even cry at night, she still loved him, more than she probably ever had. Absence really did seem to make the heart grow fonder. And the more she thought about, she just couldn't believe that he did what he supposedly did, it just didn't make any sense, she knew Sirius, and he wasn't a murder. However, she couldn't piece it together? But honestly what could she do? It was impossible to bust someone out of Azkaban.  
  
"PROFESSOR DELFIN! LIKE.OH.MY.GOD!" Alexandria Cambridge, one of her third year students from her potions class stormed into the room, clutching a newspaper in her right hand. Her long brown hair flew out behind her as she hastily stood in front of May's desk. Her large brown eyes sparkled excitedly, and her cheeks were flushed with exhilaration.  
  
"Oh my, what is it Alex?" May asked, thinking that something was amiss.  
  
"You are going to flip!" she said smiling wildly. "Absolutely FLIP!"  
  
"What is it?" May's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ok here goes, you know how you were friends with the Potters?"  
  
May's stomach dropped.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly.  
  
"Well, their son, Harry, defeated Voldemort at the end of last term!" she squealed and handed May the folded piece of paper.  
  
May's heart seemed to stop, as she stared down at the wrinkled parchment. She glanced up at the students all sitting around the room, watching her with interest.  
  
She blushed, unconsciously, and picked up the parchment with caution. She unfolded it with shaking fingers, and her eyes scanned the page.  
  
Alex had gotten a copy of the American wizarding weekly, and they were doing an article on the dark lord's defeat on the front page. Her eyes hungrily scanned the page, devouring every word. When finally, her eyes stopped at one particular part of interest. Her stormy gray eyes grew as wide as saucers. All of her fears, and conflicting thoughts were dashed instantly from her mind.  
  
Sirius was found innocent, and Peter Pettigrew all along had set him up! They'd cleared Sirius's name. She felt the metal claw of hate for Peter Pettigrew clench her stomach and the heavy weight of guilt, having run from all of it, from Sirius, fall painfully in her stomach like a lead weight.  
  
She stood up, clutching the now sweaty parchment in her hand  
  
She turned to the class, her eyes filling with tears, despite themselves. "I.I.have.to go." Her class stared after her in astonishment.  
  
And with that she ran, picking up her legs, and running as fast as she could toward the headmaster's office. He was innocent!  
  
She had to get back to England; she had to get back to him. She had to tell him how much she loved him. She ran, ignoring the pain in her side, her protesting legs, and the tears pouring down her face. He was free, innocent and free!  
  
She flung the door to the head master's office open, and the tall brown haired man turned abruptly at the intrusion.  
  
"Miss Delfin, can I help you?" He asked kindly, pushing his glasses further up his large nose.  
  
"Actually yes, I need to quit. Can you find a substitute for today, and then a permanent teacher for my position?"  
  
He stared at her.  
  
The silence thickened as he stared at her, as though searching her. Finally he nodded.  
  
"I take it you're on your way back to Britain?" He smiled, as her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Go."  
  
"Can I.?" She gestured toward the fireplace.  
  
"You can, but that fireplace only goes to wizarding schools around the world, so basically, you will end up at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's fine, I need to go."  
  
"As you wish, and his lit the fire with the wave of his wand, as May walked to the fire place, visibly shaking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May glanced down at the parchment in her visibly shaking hands. The parchment read 1857 Mandia Gold Street.  
  
The sun was sinking, casting shadows behind her. She quickened her pace, her excitement mounting. She was going to see Sirius again! They would finally be together. Well, at least she hoped they would be together if he ever forgave her, and if he wasn't married, or dating. A pain coiled around her chest at the thought of him being married.  
  
She rounded the corner. The wind picked up, and lifted her short black hair around her head. She smiled as she practically ran toward her goal. She was almost there.  
  
But when she stood in front of the house her stomach gave a lurch, and she almost lost her lunch. She gazed at the tiny house in front of her. It looked as though it could barely hold three people. The paint was flaking, and the address number was hanging crooked on the side of the house. Though there was something that stood out above all the rest, there was a small garden in front of the house that was filled with flowers, mostly lilies.  
  
She felt a tear collect behind her eye, and she had to use all of her power, to get her feet to move.  
  
She stepped up to the door, and raised her hand to the wood. Before she knocked, she was sure that she heard laughter in the house. She smiled, 'they were still the same.' She knocked twice.  
  
There was no answer for a moment. She knocked again.  
  
"Yea! Hold on!" A masculine voice said through the door. It wasn't familiar, but she figured they must have changed.  
  
The heavy wood door swung open.  
  
A tall red haired man, that looked to be around 19 stood in the doorway. He gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Hello?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sorry, does." she gulped, "Sirius Black..live..here?"  
  
His eyebrows snapped together in wonder.  
  
"Um.yea.." The boy said slowly. He looked behind her shoulder, as if expecting someone to come out from behind her.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, curiously, before turning back to the boy, with raised eyebrows.  
  
"RON! Who's there? Let them in!" A medium height girl stepped up behind the tall red haired boy. She seemed to be about the same age as the red haired boy. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.  
  
She studied May quizzically. "Hello, are you looking for someone?" The girl asked politely.  
  
May gulped, 'this looked harder than it was. "Is Sirius here?"  
  
"You're a friend of Sirius's?" The girl asked her eyebrows came together in wonder.  
  
"Yes, an old one."  
  
The girl broke into a huge smile. She held out her hand, in front of the boy, and May took it.  
  
"Then it's really nice to meet you, come in."  
  
May stepped into the room, uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm Hermione, and this is my boyfriend Ron."  
  
"Hello." Ron gave a small uncomfortable wave, and bounded into the kitchen.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned to May. "Sirius isn't here right now, he went to sign some papers, up at he ministry."  
  
May nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Sirius?" May couldn't help but ask.  
  
Hermione smiled, and gestured for May to follow her into the living room. There were loud clanking sounds, and laughter coming from the kitchen.  
  
"He's a friend, more like a second father." Hermione smiled.  
  
May sat down on the couch, and looked around the room. Hermione stood stiffly behind the couch.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Is someone here Hermione?" A weak voice asked from the hall behind May's chair. May's eyes went wide with recognition.  
  
"Yes, it's a friend of Sirius's, um.I didn't get her name."  
  
May stood up, and turned toward the voice.  
  
Remus stood in the doorway, his mouth gaping like a goldfish. She didn't look a day older, than the last time he saw her. The only difference in her was that she no longer had the blue highlights, and her hair was short, very short, it bounced happily around her face. Her gray eyes stood out on her pale face.  
  
"May?" he asked quietly. He took a few steps closer.  
  
A tear fell down her eye as she nodded.  
  
The one thing that May noticed was that Remus was weaker. His usually blonde hair was sprinkled with gray. He looked older, but healthy despite his condition. She ran to him, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"My God, it's so good to see you!" May said tearfully.  
  
Hermione watched the two in awe. This was no ordinary visit this was a reunion. Should she go get Harry? Would he know what's going on?  
  
She quietly made her way toward the kitchen, just as Ron was being thrown out.  
  
"OUT! OUT! OUT!" Hermione heard Ginny's voice shriek from the kitchen, accompanied by Harry's bombing laugh.  
  
"Aww, come on, Gin!"  
  
Hermione saw a pair of hands push Ron, then Harry forcefully out of the kitchen. Harry was covered in flour, while Ron was laughing hysterically.  
  
Hermione was floored with embarrassment. She stood rigidly examining their appearance.  
  
Harry smirked at Ron, and reached into his pocket, to retrieve Ginny's wand. Ron burst out laughing, and backed away from the door, his hands were out in front of him, admitting innocence.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide; the last time Harry took Ginny's wand.  
  
"POTTER!" A stomach-churning shriek amplified through the small house.  
  
May's head snapped over, wide-eyed, surprised by the burst from the kitchen, particularly one that reminded her of her fallen friends. Hermione put her head in her hands, and waited for the inevitable.  
  
The door swung open, and an irate Ginny jumped Harry. They fell to the floor, and Ginny perched on Harry's stomach. Harry was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down his face, as he reached up, and tried to lift Ginny off of him, but he couldn't due to his laughing so much. He finally gave up, and handed her, her wand.  
  
May's eyes were wide, and she looked over at Remus who looked at her apologetically.  
  
"Sorry about them, they're engaged," as if that explained everything.  
  
"Is that..?"  
  
"Harry?" Remus asked with a smile.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Hey Harry!" Remus shouted from behind the couch. There was a thump, and a shriek, as Ginny's head fell from view behind the couch, and Harry's head replaced it.  
  
"Yea?" he asked smirking. He caught sight of May, and his eyes grew large, and he blushed in embarrassment. "You could have warned me we had company Rem!"  
  
Remus just chuckled. "Like I had time to warn you."  
  
"Oh my god!" Harry moaned. He stood up, and dusted himself off.  
  
Ginny slowly stood up behind him, watching him with interest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss," he stepped in front of the couch his face flaming. He reached his hand out to May to shake. "I'm not usually like that."  
  
May had to fight back the tears that were going to fall. He looked so much like James.  
  
Harry noticed her eyes mist over, and he grew very uncomfortable, as she took his hand, and shook it.  
  
"I can't believe this." May muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you." Harry said confusedly.  
  
Remus burst into laughter. "Harry! Stop, she's an old friend of your parents, she's probably just happy to see you."  
  
Harry's face broke into a smile with realization. "Oh!"  
  
"Can I.can I?" May moved forward, and pulled a stunned Harry into a hug. "My God, he's exactly like James."  
  
Harry patted her back, and glanced over her shoulder at Ron, Hermione, and his fiancée watching from the corner of the room.  
  
May backed up, and looked up at him. "Last time I saw you, you were just a baby," she gave him a watery smile.  
  
Harry smiled. "May I asked what your name is?" Harry asked.  
  
May blushed. "I'm so sorry, it's May Delfin. I was your mother's best friend."  
  
"She's also your godmother." Remus added.  
  
Harry broke into a huge smile.  
  
Just then the front door opened, and they heard the jingling of keys.  
  
May sucked in a breath, and waited.  
  
They heard a thump, and a crash.  
  
"Shit," a masculine voice muttered. "Remmy? You didn't like these flowers, did you?" They heard footsteps coming closer to the living room. "Hello? Rem? Harry? Ron? Hermione? Ginny?"  
  
May stood straight, and stared at the entranceway, her hands twisting in front of her.  
  
Sirius came into the room then, but he instantly bent down to swing his bag off his shoulder onto the ground. When he glanced up his eyes grew wide, May watched his shoulders stiffen. He slowly stood up, not breaking eye contact with May.  
  
He stood back, straight, eyes-wide, staring fixedly at May. Harry could almost hear his heart beat speed up.  
  
"Come on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, let's go finish dinner." Remus said quietly, and ushered the four stunned adults into the kitchen.  
  
Tears streamed down May's face. "Hey Sirius."  
  
"May?"  
  
She nodded tearfully.  
  
Sirius took a few steps closer, until he was standing a few feet in front of her, amazement in his eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you for good?"  
  
Tears trickled down May's face. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry Sirius, so sorry."  
  
He gave her a confused look. "For what?"  
  
"For leaving." She said her voice cracking.  
  
Sirius hesitantly reached over and pulled May into a hug. Warmth washed over him immediately as her familiar scents assaulted him. "It's not your fault. I would have run to."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you! I believe you now!"  
  
Sirius rested his cheek against the top of her head. He nodded, and felt the start of tears prickling behind his eyes.  
  
She backed up, and looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry! I never stopped loving you, everyday I was gone I wished I was with you! I couldn't believe that you would do something like this.and I'm so ashamed that I ran away from every thing.I'm so sorry! God, Sirius! I'm so sorry." She was hysterical, flailing her hands about.  
  
Sirius reached up and covered her lips with his finger.  
  
"It's in the past."  
  
May smiled. "I was planning what I was going to say to you when I saw you again, and now my words seemed to have left me." she gave a sniffly laugh. "Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
He gave her a look. "How could I see anyone that wasn't you? And there really wasn't much option for love in Azkaban."  
  
"Oh God, was it awful?"  
  
His dark eyes clouded over. "Let's not talk about that."  
  
May nodded, and looked down. "I hate to be so forward."  
  
"What?" Sirius felt his heart pause.  
  
"I want to pick up where we left off. I love you Sirius.like I said before.I never stopped."  
  
Sirius's heart seemed a bit lighter as he reached over and crushed May's lips to his. He kissed her urgently, but at the same time passionately. He cupped his hand on the side of her face, and gently ran his thumb over her cheek.  
  
When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers, and smiled into her stormy gray eyes. "Of course." He leaned forward, and kissed her nose.  
  
"I want to be apart of your life again, with Harry and everyone." She added.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Course, May?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You said you wanted to start where we left off right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I be forward?"  
  
"Course."  
  
He reached down to her right hand, where the familiar ring was shining from her ring finger. He picked it up, and removed the ring.  
  
May's heart sped up, as he lifted her left hand, and slipped it on her left ring finger, the one, that assured people that she was taken.  
  
Tears swam in May's eyes as she shared another kiss with her long postponed fiancée. 


	37. The Unexpected!

I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FINAL CHAPTER: THE UNEXPECTED!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The months seemed to slip by; August turned to September and September into October. The leaves began to turn from bright green to bright orange, red, and yellow as they died, and fell from the frost covered branches.  
  
A golden leaf broke from a tall oak, towering high above a wedding. It fluttered toward the cold Earth, floating gracefully toward the guests. It landed, settling on a head of bright red curls.  
  
"Oh, Gin, you've got a leaf in your hair." Hermione whispered to the maid of honor from behind her.  
  
She clutched a bouquet of white lilies to her dark green dress, as she eyed the leaf that was gently moving with the autumn breeze that swirled around them.  
  
"What," Ginny hissed back, moving her glove covered hand discreetly to her head, in an attempt to dislodge the leaf.  
  
Ginny's husband glanced up from next to the groom, upon hearing Hermione's whisper. He opened his eyes wide, begging for them to remain quiet.  
  
"The ring please." The white haired Minister asked standing importantly in front of the May and Sirius.  
  
Harry stepped forward, his back straight, and a grin spreading over his face. He held out the small green velvet pillow to Sirius, who grinned at him, and took the small silver band from it.  
  
The guests were silent, as Sirius gathered his thoughts. He stared at May a moment. Her now short black hair was pulled back in an elegant up do. A thin diamond encrusted headband was wrapped around it, giving it a glittering quality. Her soft pink lips formed a smile, as she searched his eyes. He smiled one last time, before opening his mouth to begin his vows.  
  
"May, before I met you I was a fool. I had no direction in life, and I really had no purpose. I just followed my friends around, and that's not what I would consider having my own life. But that all changed the moment I met you. I suppose I have James and Lily to thank for that. If James hadn't suddenly sparked a sudden interest in Lily, I probably would have never met you. This is just added to the long list of things, which I have Lily and James to thank for. May, you taught me to love, and what it truly meant to care for someone, and I can't tell you how much that means to me. I can't remember what my life was like before I loved you, and I don't want to. The thought of you was one of the only things that kept me going for those thirteen years stuck in Azkaban."  
  
A tear fell from May's eye, as she stared up at him lovingly. He smiled, and reached up to wipe the tear away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"I love you, May, and to prove that, I'm going to slip this ring on your finger." He smiled, as he lifted May's hand, and slipped the sliver band over her left ring finger, grinning madly.  
  
May's knees began to feel like jelly something she hadn't felt since her Hogwarts days. Tears began to traveled down her cheeks, as she looked up at Sirius. He was smiling back at her.  
  
"Sirius," she started choked up with tears, "You don't know how scared I was when you and the Marauders befriended Lily and myself. We were so sure it was a prank. Even most of the student body thought it was a prank. I remember consoling Lily because she was scared out of her mind that you and James had a mind to prank us. But then something happened, you stuck around," her tears remained constant, "and that prank never came. I remember the night that I knew I was in love with you, I was the point where I was sure that it wasn't a prank, it was the night you told Cindy that you were in love with me in the Common Room. I've loved you since that day, and I'll love you forever more."  
  
She turned to Ginny, who handed her the ring, which she slipped over Sirius's finger, smiling.  
  
"Do you May Kristin Delfin promise to honor him, love him, obey him, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the Ministers voice asked above the silence.  
  
May nodded, smiling at Sirius, "I do."  
  
"And do you Sirius Black promise to honor her, love her, and obey her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," he said, never more sure of anything in his life.  
  
"Well by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Sirius and May grinned at each other.  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
May flung her arms around Sirius's neck, hugging him tightly. He chuckled, and hugged her back, before pulling back slightly, to rest his lips against hers.  
  
His hand went up to rest on her cheek, and for a few moments, they were lost in each other.  
  
When they pulled apart, May was blushing scarlet, and Sirius was grinning widely.  
  
"Let's go luv," he whispered in her ear, and led her out of the backyard of the Burrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The wedding was beautiful!" Ginny gushed, from next to Harry, later at the reception.  
  
"Oh it truly was! May. Your grandmother was crying though out the entire thing." Hermione put in.  
  
Ginny giggled, "no real surprise there, she was crying at the rehearsal dinner."  
  
"Yep, that woman cries at anything." May leaned into Sirius, who planted a kiss on her neck. The dinner appeared in front of them, at the high table. Remus sat down in the next to May, with a loud sigh. His blonde hair, now speckled with gray was a mess on top of his head, and he was breathing harshly, like he'd just finished a marathon.  
  
"Had to use the loo." Was his excuse.  
  
"Still fashionable late? Just like graduation, huh Moony?" Sirius smirked. "Well at least you made it to the wedding, you know since you were a groom's man and all."  
  
Remus blushed, and picked up his fork to start on his chicken. "God, Sirius, I just went to the bathroom."  
  
Sirius laughed, and clapped his friend on the back. "I know mate, where's Amy, by the way?"  
  
Remus blushed harder, and pointed to the desert table. Amy was spotted piling cookies on her plate. She turned toward the head table, grinning.  
  
"May, where did you get these cookies? I can't get enough!" she asked when she was close enough.  
  
"Hogsmead bakery."  
  
Amy nodded, and plopped herself down between Remus and Sirius.  
  
"The wedding was beautiful by the way, May and Sirius." Amy said, before biting into one of the cookies. "And everyone seems to be having fun at the reception, and just look at all the dresses that I've sold!" she exclaimed joyfully.  
  
Unfortunately, she said this just as May was taking a sip of her red wine. Laughter began to bubble up in her throat. Her eyes began to water, as she tried to force the wine down. Her face grew red as she finally managed to swallow the mouthful of wine. She crumpled on the table, next to her dish, in a fit of hysterics. Sirius's eyebrows came together, as he watched his wife shake with mirth.  
  
"It wasn't that funny," he said, massaging her back.  
  
There was a giggling to May's left just then. Ginny held a delicate hand over her mouth, as she too burst into laughter seeing May fall apart. The two laughed for a moment, and Sirius got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was like Lily and May laughing together again. He watched them, laugh for a couple of minutes before sharing a bewildered look with Harry above their wives heads.  
  
"Whoa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, won't.." May took a deep breath, and ran a hand over the skirt of her dress. "Won't happen again."  
  
Ginny nodded, trying not to crack a smile, which was bursting to be let out.  
  
"Well, that was fun." May concluded, picking up her fork again.  
  
The wedding party stared at them in silence.  
  
Ginny blushed, and looked down at her plate, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Insane." Ron said from a ways down the table. His arm was around Hermione's shoulders, and he was shaking his head, as he watched them.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and May all burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh I don't think they're insane, just having a good time." Amy said, picking up the last cookie on her plate.  
  
They laughed harder.  
  
"Well, at least someone's on our side!" Ginny huffed, but with good humor.  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around his wife. "I'm on your side, luv."  
  
She slapped his arm away. "You weren't a couple seconds ago."  
  
They laughed again.  
  
"What was so funny anyway?" Ron asked, leaning over Hermione to see them better.  
  
"I don't think they remember, dear." Hermione said, pulling on his arm to get him to sit back in his seat, like a mother, reprimanding a child.  
  
"We just wanted to say.. Happy marriage!" Fred and George Weasley said as they stumbled over the to head table, and stood in front of Harry and Ginny at the table.  
  
"Thanks, but you're a few months late." Harry said, cracking a smile.  
  
"A few.hic..months.you say?" Fred asked.  
  
Ron visibly rolled his eyes at his brothers. "You're drunk!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
Ron chuckled, before it turned into a booming laugh. "Go...eat..or something," he tried.  
  
"George!" Alicia Spinnet ran up to him, and grabbed his upper arm. "Come on! You big prat! You too Fred."  
  
"Aren't you going to.. Congratulate.Harry and Ginny here?"  
  
May and Sirius chuckled, as they watched Fred and George being glared down.  
  
"Harry and Gi.Are you mad! This is Sirius and May's wedding!" Alicia repremanded.  
  
"That explains May in the white dress and Ginny in the green." Fred said, stroking his chin, which was missing the long beard.  
  
"Yes, you dunderheads!" They each received a sound smack in the head, before they were both swept away from the table by their ears. "I am so sorry about them!"  
  
"No explanation needed." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Really." Ron agreed.  
  
"Lily and James would have liked them." Sirius said with a chuckle, watching them being pulled to their table, and sat roughly down.  
  
May giggled, "yes, they would have." A flame of some sort flicked and built in her eyes. "Hey, why don't we tell them stories about Lily and James!" May said excitedly. "I bet they haven't heard many."  
  
Sirius grinned, "I've told Harry a bit about James, but you probably know more about Lily."  
  
Harry leaned over the table to regard May happily; his arm was wrapped around Ginny's shoulders, while the other hand was gripping a glass of champagne. "I would like that."  
  
"Well, they met at Hogwarts obviously, they..just sort of met, when the Marauders here decided to befriend Lily and I." May attempted to start the conversation.  
  
Sirius cut in, clanging his glass on the table. "You don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked her eyes narrowing.  
  
All those at the table present leaned in, to listen to Sirius.  
  
"They met in the Common Room, on the last night of our sixth year."  
  
"Wha.at night?" May said loudly.  
  
Sirius held his hand up with a smile.  
  
"Lily was up, curled up by the fire."  
  
"Crying." Remus put in, bringing a piece of chicken to his mouth.  
  
"Oh yea, she was crying, wasn't she."  
  
"She was always being harassed by her sister, Petunia, I'm sure you are aquatinted with her, Harry." May put in.  
  
Harry shivered and nodded.  
  
"Afraid to go home, she was, every year, she'd become depressed, and withdrawn, that must have been her problem when she was in the common room. Go on Sirius, I don't think I've heard this part." May said quickly.  
  
"Well, anyway, we were just coming back from putting the finishing touches on the animagi potion when we came into the portrait hole, to find Lily Evans, curled up and crying by the fire. We were shocked to say the least. We'd never seen Lily Evans show any kind of emotion, she usually kept her guard up."  
  
May snorted. "Usually?"  
  
"Anyway! We were worried that she had heard something about us being animagi, and I think we scared her." he scratched his head. "Never really thought about it, but.she flew upstairs, and after that moment, James needed to have her around. It was the oddest thing, after seeing her cry, it broke his self control, and he needed to know more about her or something." Harry leaned on the table, his own chicken forgotten. Ginny leaned on his shoulder, also listening in.  
  
"And believe you me, James made sure he learned more about her. Gosh, you had us going there for a good couple of weeks. We were dead sure you were pranking us. Why in hell would 'THE MARAUDERS' ever hang out with us?" May exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't you glad he did though? If he hadn't made an effort toward Lily, you would have never have met me!" Sirius said charmingly, and leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. She pushed him away with a snort.  
  
"Yea, glad, anyway, needless to say, they fell madly in love, got married, and had you." May finished, looking at Harry.  
  
"You know I actually walked in on them probably right after that last one."  
  
"Stop! Right there! We don't want to hear it!" May shrieked, causing many guests to turn and look in their direction.  
  
"WHAT? I'm just retelling memories, and that happens to be the funniest one."  
  
"What about the one in the kitchen the day they told us Lily was going to have Harry?" Remus asked, looked up with a grin at Sirius.  
  
"Oh that was a good one, but not as good as the one I have."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Perv."  
  
"Agreed." May laughed, and kissed Sirius's cheek.  
  
"I am hated."  
  
"Oh, Sirius, shut up." May laughed, and the whole table joined in.  
  
"What was my Mother like?"  
  
"A loser." Sirius said simply, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.  
  
May slapped his arm, and glared at him. "She was not."  
  
"She was caring, a bit shy, not overly popular, but she loved the friends she did have, and above all she loved you and James. You and your father were her life. She lived for you guys."  
  
Harry nodded, glancing at Ginny with a smile. "I can relate."  
  
May and Sirius smiled. "You have no idea." Sirius laughed.  
  
The two were so much like Lily and James, even just by appearance. You could tell just by looking at them, that they were meant to be together forever.  
  
The music began to play, and Sirius offered his hand to his new wife, who took it, and followed him out to the dance floor.  
  
They swirled alone for a few minutes before, guests began to fill onto the dance floor. "It's like I'm seeing James and Lily again." Sirius said distractedly, watching Harry spin Ginny around the dance floor. He tightened his arm around May.  
  
She snuggled into his chest, and smiled up at him. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"  
  
"I really liked talking about them. For a minute, it was almost as if they were alive again, like James was right next to me, with Lily." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"They are with you, Sirius. And with me, and Harry."  
  
Sirius nodded, and kissed May's head. They danced in silence for a couple minutes, before May harshly broke it. "My God, these shoes are KILLING me."  
  
"Not used to heels, huh?" he asked, smirking down at her.  
  
"I didn't even have to wear these at Lily and Jame's wedding."  
  
"So, take them off."  
  
"Huh?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Take them off."  
  
She shrugged, stopping momentarily to slip her shoes off, and pushed them under the table and out of sight from the guests.  
  
Sirius tightened his arm around her waist. She squeezed his shoulder affectionately.  
  
"You're short," he smirked.  
  
"Ha! That's because I'm not wearing the heels."  
  
"Yes, well I never noticed how short you were."  
  
"I'm not short, you're just tall," she told him.  
  
"Oh, ok then."  
  
"Please don't step on my feet."  
  
Sirius looked down at her face, and burst into laughter. She was squeezing her eyes shut, anticipating the worst.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm the best at this. I wouldn't have asked you to take them off if I wasn't positive I wouldn't step on your toes."  
  
She relaxed slightly. "Fine."  
  
Sirius nodded, and pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head. Her Diamond Head band scratched his chin.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"What?" he reached up and gently tried the wedge the band out of her hair.  
  
Her hands flew up to still his working ones.  
  
"What do you think your doing? Do you want Ginny Potter to release her wrath on you?" she hissed.  
  
"Ginny?" Sirius laughed. "She doesn't have the heart the kill a fly."  
  
"Yes, well, you should have seen how savage she was about my hair and make- up."  
  
Sirius laughed heartily, before letting his hands drop to her waist again. "Fine, fine, but remember, I'm not completely hopeless with hair, you would have looked just fine without the band."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to be on bad terms with my goddaughter-in-law," she giggled at her own wording.  
  
He shook his head with a chuckle, as she rested her head back down on his chest. Her familiar scent met his nostrils, and he breathed deeply.  
  
"I love you, May."  
  
"I love you too Siri."  
  
"I never asked, what happened to your long hair?" he asked.  
  
She giggled, "I got a hair cut."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I looked too immature with long black hair, and blue highlights."  
  
"I liked your hair."  
  
He felt her sigh. "So did I. I hated having to cut it off, but when your students can't tell the difference between teacher and student, it's time for a change."  
  
Sirius laughed. "I guess that would make sense.so what made you come back?"  
  
"You."  
  
He stopped dancing, and stared down at her head.  
  
"Why are we stopped?" she asked, looking up at him perplexed.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you, why do you think we're here at our wedding?"  
  
"How did you know I was innocent, and free?"  
  
"I read it in the newspaper on of my students gave me. I knew deep down in my heart that you hadn't done what you did, but what could I do!"  
  
"May it's ok, I don't blame you."  
  
May nodded, stepping back into his arms.  
  
They slowly revolved around the dance floor.  
  
"You know Sirius, it's rather rude to hold the bride all to yourself, so may I cut in?" May glanced up, to see Harry standing in front of them a grin on his face.  
  
"Depends?" Sirius answered.  
  
"On what, exactly?"  
  
"On how much you pay me," he grinned, while May stepped back and slapped Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"I'd be happy to dance with you, Harry!"  
  
May danced with Harry, while Sirius found himself dancing with a jabbering Amy.  
  
Songs flowed into others, before long, the dance floor was emptying.  
  
"We're going to go." Sirius told Harry, who was holding a sleeping Ginny. "Why don't you come over next week, we think it's time for you to visit your parents."  
  
"Visit.my." Harry looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Yes, They found the bodies in the rubble of your old house, just after it happened. They were never properly buried, until two years after their deaths. Before Dumbledore died, he gave me the papers, stating where they were buried, and I guess I should have known all along. I didn't have time to visit them yet. I didn't think you were ready for the longest time, and it was too dangerous, but now since Voldemort's gone for good, I think you need to see them, and say anything to them."  
  
Harry had tears swimming in his eyes. "You found them, I always wondered."  
  
Sirius nodded, patting Harry on the back. "You get Ginny home, she looks a bit..worn out?"  
  
"That's an understatement, the girl's unconscious." May said smiling, and clutching onto Sirius's arm.  
  
"Yes, well, take care. We'll see you next week!"  
  
"Have fun on your honeymoon!" Hermione called after them, waving happily.  
  
A few seconds later, Harry and Ginny Potter apparated home, as did Ron and Hermione.  
  
The Weasley's were next to leave, and lastly Remus left to take a tired Amy home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A shrill shrieking broke the serene silence a week later, causing one Sirius Black to give a frightened start on the couch breathing heavily.  
  
"What the." He brought a hand his is groggy eyes, and rubbed frantically, until the world came into focus. "May!"  
  
"Crap, crap, crap! Sirius will you get the water off the burner, and make some tea." Her voice wafted from up the stairs.  
  
"Do I have to?" he whined, trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Sirius Black, get your lazy ass off of that couch! Harry and Ginny are going to be here any minute, and I'm busy at the moment!"  
  
"What could you possibly be doing?" he mumbled, sitting up on the couch with a large yawn.  
  
The fire burned green, and Sirius cringed. 'She really did mean any minute.'  
  
There was a thump, and a giggled, as his godson and his wife made an extraordinary entrance.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ginny." He gave them a slight wave.  
  
"Hello, tired are we?" Harry laughed at the obvious sleepiness in which still claimed Sirius.  
  
"Oh, shut up," he mumbled, running a hand through his black hair, causing it to stick up.  
  
"We are here at the right time, aren't we?" Ginny asked, a worried expression spreading across her face.  
  
"Course," Sirius managed, waving it off.  
  
"Um..tea, is the water boiling over?" Harry tried to keep a straight face at Sirius's annoyed expression.  
  
Ginny giggled, and walked past Harry and Sirius. "I've got it."  
  
"So, What's for dinner?" Harry asked, plopping himself down in the previously occupied couch.  
  
"You'll have to ask May." Sirius answered, sitting down heavily in the chair positioned next to the couch.  
  
"Where is May? Driving her crazy already."  
  
"Haha, she's upstairs, somewhere, doing something."  
  
Harry smiled, nodding. "Ah, she's somewhere, doing something?"  
  
"That's what I said." Sirius said, rubbing his eyes again.  
  
"Siri, why in the hell are you so tired?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked, mischief dancing in his eyes.  
  
Harry held up a hand in front of him. "I'm sorry I asked. Never mind, I have a pretty good idea." He grimaced at the thought, while Sirius laughed heartily.  
  
"Oh, don't look so disturbed, we went out to dinner and dancing last night, it took a lot out of me."  
  
"If you say so," Harry smiled, looking at anything but Sirius. If he did look at Sirius he was afraid he was going to lose his cool, and burst out laughing.  
  
"My God, can you be anymore like James?"  
  
"Why, do I act like Dad?"  
  
"More than you know."  
  
"Harry, dear! You're here! Where's Ginny?" May appeared on the stairs, wearing a pair of jeans and a nicely pressed pure white blouse.  
  
"She's in the kitchen," he said nodding his head in the direction of the swinging doors. "Sirius here couldn't finish making tea by himself."  
  
Sirius reached over and punched his shoulder. "That is not something you say! You've just got me in trouble."  
  
May glared at him, before her lips began to turn upward. She finally cracked and burst into laughter. "You..can't...even..manage tea?" she giggled.  
  
"Hey, I can manage tea! I'm just too tired at the moment. But if I wasn't I'd make the best damn tea you'd ever had. I am a man after all!" he said puffing out his chest.  
  
She nodded, "and a mighty one at that!"  
  
He threw her a glare, as she sauntered into the kitchen, the doors swinging shut behind her, still giggling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tea?" Ginny came through the swinging doors, clutching a silver tray with three teacups on it.  
  
"Sure, when's dinner going to be done?" asked Sirius, reaching over to take a cup of hot tea. He flinched, and put the cup hastily down on the center table.  
  
"When you're done with the tea. May's already done with dinner. She's tidying up a bit, so it's less work after dinner."  
  
"Mad woman," said Sirius, a glint in his dark eyes.  
  
Harry chuckled, and reached over for his own cup of tea. "Ouch! My God! Gin, it's hot!" he shrieked, putting it on the center table in front of him roughly.  
  
Ginny giggled, and set the tray gently down. "Of course it is, it just came off the burner." She said down in the armchair, and leaned over to blow on her own cup.  
  
"Ok, dinner!" said May, coming from the kitchen with a plate of chicken. "Hey, Gin, would you mind going in the kitchen and grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes for me?"  
  
"Sure," said Ginny, standing up, and bringing the tray with her to put back in the kitchen.  
  
They were finally all sitting around the kitchen table of Sirius and May's brand new flat. Steaming cups of tea cooling by the side of their plates.  
  
"Would anyone like some..wine?" May asked, looking thoughtful.  
  
"No, thank you," said Ginny, looking down at the tablecloth.  
  
"I'll have some," said Harry.  
  
"May, should you be offering wine to your godson and his wife?" Sirius asked mischievously.  
  
"Oh, please, their adults, they can handle it. When did you become so maternal?"  
  
"Excuse me? I am NOT maternal!"  
  
May began to giggle, and stood up. She disappeared into the kitchen to get the wine. Sirius watched her leave admiringly.  
  
A minute later she returned, carrying a bottle of red wine, and three glasses. She poured some into each cup, and handed them out to everyone around the oval table, except Ginny.  
  
A few minutes of comfortable silence slipped by, before it was broken by Harry's cough. Sirius and May looked up, his cough, catching their attention.  
  
Sirius looked at Ginny, who was suddenly fidgeting nervously. He shared a raised eyebrows look with May across the table.  
  
"What's up?" asked Sirius, looking back at the Potters.  
  
"Well..we didn't only come to see Harry's parents. We also have an announcement," said Ginny quietly. She lowered a hand to her abdomen.  
  
"Are you feeling ok? Are you sick?" asked Sirius, panic flowering over his features. However, his attention was drawn away from Ginny when May squealed, and held up her hand for Sirius to shut up.  
  
"Ginny, are you.?" May's face was suddenly flushed with excitement, when Ginny nodded.  
  
"What? What is she?" Sirius asked, looking from one woman to the next.  
  
"Oh my Goodness, Siri, you are hopeless! Ginny's pregnant!"  
  
"Pregnant!" Sirius shouted. "Harry and Ginny are going to have a baby?"  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded excitedly at Harry's almost parents.  
  
May got up excitedly, and engulfed them both in bear hugs.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! I remember when Lily was pregnant with you! Oh, this is going to be so exciting!"  
  
"Have you told Ron and Hermione yet?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, Hermione knows, she had to come to the doctors with me. But Ron doesn't know, nor does my family," said Ginny.  
  
Sirius nodded. "You're going to have to tell Remus too," he added.  
  
"Oh, yes, we're going to go see him tomorrow, after we visit with Hermione and the Weasleys, including Ron."  
  
There was a pause before May broke it. "Oh, this is so exciting! Will you let me help design the baby room," May interjected, practically dancing with excitement.  
  
Harry chuckled, leaning back, and wrapping an arm around his wife.  
  
"Course!" Ginny said, glowing with excitement.  
  
For the next hour, they discussed the baby, before Sirius stood up, and took his dish into the kitchen.  
  
The room was silent as they watched him leave the dinning room. When he came back, the other three were staring at him, mouths gaping.  
  
"WHAT?" he asked.  
  
"You took your dish in there, by yourself." May said awestruck.  
  
"Yea.well, if I didn't we'd never get to where we're going before it gets dark, and by what time it is now, I'd say we have about an hour to an hour and a half."  
  
May looked at her watch, and gasped. "Oh my God! I'm sorry, we got totally involved! We have to go!" She banished the dirty dishes into the kitchen with a flick of her wand, and stood up. "I'll clean up when we get back."  
  
Sirius nodded, as the people around the table stood up, and pushed in their chairs.  
  
Sirius swung his cloak on, and buttoned it at the neck, and stood by the door, looking out at the darkening sky.  
  
"We'd better hurry, it looks like it might rain."  
  
"Oh no! I'm coming!" said May bustling into the closet, shuffling through the cloaks until she found the one she wanted.  
  
Harry and Ginny joined Sirius by the door. Harry was wearing a long black cloak, and Ginny a pure white one.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," said May, huffing, and buttoning her cloak up. Her gray eyes still showed happiness from the big news, and she stood by Ginny, keeping a hand on her arm.  
  
They giggled at something as Sirius led them out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mood shifted drastically as they reached the burial site. Dark ominous clouds began to roll in, casting their shadows on the ground below them.  
  
Dead leaves crunched under their feet, as they made their way up the hill. The wind swirled around them, lifting their hair, and caressing their faces.  
  
It was quiet, the neighborhood the used to surround Godric's Hollow was gone. Leaves swirled around the hem of their robes, and danced on the gravestones steadily coming into view.  
  
The stones sat under a large tree, looking very much out of place in the gloom that hovered around the old town. The tree looked alive, and was budding with little white flowers.  
  
"They were in Godric's Hollow all along?" Harry asked, in a raspy voice.  
  
"Yes." Sirius said quietly, wrapping his cloak tighter around his shoulders, keeping out the penetrating cold. "Bit weird isn't it?" he asked, staring at the tree in front of him.  
  
"What is?" May asked from his elbow.  
  
"How that tree looks so.."  
  
"Alive?" May supplied gloomily.  
  
"Yes, in a place like this."  
  
They crunched on, still coming closer to the graves. May and Sirius behind Harry and Ginny.  
  
Sirius was quick to notice that Harry had his hand wrapped firmly around Ginny's. He noticed how white Harry's knuckles were. He smiled sadly to himself.  
  
Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, and occasionally glanced up at him worriedly, while he stared straight ahead, expressionless.  
  
When they finally reached the graves, Ginny stepped up and kissed his cheek lovingly. She nudged Harry forward, and he slowly made his way toward his parent's graves.  
  
He walked slowly. After all these years, he could finally say the goodbye that he so desperately needed.  
  
Sirius and May came up beside Ginny, who had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, trying to block out the cold, or the pain. Tears streamed from her cheeks, as she watched Harry kneel by the graves.  
  
His voice floated on the wind over to the others. Sirius wrapped one arm around his wife bringing her closer to his side, so she could rest her head on his shoulder, and his other arm around Ginny in and effort to comfort her.  
  
"He'll be fine.he needs this." He reassured.  
  
Ginny sniffled, and nodded her head, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a Kleenex. She wiped her eyes, and nose, staring at her husband.  
  
Harry's voice reached them over the rustling of the leaves above their heads.  
  
"He's gone, Dad."  
  
They saw him run his hand over the markers. "The Potter Line destroyed him, he's gone. You can finally rest in peace."  
  
A gust of wind hit their tear-streaked faces, like a slap.  
  
They saw Harry swipe at his face, and glance up at the sky, before looking down again, and tracing the letters on his mother's tombstone. "I love you guys." He finally said, before standing up. He dusted himself off, turning around, and began to make his way toward them.  
  
Ginny broke away from Sirius, and made her way toward Harry. When they reached each other, he threw himself into her arms. He buried his face in her hair.  
  
Sirius turned to May, and kissed her head. A tear was rolling down her face, but she turned away, trying to make sure that he didn't see it.  
  
He felt a knot form in his throat and chest. His eyes became misty, as he looked up at the sky, praying that he wouldn't cry.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked to them, Harry's arm wrapped firmly around Ginny.  
  
"Are you coming?" Ginny asked quietly, rubbing Harry's back.  
  
"We'll be with you in a minute, we want to say our goodbye," said Sirius, nudging May forward.  
  
It seemed like it took forever to get in front of the graves. It was lighter by the graves, and warmer. The tall branches swayed in the breeze as Sirius and May knelt by their graves.  
  
This time Sirius didn't hold back his tears, as he stared down at his friend's graves. They sat there for a few minutes, collecting their thoughts.  
  
Sirius wrapped his arm around May, and pulled her to him. He sniffed heavily, and swiped at his eye with his free hand.  
  
"Oh, James, I don't know." Sirius started, looking up at the sky. A patch of blue sky broke through the clouds, causing Sirius to smile slightly. May sat still staring at the graves, obviously saying what she wanted to in her head.  
  
"You know, James, all of this is highly unexpected," he gave a shaky laugh. "I guess, I guess I assumed that you would always be there, you and Lily. I assumed that we would grow old together, our children becoming friends, and..and...And I never expected...I never expected you to.to die..it doesn't seem right. You and Lily not being here to see how Harry's grown up, or see him get married. He's great by the way, just like his parents, a heart the size of whales like his Dad, and a shy, loving disposition like his mother. I really wish you could have been here to see him get married," he sniffled. "It was beautiful. You would have liked Ginny, Lily, she's remarkably like you," he gave a shaky laugh. "And they're having a baby! You're grandparents!"  
  
Sirius felt May shaking with emotion as he talked, tears falling one after the other, each thicker, and full of more emotion than the previous one.  
  
"It's just not right that you guys are gone, and I'm still here. I really miss you guys." Sirius finished.  
  
May reached over and ran her hand over Lily's grave. "I love you, guys, and Sirius and I will take real good care of Harry." She traced her finger over the words on Lily's the grave.  
  
Sirius reached over and wiped the tears from May's eyes.  
  
"Come on, luv," he said, standing up, and bringing May with him. She sniffed one last time before getting shakily to her feet.  
  
They walked in silence toward where Harry and Ginny were standing just beyond the small hill. They walked in silence, before Sirius tripped, falling forward, breaking the gloomy atmosphere.  
  
"What the.?" he stood up hastily, brushing off his robes. He crouched down to pick up what he'd tripped on. The other three stared at him, as he brought the sphere up to his face to examine it. "I don't believe it."  
  
It was the sight ball, and it seemed to be put there on purpose, like someone wanted him to trip over it.  
  
"What?" May asked eyeing the ball.  
  
"Oh my God!" he rubbed his eye with his free hand, seeing if his vision was the problem, it wasn't. "May, does this look familiar to you?"  
  
Harry and Ginny watched curiously, as May stepped forward the examine it. The white fog still swirled around in the mini globe.  
  
"Is this." her eyes widened.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The fog began to swirl, faster and faster.  
  
"Oh My!" May said, watching in fascination.  
  
A picture began to form, a blob at first, before it began to take shape. The mist swirled faster and faster, until it was formed a figure of six people close together. Colors began to erupt from the corners of the ball, and began swirling around the figures, filling in the picture with colors. The image became clearer and May gasped, as Sirius stood wide eyed at the ball.  
  
Tears began to spill from May's eyes.  
  
"Harry! Ginny! Come here!" Sirius ushered them over. Harry stepped closer to Sirius's side, and peered into the ball. His eyes grew misty, as he looked behind him hopefully.  
  
In the ball was an image of the four of them in the exact position, and surroundings they were in, but next to them were Lily and James, very much alive. They were smiling happily, and waving at them. Lily had tears in her eyes, as she rested her hand on Harry's shoulder. James had his arm around Lily.  
  
The image flickered for a moment before dying completely.  
  
Sirius took his wand from his pocket, and whispered 'James and Lily' but the ball remained silent and still.  
  
He sighed, and handed the ball to Harry, who smiled, and put it in his pocket for safe keeping.  
  
The four began to walk back toward the nearest town, and the nearest floo network. The wind picked up around them, only this time instead of dead leaves; little white flowers from their tree surrounded them. The four smiled, and disappeared from the silent resting-places.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FIN!  
  
THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I love all my reviewers! And I'm so happy that you all liked this story! It was so much fun to write, and after the fifth book, I might even start a new J/L fic! So this may not be the last time you hear from me!  
  
You guys were great! And I'm actually very sad that my story is over..*cries* I hoped you liked my last chapter! I'm sorry if it's not as good as all the others..It took forever to write. This was probably the hardest chapter to write..but it's over now!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
OMG! NOT EVEN TWO DAYS UNTIL THE BOOK!!!!! EEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Oh yes! Also, I will be editing this story, in fact I already have a few chapters edited! But if you want, you can read it again, and this time, it might by SLIGHTLY different, but in a better way! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!  
  
I love you guys! I can't say it enough!  
  
THE BOOK! 


End file.
